PandaMan
by Katmeroo
Summary: Joker gives young female pit fighter Panne the promotion of being his "Pandaman". Childhood friend Jonny Frost warns her that working with the devil is not easy, yet Joker has that charm she can't resist. What happens when Joker gets taken to Arkham and comes back with a new girl who claims to be his queen? ... JokerXOC / DCEU / Before & After SSquad
1. Introduction

**" _This is the very first story I do for fanfiction. Story mainly involves an OC, so please if it isn't your cup of tea that's okay but don't leave bad reviews. If you like it please review and let me know what you think. This story takes place before, meanwhile and after Suicide Squad events. Enjoy" – Katmeroo_**

 ** _EDIT: If you are expecting Harley anytime soon, she won't make an appearance until chapter 11. Thank you!_**

* * *

.

.

 **One**

Introduction

.

.

Frost silently walks into Joker's "thinking room". Joker was sitting down cautiously placing knives around him in a very distinctive pattern while humming a tune to himself "… _and POP goes the BATman!_ " He tends to do this occasionally, mess everything up and then place them back again over and over. Helps him think, he says. Maybe it's OCD, or maybe it's him being crazy, like always.

"She won another one, Boss" Frost let a heavy bag fall from his grip and spilled bundles of money onto the floor. Joker slowly turned around as the thick rolls of money rolled towards him. "She beat the undefeated Russian chick under Falcone's team. It's really impressive how she hasn't lost a fight since she started working for us." Joker smiled as he tossed the money in the air and caught it again over and over.

"I'm impressed with all the money these fighting pits win, Jonny boy." He purred "You were the one who spotted her and talked her in to the business, so I…" He paused before continuing "…congratulate you."

He proceeded to flatten the money with his hands and place them on the floor to continue his circular pattern of objects. "Get me the car." he let a smile split wide across his face "It's time to celebrate."

* * *

/ _In a little apartment somewhere in the Gotham suburbs_

Rap music blasted through a small speaker as she did her workout routine. "…95…96…97" Her phone started ringing, _must be Frost again_ , she thought "98…99….. aaand 100!" She completed her push ups set. She winced as she rose to her feet. Her fight with 6ft tall Russian Valentina Petrov wasn't an easy one. It severed a broken ribs she already had from a previous fight, but Valentina's face ended looking like she got hit by a truck "Yeah, this is Panne." she answered the phone as she lowered the speaker's music volume.

"Hey it's me, Boss wants to meet you tonight at the club. He'll throw a victory party in your honor"

A small smile played across her features. The Joker hasn't even bothered to personally meet her for the past months she's been working for him. All the business has been settled through Jonny Frost, whom she'd known for quite a while, well, before everything.

"I'll try to look presentable then." she joked

"I'll pick you up at 10pm, he hates people that make him wait" Frost managed to say before she hung up the phone and proceeded to walk towards her small bathroom. She had her long black hair braided into two Dutch braids, one on each side. She undid her braids and continued to brush her mane. She's meeting the big man tonight and she had to make an impression.

* * *

 _ **/2 Days ago,**_ _Somewhere in Falcone's hideout_

Falcone opened a document file handed out by one of his men. "I lost money at the fighting pits today, Carlos. Big money. And you know what hurts more? ...I lost it to a CLOWN!" Anger irradiated from the man. Carlos, the one who handed him the documents, poured a drink for his boss "In that file there's everything you gotta know about the clown's fighting girl. The detective did plenty background info on her." He said to Falcone as he glanced over the document.

 _"Name: Panne Yuen-Da_

 _Age: 19_

 _Height: 5'6 ft_

 _Weight: 120 lb_

 _Hair color: black_

 _Eye color: hazel_

 _Daughter of Park Yuen-Da and Amanda Santos. Born in Midway City in 1993. Exceptional academic student with a full athlete scholarship. She was found to have anger management problems after allegedly beating to death one of her teammates from Midway's University fighting league. She moved to Gotham to avoid prison…"_

He didn't bother to keep reading. "I can't keep losing money in this damn fighting pits. Take her out, make it seem like she killed herself." Falcone tossed the files to the side carelessly as he took a sip of his drink. Falcone growled "If Joker think he owns Gotham city, well, he's pissing on the wrong boots."

* * *

/ **Present 9:45pm** , Back at Panne's apartment

She was already fully dressed, with black leather pants and black pumps, a white cropped top and a black leather jacket on top. Her long hair pinned to the side in straight layers. She held a small pocket knife with a smiley face engraved on the handle and gave it a quick kiss before tucking it away inside a pocket on her jacket.

 _My lucky knife,_ she thought.

She heard a couple knocks on her door. Panne glanced at the clock –9:45pm-

Frost seems to be early. She calmly opened her door just to have it quickly pushed back against her making her stumble and fall back to the ground.

Two large men entered her apartment, the last one closing the door behind him. "This will only take a minute".

 _Shit._

She quickly rolled on the floor to grab a gun she had under her couch but before she could reach it she fell a strong grip on both her ankles as she was dragged back across the floor. The other man held a rope and forcefully wrapped it around her neck as he pulled her to her feet, choking her.

The phone started ringing.

She pressed her back against him and quickly bent forward making him throw his feet on the air and fall onto his back in front of her. She kicked him in the face then felt the second guy punch her on the gut. _Fuck! My ribs!_ She staggered a little bit and held herself against the coffee table where her phone was.

The man on the floor held onto her feet and pulled making her fall and hit her head against the table. As she went down she manage to hold onto her phone and press the answer button. She threw kicks at the bastard that was holding her legs "You are gonna fucking die, bitch." The thug said as he wrapped the rope once again around her neck and started choking her.

"Hello? Panne? …." He heard grunts and noises in the other line. Then heard her voice yell "FR-FROST! HELP! AUGH"

"Panne? What's going on?! …Damn it!" he hanged up and dialed another number as he sped up towards her apartment. "I'm getting Panne out of her apartment. She's getting attacked, probably by Falcone's men!" a growl was heard on the other end of the phone "Got it, Boss!"

Panne wriggled as much as she could to break free from these men. She was found at a disadvantage. She wasn't fully recovered and her guard had been down when they broke in. She knew the fighting pits would get her in trouble but she was stupid to think no circumstances would be as serious as to want her dead. Honestly she had no idea how much money took place in Gotham's fighting pits, as long as she got paid she didn't care about the rest. But by the looks of this situation, it must've been a lot of damn money. She reached for the knife on her pocket as her vision started to blur due to the lack of oxygen she was receiving. She carelessly slashed above her causing the thug to loosen his grip on the rope as he clutched his face where it bled.

"Agghh! My face! – He slapped her across the face with the back of his hand "Now you are dead for sure!" He took the knife from her hand and just when he raised his arm to stab her, the door kicked open. Both men reached for their guns but were too slow. Shots were fired and both bodies fell onto the floor, one of them falling on Panne, making her grunt in pain.

Frost put away his gun into his holster and ran towards Panne, tossing the man on top of her to the side. She gasped for breath and coughed uncontrollably. He took a glance at one of the attacker's hand, noticing a big golden ring with what seemed to be Falcone's insignia "Can you stand?" Jonny helped her get to her feet as she clutched her side "I have a broken rib, I won't be able to fight a 100% for a bit…" She looked at Jonny with pain on her expression "I'm in no shape to cause a good impression either." She chuckled followed by a cough and a cry as she clutched harder. "Look, you are no longer safe here. I already called the Boss and told him what was happening. You'll move in with us now, it'll be better for you. Don't worry about your things, the boys will come tomorrow and move out everything." He placed her arm around his shoulders as he crouched down to pick her up. "Thanks Jonny…." Her voice soft, eyes clutched at the pain "Don't worry about it. Friends forever, remember?" he smiled and she smiled back and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **" _This is a short one since it's an introduction, just so you can get the idea of the story. Also this story takes place before Joker meets Harley, so she won't be around until much later on. Please review and tell me what you think. It'll mean so much!" –Katmeroo_**


	2. The Clown

" _ **Hi guys! You made it to the next chapter that means I did something good enough to keep you entertained! Yay! Also just FYI, this takes place before Joker had his teeth smashed by Batman, meaning he doesn't have the grills or the damaged tattoo yet. I hope you enjoy it." –Katmeroo**_

* * *

.

.

 **Two**

The Clown

.

.

She tightened her back support around her waist. It helped with her posture and keeping her ribs in place without hurting. She was living in Joker's secret establishment now. On the outside it looked like any other abandoned building, but once you were in, it looked like something straight out of a magazine. _The Clown had style._ Some of Joker's men also lived here, including Jonny Frost. She's been here for a day now and still no sign of Joker, it seemed that nobody knew where he was…or even cared.

She left her room and headed down the stairs. The place had its own mini bar, with a big plasma TV and some pool & hockey tables, right next to the big kitchen area. Joker and his henchmen would chill out here after a heist, if not they would go to Joker's club.

"Sometimes he just disappears, ya know" Clayton, a red headed man with a curled mustache spoke as he took a sip of his beer. Clayton would usually wear a suit with a black round helmet with sharp teeth painted on it whenever he went out with Joker. "I think he also took the bear 'cause I haven't seen him either" he spoke to Frost who sat at the other side of the bar table.

"You mean Billy the Panda?"

"Aye, that's the one…He owes me some money, that buffoon"

"There's something about Billy that seemed kinda off lately. Don't you think?"

Clayton shrugged, not really caring.

Panne walked towards the two men "So this is what you all do when Joker isn't around?" Frost and Clayton turned to look at her

"And you? Is this someone's _bitch_?...No?...well, hotness I'll give you $20 if you blow me right now " Clayton was a real jerk, but what's to expect from Joker's men. She rolled her eyes at the man and turned to Frost.

"Jonny, don't you think it's better if-"

Clayton cut her off "Hey darling I asked you something!" He took off a 20 bill out of his pocket and threw it at her feet.

That was it, she saw red. She didn't take crap from no one and she wasn't going to start anytime soon.

She lunged at the man both falling to the floor, Panne on top of him. Her fist connected to his face solidly and repeatedly punching him over and over again. He had no time to react towards her attacks. Jonny quickly grabbed her and forcefully pulled her from the Clayton before his face looked unrecognizable "Enough!"

"Let me go Frost! I'll kill him!" Panned threw kicks in the air.

"I said that's enough!" he let her go. They noticed other men approaching at the sound of all the ruckus.

"Tha fuck's going on here?" one of them asked.

Jonny turned to the man"Nothing to worry about Jack, move along now."

Clayton struggled to get up, still trying to realize the events that just took place "Billy owns me some money!" Jonny looked at him and then looked back at the others

"He's just fucking drunk, it's no surprise."

The man was about to say something as the main doors busted open. A couple armed thugs walked in, one had a big eyeball helmet and the other had a goat mask. Eyeball was carrying a costume Panda head. Behind them, taking slow heavy steps, emerged the Joker. He was wearing his crocodile skin purple coat, his bare chest showing off his ink, black pants with combat boots. He also had a golden belt with Batman's symbol as the buckle.

"Where in the bloody hell is Billy?" Clayton, face still bleeding from his encounter with Panne, asked as he pointed at the Panda head.

" _Where in the bloody hell is Billy?"_ Joker mimicked his voice in a mocking tone, face turning serious "Billy is **dead**." His voice sounding like a growl "He was a **rat** …He got what he deserved. I shot him right here." He placed his index finger in between his eyes "Do you wanna join Billy's fate, Clayboy?" He split a bloody grin that would send goosebumps to anybody.

"No Boss…ya see, Billy owned me some money and…" Joker took a pack of cash out of his coat and threw it at Clayton's face

"Would that make you shut up? And go clean your face, will ya? You look like crap." He turned to the other henchmen "Go get the other bags from the van and take them to my studio." He saw them slowly react, he really had no patience. His mind was always racing as if he saw the rest of the world in slow motion. He took out his gun and started waving it around towards his men "Come on! _Vamos_! Move!" His men almost ran out of the way, that's when he saw her.

Panne was staring at him, first time she has ever seen him personally. He was lean but yet muscular. If it weren't for the dark circles around his eyes, bleached skin and the red lips he'd look rather decent. Panne was nervous, but she tried not to show it but it was as if he could smell fear from miles away. He looked at her with a wide grin that reminded her of a hungry shark. "Well, well, wha'do we have heeere?" he waved his hands around as he made his way towards Panne. She gulped as she threw a glance at Frost.

Jonny stood next to her "Boss, this is Panne, she's the-"Joker motioned his hand at Jonny as to silence him

"I know who Pannnne is!" He seemed annoyed.

"Uhh…sorry" Frost apologized, but as soon as his words left his mouth he regretted it. Joker _hated_ apologies.

" **Leave** us." Joker's bright eyes burned into Jonny's until Jonny backed away and gave Panne a reassuring smile before turning around and heading outside to help the others with the bags.

"Oh how rude of me!" he took a step back "I am… The Joker" he did a small theatrical bow followed by his signature smile "But I'm sure you already knew that".

She straightened, trying to look confident "Panne Yuen-Da, it's a pleasure we finally meet." She extended her hand for him to shake, but he ignored it as if he was completely oblivious to it. He seemed to be in his own thoughts.

"Panne Yuen-Da….Panne…Yuen-Da….Pann….Da….Panda"

His face clicked and she could've sworn she saw a light bulb shine right above his head "PANDA!" he laughed "Isn't that a coincidence?!... Miss Panda!" He seemed thrilled "My business has the name of _Panda Purveyors_ and it's amusing that my pit fighter does as well."

 _Great, she had earned a nickname, how charming._ _**NOT**_ _._

"I don't like that name" She blurted out, she's always been outspoken and that wasn't going to change.

He leaned in and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, making her jerk a little bit due to the sudden closeness. Joker didn't know personal space. He cupped her face and leaned in, pale eyes boring into hers.

"It's not about what you like, sweetheart. It never is and it **never** will be. Not with me, Panda bear, remember that. Now…" he held her cheeks between his index finger and thumb squeezing them lightly "I heard about what those bad bad men did to you" She looked like she was doing a fishy face and that amused him.

"I took the matter into my own handsss, and got you a welcoming present from Falcone himself" she was sweating a little bit. There was no clue on what to expect from the clown, he can make jokes with you one second and stab you the other. He let go of her and took out something wrapped in a red cloth from under his jacket and placed it on her hand. He held her by both her shoulders as he shook her a bit, seems he was excited for some reason "Ya see, you belong to me now. If anyone tries to get in between you and daddy… **they will pay** " he motioned for her to unwrap whatever it was in the cloth.

A chopped finger with a golden ring with a big red ruby in the middle, stamped with Falcone's insignia. _**Falcone's finger**_.

"You killed him?" her eyes widened in horror.

"Where's the fun in that?" Joker smiled "He seemed to be pissed off about losing his money because of you, so I pissed him off even more" He didn't stop smiling "I broke into his house, played with him a little bit while my men stole more money and weapons from one of his warehouses." The Joker gave a loud cackle making Panne involuntarily take a step back "Anyways, your next fight is next week…and I want you to be ready" he eyed her from head to toe "This is your home now!" he spread his arms wide "Anything you need, you let the boys know. We have a training room at the far end of this structure, just tell Jonny to give you the tour"

Panne politely smiled back "Thank you, boss"

"Please, just call me **J**."

Jonny walked in "All the bags are in, Boss"

"Perfect, Jonny boy!" he went and patted Jonny's chest as he passed by him. Joker stood in the center of the building so everybody could hear him "LISTEN UP, YOU GOOD FER NOTHINGS!" Everybody halted and gathered around the Joker "Any of you lay a damn finger on Panda girl over there and I'll **blow** your brains out. CAPICHE?" The goons nodded exchanging glances between one another. "Good." He proceeded to go up the stairs towards his room, where no one could bother him.

"He likes ya" Jonny playfully elbowed Panne.

She rolled her eyes "He just sees a new toy for him to play with" She realized she was still holding the cloth with the finger and carelessly tossed it on the table feeling disgusted.

"Is that a finger?"

"Falcone's… a gift from Joker." She went over to the sink behind the mini bar and washed her hands as if the cloth she was holding were to be infected.

"He's never given me a gift and I've worked with him for years now" Jonny scratched the back of his head

"Jonny, it's a fucking finger!" Frost chuckled at her exasperation.

"Hey, it could've been much worse so be grateful. " She looked at him for a moment and then let out a small laugh. He was right, it could've been worse.

* * *

/ **A week later; Match day**

" _ **All my friends are heathens, take it slow…"**_

She had her earbuds on, listening to some upbeat music, waiting in her locker room for when it was her time to fight. She did little hops between throwing quick punches in the air. She kept warming up, getting ready for her match. It was loud outside as another match took place, but she was focused. Tight bandages across her torso and hands, that way her previous injuries wouldn't bother her.

* * *

 _*Knock Knock*_

 _After her encounter in her old apartment she made sure to ask first before opening her door "Who is it?" hand over the doorknob._

 _"It's Frost" She proceeded to let him in and close the door behind her._

 _"What's up, train face?" Panne smirked at him._

 _"I got some intel on your next fight, Panda bear" He returned the smirk. Man, she hated being called that._

 _She glared at him annoyed "Spill the beans, Frost"_

" _So it seems you are fighting Black Mask's competitor this time. The guy's a tank, but that means he is slow so it'll be easier for you to evade him and land your punches. You've always been light on your feet." He smiled._

" _Seems like a cake." She spoke, confidence in her voice._

 _Jonny lingered, pacing around in the room "Hey Panne…"_

 _She crossed her arms across her chest "Jonny, what's bothering you?"_

 _Frost looked at her, his face seemed worried "I'm sorry Panne…I shouldn't have offered you this job." Okay, now she was confused._

 _"What are you talking about? I needed to get out of there…I needed money, you helped me."_

 _Jonny rubbed his hands against his face "You don't get it…I got you in this hole and threw away the key. Once you work for Joker, you can't leave…either you die on the job or he kills you_... _I'm sorry Panne…"_

 _She remained silent._

* * *

Jonny and the Joker entered to the locker room where she was getting ready for the match. Joker was wearing a complete black suit combination, black shirt unbuttoned right above his belly button. He had black aviator shades on, he took them off as he walked towards her. She had to admit the man looked very attractive, crazy and all.

"Gotcha something for the big entrance!" He smiled as he motioned Jonny to give her a gift box he was holding. Panne took it and sat on a bench as she undid the ribbon.

"I hope is not another finger" she joked.

The Joker sat next to her carefully watching her hands as she opened the box.

It was a dark purple satin hooded robe with a golden panda logo on the back. It also brought a pair of high waist shorts with golden and royal blue stripes, blue stars across the golden stripes. They had a sewn in leather buckle that had the name "PANDA" on it in gold. It also had a sports bra to match, blue with a golden outline. It all look really nice, it brought a smile to her lips. "You like it, doll?" she gave him a couple nods as she held the fabrics

"I really do, thank you J"

"I want you to change into them now." His voice a low growl.

Panne seemed taken aback "excuse me?" She looked at Jonny confused. Jonny turned around facing the other way, wanting to give her some privacy. He knew Panne from a long time but he would still feel awkward if she were to freely change her clothes in front of him. She noticed this right before asking them to give her some space, but if Jonny didn't leave then it meant Joker wasn't moving either. Instead he still hadn't kept his eyes off of her, his breath heavy.

"I said…put them on…now" he's smile no longer on his face.

She took a deep breath before she lost her temper. Then proceeded to stand up and turn around so she wouldn't face Joker or Jonny. She took off her shirt and quickly threw on the sports bra. Removed her sweat pants, revealing her black underwear, and didn't took long to put on the shorts. It all seem to fit her perfectly, they were soft and comfortable as well. Panne didn't like the idea of Joker making her change in front of them, was there a need? She sure as hell didn't make it sexy at all. When she turned around towards him, she saw red.

Joker was checking his phone. Did he even looked at her as she changed?

" _Why do I feel so upset? It's not like I wanted him to see me anyways…"_ She thought as she cleared her throat to catch their attention "*ahem*" Joker's gaze returned to her body and a smile spread across his features. He stood up as he grabbed the purple robe, walking towards her opening the robe so she could slip in it. She turned around as she slid her arms inside of it, his hands firmly on her shoulders. She could feel all the little hairs in her body quiver as goosebumps hit her. He buried his nose in the back of her hair and inhaled her scent for seconds before leaning in from behind, closely into her ear.

"Make 'em **bleed** for daddy" he whispered.

* * *

" _ **I know these chapters aren't as long as I would like but just so it's easier for me to upload at a faster pace, it would have to do. I hope you liked this chapter, I rewrote it over and over again…. and if you did please leave a review! I get so happy and motivated!**_

 _ **Thank you for reading" -Katmeroo**_


	3. Victory Party

_**Hey loves! Thank you for your lovely reviews, they make me so happy! This chapter will have a lot going on, reason why the story is rated M, just warning you beforehand. Anyways, here's chapter 3! Enjoy! –Katmeroo**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Three**

Victory Party

.

.

A spot light shined bright blinding the poor bruised man who was strapped to a chair. "Do you know why you are here, Jack?" a voice in the darkness asked "N-no…What's going on? I did nothing wrong." Jack trembled with fear "Working with the Joker is _wrong_ enough."

"Who are you? W-what do you want?" The man emerged slowly from the shadows. He was pale and completely shaven, no facial hair at all. Small scars on his face, they were counts of each kill. The infamous **Victor Zsaz**. "P-please, I'll do a-anything!"

Victor, who works for Falcone, gave him a half smile "I need a favor." He held a tube with a green liquid inside it "New stuff from Scarecrow…"  
The young man who worked for Joker looked at it nervously. "One drop in each drink, is all I want you to do…Fail to comply and you'll wish I had kill you right now." Jack nodded frantically.

* * *

/ **At Joker's club, celebrating victory**

The music was loud in the club. Everyone was having a good time, even the Joker. He had a private room upstairs where it had an indoor bulletproof glass balcony where they could see down at the people dancing. Panne had a dark bruise on her cheekbone, a small cut on her lower lip and a small black Band-Aid across her nose bridge. She tried her best to cover the bruises with her makeup, but you could still notice. She wore a long sleeve black short dress that exposed all her back, combined with golden heels and jewelry. All gifts from the Joker, he loved his gold. Panne was at the balcony looking at the people dancing to the loud beat.

"Congratulations!" Jonny stood next to her with two cups of champagne, one in each hand.

"He pummeled me a little bit but nothing I couldn't handle." Panne held the cup and gave it a small raise.

"To victory!" Jonny followed "To friendship." And gave her a smile, one that she returned

"Yes…friendship."

 _The kids threw pebbles at the taller boy on the floor "Freak! Freak! Freak!" they chanted as they took turns to throw at a sobbing Jonny. He was a lot taller than most children, he was slow and not so smart either. Yet he was kind, so he wouldn't lash out at his bullies._

 _"Leave him alone!" a 10 year old Panne ran towards them, screaming. The kids were afraid of her, whenever they pulled something on her she would do what she did best, beat them up. "Yeah, that's right! Run you cowards!" She extended her arm to help Jonny who was on the ground sobbing "Come on, they are gone now" He took her hand and stood up, towering over her._

 _"Th-thanks…" he wiped his tears_

 _"You have to learn to stand up for yourself, Jonny. You are twice their size, you can easily scare them off" He looked at her as he nodded, still giving little sobs here and there. She wrapped her little hand over one of his fingers and walked away from the playground, making him walk with her. "Come on, momma will get us Ice cream!" she gave him a big smile._

Joker was in the back playing poker with his goons.

"Bloody hell!" Clayton had just lost all the money and Joker laughed at his face. Clayton was annoying but still amused him, it's the only reason he hadn't choked him to death.

"That was a good game, boys" Joker said as he collected all the money and jewelry his boys had put in the pot.

"You always win, boss" one of them said.

"Damn right I do" Joker flashed him his pearly whites.

"Where's my lovely trophy?...Pandaaa!" he whistled "Com'ere, love" He called out to Panne as he motioned his index finger for her to walk closer. She chugged the champagne and left it in the nearest tray as she went over to Joker. He made a sound, like a purr, just as felines do. The clown was wearing that dazzling black suit combination and she couldn't help but admire how he looked. He had a prominent bone structure, a chiseled nose and jaw, eyes a crystal blue. They said Lucifer was truly beautiful but he had nothing on the Joker. He was beautiful in his own sick world, a real devil.

He smiled as he patted his leg, inviting her to sit on his lap and she did without questioning. Is not like she could say _no_ to the prince of crime to his face, she wanted to live. Even if she was intimidated by him, it was a big thrill being this close to Joker and that gave Panne an adrenaline rush whenever she was close to him.

The Joker called out to the exotic waitresses who were walking with drinks on their trays to hand one out to everyone in the room. "I want to make a toast!" he placed his hand on Panne's lower back "To the newest addition to our crew…" All eyes were on her. She shifted a little on Joker's lap, since she was never the center of attention outside the ring, it overwhelmed her. Jonny watched her from the far back in the balcony. He always thought she was stunning since they were little. Panne always had the confidence he lacked and that made him look up to her. When she seemed to be in trouble after the incident in Midway city, he tried his best to return the favor. He desperately wanted to help her just as she always did for him in school.

" _Did I do the right thing?"_ he thought as he took in every inch of her. Her dark long straight hair braided beautifully to the side. Her almond eyes squinted slightly as she smiled, light freckles dancing over her sun kissed cheeks. Even bruised and all, she still shined bright. He suddenly felt guilt and remorse hit him like a tidal wave. He had just handed out his best and only friend on a golden platter to the most terrifying and psychotic madman in all of Gotham city without even being aware of the gravity of what he was doing. Until this very moment…the moment when it was _**too late**_.

Joker raised his glass and all his henchmen followed. "To Panda, and yet another sweet sweet victory!"

"To Panda!" Everyone said in unison right before taking in the drink. Jack, who was sweating nervously stood in a corner of the room and placed the drink back into one of the trays of a passing waitress.

Panne saw Jonny in the back and smiled at him. He raised his glass at her and smiled back. She felt Joker give her a little push, he wanted to stand up. She stood and turned to him, he flashed her a grin. "I feel **really** good, don't you?" He said as he closed in the space between them, lighting a cigarette and lightly blowing smoke at her face. She stood firmly not wanting to take any step back. She brought the glass to her lips without taking her eyes off of him as she slowly finished the drink, moistening her plum lips. Joker's breath turned raspy, watching her every move.

"I like to dance" She smirked at him as she played with her braid.

He returned the smile "Boys, tonight we don't SLEEP!" Joker yelled for everyone to hear.

"Fuck yeah! Turn it up!" Clayton motioned to the DJ who was playing at the club that night.

The music blasted through the speakers, a really loud beat that could make you deaf.

"… _ **A-ain't no mercy, got that Purple Lamborghini lurking…"**_

The club got lit, bright colored lights flashing everywhere. Everyone started feeling really good, ecstatic even. The boys were drinking, dancing and laughing. Joker blew smoke circles towards the ceiling, laughing afterwards. Panne let out giggles, dancing to the beat close to him. Jonny who still hadn't taken a sip of his drink, looked strangely at everyone else

"The fuck's going on here?" he said to himself. He saw as Clayton got on the poker table and started stripping from his clothes at the beat. The other men started dancing with some women that were in the room with them, some already getting into business. He saw how Joker had his hands all over Panne, cackling loudly as they grinded to the music.

" _ **Forgive me for my sins, I have just begun!"**_

Jonny was beyond confused, how can everyone get so drunk so fast? Clayton was running around in his underwear "WOOOO!" he yelled at Jonny's face. Some women started taking their tops off, dancing with their breasts uncovered.

"It's getting hot in here, baby" Joker took of his jacket and undid the couple buttons from his shirt leaving it completely open. Panne looked at him, a sexy smile on her face. Suddenly someone gripped her arm and spun her around, it was Jonny.

"Hey Jonny!" she said between giggles "Panne! Hey, you in there?"

Her look seemed unfocused as she spoke "Come on, join us let's have some fun." Suddenly a fist connected Jonny's jaw, making him stumble against other men, who pushed him around for bumping into them.

"Don't fucking touch my toys, Jonny boy" Joker said menacingly as he fixed the rings in his hand. Frost wiped the blood from his mouth and turned towards the Joker.

Panne stared at both men, moving side to side at the sound of the music. Frost mumbled something the Joker didn't catch "Wha?" The Joker walked closer and pulled Jonny by the arm.

"She's not your **toy**." Jonny repeated as he stared at the clown, defiantly. Joker's eyes dilated as he tried to process what the man had just told him.

"What did you just say to me?" His voice a low growl.

"You heard me" Jonny gave him a smug smile, for all he knew Joker would kill him right now. The Joker stared for what seemed forever, and then…he burst out in laughs "aaahahaHAHAHAHAHA…!" He wheezed and laughed again "heheheee…hahahAHAHAAA!" as if someone had just told him the funniest joke in the world. He repeatedly smacked Jonny's chest as he continued laughing, and Jonny chuckled too but out of nerves. "Ohhh Jonny, I love ya!" He patted Jonny's face and gave him a smooch to his cheek "MUAH!" He then turned around and grabbed Panne and pulled her closer to him. Frost let out a heavy relieved sigh, seemed he was holding his breath all that time.

" _ **Kickin' in the dope boy, Suicide Squad. Needle in my arm so I'm do or die for it."**_

Something clicked in the atmosphere and everyone started getting physical. Joker scooped Panne off her feet and threw her unceremoniously on the poker table, right above the piles of cash. She giggled uncontrollably as he climbed on top of her, running his hands everywhere he could, placing red kisses on her neck and collar bone. The place started to become an orgy at a very fast rate. Everyone happened to be in some sort of ecstasy trance. _"What the hell was in everyone's drink?"_ Jonny thought "…drink…THE DRINK!" He hadn't taken a sip of the drink the waitresses handed to everyone when Joker made his toast. Whatever that was in it was the cause of all this unusual behavior.

He noticed a screaming waitress who seemed to not have taken the drink either. She was being attacked by a bigger man who was ripping her clothes off. Jonny ran towards them and punched him out of the way before he could do anything about it "You are okay?" The waitress nodded, tears in her eyes "Come on get outta here before this gets worse. Go!" She ran as fast as she could out of the room.

Frost felt someone grab him, spun him around and push him against the wall abruptly. It was a very scared looking Jack. "You didn't drink any of it, did you?!"

Jonny shook his head "No! Did you?"

Jack was sweating like crazy "They are gonna black out soon, and when they do _**they'll**_ come in and take the Boss!"

Jonny squinted his eyes "What the…It was **you**! You did this!" Frost grabbed the collar of Jack's shirt and spun him around and slammed him against the wall "Why?! Who sent you?!"

"Victor Zsaz! He works for Falcone! …L-look, I had no choice!" Jonny let go off Jack and turned his head back to check on Panne. He closed his eyes wishing he hadn't seen what was taking place on that table. Jack spoke catching his attention "Jonny, the effect will reach its peak any moment now and they will all black out. I need you to act as if you passed out as well, is the only way."

Frost turned to look at Jack "The only way for what? What the fuck do they want, Jack?"

Jack wiped off his sweat with his forearm "…Listen man, I don't know I just need to get out of here." He looked so nervous, at the brink of a heart attack.

"Come on Panda bear, spread your pretty legs for Daddy" Joker's hand was snaking from her legs all the way up to the inside of her dress.

"I don't feel too good." Panne abruptly pushed him off and rolled to the edge of the table and started vomiting.

Joker giggled "heheheh…it's green…" and then his brows furrowed as started feeling light. "I feel…strange" His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell to the side, off the table onto the floor. Then everyone started falling like dominos. Panne who was hanging at the edge of the table, turned her head to Frost's direction giving him a confused look before closing her own eyes.

"It's time! They are blacking out!" Jack yelled and Frost ran and slid on the floor right under the poker table. He could see Joker next to him on his right and if he looked to his left he could see Panne's arm and her messy braid hanging from the table. And just as Jack told him, right after everyone had fallen down, the doors busted open. Four men walked in, slowly taking each step inspecting the scene around them. Men and women with barely any clothes scattered across the room. Joker, his lipstick smeared, was lying unconscious on the floor. Jonny stayed completely still as he saw the feet get closer, standing right next to his boss.

"Put him in the bag" Victor's voice was heard.

"H-hey, I did everything you said…C-can I go n-now?" Jack started to approach the men.

Victor shot Jack in the head with his silencer gun, and Jonny saw how Jack's body slumped to the floor. Lifeless pupils stared right at him, making him swallow hard. Falcone's henchmen crouched down and proceeded to grab Joker and zip him up inside a bag. Jonny closed his eyes in case they looked at him, which they did.

When the men stood up and started dragging the bag across the floor, Jonny took out his phone discreetly and texted the men who were outside of the club " _ **Ha**_ is compromised" He hit the send button.

He stayed still for what seemed the longest time, his body already aching. The men had already left, but right when he was about to move he heard someone walk in.

"Bloody wanker!" Jonny knew that voice. It was Cooper, he was Clayton's twin brother, he had been off duty today but it seem he got his text. Frost crawled out from under the table and looked at Cooper.

"They drugged everyone and took the Boss"

Cooper let out a loud groan as he noticed his almost naked brother on the floor "Piss off! Who's behind this, Frost?"

"Victor Zsaz under Falcone's orders. They took Jack and made him put a drug in everyone's drink. I don't know how long this effect lasts, but we need to wake them up to go find Joker before it's too late."

Cooper shook his head in disbelief "The boss in a damsel in distress situation, now that's a new one, eh"

Jonny looked at Panne and scooped her in his arms "Get all the other men you can find, we need to get everyone out of here."

"Aye aye captain"

 _Some fucking Victory party_ , Jonny thought.

.

* * *

" _ **This was really fun to write, and I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you all think in the reviews. Any suggestions at all, I'd be gladly to hear them. Prepare yourselves for a helluva next chapter! Thank you for reading!" -Katmeroo**_


	4. Revenge

_**Hey guys! I'd like to thank you again for reading my story. This chapter will be a lot about the henchmen. The names of the rest, apart from Cooper and Clayton, will be the name of their costumes. I just thought it be easier to keep track of them for me and the readers, instead of just having a bunch of names for each one. Here is chapter 4 –Katmeroo**_

* * *

.

.

 **Four**

Revenge

.

.

"We did WHAT?!" Panne looked at Jonny, her eyes wide. The taller man laughed as he prepared the guns before dumping them in a duffle bag. "Seriously Jonny, you are messing with me." She was helping Jonny with the guns.

"I wish I was kidding honestly… I mean I know what I saw, and you don't remember anything so you'll just have to accept it."

She was so frustrated, how she could let herself get so wasted as to almost have sex with the Joker in front of everyone.

Cooper entered the arsenal "The signal was tracked all the way to one of Falcone's hideouts. We managed to lock on it before it died. They probably busted his phone."

Jonny nodded at the man "Catch!" he threw one of the rifles at Cooper, catching it effortlessly.

Eyeball walked in "Yo, when are we leaving?"

"Everyone's ready? Costumes and all?"

The Eyeball nodded "Here's your mask" he handed Jonny a cartoon Batman mask. He would only wear it in special occasions, since he wasn't really fond of getting in costume.

"Can I have a costume?" Panne asked the men in front of her.

"What are you talking about? You are not coming with us." Jonny told her off.

"You ain't my dad, Jonny. I'll go with or without costume and you can't stop me." He rolled his eyes at her and let out an annoyed grunt.

"Listen lassy, can you shoot?" Clayton, beer in hand, asked getting in between her and Jonny.

"Well, I'm no Deadshot but I can hit my targets." She smiled.

Clayton turned to face Jonny, his eyebrows raised "Come on lad, we need everyone we can get. This ain't no walk in tha' park."

Clayton was right, this was no petty mission. This was **war**. Jonny stayed quiet for a moment, but then nodded "Alright fine."

Panne did little bounces as she rapidly clapped joyfully. "Yaaay!" _Why was she so excited?_

"Well, do I get a costume or not?" hands on each side of her hips. All the men in the room exchanged glances

"What was your name again? _Panda_ , right?" Jonny smiled. _Oh boy_.

* * *

 _ **2:00 am…**_

"You are a plague!" Falcone spat at Joker's face who was chained down to a chair.

"Good to see you too, _my friend_." He let out a low chuckle. His throat felt so dry and his head pounded continuously. Fragments of this morning's event swarmed his mind. He was beyond mad, he was furious. He had been tortured for hours now. How could he let himself get kidnapped so easily? Where were his blasted men when he _actually_ needed them for once? Those scum, he swore he'd kill every single one of them when he got out.

"You messed with the wrong people, Clown." The Joker smiled at him, looking straight in the eye, not saying a word.

Falcone continued "I'll do what the Bat failed to do countless times…"

The Joker interrupted him "Bla bla bla...why is it every time you open your mouth makes me nauseous? Ya see, so much _ **shit**_ comes out of it and it makes me feel sick… By the way how's your finger?" he laughed and then received a punch across the face by a thug that was standing next to Falcone. Joker spat blood at Falcone, staining his dark grey suit. The thug punched him once again, this time in his stomach. The Joker gave a loud grunt but then he started laughing yet again. It was like a defense mechanism, whenever he felt "pain" he would automatically laugh.

"Take him to the tank, I can't stand the sight of him anymore." Falcone told his men in the dark room, as he made his way out.

"What would young Sofia think?" The Joker managed to say between laughs right before Falcone was about to leave. He froze on his tracks and slowly turned around. Sofia, was his only daughter. Falcone glared at the Clown "What are you blabbing about?"

Joker's smile dissipated slowly as he talked "Is this daddy's fault? Where is he now? Why isn't he saving me?" His pale eyes burned into Falcone's "Those will be her thoughts as my men _defile_ her. Her thoughts when I start skinning her alive. Her thoughts when she sees me **smile**." He gave Falcone _that_ horrid bloody grin. Falcone didn't say anything, he turned and closed the door behind him. He swallowed down his itchy throat, drawing out a cloth from his pocket to dry his face with it. He was drenched in his own sweat. The Joker truly terrified him to no end, not that he would ever admit it. But this was his only chance of getting rid of this threat to his business, to Gotham…to his family.

.

* * *

/ **4:35 am**

They were all inside a black van. Cooper was driving with Clayton as the passenger, while Panne, Jonny, Eyeball, Goat man, Crybaby, Spike head, Colossal Titan and Medic man, where all in the back. Panne had her hair tied in two messy buns in each side, the black band-aid still on her nose. She was pouting with her arms crossed, glaring at her friend. Jonny who was sitting across from her couldn't help but chuckle at her expression.

"Didn't you want a costume, _Panda_?" He asked, his voice loud due to the music coming from the van's speakers.

"Yeah but not an actual Panda mascot!" she yelled back.

Eyeball who was sitting next to her said "That suit is actually padded with bulletproof vest material, so you are more protected than most of us in here." His eyeball mask bobbling around as they took bumps in the highway.

"Yeah? Well, tell that to the previous owner of this suit" She held the Panda head on her lap.

"I actually miss that lad…even tho' he neva' payed me back" Clayton spoke out.

"Shut yer pipe hole, Clay." Cooper said as he turned up the music louder.

" _ **Guess who's back, back again. Shady's back, tell a friend. Guess who's back, guess who's back, guess who's back(x2)"**_

"Cooper turn down that damn music this instant!" Jonny smacked the back of Cooper's head.

"But I like it!...geez, fine." He grunted as he turned it off and punched Clayton's arm when he noticed he was laughing.

"Hey! What was that for?! Yeh cunt."

"Can all of you just **SHUT UP**?!" Frost shouted, annoyed to his core. "Can't you guys take something seriously for **one** fucking minute?" Everyone in the van was silent "Haven't you all realized how serious this situation is? The Joker, **our** Boss, got kidnapped by Carmine Falcone's mafia. Do we really want Joker's reputation to be dirtied up because we couldn't do our job the way it was supposed to?" He stared at the men around him.

"Do you all want other crime bosses _laughing_ at how pathetic we look?" He waited for someone to speak.

"…Only the Joker gets to do that…" The Medic man said, Crybaby following "Yeah, he pays us good too" Spikehead nodded "He'll be happy to see us come to his rescue, right Jonny?" Jonny didn't respond to the man sitting next to him.

"I hope we are not too late…" Panne spoke softly while she stroke her Panda head, as if it were a pet.

"We won't be! We are almost there, mates! Get yer arses ready!" Cooper shouted so they could hear him in the back as they got closer to their destination. "Let's do this." They started strapping on their holsters and grabbing their weapons. The music got turned up again.

" _ **Now this looks like a job for me so everybody just follow me.**_

' _ **Cause we need a little controversy, 'cause it feels so empty without me. (x2)"**_

* * *

The Joker was getting dragged by two large men on each side, a bag over his head. His hands were tied against his back, but he had sneaked in between them a very small blade. Discreetly cutting the rope without the thugs noticing. He felt they went up quite a few steps right before they stopped to remove the bag on his head. His hands already freed, he lashed out at one of the men slicing his throat with the blade. They were physically stronger so he had to make it quick but the other remaining man grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pushed him forward without warning, falling for what seemed to be an 8 feet fall. He landed hard on his back, letting out a loud grunt.

He had been thrown into what seemed to be a giant glassed tube. "Say hi to the Devil for me" The thug said from above as he closed the steel lid. Making a hiss as it completely sealed, leaving Joker in complete darkness.

He scoffed "Jokes on you…I **am** the Devil." Obscurity surrounded him as he walked around in circles, running his hand across the glass that trapped him.

"Do you like your grave?" Falcone's voice was heard as the lights turned on around him. Joker saw he had his hands on a lever in the wall. Joker did a low snarl, scowling at the man. He looked around in search of his blade just to see it had fallen right outside the glass tank. " _Where the fuck are my men? They should be here by now! I swear when I see them I'll put a bullet in every single one."_ Angry thoughts filled his head. If looks could kill, Falcone would be choking this very moment. "I'll be sure to have my boys put you in a gift box for the Batman."

The Joker laughed "Awww, how thoughtful!" He placed his hand on his chest feigning he was touched by his words.

"This will be the end of that stupid laugh." Falcone lowered the lever and cold water started to immediately fill up the tank. Joker's feet were completely bare, he stomped on the water making little splashes.

"Ohh! a kiddie pool? Really? I expected so much more from you." He mocked the older man.

Falcone stood in front of the Joker, an arrogant smile on his lips as the glass kept their distance "You never stop joking do you?"

"Life's a joke, Falky boy." The water was already up to Joker's chest, as he came to this realization he gave Falcone _the smile._

A red alarm suddenly went off in the building, gun fire heard in the distance "What the hell is going on?!" Falcone yelled furiously as one of his men approached him

"Sir, we must leave! We are being attacked!" He looked back at the clown who was cracking up. Laughing hard as the water filled the tank completely. He took a deep breath and submerged himself before the water took all the space that was left. He was staring with an amused look as he saw everyone run in different directions.

The Joker was going to have **SO** much fun with Falcone after he got out of that blasted tank. So many different ways of painful torture came to his mind. They were hilarious and he couldn't contain his laughter as he floated in the water. Trying to keep his breath wasn't so easy when he had the giggles. Falcone's desperate look on his face did it for him. He opened his mouth to have a laugh but swallowed water instead. Then it was too late, he had already started to drown.

* * *

"Fan- _fucking_ -tastic!" Clayton, who was wearing his black sharp teeth helmet, exclaimed as the alarms started going off.

"This is yer fault!" Cooper, who had an exact helmet only with the colors inverted, pointed at his twin brother "You weren't able to kill him before he pressed that button."

Panne, in full Panda costume, got in between the two "Can you guys stop fighting? We have to hurry up before more enemies come our way."

They were in one of the rooms that were used to torture the Joker and they were able to find the things they had taken away from him. His phone which was completely smashed, knives and gun, alongside his jewelry and other items. Jonny placed them all in a backpack the Eyeball was carrying. "Got everything, let's move!" He motioned at the gang to follow him as they ran through the halls, guns pointing forward ready to shoot anyone who got in the way.

They eventually reached the main area, where the rest of the men were waiting to open fire. The gang took cover as Jonny took off his batman mask "God, I hate this thing" He scavenged in his bag and took out a couple smoke bombs. He threw it at them making it hard for the enemy to see. "Now!" They opened fire to Falcone's men, taking them out one by one.

Panne noticed the water tank with Joker in it at the far back, she felt a knot in her stomach when she didn't see him moving "It's the Boss!" She yelled as she ran through the smoke and gun fire.

"Panne wait!" Jonny yelled behind her as he fired his assault rifle at the men. " _Shit!_ Spike cover me!"

"I got cha, bro!" Spikehead gave him a nod as he too fired his guns. Jonny ran behind Panne to make sure nothing happen to her. When he caught up, he swiftly turned around, his weapon ready if anyone came nearby. Panne started hitting the glass with the back of her rifle.

"Damn it Jonny! Give me a hand here!"

"I think I got something that can work" He took out a little device out of his bag and placed it on the glass. He set it to a specific frequency "Move back!" They distanced themselves from the tank and in a mater of seconds the glass exploded in pieces. The water scattering everywhere across the floor, Joker's limp body sliding over the water all the way to their feet.

The gun fire was no longer heard and the smoke had dissipated. The rest of the gang made their way towards Jonny and Panne.

"Is he dead?!" Crybaby started freaking out.

Panne removed her Panda head and threw it on the ground "I took a first aids class when I was in college, maybe I can do something about it." She knelt down and pressed her hands against Joker's chest and started providing him with CPR. As she kept pounding she heard someone cock their gun.

"Stop!" The Medic man was aiming at Panne. Everyone else took out their guns and aimed back at Medic. "What the fuck Medic?!" Jonny furiously yelled at him.

"I've seen what that monster has done. I've been wanting to leave this job but he told me he'd kill my kids if I did." His gun slightly shook as his nerves got the better of him.

"He's dead finally…let him stay that way…"

"Put the gun down, lad. We'll find a way outta this." Cooper slowly made his way to Medic man "Don't get any closer or I'll shoot!"

Panne looked at Jonny "I'm running out of time here!" she yelled, feeling that the more she lingered the smaller the chance to save Joker.

Then a gun shot was fired.

Medic man fell to the ground, a bullet on the side of his head. Jonny had mercilessly fired his gun at his colleague. The other men didn't speak a word, and neither did Jonny. Panne proceeded to give Joker CPR, switching from pounding his chest to blowing air in his lungs. She did this various times, already losing some hope seeing as no reaction came from him whatsoever. Panne slowly came to stop, staring at his features. His lips were pale, the red no longer on them, skin cold and white as a porcelain. The more she looked at him, the more she realized how truly beautiful he was. She felt a sudden sadness rush through her body, making her question why exactly would she feel sad for this ruthless killer?

The henchmen started to slowly lower their heads in respect of their deceased boss. Panne suddenly did a last attempt of bringing him back.

"Panne he's gone…" Jonny reached out for her but she slapped his hand away.

"I'm not done!" She placed her lips over Joker's, blowing more air into him. Her lips lingered on his, feeling them, they were soft. " _Please come on…You've made me feel important for the first time in a long time…I need you to live…please…"_ She pleaded in her mind.

Suddenly, amounts of water blurted onto her face. She jerked back as the Clown prince of crime was brought back to life coughing and gagging uncontrollably as more water came from his mouth. The gang clapped and cheered as Joker slowly raised himself to a sitting position. Panne couldn't contain her smile, she had done it. He was alive thanks to her. She leaned in closer and placed her hand on his shoulder "J, are you okay?" but a firm grip got a hold of her neck. He started to choke her.

"Where the _**fffuuuck**_ were you?" obvious anger on his raspy voice. He then pushed her aside making her fall on her back.

"She saved your life, Boss" Jonny spoke out, his voice carefully toned so he wouldn't anger him any further. Joker stood up, dripping wet, shaking furiously.

"Why the hell do I pay you pieces of shit for?! So that I can get DRUGGED? KIDNAPPED? KILLED EVEN?!"

Everyone exchanged nervous glances at each other. The Joker wasn't one to just appreciate the work his henchmen did for him. Goatman stood forward holding up his bag where Joker's belongings were "B-boss, we brought you your things."

The Joker went and took out his holster, placing his purple customized gun in it. His favorite knives and blades went in his pockets. He noticed Colossal Titan had his golden plated assault rifle on his back "Give me that boy" Titan rapidly gave him the weapon, no questions asked. As soon as Joker grabbed a hold of it he aimed it at the party. Everybody raised their arms in unison "God damn it, Boss!"

"What is keeping me from putting a bullet in each one of you, EH?!"

Jonny looked at Panne who was standing behind the Joker, raising the butt of her rifle, ready to hit Joker unconscious. She glanced at Jonny before doing her move, but Jonny widened his eyes trying to tell her not to do it. It would be worse for them if she did something like that on the Joker. "Try to pull off something, Panda, and I'll kill your Jonny first. Now stand where I can see you!" Joker yelled at her, his eyes fixated at the men before him. She slowly walked next to Jonny, her arms raised as well.

"I should've let you die…" Panne glared at Joker, as he then broke the tension giving them a smile.

"Would you look at that? We got friends".

"Police! Don't move or we'll fire!"

"Seems today you are lucky, boys. SPLIT!" As he aimed his gun above them, they scattered behind the Joker as he started firing at a group of police men that had just entered the facility.

"Come on, move! Move! Move!" Jonny shouted as they ran towards the exit while firing their guns. Clayton threw a smoke bomb so it could ease their escape.

"They are getting away!" The police tried to follow them but it was too late. They had all dived in the van and slammed the gas as fast as they could. Driving head first towards the rising sun.

Everyone cheered as they ran away from the cops "HAHA Take that ye pigs! We did it boss!" and excited Clayton said as he took off his helmet.

"That was exciting!" Titan spoke as he stared at Panne, who was sitting next to him.

"It was. Sucks what happened to Medic man. He had children." she looked at Jonny who sat across from her, next to the Joker who actually looked like he had an exhausted look on his face. His stare fixated on a corner of the van

"What happened to the M. man?" His voice hoarse.

Jonny looked at him "He tried to stop Panne from saving you. I shot him dead." He said blankly. Joker still not looking at him, vaguely waved his hand "eh whatever, I'm sure I would've killed him eventually…" His eyes slowly made their way on Panne. He noticed she had the panda suit on and a halfhearted smile crept his face. She stared at him, not speaking a word. She still felt resented by the way he had treated them after all they went through to save him.

She closed her eyes not wanting to keep eye contact with Joker. It had been such a long night and she couldn't wait to reach their hideout and hibernate for the next few days in her room.

Clayton put some music on as they kept driving.

" _ **Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?..."**_

* * *

" _ **There you have it everyone! I put a lot of effort in this chapter and I hope it kept you all entertained. Song lyrics that were used are "Without me" by Eminem and "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen. Please tell me what you all think so far! Reviews are what motivate me to upload chapters at a faster rate.**_

 _ **Thanks once again for reading. I love you all!" - Katmeroo**_


	5. The Devil

" _ **Hi everyone! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long but I honestly had such a hard time writing this due to a major block I was going through. There's gonna be very explicit smut in this chapter so you are warned ;) Enjoy!" ~Katmeroo**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

.

.

 **Five**

The Devil

.

.

"Woooohooo! Yeah!" The Australian ginger twins applauded. They persuaded Panne to get a tattoo since their personal tattoo artist was at the building getting new ink done to the gang. She was getting her first tattoo ever, a small jester skull on her right hip. Everyone in the gang had one similar to it, the official stamp that would say they belonged to the Joker. "Yer one of us now, Panda!" Clayton said, beer in hand as usual. They had just gotten a big rose tattoo surrounded by thorns on the side of their necks. Clayton had it white and Cooper had it black. They were the ying and yang of one another.

"I hate you guys…" Panne muttered as she twisted her face in pain.

Cooper leaned in "I thought you had good pain tolerance, considering all those punches you get"

"I'd prefer a punch to the face right now honestly." They all laughed.

When the tattoo artist was done, Clayton poured his drink on her ink making her jerk up and launch a fist to his groin. "That stings you fucking jerk!" Panne yelled at him as he crouched down in pain while everyone laughed at him.

It's been months since the whole incident with Falcone. Not short after, it came out in the news that Falcone and his family were burnt alive in their home. She had helped the Joker along with Jonny and a couple others, to bring an end to the crime boss. Their screams still haunted her thoughts. She would wonder if she really was cut out for this job, either way is not like she could leave if she wanted to.

 _The Joker never verbally said thanks for saving his life, but he would show it in his own way. He'd been showering her with custom made gifts ever since. Joker personalized a Desert Eagle gun just for her. One of a kind in the world. It was silver plated and had the name "PANDA" in golden bold letters on the slide with a delicate pattern of engraved swirls all around it. It also had the joker skull stamp on a white circle on the black handle._

 _"This is your new friend." Joker spoke as he placed the heavy gun on her hands. He gave her a big smile as he held Panne by her shoulders._

 _"Wow…It's beautiful!" Panne traced the bold letters with the tip of her fingers._

 _"A beautiful gun for a beeeautiful girl." He intently stared at her. She seemed so fragile but yet she was the whole opposite. "Let's go do some target practice. Show daddy what you can do." He purred as he held her chin._

She tried to keep her distance from him, just as Jonny told her to. He was dangerous and she was well aware of that, but that too is what attracted her to him. As the days, weeks and months passed by, they became closer.

Panne woke up in the middle of the night. She shifted to the side to see the clock on her table "3:45am" and she let out a low whine. She stood up feeling the need to get some water in the kitchen and headed out of her room only wearing an oversized shirt a little bit above her knees. In the dark, right before she went down the stairs, a melody hit her ears.

She followed the sound all the way to Joker's room door and pressed her ear against it. A lovely lullaby being played in a piano, she wondered if it was a CD or if he was in there playing on a piano for real. Curiosity got the best of her as she slowly went for the door knob but then the music stopped abruptly. As silence overtook the night again, she pressed her ear even further to try and make off any muffled sound but before she could do anything, the door suddenly swung open making her stumble forward. She landed face first on his firm chest but quickly pushed herself back, her face red in embarrassment. The Joker was shirtless wearing only but his blue and golden striped boxers, similar to the one's he gifted to her on one of her matches.

"How'd you know I wa-"

"That you were standing in front of my door?" He seemed annoyed, his blue orbs bright as the rest of his eye were a light shade of pink, no doubt because of the lack of sleep. "I'm so sorry." Panne, not making eye contact turned around to leave but was stopped as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back inside the room and closed the door behind him, locking it too. She was still tired and her senses where a bit hazed by her lack of sleep, but she could feel the beat of her heart pound faster. She has never lay foot inside of Joker's quarters, honestly nobody has. She lowered her gaze, not wanting to look around, afraid of what she could see.

" _He probably has the head of his victims in jars… A freezer with chopped body parts too… Pictures and videos of how he tortured his victims on a screen…"_ The thoughts swarmed her mind and then his voice broke her from them "I **hate** apologies…" She stayed silent not looking at him "Look at me!" and she did.

His room was very spacious and had dim lighting. A king sized bed with dark wood pillars with golden details, bed covered in a black fur comforter with a set of purple pillows.

"You wanna know how I knew you were there?" he pointed to the far end of his room which seemed like a small office. It had multiple screens on the wall that showed what the cameras all over the building saw, including a camera in front of his bedroom door and one camera in **each** room. She spotted her own room showing up slightly bigger than the rest.

" _He spies on us? What a fucking creep! Does this mean he knows everything I've talked with Jonny?"_ Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at the screens and then as her eyes took in more of his room, she saw a black piano which answered her previous questions " _So it was_ _ **him**_ _playing earlier"_ She turned to look back at him, his mouth curled up in a smirk as he watched her expression.

"Oh don't worry about me listening…The cameras have no audio." He said as he knew what she was thinking as he slowly walked towards her. "I have access to cameras all over Gotham's streets as well…I don't waste my time watching the idiots jerk off in their rooms." He stood in front of her "Since you are already here…" he traced his finger along the small scar across her nose "Let's…chat" He motioned Panne to sit on one of the comfy seats in front of the fireplace. Yes, he had a fireplace in his room. She followed and sat down, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Drink?" Joker offered.

"Water please, it's the reason I woke up in the first place." He had a small fridge where he took the water from and poured it in two glass cups. He handed her the cup and proceeded to sit on the other seat across from her.

Joker held his cup in the air for a moment as if doing a toast before bringing the glass to his lips making Panne roll her eyes as she took a sip of her own. "So tell me, how ya ended in this business?"

"Is this going to be an interview?"

"Call it what you want, I only want a chat." Oh, he wanted much more than that and she could sense it in the way he looked at her. Like a wolf preying on a rabbit.

She held her cup with both hands, her eyes fixated in the water "I had a very dysfunctional family. My parents lived together but never got married. My father was a fucking drunk that would beat up my mom and in some occasions he'd land his fists on me too."

"I did some bad things...Ran away from home for the fear of going to jail. I had a knack for fighting so might as well make a living out of it." she continued

"Like father like daughter, now I know where you got the fighting from" He chuckled at his own joke, but Panne didn't find it funny.

"What the hell fucked you up?" She stared at him, a little bit pissed at his comment but she was actually curious. The one million dollar question. Nobody knew how Joker became The Joker, nobody knew who he was or even his real name. They only knew Joker.

His smile died down as he started looking angry. He ran his hand through his hair as he did a raspy sound with the back of his throat.

"It only took a very _**bad**_ day to make me this way." His upper lip slightly twitching as he spoke. His eyes cold as he glared at the burning fire, not giving out any more details. He actually looked sad for a second, only a second.

"Did it involve a woman?" Panne blankly said, not really thinking her words. The Joker's gaze landed on Panne, a bit of annoyed confusion showed on his face. She shifted in her seat "What I mean is, it's usually because of a woman that men go crazy."

His look soften as he did a low chuckle "Women…" He let out a sigh "Always giving me Hell…or maybe it's me giving it to them" He raised a brow as he smirked at Panne.

"See, there's the problem. No girl has given you Heaven yet." She finished her water and placed it in the small table next to her. Her eyes wondered from his features to his bare toned chest, unholy thoughts claiming her mind making her force herself to look elsewhere. The Joker let out a scoff as he repeated the word _heaven_ as if it were a new concept for him.

"There's no such thing, Panda. There's no Heaven, only Hell." He spoke through his teeth, almost growling the words.

She was thinking on doing something very stupid, the exact opposite of what Jonny had told her. "If Hell is what you want, then I can't give you that." She stood up and headed towards the door.

"Where ya think you are going?" He said as he slowly rose to his feet. A little smirk rose to her face but quickly hid it as she turned to face him. She was no longer thinking, only needing. She started feeling like she needed something from him, a moment where she could just forget her surroundings. The thought of it made her feel very awake.

"You wanna show me heaven is that it, Miss Panda?" He moved his arms around as he spoke mockingly making her smile.

Suddenly shutting his eyes as he let out a groan running his fingers through his hair "Heaven. Hell. Heaven. Hell. Why are we still talking about this?"

"Because you remind me of the Devil. You are beautiful, yet evil." She looked into his icing blue orbs as his smile widened. He reached for her face and held her cheeks between his thumb and the rest of his fingers "Pretty pretty pretty girl, do you remember that night at the club? That _blasted_ victory party?"

"Only fragments…"

"Same here…Yet, I remember your lips on my own very vividly." He let go of her face to brush her bottom lip with the back of his hand. She could feel her heart beating fast, she could swore it was so loud he could hear it. "I want to feel that again…This devil wants to know what Heaven in Hell is like." His voice hungry and low as he snaked his hand to the back of her neck to bring her closer to him.

Then something just snapped in her " _What are you doing Panne?!"_ A little voice in her head yelled, and she jerked back and pushed him away from her. "This is not right…I-I gotta go." She quickly reached for the door but right there he slammed his hand against it keeping her from opening it.

"You are not gonna tell me you don't want this?" He starved and he won't let her leave until he was fed. This was the moment she craved even though her conscience told her it was wrong. Joker started making his way towards her and she started to stutter as she stretched her arm in front of her to keep him at arm's length "I-I can't t-think….I nee- I need **music**!" She blurted out, her nerves getting the best of her "It'll help me relax..."

The Joker gave her an amused look "Music? Oh, I got just the tune…" He walked over a set of speakers and plugged in his phone. A low beat trance filled the room, and he started to snap his fingers and shift from foot to foot to the beat as he walked back towards her. She smiled as she closed her eyes focusing on the music, slowly moving her hips from side to side to the sensual beat of "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails. The moment was now and she will not resist it any longer.

" _ **You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you**_

 _ **You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you …"**_

She felt his hands on her hips as he pressed his body against her, leaning onto her neck inhaling her scent as they moved side to side. He let out a shaky breath as his lips graced her neckline, bringing himself all the way up to her ear.

" _ **Help me! I broke apart my insides. Help me! I got no soul to sell…"**_

Panne, eyes still closed, she placed her arms over his shoulders running one hand through the back of his hair. She felt his warmth as his lips graced her ear and ran across her cheek hovering over her own lips.

" _ **Help me! The only thing that works for me, Help me get away from myself"**_

That's what she wanted, she wanted to forget. To trade the world for just a moment, a moment she'll probably regret later on but she was already in too deep and there was no way out from it now. He held the back of her neck as he hungrily claimed her lips, hard and possessively. She let out a small moan into his mouth as he pressed his body harder against her.

" _ **I want to fuck you like an animal, I want to feel you from the inside"**_

She responded the kiss with equal passion, biting his lower lip in the process. He groaned against her as he led her to the king size furred bed. He held her hips and slightly raised her, leaning against her small body shifting all his weight making them both fall onto the bed. Lips still intertwined, he was on top of her running his hands through her figure just as hers explored his own.

" _ **I want to fuck you like an animal, my whole existence is flawed"**_

As he ran his hands under her shirt he proceeded to remove it from her. Running his tongue from her belly all the way between her breasts, then making his way through each one, swirling his tongue around her nipples. She gasped at the cold feeling his tongue left on her body. Her hands on both his shoulders, digging her nails in them lightly as she arched her torso towards him trying to get as close as possible. He pulled back cupping her breasts giving them a light squeeze before snaking them towards her black panties, stripping her from them. She squeezed her thighs together feeling shy and strange due to the complete nakedness. This brought a smile to Joker's features.

"Shy now, are we?" He traced her recent ink before sneaking his hands between her strong thighs slightly parting her. And there it was, that little piece of heaven she was talking about.

" _ **You bring me closer to God"**_

He placed a finger over her mouth "Suck." He demanded and she did, taking his middle finger between her lips swirling her tongue around it. His breath was heavy as he looked at her, putting his ring finger into her mouth as well. He then took them out abruptly to have them hover over between her legs, shoving one finger first and then the other. She gasped and moaned as he worked his fingers inside her, his free hand gripping the back of her neck tightly. "Shhh shhh…" He moved his hand over her lips, he didn't want her to be too loud, the music was enough. She squirmed beneath him as he pulled back, licking clean his own fingers as he lowered his boxers, exposing his pale throbbing erection.

He gave her a wild grin "Surprised? Ya look like you haven't seen one before" Amused as she tried to avoid looking at his impressive length, her cheeks becoming flushed.

"It's been a long…time" she managed to say breathlessly, hiding the fact that she's never gone so far with anyone before.

He leaned forward whispering "I'll be _gentle"_ as he slowly entered her, almost as slow as torture. She let out a small cry as she gripped on his biceps. "Fuck, you are tight." as he thrusted in and out of her. He started off slow and then worked his way up in his rhythm. Pounding faster and harder into her. She bit her lower lip trying to not moan as loudly. Her eyes closed as she just focused on how he was making her feel.

It hurt just like everyone else had said when you have sex for the first time... but she liked the pain, it hurt good.

* * *

A loud knock on her door woke her up. She looked at the clock and it said 4:45pm and she groaned. "Yo Panne! You've been sleeping all day come on!" She heard Jonny's voice on the other side.

Her head pounded as she stood from the bed, wincing at the soreness between her legs. Guess it wasn't a dream. "I'll be out in a minute!" She yelled at Jonny as she made her way towards her bathroom, undressing and hoping in for a cold shower.

Everyone was sitting at the big dinner table eating countless pizza's Jonny had gotten as a request from Joker. The Joker sat at the head of the table, eating what was already his fifth piece.

"So what's the occasion Boss?" Eyeball, not wearing his mask, asked as he had summoned everyone to join him for dinner, which was very rare. The Joker didn't speak, his attention focused on the pizza he was eating.

Panne walked in and the moment he saw her his eyes lit up a bit. "Panda dear please take a seat. Eat whatever you want." He pointed at the pizza boxes.

"What's the occasion?" She asked as she took a sit next to him and served a pizza on her plate.

"Finally _somebody_ asks!" Joker exclaimed, making Eyeball exchange confused looks between them.

"But I just-" He got cut off by the Joker who was obviously ignoring him "I have biiiig plans I'd like to share!" he waved his hand around, a wicked grin on his face.

* * *

"He's just playing with you, you know… You're his new toy." Jonny said as he cleaned Joker's weapons one by one. He has noticed the closeness between the two and it worried him. Panne sat across from him, as she too helped him clean the weapons.

"I know you are worried about me, but sometimes I wonder if that's really what bothers you."

He looked at her "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, since I arrived Joker has been giving me a lot of his attention…I'm kind of his right hand now. Considering you were his right hand, that makes you his second hand so you are just jealous." She continued polishing one of the guns.

Jonny blinked a couple times and then let out a loud laugh "Hahahaha! Oh man, that's a good one." When his giggles dissipated his tone turned serious again "First, I'm stillhis right hand. Second, I'm telling you this from the bottom of my heart, as your best friend, I've worked for him for years now okay. I know how he is, how he uses people for his advantage. You may not see it now, but you will when it's already too late."

She groaned as she moved on to clean a knife "I know this…I repeat it in my head every night, but…" she stopped as she stared at her reflection on the knife's blade "But what?" Jonny asked.

"I slept with him."

An agonizing silence sizzled around the room. Jonny looked at her, his face blank. Panne didn't look at him, she just continued cleaning the weapons. "Did he hurt you?"

"No."

"Well…It was probably something to let out the steam. A one time only thing." Frost emphasized on the words _one time_. "I actually can't remember the last time he's been with anyone." Panne stayed silent as she wondered…Did she really want it to be just a one time thing?

Her phone vibrated as she got a text message. It was Joker.

"My room tonight. Don't make me wait."

She gave Jonny a look before deleting the text message. The answer to her previous question was **no**. She did not want it to be just a onetime thing.

And later that night she stood in front of his door again.

* * *

 _ **I honestly had a hard time writing since my inspiration usually hits me late after midnight and I end up sleeping around 3am to then wake up around 8am-10am. For those who were asking how Panne really looks like, well,**_ _ **I used young Lucy Liu as inspiration for Panne's facial features. Thanks for reading!" ~Katmeroo**_


	6. The Bird

" _ **For those wondering when Harley will make an appearance, just want to let you know that I have to work on what escalates to Joker ending up in Arkham therefor meeting Harleen Quinzel. So please be patient and enjoy this chapter!" ~Katmeroo**_

* * *

.

.

 **Six**

The Bird

.

.

It was 2:20 in the morning. Panne was waiting in the van for the gang to come back, ready to hit the gas whenever something happened. Joker and his men were inside a facility that worked with nuclear weapons. She was in the Panda suit without the mascot head on; She wore her hair in two messy space buns, smudge smokey eyes almost looking like actual panda eyes and her usual black band-aid across her nose bridge which had become her signature fashion statement. She was smoking a cigarette, exhaling the smoke out the window.

"Shit!" She heard the alarm went off in the building and she quickly put on her Panda head after starting the van. She saw costume figures running towards her through the rearview mirror. Panne ran to the back of the van and opened the doors "Come on hurry!"

"Careful! Careful!" Jonny said as he and three others held what seem to be some kind of missile, and carefully placed in inside.

"Where's the Joker?!" Panne asked as they got in the vehicle noticing Joker wasn't with them.

"The Batman is hot on our trail. Joker stayed behind to distract him." Jonny coolly said as he got in, not making eye contact with her.

"What the hell, Jonny?! Why didn't you stay behind to help him?"

"He wanted us to successfully retrieve this bomb, now go, drive, we don't have time!"

She grunted as she sat back on the driver's seat and sped off, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"That was fucking crazy!" Cooper exclaimed as he removed his helmet, taking a deep breath.

"I hadn't been so close to the Bats before…" Clayton also removed his own helmet with one hand, wincing as he tried to move his other "I think that wanker busted my wrist. Hurts like a bitch! But that was **awesome!** I mean did you saw how tha fucker jumped in the-" He stopped as everyone glared at him "Yeah fine, I'll shut up now."

Panne looked at the back of the van, seeing less men than what they had arrived with. "Where's everyone else? The new boys?" She asked Jonny who was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Batman took 'em out." He was removing the gloves from his hands.

'Well, _they didn't last long_ ' she thought as she drove.

After driving far enough she parked in a dark alleyway, waiting to see if Joker contacted them.

"Why hasn't he sent any kind of message to know if he's alive?" Panne turned to Jonny.

He looked at her, annoyed by her interest in the Joker "Can you knock it off?"

"I'm asking because nobody here seems to care!"

Frost rubbed his face with both hands, breathing heavily as his patience ran out.

"Jonny what's wrong with you? You have been acting super weird with me lately!"

Right when he was about to answer he got a buzz on his phone. The Joker had sent him a text message with his location attached to it.

"It's the Boss! Turn around we have to go pick him up now. He's not far from us."

"Thank God." She sighed, relieved that he was alright.

.

* * *

.

They opened the van's back doors for him to get in. They noticed he was carrying something over his shoulder, dumping it on the van's floor ungracefully as he took a seat. It was none other than Robin, the Boy Wonder.

The Joker looked a bit pummeled, no doubt caused by his close encounter with Batman.

"How u took him out, Boss?" Crybaby asked as he poked Robin's limp body.

"I gassed him." He turned towards Jonny "Jonny take the wheel and drive towards our old warehouse downtown, we have a _slight_ change of plans." He smiled as he stared at the unconscious boy. Panne scooted from the front seat to the back as Frost claimed the driver's seat.

She removed her Panda head as she sat next to Joker "What are we doing with him?"

He grinned at her, his mouth bloody. She licked her thumb and brushed the blood off his face

"This is going to piss off Batman." Her hand cupped the side of his face but he pulled back as if her hand was burning hot.

"He doesn't need the stupid bird!" Anger irradiating from his eyes "He only needs **me**. I am his counterpart, he won't admit it but it's the truth. There is no me without the Bats and there is no Bats without me." He pointed at Goatman "You!"

"Beh eh eh!" Goatman replied, much like an actual goat.

"Tie up the boy, it's a long ride."

.

* * *

 **/ 2 Weeks earlier**

"So what's the plan, Boss?" Jonny sat at the other end of the table serving his pizzas on a plate.

"Ya see, these looneys from the Middle East have been wanting to get their hands on this nuke and they are willing to pay some big bucks!" Joker's hands waved around in excitement as he spoke. "So they reached out to me. I mean, Imma a pretty relatable fella'. It'll help our business so much that Panda here wouldn't even have to fight in the pits anymore." He looked at her and gave her a small wink.

She looked surprised "What will I be doing?" and the Joker laughed as he reached to grab the back of her neck.

"What will you be doing? You'll just continue to be part of the gang as my _Pandaman._ " Speaking between his teeth as if the answer to her question wasn't obvious enough.

Panne started to wince as the grip on her neck tightened, luckily for her, Cooper began speaking catching Joker's attention.

"Bet cha got it all figure out, right Boss?"

"Bloody oath!" Joker mocked his Australian accent.

"Can we trust these men? Aren't they like terrorist?" Crybaby spoke to everyone at the table.

"Wouldn't be the first time we deal with men like that. They know better not to fuck with me." The Joker smiled as he stared at each one of his men. "Big mobs of cash, right boys?!" He laughed.

"Where's this bomb located?" Jonny Frost asked the Joker.

"At S.T.A.R. Labs, north from here. We'll need a device to deactivate the alarms for us to sneak in. We gotta be reaaaaal careful." He turned to Eyeball man "You are good with these kinds of gadgets, get it done."

"I can deactivate the alarm long enough so we can get in and out unnoticed. I'll have to steal some things from Stagg Enterprises first."

"I'll leave you to that. It's crucial…If you don't have it for me before our mission I swear I'll put a bullet in your _eye_ ee…" His tone threatening towards the poor man who simply nodded multiple times.

"Puurrrfect!" He clapped his hands with excitement and laughed "Oh, it'll be fun!"

.

* * *

 **/Present**

.

The wonder boy was tied up on a wooden chair, eyes fluttering open as he adjusted his vision in the darkness. He started looking around him trying to make out where he was but a sudden spotlight blinded him.

"Hellooo Rrrrrobin!" The Joker came into the lighting, grinning ear to ear. Panda and Jonny at each side.

"Where am I?!" The teenage boy demanded, trying not to sound intimidated by the Clown.

The Joker crouched down to be eye level with him, a grin still on his face "Do you really want to know?" a small chuckle escaped his lips, as if he was about to say a joke but Robin stayed silent.

"Your tomb" The Joker said between his teeth.

"It doesn't matter…Batman will be here soon and he will put you behind bars" Robin glared at his enemy.

Joker stood straight up as he laughed "Hahaha! Oh, you mean Bats? You really think he's gonna save ya?" He motioned at Panda and she punched Robin across his face.

It took him a few seconds to recompose from the hit and he fully glared at Panda "Is that all you got?" He spat out a thick stream of blood, clearing his mouth for his next remark. "I thought Pandas had a tougher bite..." A smirk appearing on his face.

She was obviously holding back, but his backtalk angered her, making her lunge at the boy. Grabbing him by his hair and landing some solid punches on his face.

"That's enough!" The Joker grabbed her arm and pulled her away, giving her a rough push making her stumble back. "Don't do anything unless I tell you to!" he yelled.

Panne stayed silent, fixing the Panda head that had moved to the side slightly. She didn't want to upset the Joker but he was not easy to please.

"Put a muzzle on that bear..." Robin gave a weak chuckle as he spat more blood to the floor.

"Leave us." The Joker turned to him and smiled, waving off Jonny and Panne. "This little bird and I have so much catching up to do." He walked towards a table with tools of all kinds, not breaking his gaze from Robin.

Panne and Jonny did as they were told, no questions asked. Leaving the warehouse joining the rest of the gang right outside. Panne took off her Panda head and angrily threw it to the side. Jonny let out a sigh and took out a cigarette and lighter from his pocket and started lighting it up.

"Do you have one to spare?" Panne asked him and he gave her one, lighting it up as well.

"Oi mate! Whats tha plan with tha boy?" Clayton walked towards the two. "Did tha boss say anything for us to do?" He saw as Jonny shook his head.

"I guess he just wants to have fun with him. Cut a few fingers off, torture him here and there. The usual." Jonny said casually as he exhaled smoke.

"Do you think this is some sort of joke? It's a fucking kid for Christ sake!" Panne snapped at them, getting looks for everyone else.

"You punched him several times, you can't say shit." Jonny stared at her, his brows knitting together but he still held his composure.

"Yeah I admit I got carried away but still, it's wrong"

Cooper cut in the conversation, overhearing what they were talking about "Look girlie, **this** is what we do. We fuck up people, we bad guys. Wha' ya think we do here in the first place? Charities to the poor? Like the Waynes? Look where that got em."

A scream from Robin was heard from inside the building and they looked back and went quiet for a few seconds, then turned back to each other.

"Panne you are a fucking hypocrite." Jonny said straight out, still smoking his cigarette. She turned to him, glaring at his face.

"The fuck you just called me?" Her hands clenching into fists, shaking with rage.

"You have no right to say shit. You want to feel so righteous but yet you keep **fucking** the Boss!" Letting his anger take the best of him, pointing at her as he yelled. Panne's almond eyes widened a bit as her expression took one of shock. She definitely didn't expect Jonny to yell these things in front of everyone. Her look running through the rest of the men, noticing they were all looking at her and mumbling things between each other.

She gritted her teeth as she started seeing red and full on attacked Jonny. She flew in the air as she roundhouse kicked Frost on his side. Making him stumble and fall to the floor, not giving him a chance to stand up, she threw herself on him landing fists on his face.

" **I. TRUSTED. YOU. ASS. HOLE."** She shouted the words between each connecting fist.

Jonny punched her side, pushing her off of him. Pinning her on the floor as he got on top of her and raised his fist as the other hand gripped her neck. He froze as he noticed someone in front of them, raising his head to see no other than the Joker himself.

Jonny quickly rose to his feet and straighten himself as he cleaned the blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. Panne slowly stood up, as the big Panda suit made it a bit difficult to maneuver in. They both stood in front of the Joker in silence, neither of them making eye contact. The clown stared with a stern look for what seemed like forever. Then he started to walk towards them, a smile returning to his features as he motioned everyone to get in the van. "Let's go home, boys!" he spread his arms wide "I'm done for the night. We'll come back tomorrow."

Panne looked at Jonny who had turned around heading towards the van. She then felt a sudden sadness rush through her. All the years they've known each other they had never fought like this. He was her only friend and the fact that she might lose him like this made her uneasy. But another part of her didn't regret her actions at all, he deserved the beating he got, so she inclined to that mentality. He should apologize not her.

"You dropped this." She felt Joker roughly push the Panda head against her chest so she could grab it. He leaned in closer to her "The fuck was that about?" As his eyes switched from her to Jonny, who was already getting in the van.

"We were just fooling around…" She shrugged as she held the head in her arms.

"I don't want no _fooling around_ , ya understand?" He mimicked her voice, turning menacing at the end "Get your ass in the van." And she quickly turned and jogged over to the vehicle, hopping in the back, followed by the Joker and the rest of the men.

It was a 3 hour drive from the warehouse to their penthouse. Everyone was exhausted, the van was awfully quiet as Jonny drove them home. Most of the henchmen already asleep. The Joker sat next to her, twiddling his thumbs as he focused on his thoughts. She stared at him intently, tracing the outline of his features.

"Stop it." He said not looking at her.

"Stop what?" Panne tilted her head to the side, confused.

He turned to her, blue orbs burning into hers. A scowl on his face, he was moody no doubt. Yet, the more time he looked at her, the more his look would soften. He reached her face and pinched her cheek slightly "Bah, I can't be mad at cha!" A smile taking over his face. Sudden relief swarmed her as she too smiled. She was glad he wasn't mad at her for whatever reason he should've been. But then she remembered Jonny, and her smile dissipated.

"What's wrong, sugar bear?" He noticed her sudden change of expression "Was it JonnyJonzo?...It's alright you can tell me." He whispered leaning closer, their lips brushing against each other "You can trust me."

She giggled against his lips thinking " _Yeah like hell I'll trust you."_

"Hmmm, what's so funnnyyy?" He actually enjoyed hearing her laugh, it was quite rare. Freckles dancing across her cheeks, looking truly adorable. He couldn't contain his grin "You don't trust me do you, Doll?" and Panne shook her head. Of course she didn't, she'd be honest about it.

He held the back of her neck holding her in place "You are smart not to" claiming her lips roughly.

As they kissed, her eyes were slightly opened and she could see how both Cooper and Clayton were awake and staring. She quickly pushed him back, breaking the kiss.

"I can't… _not here._ " She whispered, wiping the red smear off her lips with her hand.

The Joker chuckled "Suit yourself" He looked around and saw how everyone was dozing off and it slightly irritated him how bored it made him feel. He reached out a small grenade from inside his jacket and threw it outside the window.

Panne's eyes widened "What are you-?!" and a big explosion took place on the road behind. The big boom and rumble shook everyone wide awake. They all looked exasperated, grabbing their guns and cursing out loud.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"IS IT THE BATMAN?!"

"SHIT!"

"BLOODY HELL!"

"Wake up you buffoons! HAHAHAHA!" The Joker burst out laughing, clapping his hands together.

"Boss, was that you?!" Jonny yelled looking at him from the rearview mirror as he drove.

"It was just a joke!" He waved them off. "Ya bunch of babies."

.

* * *

" _ **I wanted this chapter to be longer but if you all didn't know, Puerto Rico had a giant black out and I haven't had any electricity for a while, so I've been very busy sorting out everything and dealing with college and a bunch of crap. I also couldn't find a place with WIFI so that too made it very difficult. I just hope you all enjoyed this and thank you for reading." -Katmeroo**_


	7. Location

" _ **Hello everyone! Sorry I took so long to upload! For those who asked about the blackout, everything returned to normal in a total of 3 days since it happened. So we are all good now (: This is the longest chapter I've written so far to makeup for the long wait. Enjoy!" - Katmeroo**_

* * *

.

.

Seven

 **Location**

.

.

She traced the tattoos on his torso with the tip of her fingers. Her head laying on his chest as his arm wrapped around her, keeping her close. They were laying together in bed, resting right after their lustful ritual. Joker was on his phone, texting his business contacts.

"You've never been with another man, have ya?" His voice raspy as he finished sending the message he had been typing.

Panne sat up, resting on her knees, "What are you talking about?" , feeling offended. "I already told you, my last time was a long time ago."

J let out a laugh "Oh, you are such a bad liar. I might have to teach you a thing or two about lying." He also sat up, gripping her waist; burying his face on her chest, inhaling deeply before pulling back, "This means you are **mine** …All of you." A smile crept his face.

She looked at his bright eyes for a moment. _**His**_ _,_ he said _._ Her hands brushed his hair back and he let out a small moan, closing his eyes. She was his, but he would never be hers. It was the sad truth, and she tried to make peace with it since the very first moment she lay with him, not having much luck.

She leaned in and softly kissed his lips, but Joker didn't kiss her back. His eyes still closed, he spoke against her lips, "Go back to your room, I wish to be alone." And Panne said nothing. She pulled away and grabbed the scattered clothes from the floor, putting them on as she went. Hesitating before going out the door, she looked back at him.

"Let me stay, I'll be very quiet." She almost whispered the words. Joker only let out an annoyed sigh as he rubbed his face.

"Don't test me and do as I say." This meant the answer was definitely a no. She nodded and closed the door behind her, almost running back to her room through the dark hallway; tears threatening to leave her eyes. Coming to a stop as she bumped into somebody.

"Excuse me." She said without looking up as she made her way forward.

"Panne, wait!" A very familiar voice called and she stopped on her tracks. It was Jonny.

"What do you want?" she turned around to face him, her voice hostile.

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to say those things back there." His features dark by the lack of lighting, so she could barely make off his expression.

"But you did anyways. Now I know you can't keep a secret." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Hear me out, will you? Its just-" She cut him off.

"Nothing, Jonny! I want to hear nothing from you, okay? Now leave me alone." She turned back heading towards her room. She heard Jonny call her out but ignored him as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

She threw herself on the bed, grabbing her pillow and punching it repeatedly. She punched it until she couldn't feel her arm going at it any longer. Burying her face into it, she screamed, the pillow muffling the sound. She did it again and again until her face was red and hot tears burned her eyes. Panne stood up and grabbed a clean towel from her drawers. A cold shower is the only thing that would make her feel any better right now. She felt completely drained.

Stripping from her clothes, she hopped in the cold shower; quickly getting under the water. Hissing as she adjusted to the sudden temperature change. She then sat down on the flat surface under the stream, closing her eyes as her body relaxed.

* * *

She heard noise at the far distance. Her body was so heavy she couldn't move; the exhaustion had consumed her so much she felt nothing. The noise got louder, but it wasn't enough to wake her up.

Her door burst open, Joker emerging from it; a scowl on his face. Hearing the shower stream from her bathroom, he headed towards it. He found Panne naked on the floor under the shower and his eyes widened. He quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her as he shook her.

"Panda?! Hey, wake up!" J started to tap her face lightly but enough to sting, making her eyes flutter open. He got irritated, "Damn it Panda! Wake the fuck up!" yelling at her face.

Panne suddenly jerked up as she regain consciousness, feeling somewhat disoriented. Looking around her, trying to remember how she ended up there. The exhaustion had been so much that she passed out in the shower for hours. Her head throbbed nonstop, making it difficult for her to recompose.

"Everyone's been calling ya for hours! What the fuck happened?!" J impatiently grabbed her arm and yanked her upwards so she could stand up, "Hurry up and get ready, we don't have time to waste." He turned around to leave, but found Jonny and the twins blocking the door.

"Is the lassie alright?" Clayton wondered.

"What happened?" Jonny said as he was worried for his friend.

"What the-? Go back to work! Out! Now!" Joker pushed them outside.

"But Boss-!" and then J closed the door in their faces. He let out a heavy sigh, his hands still pressed against the door. He didn't want them to see Panne almost naked, not that he'll ever admit that.

Panne was dressing up in the bathroom. Putting on a plain white t-shirt with black ripped pants; drying her hair with the towel.

"What are you wearing?" The Joker pointed at her outfit.

"Something comfortable?" She didn't look at him, her attention focused on her hair.

"Ahh no no no no no no…" He spun her around and held her by one shoulder, "We are meeting with our customers at the club and you can't be wearing…this!"

"How was I supposed to know?! I'm always wearing the stupid Panda costume anyways." She pushed his arm away as she spoke defiantly.

"Well, **now** you know!" He quickly latched onto her neck pulling her closer to his face. "And watch your tone with me." His icy eyes fixated on hers before letting her go. Panne held her neck as she gasped for air. "Put on one of those flashy dresses I gave ya. I need ya to be presentable." The Joker reached out to her closet and opened it. Going through the hangers inspecting the clothes she had. "This one is perfect!"

He took out a cocktail dress; the top was white with long lace sleeves, fitted to the waist followed by a puffed up short black skirt.

"I don't remember that in my closet. It's beautiful!" Panne took the dress from him so she would have a better look at it.

"Seems you don't check it often…Be ready, meet me at the garage in 15." Joker went towards the door.

"But I haven't eaten anything!"

"You think I give a fuck? Don't make me wait." And harshly closed the door, leaving Panne alone to get ready.

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath.

She proceeded to change clothes. Taking out her gun and holster from her drawers, latching it to her thigh and placing in the gun. Putting her skirt over it so it would stay covered. She then put on her knee-high leather boots and styled her hair in her usual buns.

The Joker had sent some of his men to the warehouse where Robin was at, to keep an eye on him. He gave strict orders not to touch him; he wanted the fun all to himself.

"The van is ready", Jonny told J, who was grabbing his guns and knives, getting ready to leave. He turned around and showed Jonny a pair of golden car keys.

"The boys finally fixed my car. You take the van with the rest. I'm driving this time!" He laughed as he headed towards the garage where his customized sports car was. "Tell Panda to meet me there now!" He yelled for Jonny to hear, a smile taking over his face as he walked towards his car.

"Oh, daddy missed you…" His hands caressed the body of the shiny purple vehicle. His reflection on the paint was soon joined by that of Panne's.

"Sweet ride." She stared in awe at the car. Her hair in her usual buns, with loose strands here and there. The dress was tied to the back of her neck in a big black bow, caressing her exposed her back. Joker's lips parted a little as he took a good look at _his_ girl.

 _ **My girl**_ , he thought as he licked his lips. She was his, completely, as he had found out not long ago. His expression lit up by her presence, but at the same time it irritated him. She was just a toy, nothing more. A toy he felt like playing with at the moment.

"Come here." He extended his hand towards her, grabbing it and dragging her in front of the hood of the car. He stood behind her, breathing in the scent from the back of her small neck. "Bend." His voice demanding.

"What?" She stared back from behind her shoulder.

"Ya heard me, baby doll. Bend over the hood for Daddy." He impatiently pressed his hand on her back pushing it so she would bend completely over the car. She turned her head to the side trying to get a look at him, his expression rough as his upper lip twitched slightly. Joker pulled up her skirt exposing her rear, lowering her black panties as he unbuckled his pants.

"I thought you were in a hurry…" Panne said as she felt her face growing hot. She then let out a moan as she received a hard spank from J.

"Shut your pretty mouth. This won't take long." Entering a finger inside of her followed by a second one. A louder moan escaping her lips at the sudden feeling.

"Already so wet? You little minx", he said as he tightly grabbed her ass before giving it another loud spank. She held back a whimper by biting her lower lip as she pressed against the hood.

Without wasting any more time, he held on to each side of her hips as he pushed himself inside her, making her cry out. He cursed under his breath as he gave quick and hard thrusts into her. Joker gripped on her as if his life depended on it; rolling his eyes back as he gave in to the blissful sensation.

"Fuck, you feel sooo good!" He said as he leaned on her reaching out for her neck pulling her closer to him, not losing his rhythm. Her lips were parted as she let out gasps in between moans.

Suddenly loud rock music filled the area; "Bohemian Rhapsody" was interrupting what was taking place at the moment.

" _ **So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die?"**_

The Joker let out a loud groan, hitting the hood of the car right next to Panne, making her wince. He pulled out of her and answered his phone "WHAT?!" Not very happy about it; buckling his pants back again. Panne straighten up and pulled up her underwear, fixing her skirt afterwards.

"Well then keep them busy until I get there!" He hung up the phone and turned around to Panne "Get in the fucking car!" The customers were already waiting for him at the club, yet he was here _wasting his time_. J got in the car, pressing the beeper to open the garage's door and slamming on the gas.

"This is all **your** fault!" He pointed at her as he drove 80 mph on the road.

"How is it my fault? You were the one who-"

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He stopped at a red light much to her surprise. He wanted to be angry at her, and he was. She was a distraction to him and he hated it. Joker turned his head to glare at her. He hated her silly hair buns. He hated her pretty squinted hazel eyes. He hated the freckles around her cheeks. He hated her beautiful plump lips. He hated the way she would look at him. But what he hated the most was how she'd made him feel. It made him feel uneasy, something he wouldn't understand.

The light turned green and he sped off again. The car was silent for a long moment, and that too irritated him. To his luck, Panne broke the silence in the atmosphere.

"What _are_ we, J?" She didn't look at him, she stared out the tinted glass.

The Joker rolled his eyes, preferring she would've kept her mouth shut. He let out a snort before speaking "We? We? We are nothing. We've always been nothing." Panne still didn't look at him. His words stung more than they should have.

"But you said I was yours…"

The Joker laughed dryly, "That doesn't mean anything." He waved her off. She turned to him, anger radiating from her.

"Don't fucking tell me it didn't mean anything!...I'm clearly something to you otherwise you wouldn't give me so much attention."

And this really made the Joker laugh. They had finally arrived to the club as he went inside his personal underground parking lot. Still laughing and giggling at Panne's words, until she had enough.

"Stop fucking laughing!" She yelled at him, but regretted it as soon as he cracked his neck before looking at her. His laugh suddenly stopping as he did, rapidly grabbing her by the neck as his other hand held the back of her head pulling her close to his face.

"I laugh how much I want, whenever I want and from whatever the FUCK I want!" Spitting all over her face as he yelled. "So what?! I give you a couple of gifts and you think you are so damn special? Well I hate to break it to you, sweetheart, but you are nothing but a pawn on my chess board." He pushed her back as he let go of her. Then he opened his door and slammed it on his way out.

Panne held her neck as she swallowed on her dry throat. A _pawn_ on his chess board, that's what she was. She wasn't surprised at all, yet it still hurt more than she wanted it to. Joker gave two loud knocks on her window, pressing his hand on it as he mouthed the words, "Get out" to her. She took a deep breath before proceeding to get out of the car. She was so pissed she couldn't bear the sight of him, not to mention she was still starving. Stomping past him towards the elevator, she felt him grab her arm making her stop.

"Let go off me!" She yanked her arm from his grip, distancing herself from him.

"Listen to me, babygirl… Daddy doesn't wanna be mad at cha'…" His voice softer than before as he took slow steps towards her. "Look, I don't like those looneys we are about to do business with. Ya gotta be sharp and ready for when I give the signal, ok?" He held her cheek as he talked to her.

"What are you talking about? What signal?" She looked confused, not really understanding what he meant.

"They won't leave this club, that's what I mean." And they both went in the elevator. Joker pressed the floor they were headed to, taking out his phone to do a call.

"Jonny, where are you?...Good, make a quick stop at whatever fast food you find."

Panne looked at him curiously, before he turned to look at her as well, "Chinese takeout or something, I don't fucking care." He hung up and hid his phone in his pocket. "You like chinese, don't cha?"

 _So now he wants to pretend that he cares. I'm not falling for any of it anymore. There's nothing I want to do more right now than smash all of his pretty teeth, to see who will have the last laugh. Bipolar clown.-_ Panne thought.

She gave him a few nods before whispering "Thank you…"

"Remember what I told you. Be ready."

The elevator door opened at the third floor. A black young man was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Boss!" He walked towards them nervously.. "They've been here for a while and they don't seem very happy…"

Joker did not acknowledge the man as he walked past him into his private glassed room where he had the men waiting. Panne gave a small smile to him before following Joker. The club wasn't opened yet, therefore it was completely empty. Being in the room only brought memories of her first victory party with the gang. That party that went horribly wrong.

Five armed men stood behind another man who was sitting in one of the couches with a drink on his hand. They all had Asian features which made Panne wonder why Joker had said they were middle-eastern.

The man took the last sip of his drink before setting it at the table as Joker and Panne entered the room. He took a long look at the both of them before speaking.

"Where is my bomb, Joker?" He said with a prominent accent.

"Well, hello to ya too, Kyong." J gave his iconic smile at the man as he took a seat across from him. "I don't see my money now, do I, Kyong?"

Kyong said something in what seem to be Korean to his men and one of them came up and placed a big case on the table, opening it revealing the money inside.

Joker took a quick look at the insides of the case and sat back, his face expressionless.

"Do you think I'm stupid? That isn't all of it." His lip twitched as he spoke, not pleased, yet he smiled and let out a small chuckle. He turned to Panne who was still standing at the entrance, looking back at him. Kyong's men sensed the tension and cautiously reached for their guns.

"You'll get it when I see what I asked for."

That very moment the elevator doors opened and Joker's henchmen emerged, some carrying the bomb. They went in and placed it in a corner of the floor cautiously. Jonny stood next to Panne, close enough so she could listen to him whisper.

"Are you ready _?"_ He asked her.

"You know _I_ am" _._ She half-smiled without looking at him.

The Joker slowly stood up not taking his eyes from Kyong who also stood up at the same time. "Can I have the rest now?" His smile never leaving his features.

"Very well then" Kyong snapped his fingers as two more men came up and dropped two more heavy cases at the table next to the first one.

The Joker laughed as the men opened the cases, exposing the money within. "It's amazing how every time you snap your fingers, money appears!" Kyong didn't smile, his face serious as a stone. He said something in Korean to his men and motioned at the bomb, so that they would start retrieving it, but the Joker stopped them.

"Oh no no no no…" He waved his index finger to them. "Don't you wanna know what happens when _I_ snap my fingers?" His bloody grin from ear to ear as his fingers snapped.

Kyong's eyes widened and he yelled at his men to take out their weapons, but Joker and his men were already with their guns out; not thinking it twice before shooting at them. Kyong and his men were all dead before they could do anything. Everyone stood in silence for a few seconds, before the Joker turned around to face everyone.

"Well, where's the food?!" He stared at Jonny who was holding up a bag for him to take.

"Here it is, Boss."

J grabbed it and took out one of the plates and handed it to Panne without looking at her, as he grabbed his own plate and sat at the mini bar's table.

It made Panne wonder if that was his way of apologizing or if he simply acts like he doesn't care but does deep inside. So many questions, yet she didn't have the answers.

"Get the bomb and put it back in the van" Joker told the gang as he started to open his plate to get ready to eat. The boys rolled their eyes and groaned due to the fact they had just carried it all the way up there and now they had to carry it back down.

Panne sat down on the couch, Jonny Frost sitting next to her.

"Are you okay? You had everyone worried earlier today." Jonny looked at her as she opened the plate and took out the chopsticks.

"I was just very exhausted, but I'm alright now." She smiled before stuffing a mouthful of chow mein. The food was so good, it made her moan delightfully; she was so hungry.

"Panne I really am sorry…I lost my head back there, you forgive me?" He gave her a small smile as he waited for her to swallow the food. Once she did, she giggled and held out her fist. Jonny grinned and gave her a fist bump.

"Friends forever", she said as she kept eating.

"Friends forever". He repeated.

* * *

Panne held the leftover food in a bag on her lap as the Joker drove towards the abandoned warehouse where Robin was at. The sun had just started to set on the horizon, therefore they still had time before the Batman would start patrolling around the city. The van with the rest of the gang had taken an alternate route so they wouldn't look too obvious.

"Are you going to kill Robin?" Panne asked as she looked at the sunset through the tinted window.

"Depends on my mood…" Joker lazily said not really wanting to engage conversation with her.

"Can you promise me you won't kill him?"

"I'm not going to promise anything." He glared at her.

"He's just a kid…"

"If ya wanna blame anyone then blame the Bats. He knew what the boy was getting into when he made him his silly sidekick."

 _And in a way, he was right. Why would you make a teenager your sidekick for such a dangerous job in a city like Gotham and not expect anything to happen to him. But that still gave Joker no right to end his life. Not if I'm around-_ Panne thought.

The ride was a silent one. She kept thinking on a way how she could help Robin. She's done bad things but that doesn't mean she was an evil person. No matter how much she felt attracted to the Joker, she won't let him influence her decisions. There had to be another way, even if it would get her killed.

They stopped in front of the warehouse, not shortly after joined by the van. "Say hi to the boy for me." Joker said as they both made their way out from the vehicle. Joker walked towards the van and opened the back doors.

"Alright fellas, let's set up this bad boy." He motioned for them to pick up the bomb and take it out of the van. Jonny, the twins, and eyeball were all carrying it and following the Joker to wherever he wanted to put the bomb in.

"You stay here and keep an eye on everything." He told Titan before he walked towards the back of the warehouse with everyone else.

Panne watched them walk away; Joker had told her to visit Robin. It was her chance, now or never. She entered the warehouse, finding Robin still tied to the chair. He weakly looked up to see who had come to visit this time, and his eyes widened a little as he took in the small female figure.

"Hey…" She crouched down in front of him "You hungry?" She gave him a half smile as she took out the leftover food from the bag.

"I'm…I'm parched." Robin's voice raspy and low.

She took a look at him, how horrible he looked. One eye was almost swollen shut, his armor ripped and torn, he was covered in dry blood and bruises. She covered her mouth as she gasped when she noticed he had missing fingers on his hands. She quickly grabbed a metal cup from the tools around the tables and filled it with water in a worn dirty sink that was still surprisingly working.

Panne went over to him and brought his head slightly up as she poured the water in his mouth, until he drank it all and sighed heavily.

"Thank…you"

"You should eat something" She went back to get the food but he shook his head.

"I'm gonna die anyway… Don't waste your time with me…" He managed to say as he coughed loudly.

"No! That's not true!" She placed her hand on his shoulder as she reassured him "I can help you…Just tell me what to do" She felt the tears build up in the corner of her eyes as she saw Robin try to give her a smile.

"He destroyed all my transmitters…You need one so that…so that you can send my location to Batman"

"I'll work something out." She held his face "This is not the end, you hear me?" She grabbed the food bag and ran outside the warehouse.

She saw Titan sitting at the edge of the van, he wasn't wearing his mask. When he saw her coming towards him, he lit up.

"Hey Panda! How ya doin'?" He waved at her "Ya lookin real dashing tonight."

She smiled back at him as she walked towards him "Hey Frank! I need to talk to you…"

"Sure thing, what's up?" Titan, whose name is actually Frank, was an average looking man. He was always fond of and polite to Panne, whenever they had the chance to bond.

"Hey, you know how Joker is always playing hide and catch with the Batman, right?" and Frank nodded, "Well, he told me I had to transmit our location so that he could find us, but he told me nobody else could know since he likes the element of surprise."

Frank raised an eyebrow at her "Then why you telling me?"

"I was hoping you could help me. J assumed that I knew how but I don't." She shrugged and then put both her hands together and made her best puppy face. "Pretty please!"

Frank groaned and threw his head back "Ughh! The boss and his Batman fetish, again!"

They both jumped inside the van, walking towards the electronic equipment attached to the wall. Frank pressed a button where it revealed a small screen with the map and a red dot on their location.

"You see that red dot?" He told Panne, and she nodded. "Okay, well type in here _ **location transmit**_ and hit enter and that should send the location to the satellite and eventually Bats will get it."

She quickly typed it and hit enter but then it prompt for a password, and she turned to Frank "You know it?" but he didn't answer her. He just looked at her for a moment as he slightly squinted his eyes.

"He didn't give it to ya?" He asked suspiciously.

"Yeah he did, but I'm such a klutz I forgot about it! Hahaha!" She waved him off as she laughed, but Frank didn't seem to buy it and her smile slowly died down when she noticed he wasn't smiling back. He was on to her and she had to do something about it quick. "Look Frank, I'm just trying to do my mission. If I don't get this done it's going to be my head on a plate!"

"I don't know Pan, something doesn't seem right. I like ya, I really do but I'm gonna wait till the boss is back to confirm."

"No! You can't tell him! He'll kill us both! Remember I told you he didn't want anyone else to know?"

He stood there in silence, taking in the information. He let out a sigh and walked forward and began to type in the password. The red dot started blinking and Panne clapped in excitement and told Frank how grateful she was as he hid the screen back again inside the wall.

"Yeah whatever." He rolled his eyes.

Seems Robin was going to survive after all.

* * *

"Done!" Eyeball set the last cable from the bomb. "It's ready, Boss. Here's the trigger." He handed Joker a small remote where he could detonate the bomb whenever he wanted.

"Set it for 8 hours." The Joker demanded as he hid the remote on the inside of his jacket.

"Sure thing, Boss."

Joker's phone vibrated and he groaned, thinking it will be an annoying text from a customer or something, but when he took out his phone to see, he froze.

" _ **Location Transmission Successful"**_ It read in bold red letters.

"Something wrong?" Jonny asked as he noticed the look on Joker's face.

"Mother FU-" He started running back. Jonny and the rest following behind.

.

* * *

" _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Pretty pretty please leave a review! It really helps me write and upload faster! It also helps me know what things you like and not like, therefore improving my story (: I love you all and thanks for the support! Next chapter is gonna be pretty intense :D " -Katmeroo**_


	8. No Soul

" _ **Sorry for taking so long to upload! Chapter 8 is finally here and I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading!" –Katmeroo**_

* * *

.

.

Eight

 **No Soul**

.

.

"Which one of you did it?! SPEAK!" The Joker held his gun towards both Frank and Panne. The rest of the gang took out their guns too, even if they didn't know what was taking place.

"Woa! Boss, what's going on?" Frank looked confused as he yet hadn't realized Panne had just tricked him.

Joker let out and angry scream as he took a few more steps closer to them. "You led them to us! They know we are here now!" The gun pointed back and forth between them both "Which one of you was it?!"

Then Frank's face squirmed in anger as he solved the puzzle and turned towards Panne and pushed her, pointing at her afterwards.

"You! This little bitch! She did it! She tricked me!"

Joker's gun pointed at her now. Panne had to think fast, she had to come up with something before it got out of hand. She had her hands slightly raised since the gun was on her now and she didn't want to make any sudden movements.

"Wh-what?! You Asshole! I didn't do anything! I don't know what you are talking about!" She yelled back at Frank who just got more pissed. He took out his gun and pointed at her head.

"You are the fucking snitch! Kill her boss, or I'll do it!"

"No you won't, Frank!" Frost yelled as he pointed his gun at Frank.

Then Panne had an idea; she remembered seeing a business card on Frank's room one night the boys and her were playing cards. Frank hid it in his pocket thinking nobody else had seen it, but she already had. So she just hoped it worked.

"Why don't **you** tell the Boss what you told me, huh?!" Panne pressed herself defiantly against Frank's gun. He cocked his head to the side, confused. "Yeah, you know what I'm talking about! How the cops reached you, how they offered you money in exchange of information! I bet you won't say that! You told me you'd kill me if I told anyone."

Frank's eyes widened as his mouth slightly opened. He could not believe everything she was saying. How was it possible that she knew about his deal with the cops? The police did approach him but he had made sure not to divulge any compromised information. The Joker was now pointing at Frank.

"Is that true, Titan? IS IT?!"

"She's lying, sir! This little cunt is lying! SHE'S LYIN-"

 **BANG.**

Panne's eyes screw shut at the sound of the gunshot. When she opened them, she saw how Frank, in what seemed to be slow motion, fell on his back. A bullet hole on his forehead. She held her breath as she began to shake uncontrollably. Turning her face towards Joker who was walking towards her furiously. He landed a backhand slap across her face, making her stumble to the floor. He then yanked her upwards so she would stand, not letting go of her arm.

"Do I look like an idiot to you? DO I?!" He shouted, being beyond furious. Panne shook her head as she cupped her slapped cheek with her other hand. Joker gave her a bloody smile as he looked into her eyes "I told you, you were a terrible liar. Do you think you could fool me? ME?!"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about…!" She stuttered as she avoided looking at his eyes. He let out an irritated groan as he dragged her forcefully towards the others.

"Hold her tight and bring her in" He pushed her towards Clayton and Cooper. They both held her, one in each side.

"We are sorry, lassie." Cooper whispered to her.

"Jonny can't help you now, girlie" Clayton also said as he noticed she was looking at Frost's direction, who tried his best to stay indifferent.

The Joker went towards his car and opened the trunk and took out a crowbar. He went into the warehouse and motioned them to follow him.

"Hello dear friend!" Joker made a dramatic entrance as he went in with his arms spread wide "I brought you a rusty friend" He said as he twirled the crowbar around effortlessly. Robin looked up and his eyes trembled in horror as he saw the clown approach him. He noticed how two tall men held the girl that had just tried to help him, but said nothing.

"Please J don't-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Joker yelled at Panne "I'm not done with you…" He said before turning to Robin, facing him with a smile. He took out a knife and with a swift move he cut the ropes from Robin's wrists. Quickly grabbing him by the hair and throwing him to the ground; his feet still bound together.

"Give me your best shot…" The boy said weakly as he tried to look tough, causing the Joker to laugh as he brought his crowbar up.

"Oh I will, boy."

Panne shut her eyes as she heard Robin grunting and yelling in pain each time the Joker landed a blow on him with the crowbar, over and over again. She felt hot tears build up in her eyes, threatening to fall. She opened her eyes when the sounds stopped and saw how Robin's face was all battered and covered in his own blood. He looked completely broken, as he lay on his side, slightly looking at her direction. The Joker kicked him in the stomach to make him lay on his back, causing Robin to gasp in pain. He crouched down and grabbed the boy's face, smiling pleasantly as he admired his work.

"You are just missing a little something…" He stood up and went towards the tool table. He went through the drawers and took out what seem to be a spray can. Joker walked over to Panne as he gave the twins a nod so they would let her go. Panne rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the tears quickly, causing her to smudge her makeup.

"Why don't you do the honors of leaving our dear Bats a message on his bird friend?" He placed the can on her hands and pushed her forwards. She stopped in front of Robin who had ragged breathing due to his broken bones and ribs.

" _I'm so sorry…"_ She whispered the words so only he could hear them. She could feel her stomach knot when the boy gave her a weak smile. The Joker came up behind her as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I want you to write exactly what I tell you right **HERE**!" He suddenly stomped on Robin's chest making him gasp loudly as his breath left him followed by a loud cry. Panne winced at the unexpected action, biting her lower lip so that it would held her from saying anything.

" **HA HA Joke's on you Batman**!" He slowly waved his hand to the horizon as if he displayed his words on the air. "That's what I want you to write on him." He looked at Panne who looked back at him slightly horrified. He brought up his crowbar and slammed it against Robin's knee cap, making him swear out loud. "Well, what are you waiting for?!"

"Okay Okay! Just stop please!" Panne spoke out as she got in between him and Robin, preventing Joker from hitting him anymore. She then turned around and stood right above the boy as she shook the insides of the spray can before removing the cap.

"Please don't move…" She whispered to Robin who just lay there in pain. Panne proceeded to write the words in a yellow mist. The boy began to cough at the strong smell of the paint and he cried as it hurt him to do so. When she finished she stood back and looked at Joker wondering what he will do next. Suddenly Eyeball opened the warehouse doors as he came in catching everyone's attention.

"Boss! I've detected movement in the van radio, we don't have much time!"

The Joker grabbed Robin and pinned him against the chair again, ignoring his screams.

"How much time?!" He yelled at Eyeball.

"Thirty minutes, forty tops!"

 _Shit._

"Everybody in the van **NOW**!" Joker shouted as he grabbed duct tape from the tool table and wrapped Robin's chest against the chair and then each of his wrists against the arm's rest. He then leaned down to be eye level with him and gave him his best smile.

"You see this, kid? It'll be the last thing you'll see, so I hope you take a good look to my handsome features, HAHAHAHA!" He patted Robin's cheek, only to get spat on the face. He growled as he cleaned himself with the back of his hand and then gave Robin a full force punch that sent some teeth flying. Robin hung his head low and made no more sound, as blood dripped from his mouth onto his lap.

* * *

Jonny grabbed Panne's arm stopping her from getting into the van.

"Can you care to explain what in the world you just did?!"

Panne broke free from his grip and took a deep breath before speaking "I was trying to do what was right, Jonny! He is a lot younger than I am, there was no need to-" Jonny interrupted her.

"No no no, you don't understand. We are not working for Maroni or Penguin, okay? We are working for **The Joker**! Do I have to remind you what he did to Falcone and his family? YOU were there, you know what he does, what he is capable of."

"And that is precisely why I wanted to help Robin! I didn't want this to be his fate!"

"You are gonna get yourself killed you know that?! You need to set your priorities straight. I'm trying to help you here, Panne!" Jonny placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her a little as to put some sense into her. "I can't lose you…You are all I got left…"

Then the Joker came out of the warehouse and walked towards Jonny and Panne. He quickly separated them and grabbed Panne's hands and duct taped them together.

"Boss?" Jonny asked him, worried about what would happen to his friend. The Joker looked at him dead in the eye.

"Why are you still here?" His voice irritated as then Eyeball yelled from inside the van that they only had 20 minutes before the police arrived with Batman. Jonny nodded at the Joker and gave Panne a last reassuring look before he went in the van and closed the back doors.

The Joker dragged Panne with him as the van sped off. He opened the passenger door of his vehicle and pushed her inside and closed her door; he then ran to the other side and got in quickly turning it on.

He then took out the bomb's trigger Eyeball handed to him and placed it between Panne's tied hands. As he began to drive he pulled out his gun and placed it on her head.

"Push the button." He demanded as he took off the safety from his gun. Panne looked at him and then looked at the rearview mirror to see the warehouse. Robin was still in there and this surely triggered the bomb. She felt a lump on her throat as she realized she had to make a decision.

"…No no…I can't don't make me please" She begged the Joker but this only infuriated him. He shot at the car's roof, making Panne cry out at the sudden deafening sound. He then pressed the gun harder against her head.

"Press the fucking button now!" He yelled as he stopped in the street, so he could give her his undivided attention. "You thought you could just call the cops and not have consequences for it?"

"Then why you killed Frank instead of me? If you knew it was me all along, why kill him?" She could no longer hold back her tears as they burned her cheeks. The Joker's mouth slightly opened as he try to think of an answer as to why didn't he kill her in the first place. But the answer was simple, he just didn't want to get rid of her just yet.

"Because _sweetheart_ …" She felt the bitterness of his words "That would've been too easy for you and I already knew about Titan's involvement with the pigs. But right now my patience is running on empty and I won't think twice before pulling this trigger if you don't do as I SAY!" He started to fidget as he clearly didn't want to wait any longer; Panne was stalling and Batman would get here any minute now.

"God Damn it Panne! Fucking DO IT!" He yelled as loud as he could to get her to press it, but she didn't. She just squeezed her eyes shut as she sniffled back the tears and did silent sobs, already preparing for what seem to be her death.

" _You need to set your priorities straight. I'm trying to help you here, Panne! ...I can't lose you…You are all I got left…"_

She heard Jonny's last words repeat inside her head over and over again. Jonny had always tried to be there for her ever since she was there for him in grade school. As soon as he found out that she needed to escape Midway city due to her unintended crime he quickly talked to his contacts so they would give her a spot at the underground fighting pits of Gotham. Like he said before, she was all he had left in this world. She wouldn't forgive herself if she were to leave him now. She had to be strong, she had to be strong for her friend. Decisions had to be made, no matter how difficult they were.

Panne could hear the Joker's voice running in the background as if he were very far from her. She focused on the trigger that was in between her palms. She hovered her thumb over the red button and took a very deep breath before holding it.

The Joker halted his shouting as he noticed she was about to press the trigger, and a smile crept the corner of his lips.

* * *

The Batman raced through the streets in his customized motorcycle as he saw the warehouse come to sight. A band of police vehicles not far behind were following as well.

"I'm almost there, Robin."

Just as he stopped slightly distanced from the warehouse, the building suddenly exploded making the Batman fall back.

"JASON!" he shouted as he saw in horror how the building got consumed by flames.

* * *

"Hasta la vista, baked bird! Hahahahahahaha!" The Joker laughed as he sped off far away from the explosion. Panne leaned against the window as she saw the building crumble down in the rear view mirror. Dried tears smudged on her face.

The Joker gave Panne a small glance before placing his right hand on her knee and gave her a light squeeze as he kept driving.

"I thought I was going to ruin the inside of my car tonight when I blew your brains out. I'm glad that didn't happen! Hah! Cleaning it was going to be a nightmare…" and he was probably going to miss her too, even if he'd never admit it.

Panne stayed silent.

"Aw come on, cheer up!" He grabbed her face and turned it towards him, placing his palm over her mouth so that she would look like she was smiling with the smile tattoo on the back of his hand.

"There that's better!"

She muttered something against his palm that he couldn't quite understand. He pulled away and cupped his ear as if it would help him hear better.

"Wha?"

"You have **no** soul…"

The Joker looked at her and scoffed.

"Oh please, tell me something I don't know."

She knew what to tell him but she bit her lower lip. She hated him. She loved him. She hated that she loved him. How was something like that even possible? How could she love someone she hated so much? She only wanted for him to be at least a little bit normal. Less cryptic, less crazy. But that was expecting way too much. It was the Joker for fuck's sake. He wouldn't change for her, he wasn't going to change for anybody. She was stupid to think she had any kind of chance with him.

"…Why are you like this?"

He gave her a look as he raised a nonexistent eyebrow and let out a groan.

"Now why with the boring questions? Eh? Didn't I already tell you it only took one really bad day for me?" as he looked irritated, his face suddenly lit up as an idea struck his brilliant mind. Panne's brows furrowed as she wondered what the prince of crime was scheming now.

"One _really_ bad day." Joker grinned from ear to ear. A smile that sent shivers down her spine.

"What are you talking about?"

"You have the boring disorder, Panda! You still have morality and ethics and all that boring crap…You need some fixing!" He placed his hand on his chin as he thought. "And I know just exactly how…"

 _Okay, now he is being silly_ , Panne thought.

"I'll fix ya, baby doll. Wait 'till we get home. Like I told you before, it only takes one really bad day after all…and it seems you are halfway yours" And then he burst in a loud malevolent cackle, one that tore Panne's insides apart.

"Will you love me then?"

The Joker's laugh died down as he looked at the road in utter silence. _Love_? _Is she really thinking about love?_ There's no such thing as love. Not for him. But there was something close, very close. **Desire.**

He did not say a word for the rest of the ride, and neither did she. He did not speak up until they had finally arrived to the secret penthouse. He went in the garage and turned off the car.

Panne did not move, she seem to be in some sort of shock state. The Joker turned to look at her and reached out to her face and pulled it closer to his.

"Love becomes Desire. Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes **power**." He brushed his lips against hers as he breathed hard, taking in her scent. "Do you want it? Do you really want it?" He smiled on her lips.

Panne stayed silent for a moment as she barely whispered "…I do."

"Then Panne Yuen-Da will be no more. There will only be Panda, and I'll make sure of that."

Whatever that was going to happen to her, she will no longer be the same ever again.

* * *

" _ **Thank you for reading this awaited chapter! I'm sorry it wasn't very long but I'm currently in finals and it's been taking a lot of my time. I'll be free soon and hopefully I'll upload a little bit faster as long as I'm not plagued with writer's block. Anyways please leave a**_ _ **REVIEW**_ _ **and tell me what you think! Makes me very happy and motivates me to continue writing and uploading faster!**_

 _ **For those awaiting Harley I promise she'll come by very very soon! I just needed more depth in Joker and Panne's relationship before Harley made an appearance.**_

 _ **Thank you and have a good day!" –Katmeroo**_


	9. The Clown's Mark

" _ **Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait and thanks for sticking so far with my story (: I'm very grateful to have all of you following it! I know some of you were a bit thrown off because Joker said the "Desire/Surrender/Power" quote to Panne, but I just want to say that taking it from one of the New 52 Suicide Squad comics, Joker does tell Harley that she was never the first one and there were many others before her. So just leaving that there, please bear with me a little longer and I'm sure it'll all tie in together nicely further on. Now I hope you enjoy this chapter!" –Katmeroo**_

* * *

.

.

Nine

 **The Clown's Mark**

.

.

Panne's eyes fluttered open; her vision blurry, slowly adjusting to the surroundings. She was lying down on her bed. A shadow lingered in the corner of her eye; she shifted her head to the side and noticed Jonny sitting on a chair next to her. He was holding a tablet, earbuds plugged in. He noticed her movement and turned his head towards her, taking off the earbuds. His face lit up as he saw she was awake, but his smile died down as he noticed the pain in her face.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Jonny asked softly.

"I feel…weird." She muttered as she shifted on her bed, slowly sitting up. "Feels like I have a sunburn in all of my…" She stopped speaking as she noticed she was covered in bandages. Her right arm, from the knuckles up to her shoulder. Her left hand was covered and her upper arm as well. Her chest, behind her neck and her back, also had bandages. She touched her face and felt she had one in the side of her right temple.

"Jonny, what happened to me?" She tried to conceal the panic in her voice as she ran her hands down her thighs, feeling bandages there too.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Jonny stood up and sat right next to her on the edge of the bed.

"I…I remember getting here after…after the warehouse." She ran her hands through her loose hair, getting it out of her face. She held her head for a moment, as she tried to remember. Only blurry fragments came and went, not clear enough for her to grasp what had taken place right after she had gotten off Joker's car.

"He gassed you, it's probably why you can't remember. You've been out for a while. But now it's time to take off the bandages. I can help you if you-"

"Don't. I can do it myself, I just need to be alone."

Jonny looked at her as she stared at the bandages of her hands. He felt bad for the things that have happened to her. He felt responsible and guilty for her consequences. He was a coward, a coward for not standing up for his friend. She was determined to give her life for a young boy she didn't even knew, yet he wouldn't do the same for his best friend. A coward, and a big one too.

"I understand…" He said as he headed out towards the door. "I'm headed to the club soon to meet with the others, you are welcome to come if you are up for it. Just let me know, ok?" She said nothing, not taking her eyes from her hands. Jonny frowned slightly as he closed the door. He walked down the corridor, towards the kitchen bar. He took out a whiskey bottle and poured down a shot.

Panne ran her fingers through her bandaged arms. Had he burned her? Cut her? Did she have horrible scars? She got out of bed and walked towards her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, noticing she still had smudged streaks on her cheeks from her makeup. She touched the patch that covered her right temple and carefully removed it.

" _Then Panne Yuen-Da will be no more. There will_ _ **only**_ _be Panda, and I'll make sure of that."_

Joker's words came across her thoughts as she looked at her reflection. Figuring out what he meant by that as she touched lightly her brand new tattoo. She had the word "PANDA" in a peculiar font tattooed vertically the length of her temple. She began unwrapping her bandages, revealing more tattoos. Her right arm was completely inked black, all the way from her shoulder to her wrist. She looked at her _new_ arm and could've sworn that her vision blurred. She took off the bandages on both knuckles revealing a bold letter in each one. Her right fist spelled "PAIN", as the other spelled "BEAR".

Her hands shook in rage. She ripped off the bandages on her upper left arm, revealing three horizontal lines, the one in the middle being thicker than the two on each side. She hissed as she took off the bandage she felt on the back of her neck. She grabbed a hand mirror and turned around to see the reflection from the other side. It was a classic Ying yang logo tattooed on her neck. She looked at her chest that was completely bandaged all around her back as well. She reached for the drawers and took out a small sharp pair of scissors to cut the bandage from the bottom of her armpit all the way down to her hip, proceeding to rip all of it off faster. She felt as a lump grew on her throat as she looked at her bare chest in the mirror. She had in the very center of her chest, right above her breasts, what seem to be a wing spread robin bird with a skull on his belly. Right under her breasts, aligned with the bird tattoo she had a mainstream batman logo as well. She turned to her left side and saw a big smiling mouth that stretched all the way from where her breast ended down to her hipbone.

She thought it couldn't get any worse until she turned on her back also using the small hand mirror to see. Her upper back had the words "Joke's on You" from shoulder to shoulder with a big smiling mouth right underneath it. Then right on her lower back in a pretty cursive, she had the words "Desire. Surrender. Power".

She finished unwrapping the few bandages left on both her legs. Her right thigh had many "HAHAHAHA" scribbled all over. On her other thigh she had the panda logo of Panda Purveyors, Joker's fake company. Lastly on her left calf she had written "Daddy's Panda Fighter" in what seem to be handwriting. She stared at herself in the mirror for what seem to be forever. This was the new her, she wasn't Panne anymore. Panne had died in the warehouse along with Robin. She wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come out. She traced the bird on her chest and gave a sad smile. She then proceeded to get in the shower for a cold bath.

As the water ran down her body she could see her tattoos bleeding ink. She was upset, she was angry, she was furious. Her face distorted as she tried to cry, but failed miserably. She pressed her back against the cold wall and let out painful scream. As she slid down until sitting in the icy shower tiles, she kept crying even though no tears came out. Curling her hands into fists so tightly her knuckles went white in seconds.

This is what Joker wanted. To break her, to pull her apart and then stitch her back together. He didn't want her how she was; he wanted a completely new person who she clearly wasn't…or so she thought. It was funny really, just a sequence of unfortunate events that took place in her life. She could feel herself losing it. Losing the little sanity she still had. She stared down at her thighs, reading the many Ha's the Joker had tattooed on her.

"All it takes is one very bad day." She remembered Joker's words. Was this her really bad day? The day that would tip her over the edge?

"Ha…ha…ha…" she read out loud, followed by an actual giggle. She brought her hand up to cover her mouth but that just made her giggle more. "Mmm…heheheh..." Becoming louder and louder until she was actually laughing. Cackling uncontrollably under the stream of the shower.

Life is a joke.

She understood it now.

.

* * *

Joker was in his usual private area in the club. Wearing a dazzling gold jacket with a black collar. His black shirt unbuttoned as usual showing a heavy golden chain dangling on his chest. He was staring down the glassed balcony towards the dancing people below him. He had a drink in his hand which he poured himself, no longer trusting anyone to hand him a drink since the party incident. He's upper lip slightly twitched as he brought the cup to his lips and chugged it all in one swing, tossing the glass carelessly behind him.

The loud music banged against his ears, and he would wince each time the bass would drop. He usually had no problem with it, but tonight he felt very irritated. He thought coming back to his club would make a difference to his mood but he felt the same. Angry. Annoyed. Sleepless. Alone? No, impossible. He never felt the need to be with anyone, why would he feel it now? He shook his head and closed his eyes.

He searched between the music tracks in his head and hit play to a classical tune. A haunting melody, one that he could only describe as some kind of dark waltz music. He inhaled and exhaled as he played the tune in his head. When he opened his eyes once again he took another look at the crowd and spotted someone familiar.

"Panda?" He spoke to himself.

No longer listening to the loud music in the club, he turned around and walked past his men who were dancing, playing cards and drinking. With a gold and purple cane on his hand, he made his way as he walked down the stairs amongst the ecstatic people on the dance floor. He stood still, looking between the crowds to see if he could find her.

He noticed a recognizable tall man who stood out among the mass. It was Jonny Frost, trying to make his way through the people. He saw the Joker and changed his direction towards him.

"Boss, what are you doing down here?!" Jonny raised his voice so Joker could hear him over the loud beat.

"Did you bring her?!" Joker yelled back at him, his eyes still fixated on the crowd.

"Who? Panne...err…I mean, Panda?"

"No shit, Frosty. The fucking tooth fairy!" He pushed Jonny as he made his way back to his booth before Frost could respond back. He could've sworn he saw her in the crowd. He was anxious to see how she had turned out after that little make over he had given her. Maybe this time around, she would not forget who she belongs to. That very moment the corner of his eye caught Panda going in the restroom at the far back. He quickly followed and ran all the way inside the lady's room. It was packed with young women who turned to look at him. Most shocked at the sight of him, and others he could feel the flirtatious look in them.

"Out! Get Out! All of you!" He pulled out his gun aiming at the ceiling, making the girls scream in horror as they all ran past him. All but one. He closed the door and locked it, as he put his gun back into his holster.

"Well, aren't you gonna say hello to Daddy?" He stretched his arms wide, a smile on his face.

Panne didn't look at him as she leaned against the sink retouching her dark lipstick. She wore her hair in her usual space buns with blunt bangs that were recently cut right above her eyebrows, framing her long face. She had a dark olive halter short dress with a slit in the middle of her chest exposing all of the tattoos on her torso. It also had an exposed back showing off the ones on her upper back. She slowly turned to face him, she forced a smile as she walked towards him.

The Joker stretched his hand for her to take, and as she did he gave her a round twirl, whistling as he took in all of her.

"Look at cha! You are glowing!" He held her at arm's length as he inspected how the tattoos had turned out "Beautiful!" He said as he gave her a wicked grin as he held her face and leaned in to give her a kiss but she turned her face to the side, his lips landing on her cheek instead. He almost felt slightly insulted and this made his upper lip twitch. He forcefully grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Playing hard to get is that it? Hm?! Let me tell ya something, you brought this to yourself."

She didn't say a word, she just looked at him dead in the eye.

"SPEAK!" Joker yelled at her face already loosing his little patience. Panne couldn't help but to giggle as she squinted her almond eyes. He cocked his head to the side confused by her sudden mood swing. Until she could finally stop she regained her posture and looked at him in the eyes once again.

"I hate you." She said without hesitating. She wanted him to know she hated him for what he did to her, for what he made her become. The Joker let go of her face and took a step back. A grin taking over his features.

"You are welcome." He said as he made a little theatrical bow, then he pointed to the door "After ya!" and Panne gave him another forced smile as she turned around and opened the door, rolling her eyes.

* * *

.

"Hey Frost!" Cooper shook Jonny's hand as he joined their booth. Clayton nodded at Jonny as he took a sit next to them. Jonny noticed a young man sitting opposite of him next to Clayton.

"And you are?" Jonny asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"The name's Jensen. They told me I'm going to be the new Titan…whatever that means!" He chuckled nervously as he looked back to Clayton and Cooper.

"Jensen here is Frank's replacement. He knows our lil bro back in Australia!" Cooper said as he put an arm over Jonny's shoulders. Jonny seem surprised as he found out that the twins had a younger brother.

"I've worked with their brother back home. We managed to steal some pretty rad diamonds. I actually brought some for the boss as a token for accepting me in his gang." Jensen took a small bag out of his coat and spilled some diamonds on his palm to show everyone at the table.

"Bloody Hell! You caught those with Digger?" Clayton asked surprised as he took a diamond between his thumb and index finger. "Can ya just tell him to lose the bloody stupid name he uses next time ya see him?"

"Seriously, who tha hell calls himself **Captain Boomerang**? Especially when ya still live with your nana." Cooper scoffed. "I miss my nana…"

Jonny's eyes widened "Did you just say Captain Boomerang?! He's like one of the best thieves in Australia, right? He's robbed a shit ton of banks! Can't believe all this time you've been related and I didn't know."

"It's a small world, lad" Clayton brought up his beer and took another sip before speaking again "By the way, how's the lassie holding up?"

"She actually took it a lot better than I expected." Jonny's brows furrowed as he thought of Panne "She seems to be holding up, I mean, she's a strong girl…I'm sure she'll be fine." Or at least he thought she would. He turned his head to the side and saw how Panne entered the room with Joker following behind.

"Wow…Who's that?" Jensen whistled as he too, stared at Panne. Clayton quickly elbowed him so that Jensen would look back at him.

"Don't stare too much at the sheila if ya wanna keep yer eyes, lad. She's the Boss' property." He warned Jensen.

"New guys usually don't last a week and 80% of the times Joker kills them himself." Jonny added to the conversation, making Jensen lose a bit of color on his face.

Suddenly two hands slammed against the table making everyone jump in unison, except for Jonny who had already seen them coming.

"I heard my name…" The Joker grinned from ear to ear as he pushed Jensen with his hip almost sitting on him, but he quickly scooted giving Joker the space to sit with them. Panne made her way and sat next to Jonny who left her a space as well.

"We were just telling the new guy what not to do on his first week on the job." Jonny said casually to Joker, who turned his head to look at the man next to him. Jensen gave him a small nervous smile as his forehead started to sweat due to Joker's presence.

"Aren't cha a handsome fella? What's your name?" Joker laughed as he ran his hand on the side of Jensen's short blonde hair making the young man swallow hard.

"I'm Jensen Anders, sir… I also br-brought you a gift." Jensen stuttered as he took out the small pouch from his coat.

"How thoughtful…" Joker said as he took the pouch in his hands and spilled its contents on the table, staring at the shiny diamonds, inspecting them in the light. "I already like you, Jenboy. Ya better take notes from the new kid, you old buffoons!" He said at the other men after patting Jensen on the back, then putting away the diamonds and hid them on the inside of his jacket.

Jensen looked at Panne and gave her a small smile but she looked away, seeming uninterested in what was taking place. She began to hear Joker's voice in the distance, a blur as it got mixed between the loud music from the club. She closed her eyes letting the time pass by.

* * *

.

 _"I hate you"_

The Joker sat in his room in front of the many screens with the cameras around Gotham. He thought of Panne's words at the club. She hated him it seems, well that was to be expected. She had to learn a lesson, he had to punish her, even though what he did didn't seem like a punishment in his eyes. He didn't understand why she was so mad about. He only inked her, he only marked her; the clown's mark.

" _Pete, what took you so long?!" Joker yelled at his personal tattoo artist, who calmly entered the room where an unconscious Panne was strapped to a table. He started setting up his equipment as Joker watched him intently. Pete handed him a pair of disposable purple gloves for him to use._

" _So what are we doing on the girl?" Pete asked the clown, but he only grinned as he grabbed the tattoo gun._

" _Let's improvise."_

He let out a snarl as he played with a deck of cards as the cameras automatically switched to different sites around the city. He pressed a button and the monitors switched to the cameras inside the building. He saw some of the boys in the kitchen bar, while others played in the game room area.

"What a joke…" He muttered to himself. He zoomed in to the camera in Panne's room and saw her working out. He remembered the look in her eyes earlier that day as she told him she hated him. It was the first time he couldn't tell whether she was lying or not. Maybe for the first time, she was telling the truth. He suddenly stood up and stormed out of his room.

Panne began to take off her clothes so she could freshen up after her workout session. She then heard the knob of her door turning and she quickly ran for her gun and aimed at it. The Joker emerged and closed the door behind him, a smile creeping the corners of his lips as he saw what was before him. She was in her underwear, pointing a gun at him.

"This is quite a welcoming!" He laughed as he walked closer towards Panne who didn't lower her gun.

"What do you want?" She glared at him, her stance firm.

"Get dressed." He glared at her back "We are going for a ride, don't make me wait."

The ride was a silent one, Panne was wearing her Panda suit with the mascot head on her lap.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" J asked her, his eyes still on the road. She looked at him and shook her head slowly. "I want you to improvise and follow your instincts. Remember, you are the _Pain Bear_." He touched the tattoos on her knuckles and let out a big smile as they stopped at what seem to be a worn out pub. One where all the scum of the city will go to. "Put it on." He motioned to the Panda head, and she did as she was told before getting out of the car. As they both went inside, every single head turned towards them. The place smelled of sweat and cigars, and it irritated Panne. Why did he bring her here?

A tall black man walked towards them and nodded at the Joker "He's down the basement, prepped and ready."

"Well then, we better get down to business!" He clapped his hands together before making their way to the stairs behind the bar where the basement was. There was a man hanged from the ceiling upside down with a tape on his mouth. When the man saw these two beings stand in front of him, he jerked up and started wiggling like a worm.

Joker put his index finger in front of his own lips "shhhh…Quiet now…um…" he looked at the tall man in the room and he mouthed the name of the prisoner for Joker to say "Ronald!" The Joker leaned in and ripped the tape from the Ronald's lips "You know why you are here, don't cha?" The man pleaded to be let go but Joker turned around motioning the tall man to release him from the ceiling. Cutting the rope, making Ronald fall hard on the ground unceremoniously.

"So tell me Ronaaald… What's our friend Black Mask up to?"

Ronald stayed quiet as he brought himself up to his knees "I ain't telling you shit, clown." And the Joker smiled and looked at Panda "Do ya thing!"

" _I want you to improvise and follow your instincts. Remember, you are the Pain Bear"_

That's what he had told her and that's what she was going to do. He needed to break this man and breaking things was what she was best in. She strut forward and kneed the man in the face with so much force she instantly broke his nose. She then grabbed him by the collar and raised her fist but stopped there as she looked back to Joker.

"Come on, Ronny. Ya gotta talk or the Panda here will keep breaking your bones and I won't tell him to stop."

The man hesitated before speaking, his face all bloodied "F-fuck you…"

The Joker winced at his words "ooooh…Wrong choice of words, pal." He then nodded at Panda and she without question landed her gloved fist on his face, then another and another until she let go and he fell on his back, breathing heavily. She grabbed his leg and stomped on his knee breaking it inward and Ronald gasped at the sudden pain and then let out a loud scream as he held his now broken leg.

Panne on the other hand, was actually enjoying herself. Inflicting physical pain into others was something she had always enjoyed. It's quite cynical indeed, but it's what had made her pursue fighting as a sport. Only now, it was her job. She began to understand what Joker had been trying to tell her all this time. He wanted her to let go, to finally uncage the demons she had been fighting with all her life.

Joker tried again to make Ronald talk but he once again refused to speak, so he gave Panne another nod and she knelt on him and continued to pound fists against his face. She stopped and took off her glove and then continued to punch him without stopping. She liked how it felt on her bear knuckles; it was a therapy for her. She released all her anger and frustration on each blow against Ronald and it felt so good she couldn't contain the smile on her face.

Ronald patted the floor several times as a sign that he gave up, he was going to speak. Joker halted Panne to see what the bum had to say but saw how Ronald gagged on words not really speaking coherently as he choked on his own blood. The Joker scoffed "What a shame, I'm sure we can find somebody else." He leaned in grabbing Panne's shoulder and whispered "Go crazy, love…"

"N-no, p-p-ple-ase!"

Ronald tried to cover his face with his arms but failed miserably as she had now switched between arms as she landed punches on his face. Right. Left. Right. Left. Ronald's face was becoming unrecognizable and with a smashed nose he was choking in his blood until he could no longer breathe and eventually die. Panne kept hitting him even after dead.

"Come on, Panda, that's enough." The Joker spoke. As Panne slowly came to a stop she no longer saw Ronald, she saw the girl she pounded to death back at college. She stood up and stormed out, the Joker behind her. Once they got in the car she took off her helmet and gasped for air.

"That felt…good." She breathed heavily as she looked at Joker who looked at her back with joy in his eyes. She was being shaped beautifully, or so he thought she was.

"Oh and that's just the beginning!" Joker pulled her in for a hungry kiss.

* * *

" _ **I apologize again for such a loooong wait for this chapter. After classes ended, I got caught up with a Game of Thrones cosplay for a con, if you wanna see it check our Instagram "LimeSpiderPR". I have a Harley and Joker cosplay with my boyfriend as well. So anyways, this chapter honestly took so long because I had a huuuge block. I had such a hard time, as in literally writing a couple sentences each day whenever I remembered too, but I promise it'll get better. Please tell me what you think, it really helps me write more. Thank you all for reading!" -Katmeroo**_


	10. The Raid

" _ **Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this new chapter of Pandaman~ Here it starts with a few music lyrics from the song "We're killing strangers" by Marilyn Manson. Thought it would be a good fit to Joker and his gang. Happy reading!" –Katmeroo**_

* * *

.

.

 **Ten**

The Raid

.

.

It had been months since the warehouse incident. With Panne fully recovered, the gang had been in full operation. Taking out other gangs who didn't agree with Joker's terms. He figured Black Mask was plotting something in order to overthrown the prince of crime from his throne in Gotham. They had made it a routine to go to each hideout and burn down the buildings after killing everyone in it.

" _ **This world doesn't need no opera. We're here for the operation. We don't need bigger knife, a bigger knife"**_

Panda kicked open a double door that reveals a group of goons relaxing in their free time. The new Titan and Goatman follow Panda behind with Ak-47's and open fire to the whole room.

" _ **Cuz we got guns, we got guns, we got guns. We got guns, you better run, you better run"**_

Jonny Frost ties up a struggling man to a chair, while Joker puts on a pair of brass knuckles and gives the scared man a bloody smile.

" _ **We're killing strangers, we're killing strangers"**_

Panda began to set up a bomb that would spread like wildfire, against a vulnerable wall. She set the timer to 15 minutes. The Titan, Jensen, stood up next to her "All good, lassie?" he asked and she gave him a nod. "Then it's time to go!"

" _ **We're killing strangers, so we don't kill the ones that we love"**_

The building wraps itself on fire as everyone crawls back on the van and speed off. Panda takes off her helmet and throws it to the side as she takes a deep breath of clean air. She looks at the Joker who was taking off the bloodied brass knuckles and storing them in a backpack Goatman was holding for him.

"Did you managed to get any more information out of anyone?" She asked. His lip twitched as he cleaned the blood from his face with a wet towel. The blood of course, wasn't his.

"It's like we are running around like headless turkeys." He grunted as he threw the rag across the van's floor.

"Maybe if we would've brought the twins we might've had better luck." Jonny said as he sat behind the wheel.

"It's not smart to bring everyone to the missions. I need people back home to take care of the business while we are gone. You know this, Frost!" Joker let out an annoyed grunt.

"Boss!" Eyeball yelled as he pointed out the window "It's the Bat-!" That exact same moment the van flew in the air. The Batman had fired at the van's behind making it flip in midair. Everything went slow motion inside the vehicle. Everyone was floating, right about to hit the roof. Panne saw everyone's scared faces, except Joker, he was laughing. The van landed on its side and slid all across the road with a loud screech. Everybody fell hard and loud against the walls or against each other, hitting their heads in the process. Jonny, who was driving, hit his head against the driver's window hard enough to leave him out of cold.

* * *

 _The Joker ran his hands around her naked body. He planted wet kisses on her fresh tattoos. Suddenly she grabbed his hands and pushed him away and proceeded to dress herself with the scattered clothes on the floor._

" _Can I know what the fuck's wrong with ya?" He asked as annoyance could be heard in his words. Panne gave him a cold look and continued to put on her shirt. He hated being ignored, so he leaped and grabbed her by the throat and pushed her against the wall. "Ya better answer to me when I talk to ya." His blue orbs bored into her own. He gave her one more squeeze making her gag for air before releasing her. He then took a deep breath as he rubbed his temples. "Ya see, Panda…" He started._

" _Why is it so hard for you to just flow with what I say or do?"_

 _Panne rubbed her neck as she took in heavy breaths. She glared at him slightly._

" _Do you know why I did the tattoos on ya?" He asked and she nodded softly._

" _It was… my punishment." She answered carefully._

" _EHH, wrong!" He imitated the sound of a buzzer and did an "X" with his arms. He continued talking "I want you to see what I see. To detach from your boring goodie self and let out that wild side, that animal instinct that drives us forward." He walked closer to her and placed his hands on both sides of her face, cupping her cheeks. "You and I will never speak the same language unless you open yourself completely to me."_

* * *

Panne landed on her shoulder with a loud thump. She let out a loud groan as she tried to get on her knees and look around. Mostly everyone was grunting, those who weren't were unconscious. Panne crawled to the back of the driver's seat and saw how Jonny bled from his head.

"J-Jonny? Jonny?!" She shook him lightly with her good arm but got no response from him.

"Fuck!" Spikehead yelled as he tried to stand up and grabbed a hold of his Ak-47 "I'll show that bastard!" He angrily kicked open the back doors of the van as he began opening fire at what seem to be the Batmobile.

"Spike, don't!" Eyeball shouted at Spike to hear but right after he did the gunfire had stopped and nothing could be heard. "Shit, shit, shit!" Eyeball started to grab remaining grenades that were scattered all over the van.

The Joker grabbed a hold of his head as he felt it throb. He had a wound and was bleeding all over his face. He looked at Panne who was repeatedly saying Jonny's name with a cracked voice. Was Jonny dead? He felt his chest heavy at the thought.

"Damn it Panda, leave him and grab a gun. We have a Bat to take care off!"

"Jonny is not responding! We have to take him to a hospital!" She felt her tears build up at the corner of her eyes.

Joker's lip twitched "I'll shoot him in the head if you don't do as I say, then there be no Jonny to take anywhere." He did not mean that, of course, but it was the only way she would listen to him at such critical moment. He turned to the rest of the men, even kicking some awake. "Up! All of you! Out!"

Panne searched Jonny's pocket and found his phone and wrote a text as quickly as she could "Clay & Coop, it's Panne! Jonny is hurt bad, pick us up as fast as you can now!" She hit send then followed by their location.

The gang emerged with their guns pointing at everywhere, some even shaking in fear. Then it happened, he was quick and stealthy as a shadow. Everyone started shooting at him but his armor deflected all the bullets. Panda saw how he used one of his gadgets and threw it at Crybaby exploding as it touched him and covering him in a goo like gum that made him fall to the ground and stick to it.

He then quickly moved towards the Goatman and evaded his gunfire and punched him straight in the gut, then another hard punch on his mask following by the activation of a rope like device that automatically tied around Goatman's body restraining his movements.

Eyeball threw a small grenade at the Batman, but he threw back a batarang that made the bomb explode in the air before reaching to him. He used the leftover smoke to his advantage and threw two other batarangs stabbing Eyeball on the shoulder and on his leg. Batman proceeded to run forward and use that same force he created to knee Eyeball on the stomach followed by a blow with his elbow on his back, leaving him without any air, then covering him with the same gum substance he threw at Crybaby.

Panda knew it was futile to avoid Batman at this point. He was going to catch the Joker and there was nothing to do about it. She saw how he knocked Titan out with one single blow effortlessly. She could tell he was furious, he was determined to bring justice for his deceased partner and Joker could tell as well. Robin's last broken smile before she left the warehouse flashed through her eyes and it sunk her heart. Joker made his appearance as all his men were defeated, Panda following behind him.

"Joker…" Batman's low voice broke the atmosphere "It ends here."

"Oh, really? Reminds me what I told your birdie friend HAHAHA-" He got caught off as Batman lounged at him throwing him at the ground and landing some solid punches on his face. The Joker took one of his pocket knives and stabbed Batman's left shoulder right in between the seams of his armor where the blade could go through. Then quickly Joker brought both knees up to his chest and kicked Batman's torso to get him off of him. As Batman staggered to get up, Panda aimed her assault rifle to him but couldn't bring herself to open fire. The Joker saw the resistance on her look and it angered him.

"Must I do everything myself?!" He ran towards her to try to take away her rifle but before he did she aimed it at him instead.

* * *

 _Panne looked straight into his eyes as he cupped her face. She saw something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. Why did he wanted her to change so much? Why not just get rid of her? She wasn't what he wanted her to be, yet he seem to be trying so hard. Could he really feel something for her, or was she making it all up?_

 _She brought her own hand up and touched his lips with the tip of her fingers. He flinched at the touch and took a step back, confused as to what was she trying to do. He suddenly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer and with his other hand he grabbed a fistful of her hair and claimed her lips vigorously. He forced his tongue in her mouth and dominated her own with ease. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued kissing. He ran his hands down her body and then crouched down a little to lift her up against the wall. Without separating their lips she did a small hop and wrapped her legs around him as he pinned her against the wall._

 _She liked the danger he brought with him, how volatile he was, she loved all of it. The problem was how he'd been trying so hard to make her like him. She never wanted to be Panda. She only wanted to bust some noses on the ring at the pit fights._

 _She broke the kiss and stared at his eyes "Do you love me?" Of course he didn't but she had to ask. He slowly placed her back in the floor keeping no distance between them. He leaned in to the side of her head and inhaled the scent of her dark hair._

" _Hmmm…Do you? I recall hearing you say the contrary back at the club." he said in a raspy tone as he gripped the side of her hips._

" _No one could love you even if they tried. You are just an idea…a state of mind even…"_

" _Have you tried?"_

" _Yes…"_

" _I don't believe you."_

" _I killed Robin because of you. I have tried."_

 _A smile curled on his faint red lips "Maybe not enough, doll."_

 _He leaned in and kissed her one more time. She wished this moment would last forever, but she knew that sooner or later, she will break those pretty white teeth off his smile._

* * *

"Don't you dare!" Panne yelled at him as her rifle shook in her hands. The Batman took a stance a few feet behind the Joker, cornering him between himself and Panne.

"Are you turning against me, Panda? After all I've done for you…" He clenched his jaw tightly as anger over took him. He turned around to face the Batman "You see, Bats, I didn't kill your bird boy…SHE was the one who pressed the button, not me." He gave Batman a wide smile with a laugh but then noticed the man sprinted forward, not to attack him, but as to stop something. He then quickly looked back to receive a blow from Panda with the butt of her rifle right on his teeth. He fell back on the ground and she got on him and hit him again with her rifle as hard as she could before Batman threw her back and disarmed her.

"I'll kill him, let me go!" She fought back against Batman but it was in vain, she was no match for him.

"That's precisely why I'm stopping you." He said sternly, as he quickly turned around towards Joker who was on his knees with his hands on the ground as he spat the blood to the pavement. Pieces of teeth also spilled with the blood and his eyes widened when he ran his tongue along his sharp shattered remaining teeth. _The bitch had just destroyed his impeccable smile._ Batman took the opportunity to quickly tie him with his metal rope so he wouldn't go anywhere. He grabbed him by the collar and brought him to his face to look at him straight in his eyes.

The Joker smiled weakly showing his broken bloody teeth and said "I'm still handsome right, Bats?" but that only earned him a solid punch straight on his nose, breaking it too. He grunted and hissed at the pain.

Suddenly a black car approached and stopped right next to the van. Batman quickly grabbed on to his belt as he held onto Joker with his other hand. Panne brought up her hands and spoke out "They are my friends, we are gonna help one that's unconscious inside the van, if you don't mind."

"Holy Hell is the bloody Bat! What do we do?" Clayton spoke to his twin brother who was on the passenger seat.

"He has the boss too! Shit."

Batman looked sternly at Panda "What makes you think I'll let you escape?"

"I was the one that sent you the signal with Robin's location. Just take him and let us go."

The police sirens could be heard in the distance. The Joker began to struggle and Batman punched him across the face one more time. The Bat looked back at Panne and said "You have 5 minutes before the police gets here. Save your friend and leave, the rest are being turned in." He pointed to the men he had immobilized and that were unconscious on the floor.

She nodded and ran back to where the twins were. They both got out of the car with guns on their hands but she quickly told them to put them away.

"No guys!" She said as she ran closer, her voice getting lower and lower as she reached them "Just let him have the Boss. We will break him out later." She then pointed at the van "Jonny is stuck there, come on before the police arrive!"

The Joker was being dragged by Batman back to the Batmobile. He looked back with hazy eyes and saw as they grabbed Jonny out of the van and carried him inside their car. Panne gave him one last look before getting in with the twins as they drove away as fast as they could.

 _She betrayed me. She turned me in. She damaged me. She never loved you, you ol' joke. This is why I have trust issues._

The Joker thought as he was pushed inside the Batmobile as the cops surrounded them. He was restraint against the seat and all he could do was rest his head back. His mouth was slightly opened as the blood dripped all the way down to his chest. He couldn't breathe from his broken nose and his head was also throbbing and bleeding. As he started drifting away from the loss of blood all he could think of was Panne. He wanted to strangle her, end her petty little life, and see the light leave her eyes. But then he imagined the rest of his days without her. Without her squinted almond eyes, without her rare pretty smile, without her warm little body resting against his own. He hated it. He had grown soft for this girl. She clearly had grown to hate him enough to turn him in, so why couldn't he do the same?

 _Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power. Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power._

He repeatedly chanted inside his head over and over again, as he drifted far far away into unconscious land.

.

* * *

" _ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know in the comments what you think so far. Reviews help me know what you guys want out of this story and it really helps me upload faster. Please forgive me for updating so slowly but I've been having quite a hard time with life. I've been very depressed lately and this story helps me escape from all of it for a while. Thank you all again for taking your time to be up to date with my first story ever. Really means a lot to me. Thank you~" -Katmeroo**_


	11. Arkham's Doctor

" _ **Hello! I was so inspired that you get another chapter in less than a week! We are finally getting Harleeeyy yay! And for all those wondering how Jensen(Titan) looks like well honestly I love Jensen Ackles so that's pretty much who Jensen is hahaha. And an actor for the twins could be the none other than Tom Hardy. He was set to be Captain Boomerang before he dropped out the project and I think he resembles Jai Courtney a lot. Cooper has a nice mustache while Clayton has a full beard. I hope that helps visualizing my OC's more. Enjoy!"**_

* * *

.

.

 **Eleven**

Arkham's Doctor

.

.

He was sitting on the edge of his prison bed. Running his tongue all over his new metal smile. He was in prison first before being transferred to Arkham Asylum, and it didn't take long to find someone who could do him the favor of fixing his teeth in some way possible. A gun metal grill did the trick for now. Whenever he looked at himself, all he could think of was the word " _Damaged"_ and it didn't take long either for it to find its way inked on his face.

After arriving the asylum, psychiatrists constantly tried to poke the insides of his brain. He would be given constant high dosages of drugs that weren't really necessary most of the time. Sometimes shock therapy was the prescription for the day. As his sessions kept on going he figured his new acquisition on his mouth would intimidate them further. He began to smile, splitting his usual red grin big and wide. The horror on the doctors' faces was priceless. He was beginning to enjoy it. It kept him busy, his mind off of things. Distracted. Until one particular doctor was assigned to him.

She had quite a funny name, it rhymed with _harlequin_ and that amused him. He was waiting for their first session alone in the room. He closed his eyes and remembered the first time he met Panda. She had something in her eyes that he thought he could break loose. After the events with Batman he thought he was wrong about her, but deep down he knew he was never wrong.

He heard the door open and close and some pair of heels clicking loudly in the silent room. The seat moved and the clicking stopped.

"Good afternoon, my name is Dr. Harleen Quinzel and I am to be your new primary from now on."

He slowly opened his eyes, settling his cold orbs on this new specimen. She was quite breath taking. A beautiful blonde took place before him. She had a look in her eyes, so familiar to one he had seen before in someone else's. She gave him half a smile as she went through his files.

"Doctooor…" He twirled the word around his tongue as if he had heard it for the very first time. She looked up at him and he smiled, showing his gun metal teeth. Whenever he sees the look in someone's eyes, he is _never_ wrong.

.

* * *

 **20 hours after Joker was taken away**

Panne stared at the dirty ceiling of a cheap apartment's room the twins brought her to. They had many apartments like this, scattered all over the city in case of emergencies were the penthouse wasn't save to be in anymore. She was resting on a full bed right next to a sleeping Jonny who had bandages around his head. She let out a heavy sigh as she covered her face, the Joker appearing on her mind. She recalled the surprise on his features when he had his teeth knocked out. She wasn't sure if to be proud or ashamed of her actions. For all she knew, it meant her impending doom as soon as he got out. A couple knocks where heard on the entrance door and she jumped straight up. She had the gun Joker had gifted her pinned against her back and the waistband of her pants, holding it without taking it out.

 _Is it the twins? Can't be, they were gonna be at the club tonight._

She walked steadily out to the living room and looked through the little peeping hole on the door to see who it was before she decided to open. She was surprised to see Jensen waiting out the door. She opened it and let him in, closing and locking it behind her. He had a bruise on his face and a busted lip, no doubt from Batman's encounter. He turned around to her and opened his mouth about to speak but she interrupted him.

"Care to explain how the **fuck** you escaped the police so fast? It hasn't even been a day since you were all taken away by them along with Joker."

He chuckled and ran his hand through his spiky dark blonde hair "If you just let me speak first, you would know."

Panne raised an eyebrow, noticing how he no longer sounded like an Australian, as such he had claimed to be the first time they met a couple months ago. She quickly grabbed her gun from the back of her pants and aimed it at him.

"Who are you and who do you work for?!"

"Woah woah!" He quickly raised his arms up "I'm not your enemy, Panne. I'm here to help."

"Help? Answer my question!" She took off the safety of her gun and Jensen swallowed hard.

"There's a reason why the station let me go so fast. I'm an undercover agent, that's all. Just let me get my badge in my coat." He slowly reached to the inside of his coat and took out his badge, confirming that what he was saying was indeed true. "Hear me out, yes?" he smiled nervously at her as he lowered his hands and put back the badge in his coat.

Panne also lowered her gun and placed is back on her waistband. She walked past him to the small kitchen, wrinkling her nose as she waved away some small roaches on the counter. "Do you want water?" she sighed as she opened the empty fridge.

"I'm good, thanks. How's Jonny doing?"

Panne poured water on a disposable cup and took a sip. "He's good I think. At least that's what the doctor said."

"You took him to the hospital?"

"Not really. Clayton and Cooper brought a doctor that is under Joker's payroll and he took care of Jonny."

"Look, I'll just cut to the chase. I know what you did to the Joker and whenever he comes out of Arkham, which is obviously inevitable everyone knows that, you'll be the first one on his black list. I want to offer you a way out."

She shook her head and let out a chuckle in disbelief "A way out? There's no way out, Jensen. I'm sure you want something from me, what is it? Why me?" She finished her water and threw away the cup. Jensen got closer and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"This is gonna sound crazy but how about you just leave with me? Just the two of us. That's all I want."

Since the very moment Jensen laid eyes on her at the club, she knew what it meant. He always tried to be on her good side. Always asking how her day had been, how she felt, why she cried. He was discreet so that nobody else would notice his attention towards Panne and go running off to tell the Joker.

"Jen…I-I don't even know you that well…" she shook his hands away.

"You knew nobody but Jonny before moving in with the most dangerous man in the city. How am I any worse?"

He was kind of right, in a way.

"I'm branded Jensen! Look at me for fucks sake!" She pointed at her visible tattoos. "I can't never have a new start looking like this. He'll be there wherever I go. In the streets, in the mirror, in my dreams…" _In my heart_ , she thought but didn't say out loud as she crossed her arms and rubbed her shoulders to calm her shivers.

"Hey, hey it's okay…" Jensen went closer and carefully brought her to his chest and held her. She relaxed briefly until she heard a sound and quickly broke from his arms and looked at the room's entrance. Jonny stood supporting himself against the door frame. He looked around his surroundings, confused, not knowing how he had gotten there.

"Jonny!" Panne exclaimed and ran towards him and gave him a hug, a smile on her face.

"What happened? Where are we?" Jonny's raspy voice broke the air and she led him back to the bed.

"Sit down, I'll tell you everything in just a moment." She looked back at Jensen after sitting her friend down. "Can you do me a favor? Bring us some food, please"

He nodded with a smile and left the apartment.

"Where's everybody?" Jonny asked as he felt the bandages on his head "Man, I must've hit my head pretty hard. I don't remember shit. Only driving us back after burning that building down." Panne sat next to him and placed her hand on his. He furrowed his brows and looked at her, knowing something was wrong.

"The Batman closed in on us and well, he took everyone including J."

"Shit…How did we escape?"

"The Batman let us go…"

"Don't lie to me Panne, what really happened? I saw Jensen was here too. How'd you escape if Joker didn't make it out?"

She took a deep breath before speaking "I helped Batman get Joker."

She saw how Jonny's expression went white as his eyes widened "I hit him with the back of my rifle and busted his teeth…It was the only way! The only way I could bargain with Batman to let us go and save you!" She obviously omitted the part where Jensen said he was an undercover agent.

Jonny's jaw dropped when he heard she had hit the Joker. He brought his hand to his face and wiped away the sweat before turning back to Panne with an angry look on his face.

"You did **what**?!"

"Jonny I had no-"

"No no no no, you listen to me right fucking now!" He stood up and looked down at her "Since you got here you've been playing with fire like if it was some kind of joke. It ain't no damn joke, ok? It's your life! If your life doesn't mean anything to you, then it's your damn problem but it does mean a lot to me!"

Panne also stood up and put her hands on his arm to calm him down but he slapped them away, furious.

"I'm not calming down, Panne! When the twins and everyone else finds out you betrayed Joker, it's the end for you. No matter how much they like you, they gotta do their job protecting our Boss. They'll hunt you down as soon as he gives the order. For all we know, he's so twisted that he'll make **me** do it." He let out a heavy sigh.

Panne stared at him with watery eyes, maybe she should leave with Jensen after all.

"Leave with me, Jonny." She held his hand and looked at him straight in his eyes. "Just you and me against the world like old times." She gave him a sad smile, but he didn't say anything back. He just shook his head slowly and closed his eyes, brows knitting together.

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Don't think about it just leave. Let's start fresh, we can do it."

"No Panne. I can't do it, don't you get it?"

Panne didn't understand, she did not get why her childhood friend would continue to be in the side of such a horrible person who didn't even care in the slightest. She began to raise her voice as frustration overtook her.

"No Jonny I don't! I don't understand what you owe this man so much! He cares nothing about you! He didn't care when you were bleeding out in the van. To him you were already dead!"

"You don't know him, okay?! I was there, Panne! I know what happened to him! I've been with him since the beginning…"

Panne's eyes widened as her mouth slowly parted. Jonny turned around and looked out the rainy window. She placed her hand on his shoulder and turned him around, expecting him to tell her more, but he didn't. Instead, all the memories from that night came like a flood to him as if it had just happened the night before.

 _Jonny was working late that night at ACE Chemicals as a janitor. A man without a degree couldn't get much as a job in the city. He was mopping the floors when he heard a big ruckus down the halls. Shouts and gunfire could be heard in the distance and he quickly let go of everything and ran out towards the nearest exit. It led to the giant vats of chemicals he had no idea were for. He remained hidden in a dark corner where he couldn't be seen. He heard the gunfire growing closer and he was beginning to regret he ever moved from where he was, but he remained still. He then looked up to see two figures on the edge of the railing. Then his heart leapt as he saw how a man fell from the railing towards the giant chemical vat. Jonny didn't move or make a sound, he just kept his place for what seem to be hours to him. Nothing else could be heard anymore, until a painful laugh erupted from the silence._

 _He saw how a man emerged from the vat, naked, as if the clothes had melted off of him. His skin and hair had been bleached white entirely. He fell to the ground, his knees weak, chemical goo dripping from his body. He looked at his hands and arms and began laughing maniacally. His laugh, a noise so terrifyingly haunting. It overtook all surrounding noises, making it impossible to hear anything else. A sound that could only be heard but not described._

 _Slowly Jonny walked out from the darkness and took off his big coat, he cleared his throat to catch the man's attention. The white man crawled away from him, his blue orbs bright as red surrounded them from irritated eyes. The poor man had just lost his mind._

" _I ain't gonna hurt you. Come on, take my coat." He closed in carefully and draped the coat around him. "My name's Jonny…Jonny Frost. What's yours?" He said as he crouched down next to the man, to be in eye level with him._

 _But then the man said nothing. He just split his lips apart and gave Jonny the creepiest wildest smile he has ever seen in his whole life._

Jonny looked at Panne and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her closer to him and embraced her tightly. She quickly wrapped her arms around him as she held back tears. They hugged each other as if it would make all the problems go away. Panne mumbled something Jonny didn't catch.

"Say again?" He broke the embrace and held her at arm's length.

"Jensen offered me to leave with him far away from here. I think I'm going to do that."

He let out a muffled chuckle making Panne furrow her brows confused as to what Jonny found funny. "What are you laughing about?"

"You can leave all the way to the moon if you want. But I'll tell you here and now, there won't be a place in this earth he won't find you."

"Then I'll just have to take my chances."

A knock on the door was heard. Jensen had gotten back with their food.

.

* * *

 **Present; at the Asylum**

The Joker had developed a good relationship with his doctor. She was a bit boring sometimes but it wasn't something he couldn't spice up. He had asked her for a favor, first of many. She sneaked in a cellphone for him on one of their sessions. He told her he got bored in his cell and only wanted it to play mini games, so she made sure the phone had games installed but no service on it.

Once back alone in his room he took out the cellphone along with some pliers he had collected earlier before. He grabbed the pliers and placed them inside his mouth, ripping out one of his premolars. It had a chip carved in it and he took it out and put it inside the given phone. He knew it was a matter of time before they brought him back to Arkham, so he had prepared before hand. With the chip in, he punched in a code and the phone entered on a secret network only a few of his people had. Now he could make calls and send messages whenever he wanted. He had been in the asylum for three months now, but no matter how sick he was of being there he had to wait just a little longer. With Dr. Quinzel on the panel, his escape plans had changed quite a bit.

He suddenly hid the phone and pliers under the mattress as he heard the echoing footsteps of the guards approaching his room. They opened his door and quickly pinned him down as another injected him some kind of tranquilizer. Then they once again restraint him in a straitjacket due to his upcoming therapy with Dr. Quinzel. He was dragged and thrown in the empty room to wait for her to join him for his therapy. It didn't take long for her to make an appearance as she joined him with a sweet smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Mr.J" she said as she sat down, trying to sound as professional as she could. She quickly felt his intense gaze on her, he swayed his head slightly from side to side no doubt from the drug. "How are you feeling?" she asked sweetly, genuinely concerned by the way he looked.

"Doctooor…" he began twirling the words on his tongue.

She scribbled on her notepad to eliminate the overuse of drugs on her patient. He was obviously given a higher dose than normal, yet he seem to put up very well.

"…I couldn't be better." He finished, his face expressionless. She could sense the sarcasm on his tone. Maybe asking the questions she had brought today weren't a good idea at the moment. So she tried a different approach.

"Why don't you tell me a joke, Mr.J?"

His face lit up slightly, and he smiled showing his metal grill, expecting to scare her but she didn't show any signs of being afraid in the slightest. He leaned in against the table before speaking, his voice low and hoarse.

"Have you ever been betrayed, doctooor?"

Harleen was taken aback by the sudden question "Is that the joke?"

"Have ya, doc?" He asked more impatiently this time around.

"uhh…I guess, yeah. A boy I dated a long time ago lied to me a lot."

He leaned back against his chair and made a disapproving sound and chuckled lightly.

"Did a l-lady betrayed you?" she stuttered slightly as she asked the question. It bothered her more than she'd like to admit that he were to be hurt by some woman. She could wish she'd ease whatever pain he felt. She continued to write on her notepad, _possible love interest_.

"Now this isn't about me, Doc…I'd like to know about **you**. Y'see, I care about you." He put his best smile for her. He saw how her cheeks took a light shade of pink and it made him laugh inside. This was being way too easy and it amused him so much, like stealing candy from a child. She tucked a lose strand of hair on the back of her ear before speaking.

"I don't have many friends that care…"

"Well you got one now, Harley."

She raised her eyebrows at the sound of her new nickname. _Harley_. She looked at how beautiful he really was, even without his real smile, he shined in all his glory. She could almost see her reflection on his metallic teeth. And before she knew, the time of their session was over. She went back to her office and went through her notes over and over again. His smile haunted her wherever she went, making it impossible to focus on anything else. She covered her face as she leaned over her desk and let the tears fall from her eyes.

Was it possible that she was falling in love with her patient?

Not just any patient, but the worst person in the whole world, The Joker. But that's what all the files would lead to think, right? Was he really the worst person in the world everyone else thought? Her sessions showed the contrary, that he indeed cared for others. He cared about her, he had just admitted it to her earlier that day. She wiped her tears away and did breathing exercises to calm down. All she could do for now was try to keep herself together until the next time she would see him.

* * *

The Joker was put back into his cell, this time a food tray with a water bottle lay on the bed. It looked quite unappetizing and not feeling hungry at all he threw it all in the toilet and flushed it. He popped open the water bottle and chugged it all in one swing.

"ahhh…Now where was I?" He raised the mattress and took out the phone. He typed in a text message and stared at it as his finger hovered over the send button.

" _Kill Panda."_

He growled as he knew his men wouldn't have the guts to finish her off, especially his right hand Jonny Frost. _Jonny_ , he thought. For all he knew he was dead, since last time he saw him he didn't look anywhere near alive with a very worried looking Panda. He erased his previous message and typed in another.

" _Are u alive? Att. J"_

He hit send and proceeded to lay down on his bed staring at the dull ceiling. It didn't take long for the phone to light up as he received a reply.

" _More than ever, boss. Is it time already_?" Jonny had written back and Joker felt something in his chest he couldn't quite understand. He was relieved Jonny was safe and still working.

" _Not yet, but soon. I'll let u know."_ He replied back and hid the phone back below the mattress. Letting himself relax and falling into a deep slumber. If he was to take care of Panda, it'll have to be by his own hand.

.

* * *

" _ **There ya go! Hope you liked this chapter! Please leave me comment and tell me what you think. It helps so much! Love you all :)" -Katmeroo**_


	12. Escape

_" **Hello everyone! Merry Christmas & Happy New Year! Here the first chapter of the year, enjoy!" –Katmeroo**_

* * *

.

.

 **Twelve**

Escape

.

.

"I need a machine gun." He looked through her glasses, into her bright blue eyes. He watched when she dropped the stuffed kitten on the table as she was taken back by his sudden request.

"A-a machine gun?" Harleen asked him as to make sure her hearing didn't falter.

Joker split his famous smile, big and wide, flashing his metal-capped teeth. She felt her heart pound hard against her chest. What he was asking was no easy task, it meant he would break out and that would be against the law. But she had to prove herself to him. That he meant a lot more to her than he thought and she wanted him to know that.

"I don't know if I can do that, Mr. J…" She said not looking at him as she grabbed the kitten plush and squeezed it softly. She heard his ragged breathing for a second before he began speaking again.

"Oh I believe in you, _doctooor_ … You have it in ya, I just know it." He stopped to lick his lips and continued, leaning forward against the table. Harleen could feel herself being drawn to him, also leaning in slightly without noticing. "Ya see, you've made my stay here in Arkham so much better than anticipated…I might even keep you around a bit longer, waddya say?" His last words almost in a breath as they were inches away.

She swallowed hard as she took in his scarlet lips, itching to finally know what he tasted like. She closed her eyes, leaning as far as she could, feeling his breath on her face. Their lips brushed lightly just as the alarm rang, indicating that the session was indeed over. She quickly jumped back, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. When she looked at him, he had a smirk on his face, no doubt from the red on her cheeks.

"I'll see what I can do about your request, Mr.J"

"Don't keep me waiting, doctor. I'm a very impatient young man." He chuckled as he watched her stand up and head towards the door. She stopped and turned around to look at him one more time. She wanted to say something back, but her voice betrayed her and nothing came out. When the guards opened the door she almost ran out back to her office, away from him.

* * *

"California? Of all places?" Panne looked at her ticket as they waited to board their plane. She was wearing a dark green long sleeved turtle neck with fingerless gloves to cover the tattoos on her knuckles. She had a short blonde wig with bangs that would cover her temple tattoo as well.

Jensen rolled his eyes and looked at her "It's only temporary until they assign us elsewhere. It's hella far away from Gotham and plus, the Teen Titans live there too." He gave her a dazzling smile. "Pamela Richards" He winked at her.

She punched his arm playfully "Do I really look like a Pamela?" and Jensen shrugged as he chuckled.

"It was the first name I could come up with for your new ID."

Panne smiled at him for a bit but then her smile died down as worry took over her features. "I don't know, it's just getting away was so easy. It's scary…"

"Don't worry about it. We will be safe, okay?"

She nodded as she gave him a small smile "Alright whatever you say."

The flight was a long one; 5 hours went by as if they were doubled. After their arrival it didn't take long for them to reach their temporary home. A simple yet nice apartment welcomed them. Jensen quickly got busy making calls and reporting to his superiors that they had arrived. Panne did a look around and was relieved to find that she indeed had her own room. She quickly started to unpack her belongings and scattering them across her new quarters. Her eyes landed on a purple satin robe on the corner of her travelling bag.

She held the fabric in her hands as the memories of Joker gifting her the fighting uniform filled her mind. She remembered the victory party he had conjured for her after her win. How she desperately tried to bring him back when she thought him dead by the hands of Falcone. Even the first time they slept together; this memory brought pain to her chest. Though it wasn't the kind of relationship a typical girl would want from a man and no matter how much she would want to resist him, she couldn't. Something about him was toxic, addicting, and she couldn't get enough. She wished she had never lay eyes on him.

The days, weeks and months passed by effortlessly. It took a long time for Panne to stop being paranoid, thinking they might've been followed. But it had been around 10 months now and nothing had happened. Jensen worked during the day and some nights on new cases, while she usually stayed home. He had been extremely patient with her, treating her with respect and care. He would sometimes arrive from work with flowers or with movie tickets. Sometimes they would go grab dinner together but nothing more. She didn't want to get too involved with him, she knew it wouldn't be a good idea in the long run. He was just helping her get back on her feet, and she would do just that.

"I'm back!" Jensen exclaimed as he closed the door behind him "Boy, it smells good here! Did you cook?" He asked as he saw two dinner plates at the table, followed by Panne popping open a bottle of wine. She welcomed him with a warm smile and his eyes lit up. He loved seeing her smile, one that had become so rare to witness lately.

"I want to thank you for everything you have done for me." She motioned for him to sit down.

"Don't mention it. As long as you are happy I am too." He returned the smile.

"I actually wanted to tell you something…" She started as she sat down, watching Jensen as he ate the food, slowly stopping so he would pay attention to her.

"Mmm this is good…what's up?"

She hesitated for a brief second before continuing "I talked with Jonny the other day."

Panne saw how Jensen's eyes widened a little bit "Why did you do that?!"

"He's my best friend and I missed him. I wanted to know if he was okay and to let him know that so was I."

"That was a bad idea, Panne. Did you tell him where you were?"

"Of course not! Just that he didn't need to worry about me."

"He could tell you know who."

"That's what I wanted to tell you…" She studied Jensen's expression "…He said they were going to break him out of Arkham tonight"

"Then we have to tell them to max their securities!" he stood up and took out his phone to make a call but Panne stopped him.

"No! Don't!"

"What is wrong with you, Panne?!"

"You can't tell anyone! Joker will find out and then somehow connect it to Jonny and he would kill him! I can't live with that, Jen." She pleaded him as she lightly grabbed on to his shirt.

"Jonny is the only link he has to find you. Once he is out he will try to hunt you down and he will use him to get to you. This is why talking to Jonny was a bad idea." He carefully placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Jensen leaned in and placed a kiss on her head before pulling away and returning to his phone.

"Jen, please…" Panne began but he had begun to dial on his phone and she had no choice but to snatch it from his hands.

"What the-?!" He exclaimed but was cut off by her lips. She had lounged herself at him for a desperate kiss, a last attempt to keep him from calling anyone. Jensen was shocked by what was taking place, but didn't do anything to push her away. At the contrary, he slowly returned the kiss and began wrapping his arms around her small waist. She held his face as their lips intertwined and moaned lightly when he pulled her closer to him. As they kissed, each second becoming more desperate and passionate, they made their way towards her bedroom. Ripping their clothes off as if they burned, itching to feel each other's skin.

Panne felt as Jensen trailed kisses from her lips, to her jawline and neck. She exhaled sharply as his hands roamed to her back and grabbed her glutes tightly. Her eyes were closed, concentrating on the feeling. She felt the back of her knees bump with the edge of the bed and she let herself fall on it. She heard Jensen unbuckle his belt and she opened her eyes, widening in full horror.

There he stood, grinning from ear to ear. His pale skin glowing in the dim light as he preyed on her with a piercing cold stare. The clown himself.

"Well what's wrong, baby?" He asked, the grin not leaving his features. "I promise I won't hurt you…" He walked closer, slowly, his smile feeding on her horror.

Panne crawled all the way to the start of the bed as far from him as possible, her breathing becoming rapidly unstable as she began to have an anxiety attack.

"Don't come any closer!" She felt tears peeking at the corner of her eyes and she pulled her knees to her chest and hid her head between them, shutting her eyes as she began to sob.

"Hey hey, what's wrong? Panne it's me, Jen." Jensen went over and placed a hand on her shoulder making her jump up and smacking him in the face, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her and sealed her in a tight embrace where she couldn't hit him. He rocked her back and forth as he kept whispering to her, reassuring that she was safe and she had nothing to fear. When she began to realize that she had just imagined the Joker, tears fell from her face as she lost control of her emotions.

* * *

Harleen walked through the gate of Arkham into the checkup area. She carried a small duffle bag this time, which seemed weird for the usual guard that always was there.

"Good evening, Dr. Quinzel! I thought today was your free day." The guard greeted her as usual but placed himself right in front of her, impeding her to walk forward.

"Hi Harry! There's an after work meeting today and as you can see I'm late for it so could you please skip the checkup or else I'll be in trouble." She gave him her sweetest smile.

"What do you have in the bag, Dr. Quinzel?"

She looked at the bag in her hand as if she had forgotten that she had it "Oh, this?! It belongs to Dr. Morretz. We went to the gym together the other day and she forgot her bag in my apartment."

"You don't mind if I check it?"

"Harry please, I'm so late. I don't have time for this."

"Just open it real quick and I'll give it a look and you are free to go." He gave her an apologetic smile feeling already guilty by her delay to the meeting.

"Yeah, it's okay." She placed the bag on the table and unzipped it, revealing gym clothes and a pair of sneakers. "Told ya." She looked at him impatiently and he apologized and let her go.

"If your superiors say anything just blame it on good ol' Harold." He smiled "Have a good evening, Dr. Quinzel."

"You too, Harry"

The Joker spent his time writing on the walls of his cell. He wrote "HA" over and over again with a big bold marker. If everything went as planned he would be free from Arkham once again. He counted on the doctor bringing him the gun; it would make the escape much easier for him. His boys were already outside waiting for his signal to attack. A loud knock was heard on his door and he quickly grabbed the pliers under the bed and hid it in the waistband of his pants. He listened to the muffled sound of the doctor's voice talking to the guard before opening the door. There she was with a bag on her hand, no doubt what he asked for and he smiled at her, without saying a word.

"Thank you, sir. My patient has shown remarkable signs of getting better so I just brought him a treat. Some new clothes and such." She smiled sweetly at the guard who looked warily at the Joker.

"I shouldn't leave you alone with him, Miss Quinzel." He said as he closed the cell's door behind them.

"Oh that won't be necessary. I've been alone with him countless of times and he has proven to be harmless."

The guard looked around the room at the creepy scribbles on the walls "Like hell he is. I'm just doing my job, Miss."

Harleen looked between him and the Joker and she could feel the sweat on her forehead. Shaking lightly she smiled at the guard reassuring him that it was alright for him to be there. She turned back to Joker and exchanged glances giving him a quick nod of approval. He smiled and quickly jumped on the guard and stabbed him in the neck with the pliers he had hidden. He stabbed him multiple times severing his vocal cords impeding the man from making any sounds before his impending doom. The Joker discarded the bloody pliers on the floor carelessly, breathing heavily as he turned towards Harleen who looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you afraid, Doc?" He asked her as he gave her a wild grin but she shook her head, trying to hide her obvious fear. He looked down at his shirt which was smeared with blood and wrinkled his nose, proceeding to remove it, leaving his torso bare. His toned body pale and bright for her to admire, and he knew she was admiring due to the color of her cheeks.

"Do you have what I asked for?" He asked as he went to the bed and took the phone from under it, dialing numbers to make a call.

"Y-yes, it's right here!" She removed all the clothes from the bag that were hiding the assault rifle and took it out. "I already loaded it for you." She said proudly as she handed him the gun.

"It's time. You already know the plan." He hung up and hid the phone in his pants. He took the rifle in his hands and cocked it. Right at that moment an explosion could be heard in the distance, along with gun fire.

"I knew ya had it in ya, doc." He grabbed her hand as they exited the cell room, aiming the gun forward, shooting at anyone who came their way. Suddenly another explosion went off and it took the lights with it. Everything went pitch black for a few seconds until the emergency dim lights kicked in.

The screams from other patients could be heard throughout the halls as they ran towards the gunfire. At all moments, Joker kept Harleen close to him, in case he needed a human shield there was his doctor to count on. He came to a stop on one of the halls when in the end he saw some guards firing at the other hall, not noticing the Joker next to them he aimed his gun and finished them off.

There was silence for a few long seconds until one of his men emerged from the other hall. "It's the Boss!" Jonny took off his Batman mask as he walked towards the Joker, his men following behind on their costumes. They all greeted the Joker enthusiastically.

"It's been boring without ya, boss."

"Nice teeth!"

"Good to see ye, boss."

"Hiya boys!" Joker waved at his men "Let's follow lil' doc here, she knows the way out, right?" He turned to Harleen as he squeezed her arm so she would talk.

"Of course! W-we can go through one of the emergency exits from the labs downstairs. It'll take longer for the guards to find us there."

"Show us the way then." He pushed her forward so they would follow but then he noticed a certain costume.

"What the fuck are **you** doing here?" He aimed his gun at Panda who seem taken aback at Joker's reaction.

"Boss, not now. We have to get out of here first." Jonny said to him as he made him lower his gun. The Joker growled and as he walked past Panda he bumped on him on purpose and glared intensely at the big Panda nose where the mesh was "I'll deal with you later." He hissed before following Harleen.

The Panda looked at Jonny and took the helmet off for a brief second, a sweaty dark haired mid-30's man emerged. "Why is the boss mad at me? I haven't done anything."

"Put that back on and don't say a word to the boss, okay Mike?" The man nodded and Jonny pushed the Panda head back in place and gave him a pat on his back before continuing to follow the rest of the group.

When they arrived to the labs they eradicated every employee and remaining guards that were in the way, leaving slumped bodies everywhere they went. Harleen pointed at the exit doors with a small smile on her face feeling as she had accomplished something big for the Joker. He returned the smile as he looked around to where they were. The electroshock therapy room. He remembered having his brain cooked countless of times here by the _lovely_ doctor herself; in an attempt of fixing his way of thinking, but in reality it just made him madder.

"Good job, Doctor…But I just had a better idea." He snapped his fingers at Frost and then pointed at Harleen "Grab her and tie her up on the table." He demanded and quickly without hesitation Jonny grabbed the woman as she kicked and screamed in confusion. He dropped her at the table and strapped her forcefully.

"I'd be nice if I were you." Jonny told her as he restrained her down. She looked scared at him, tears daring to fall on her cheeks. Suddenly he saw Panne instead of Harleen. She pleaded him to let her go but he took a few steps back and looked away, his eyes landing on the Panda suit earning an annoyed low groan from the back of his throat.

"I helped you! I did everything you asked!" She said desperately at Joker who looked down at her.

"You helped me?" he repeated "You helped me? By scorching what few dead, faded memories I had!" He angrily shouted while he banged the table with his fists at each side of her head, making her flinch.

"It was your prescription. I was only trying to do the right thing…Please don't do this."

"Doing the right thing, huh?" He scoffed "You tossed me into a black hole of rage and confusion. Is that the medicine you practice, ?"

"Are you going to kill me, Mr.J?"

He giggled at her question as he held a leather strap in one hand and stroked her face with it then rested it over her closed mouth "Open up, doll. This is so you don't break those perfect porcelain-capped teeth when the juice hits your brain." He continued as she complied "Oh, I'm not gonna kill ya…"

Frost handed him the two paddles that had been sitting on the small steel instrument table. Joker smeared them with conductive jelly "…I'm just gonna hurt ya, really, really… **Bad**." He said with a murderous smile as he proceeded to place them on her temples. As 450 volts seared through her brain she convulsed in agonizing pain. The Joker laughed as the rolls changed; he was the doctor and her his patient. He looked up and took a glance at Panda who was standing in a corner. Maybe what she needed was an electroshock therapy all this time. Maybe he should strap her to the table next and fry the shit off of her, once he was done with the doctor. It actually didn't sound like a bad idea. After a relatively good amount of time he decided to end the voltage and put away the instruments. Clayton, wearing his black shark-like head handed the Joker his purple crocodile skin coat.

As the torture seem to have finished, Jonny decided to put an end to Harleen's misery as she laid on the table at the brink of unconsciousness. He took out his gun and aimed it at her head. The poor girl would only be another tortured soul just like Panne is, or to this extent maybe even worse.

"Nu-uh-uh Jonny boy…" The Joker turned around, coat draped over his shoulders, wagging his finger from side to side in disapproval.

"But Boss…"

"Listen to me, will ya?"

Jonny put his gun back into his holster as he took one last look at the doctor "She's a pretty lady, Boss. She liked you." He said trying to understand why he did that after all she did for him. Nevertheless, he didn't understand half of the things Joker did.

The Joker rolled his eyes "It wasn't going to work. She kept trying to _fix_ me." He sneered as they all headed towards the emergency exit, leaving poor Harleen stranded on the table.

"We lost one of our own today" Crybaby spoke out as they made their way back towards the hideout in the van. "Goatman was killed by the guards…" his voice broke a bit as he held the goat's mask in his hands.

Jonny patted him on his back "He's in a better place now, lad." He turned to his other side to look at the Joker who seem to be staring at Panda, which was sitting on the passenger's seat next to Cooper who was driving. He saw how Panda removed the head and a man emerged from it, mumbling something about the head being too hot to wear.

"Why didn't you tell me anything, Frost?" The Joker said in a low hoarse voice, trying to conceal his anger.

"I was going to, but in its right moment." Jonny replied, slightly nervous by what Joker could do next. Joker quickly reached for Jonny's holster and took out his gun and without hesitation he shot the man on the back of his head, spraying blood and brains everywhere.

"FUCK!" Cooper cursed as he let go of the steering wheel and quickly regaining control. "Piss Off!" He continued to yell as he had brains all over his suit.

"Bloody hell!" Clayton also exclaimed as he too had blood splattered over him.

"Damn it, J!" Jonny yelled "Mike had no fault! He was a decent guy that got the job done! He was a good replacement!"

The Joker let an angry roar and smacked Jonny in the face with the butt of the gun. Cooper brought the van to a stop as he heard all the ruckus on the back.

"Boss come on, it don't have to be this way." Clayton said carefully not to anger him any further but Joker aimed the gun at him too.

"I don't want a fucking replacement!" He yelled as he looked at Jonny and then turned back to look at everyone else "All of you scumbags didn't had the guts to tell me that MY Panda had left! What is stopping me right now to not kill every single one of you pieces of shit?!" He waved the gun carelessly around as he yelled at his men.

Cooper groaned silently as déjà vu hit him when they rescued Joker from Falcone and first thing he did was aim guns at them.

"F-frost talked to her earlier this week!" Spikehead spoke out, only to earn a glare from the twins and Jonny himself.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Jonny angrily grabbed Spikehead by the collar, nobody knew he had spoken to her.

"I overheard you on your phone!"

"Is that so, Jonny boy?" Joker broke his grip from Spikehead and slammed Jonny against the seat, but Jonny didn't say a word as he looked at Joker's flaming eyes.

"Speak to me right now or you'll make me do something I'll regret." He angrily whispered to Jonny's face as he placed his gun under his chin, expecting him to talk to him and he did.

"I don't…I don't know where she is."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"I'm NOT lying!" Jonny breathed furiously as the gun dug further under his chin. "I promised you I wouldn't lie or hurt you ever, remember?!" Jonny continued as Joker's glare soften "All I know is that she left with Jensen far away from Gotham, but we didn't talk long enough for me to trace her call…" Jonny gasped for air when Joker got off of him, sitting on the other side of the van, putting the gun away. Everyone in the van seem to have been holding their breath all this time until the Joker sat down.

"Eyeball…" The Joker spoke out turning to the young man, making him jump slightly "I want you to trace the call as soon as possible. Don't make me wait, I've waited quite a long time already."

"Y-yessir." Eyeball replied as he turned to take Jonny's phone from his hands.

"Cooper get us home already, I can't wait to shower and take off this hospital stink I've had for almost a year now."

Cooper nodded "Just please let a lad know before ya blow someone's pipe hole, boss" He said as he got back on the wheel and drove them home, trying not to look at the dead body next to him.

"For all we know you are the one getting their pipe hole blown off." The Joker ripped a laugh making Cooper swallow hard and chuckle nervously.

"Fucking mental, I tell ya." Cooper muttered to himself low enough so that nobody could hear.

.

* * *

 _" **I didn't focus much on the interaction between Harley and Joker in their sessions since there's so many good fanfics that cover that part so well already. A really good one is "Just like you" by**_ _ **Crystallinee, you can check it out.**_ _ **Also as a reminder, Panne and Joker have a very hate/love relationship and right now is mostly hate but not entirely. Just bear with me and it'll make sense as the story progresses. So for those who asked it will be a Panne/Joker/Harley story for now but with Joker/Panne being the center of the plot.**_

 _ **For the parts of Harley's torture I actually quoted some sentences from the Suicide Squad fictional novel itself. I highly recommend it since it's slightly different from the movie and we get some more Harley/Joker interaction.**_

 _ **Hoped you like this chapter and please don't forget to comment your opinions!" -Katmeroo**_


	13. Strange Land

" _ **Song I'll be using in this chapter is Stranger in a strange land by 30 Seconds to Mars. Enjoy!"**_ **-Katmeroo**

* * *

.

.

 **Thirteen**

Strange Land

.

.

Panne sported her blonde short wig and a beanie as she did the groceries at the supermarket. She walked gingerly throughout the halls as she browsed through the snacks. Her eyes landed on the sunflower seeds and it reminded her how Jonny would always bring some for Joker whenever he went out to buy groceries for the penthouse himself. Joker never asked for anything else other than his precious seeds; she always thought it was a habit for him to calm his anxiety. As she grabbed some chips and threw them in the basket, she noticed a man at the end of the isle in a black coat glancing at her. She paid no mind to him and continued going through other halls, but yet he would always be there in a far corner. She went to the cashier and paid her groceries and made her way to the car. She looked back as she got inside but didn't see the man anywhere.

 _Maybe it's just me being paranoid_ , she thought.

" _How are you feeling?" Jensen asked as she shifted in his arms after a long night's sleep._

"… _Like shit, but I've felt worse than shit so I think I'm good." She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and stretched her arms upwards, yawning. "…And you?"_

" _I actually got a missing call from the department. It's probably another job." He sat up and put on his unbuttoned shirt. His phone began ringing again and he quickly answered it "This is Jensen Richards." He furrowed his brows as he listened, then looked at Panne and mouthed the words "I'll make coffee" and she smiled at him._

" _How long will I be out?" He asked the person on the line "Alright. Give me 30 minutes and I'll be there…Got it, bye." He hung up and looked at Panne as he fastened his belt and quickly did the buttons on his shirt. "Look sweetheart, they called me for an important job and I'll be out for a couple days. If I am to stay longer I will definitely let you know somehow."_

 _Panne looked at him, her brows knitting together "What am I to do here all by myself?"_

" _Just relax, yes? Try not to go out as much, only for the necessary things. The less you are exposed out there, the less chances of Joker finding you."_

" _I can't live like this, Jen." She rubbed the sides of her temples as she felt a headache already kicking in but Jensen quickly walked closer and kissed her forehead._

" _It's only temporary…Be patient, hon." He carefully placed loose strands of her hair to the back of her ear and stroked her temple tattoo "Hopefully we can get rid of this soon." He said referring to her ink "I already talked to someone." He smiled sweetly at her as he landed a quick kiss on her lips._

" _Be careful, Jen."_

" _You too."_

She placed the snacks on the kitchen table and took a look to her phone to see if Jensen had texted her but there was no new messages in it. He said he'd be gone for a few days but it had been almost two weeks and she still had no signs of him. She had sent him text messages but no response, so she began to worry. Suddenly her phone began to ring. It was a number she did not recognize but for all she knew it was probably Jen, so she answered it without much thought.

"Hello?" She spoke as she waited for a response. She repeated "Hello?!"

"Panne…" She recognized the voice immediately, it wasn't Jensen.

"Jonny, I told you not to call me again."

"I had to, Panne. I had to warn you before it was too late."

All the way to the end of the line in Gotham, Jonny sat in an office with Eyeball who had the phone hooked up to his computer and some other equipment so he could trace the call. Joker was also in the room, standing with his arms crossed, listening intently to the conversation as he gave Jonny a stern look.

"What do you want? I can't speak with you, it's dangerous!"

"Precisely why I'm calling, Panne. They already know where you are, it won't take long for them to go and retrieve you."

The Joker stood behind Eyeball as he saw him work on the call. He leaned down over his shoulder and spoke in a low voice "How much longer, kid?"

"H-how long have they known?" Her voice broke slightly and it made Jonny's throat tighten as he too was having a hard time speaking.

"For over two weeks now."

Eyeball quickly perked up as he was able to retrieve her exact location, and did hand motions to let Joker know. Joker leaned in closer to the computer screen to see where she was located and let out a snort, then he swiftly took the phone away from Jonny and placed it on his ear. He could hear Panne's frantic voice on the other end.

"What do you want me to do, Jonny?! Keep running? He'll keep finding me!" The desperation on her voice was music to his ears and he couldn't contain his smile.

"Oh, that's very true. You can run, if that's what you want, Pan…da" He lingered on her nickname and the other line suddenly went silent, he could hear her shaky breath after a few seconds.

"…J…" Panne managed to say with a heavy tongue. As if just saying his name would open the very gates of hell.

"Tell me, how does it feel being with another man, mm?"

Her eyes widened as she figured he was probably talking about Jensen. She knew he had to have him, he's the reason why Jensen hasn't called.

"You have him, don't you?"

"Seems the Panda is smarter than I thought." He laughed, sending shivers down her spine.

"Ya see, doll, I have your _beloved_ with us…" he chuckled before continuing "Did you think you could just leave me like that? Broken? _Damaged_?" He feigned hurt in his voice.

She was quiet for a moment trying to process what had just taken place, before she spoke again "How do I even know that you have him?" He didn't speak back, but she could hear footsteps and distant voices in the background. She stayed on the line for a few long minutes until she heard a voice speak to her again.

"P-panne?" Jensen's weak voice spoke through her phone and she instantly fell on her knees. Tears running down her cheeks.

 _No, no, no, no…He has him…He has Jensen…no, please, no…let it be a nightmare…let me wake up from it…please…_

"Jen! Oh my God! Jen, are you okay?! What has he done to you?!" She cried out.

"Pan…" he cleared his throat "Don't come back for me...It's a trap…Don't do- Ugh!" She heard how he grunted as someone started hitting him. She could hear Joker's distant laughter.

"Better shut up, Titan boy…or else you'll end up looking like me." And he laughed loudly before sealing it with an exaggerated grin that showed all his metal teeth to Jensen. He then proceeded to take a hold of the phone again "…Oh by the way, Panda dear, please be nice to the boys, will ya? hehehehahahaHAHAHA-"

Then her front door burst open and five big men walked in and she immediately recognized one of them being the creep at the supermarket.

"Shit…" she muttered and quickly grabbed a crystal vase on the counter and smashed it on one of them. She felt how a man quickly grabbed her by the waist and she elbowed him on the face and then kicked him in the stomach. Another man sneaked up and held her from behind but she broke his nose hitting him as hard as she could with the back of her head. He fell back and she sealed it with another kick in the face and then ran towards the dinner table and grabbed a gun from under it and pointed it at the men who at the same time withdrew their guns at her as well.

"That's not a good idea, stupid girl." The man from the store that had the broken nose spoke out, a Russian accent very prominent in his words. "We are five and you are just one. Turn yourself in and no harm will come to you."

"Fuck you!" She spat out at the men "Tell Joker he can go fuck himself too."

"He has your boyfriend." The man counter said and her brows twitched for a brief second "If you want to see him again, is better you come with us."

She kept her stance for a long minute as she glared at these five men that pointed guns at her. She swallowed hard and sighed as she slowly lowered her gun. Before she had time to react they had lounged at her, disarming her. One man punched her on the stomach and then on her face before putting a bag over her head.

"Stupid bitch."

.

* * *

 _She found herself in a dark void. Everything was pitch black, yet she could move freely. She took a few steps into the nothing, leaving echoes behind every step. Someone called out her name and she turned around desperately trying to see where it had originated from. At the far distant she saw a man, even though everything was pitch black around them she could see this man very clearly. She tried to say his name but no sound came out no matter how much she tried to speak. Keeping his stance, he stretched out his arm to try to reach out to her as he called her name. She began to walk towards him, not seeming to get any closer. She then began to run, and run, and run, and yet she didn't seem to get any closer. His voice got more desperate as he called her to him but she couldn't do anything about it. He suddenly looked behind him and then turned his head towards her and gave her a sad smile. Suddenly a big explosion took place, throwing Panne backwards from the force._

 _She saw as he burned in the flames and tears fell from her cheeks. She screamed his name over and over again, until there was nothing left but his ashes._

 _Jonny. Jonny. Jonny._

* * *

She felt as they suddenly grabbed her and carried her over somebody's shoulder. She began to squirm and kick back but the man had her in a vice grip. Then he threw her and she landed in the insides of a car. The drive took another long couple of hours. Her bag was finally removed after many hours of flying and driving she didn't even count. Luckily she had fallen asleep on the flight, even though it wasn't a pleasant dream, she was able to rest a little before returning to Gotham. She groaned as the bright light hurt her eyes. One of the thugs pushed her down so she would fall on her knees while her hands were tied behind her back. She looked down with squinted eyes and immediately recognized the tiles she was staring at.

" _ **Enemy of mine, I'll fuck you like the devil"**_

She looked up slightly and saw a pair of worn combat boots, one of them with a laughing smile painted on it. Suddenly he grabbed a fistful of her wig hair and tugged it removing the wig completely, revealing a mess of her natural mane. He heard him laugh and she squinted as if his laugh pained her hearing. She slowly looked up and saw him in his full glory. Wearing his favorite purple croc skin coat, a black shirt with just the last two buttons done, and black leather pants. The Joker gave her a wide grin, showing his new metal-capped teeth as if he were proud of them.

" _ **Violent inside, beautiful and evil"**_

His smile suddenly died out when he took a good look at her face. She had a cut lip and a purple bruise right under her eye. He leaned down and tightly grabbed her chin and forcefully pulled her face up to take a better look. She let out a hiss as if his touch burned her skin. The Joker let her go and turned to the men that brought her in with a smile.

"Boys, I thought I was clear before…" His smile was replaced with a scowl "I wanted her _untouched._ "

One of the men took a step out front "We understood but she attacked us first. She wasn't coope-"

 _BANG._

Joker finished the man off before he could finish talking taking the other men by surprise.

"Joker! That wasn't part of the deal!" Another man spoke out but before they could withdraw their guns, Joker's men aimed their rifles and killed them all. Leaving dead bodies all around Panne, who looked up widely eyed at the Joker.

" _ **I'm a ghost, you're an angel. One and the same, Just remains of an age"**_

"Aren't you going to kill me?" She asked, shaking ever so slightly.

The Joker let out a haunting laugh, looking more terrifying than ever with his metal smile. "Kill you?" He said between giggles "Oh no, I have a better idea and it's gonna be fun!" He grabbed her by the upper arm tightly and pulled her up on her feet and started dragging her with him.

" _ **Lost in a daydream, what do you see?"**_

"W-where's Jonny?" She kept asking as she didn't notice her tall friend anywhere but Joker did not answer her as he opened a room door that revealed the basement's stairs. They went down the dark stairs and found themselves on a dim light room that looked pretty worn out compared to the rest of the building. The Joker suddenly pushed her forward and she tripped and fell face first on the floor.

" _ **If you are looking for Jesus, Then get on your knees."**_

"So, Titan Rat here, thought he could join my gang and then rat me out to the Bats and run away with ya and expect to live a happily ever after! Can you believe that?" The Joker laughed "I'm guessing ya did 'cause you DID leave with him! Didn't cha?" He crouched down on top of her and began cutting the rope that tied her hands together. After he cut her loose he got back on his feet dragging her up with him as well.

Her eyes widened as she saw who was tied to a chair. His face was almost unrecognizable with all the bruises and swelling.

" _ **Enemy of mine, I'm just a stranger in a strange land."**_

"Jensen?"

He forced his slumped neck up to catch a glimpse of the voice that called out to him. He saw Panne standing before him and his features slightly lit up. The Joker walked towards Jensen and stood beside him placing one hand on his shoulder as he looked back at Panne.

"Would ya look at that? The Rat is happy to see you, I can feel my heart warming up." He mocked as he placed a hand where his heart would be, if he had one, of course.

"What do you want, J? If it's me who you want, you got me. Just let him go and do whatever you please with me." Panne said desperately as she stretched both her arms wide. The Joker raised his hairless brows and put his lips together in a small "o".

"Careful what you wish for." He said with a playful yet warning tone on his voice.

" _ **Running out of time, Better go, go, go"**_

Joker walked towards Panne, and circled her as if he was preying on her. He stood in front of her as he inhaled deeply with his tongue pressed against the inside of his cheek. He took his gun out of his holster and handed it to Panne for her to take. She knitted her eyebrows together as she looked at the gun confused.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Joker asked as he looked at her with an intense stare as he held the gun in his hand.

"What?" She was beyond confused.

"Have I…ever **lied** to you?!" His tone more agitated as he repeated himself.

"N-no!" She answered as she looked back at all the time she had spent with him. She recalled everything he said, he would keep his word. He was always up front to her. He kept his secrets but he had never deceived her.

"Then take the damn gun."

He smirked as she took the gun in her hand, looking behind her and placing his thumb and index finger in the inside corners of his mouth doing a loud whistle. From the room's dark corner, Jonny Frost emerged with a tablet on his hand. Panne stared at him with wide eyes, surprised that he had been there all this time and hadn't said a word to her.

Jonny looked at Panne with an unreadable expression for a second before turning his gaze towards his Boss. He handed Joker the tablet and turned around to the back of the room.

"Did ya know that Jen rat here is a married man?" Joker blurted out catching Panne's attention as he worked the tablet. Panne squinted her eyes, not really believing Joker's words, or getting at all where he was trying to go at this point. After setting the tablet to where he wanted he looked up at her and continued "He didn't tell ya, did he?" a smile creeping on his features "Oh he has kids as well…Two little bastards to be precise! Right, rat boy?" He turned at Jensen and walked until he was in front of him, roughly pulling his hair back earning a cry from the already wounded man.

"I-I don't k-know what…you are t-talking about…" Jensen managed to say with a hoarse voice.

"I think you know very well." He looked at Panne and pointed at Jensen "He has a family living in New Zealand!" He looked back at Jensen "Tell me, rat, does beautiful Judy know what you do when you are on your _missions_?"He showed Jensen the tablet that had a live video of a scared woman holding two smaller boys.

Panne watched how Jensen's expression took one of horror as he saw the contents on the device. She felt her heart sunk, and a rush of anger enveloped her. Jensen had a family and yet he tried to offer her a new start with him. She felt a sudden disgust in the pit of her stomach and the feeling of vomiting grew stronger.

"Jensen is that you?!" a voice came through the tablet "Jensen, we are being held captive by some strange men! I'm so scared, what is going on?!" Jensen's wife's cracked voice could be heard in the whole room.

"Judy! B-baby everything will be alright, I p-promise…T-tell that to the b-boys." Jensen spoke to his family before Joker took away the tablet from him.

"Pl-please let them go…They got nothing to do with this…I'll do anything…" Jensen pleaded as he looked at Joker's eyes; eyes that didn't seem to show any mercy.

"How about dying?" Joker said as he looked back at Jensen with an unamused tone.

"If that's the price…So be it."

He walked towards Panne who still had his gun on her hand. He walked around her until he stopped right behind her, placing a hand on one of her shoulders, leaning on her ear.

"I want you to kill him."

She looked at him, at his icy blue orbs that stared intensely back at her. She swallowed hard.

"If you don't, well…Him, his family and **you** , all die. You end him now and both his family and you live. It's quite simple really." He grinned as his eyes lit mischievously. "Tic toc tic toc" He chuckled.

Jensen rested his eyes on her, tears in his eyes as he was sure his end was near. "Panne I-I'm sorry…"

"You lied to me…why?"

He shook his head slowly "I don't get to s-see them m-much…I was lonely just like you."

"That gives you no right, Jen!" She felt betrayed and played.

The Joker exchanged looks between them as he silently laughed. Oh, how he loved being an agent of chaos. "You have 5 minutes before I call my men to kill his lovely children."

Panne raised the gun with a shaky hand.

"J-just do it. He'd kill me anyway…At least my family will be safe."

Panne glanced at Joker "Promise me you'll let them go, J." and he crossed his chest "I promise." He grinned as he gave her a wink.

"I'm sorry, Jensen." She wanted to cry but surprisingly her eyes were dry.

"No, I'm s-sorry…Just please make sure my family lives."

If this is what life had planned for her, so be it. Panne slowly nodded, taking a deep breath and without further hesitation the gun was fired.

There was silence in the room for a few seconds before Joker broke it with slow agonizing loud claps.

"Welcome back!" The Joker said as he patted her cheek, putting the gun back into his holster before walking past her and returning Jonny the tablet. "Tell 'em to burn down their home, so that when Rat's family returns they would have a warm welcoming in cold New _Zee_ -land. You know what to do with his body."

Panne quickly turned around "You promised!"

"I promised not to kill them. I didn't say anything about not burning their house down." He went up the stairs, leaving them alone.

Panne fell on her knees as she spontaneously began to vomit. Jonny quickly went to her aid and brought her back up to her knees and she punched him in the chest to push him away from her.

"Don't fucking touch me!" She spat at him.

"Panne…" Jonny leaned in to approach her again but was pushed back once more.

"No! This is all your fault! You led them to me with that call, it was all you! Don't try to act now as if you care because you clearly don't!" She was seeing red, she was mad, she was breaking "You chose the clown over me! You brought me back to this hell! Fuck you, Jonny!"

She ran upstairs to the first floor where everyone else was, ignoring the glances from the twins and the other men. She went up the other set of stairs that led to the rooms to find her old quarters. When she stood in front of her door she hesitated. Panne looked to the other side and began to head towards where she thought Joker might be. She went to his room and tried to open his door but it was locked. She let out a repressed growl and thought of heading to his office room next. She was seeing red, she was pissed, she had to tell him a piece of her mind.

As soon as she saw the door, she ran towards it and kicked it hard enough to break it open. She looked at the floor and found countless of guns and knives displayed all over the floor. She didn't remember it being this messy the few times she was in here.

Suddenly she felt how someone gripped the back of her hair into a fist and slammed her against the wall, pinning her body with his.

"What do you want from me?!" She began to yell as she squirmed against him but then he quickly spun her around and slammed her hard against the wall.

"Why are you always testing my patience?!" Joker yelled back at her with another question "I keep sparing your life and you keep being so…" He let her go and waved his arms around "…so ungrateful!"

Panne glared at him as she took heavy breaths. She noticed how he no longer wore his crocodile jacket, only sporting his slight undone black buttoned shirt with rolled sleeves up to his elbows. His face sported new tattoos he didn't have before. One on the top of his forehead that said _Damaged_ and another on his temple of a simple star. Joker also glared back at Panne, with ragged breathing, closing the space between them. He placed a hand on her neck and she flinched at the sudden proximity.

"You are a challenge, you know." He said with a husky voice, grinning as he leaned in to inhale the scent from Panne's neck. She closed her eyes and tried to press herself as far as she could against the wall, far away from him. He began to kiss the side of her neck, making his way up to her ear, biting her earlobe softly. "I like challenge." He whispered as he proceeded to lick the outline of her ear. He could feel her become tense as he snaked his arms around her waist pressing himself hard against her. He could feel her erratic heartbeat pounding hard and fast against his own chest.

"You are not gonna tell me you missed Daddy?" He purred.

Panne grew hot in his embrace, she could feel the heat radiating from her face. She wanted to punch him, to kick him, to bite him even. She'd do anything to keep him away from her; yet, she couldn't. He was the flame and she was the moth, and she was drawn to him even if he was going to be the death of her and everything she loved. He wouldn't take no for an answer.

He leaned his head back to look at her in the eyes as he gripped her face with his left hand. He moved forward and slammed his lips against hers, a kiss she did not respond. He felt her rejection and he pulled away, looking slightly confused for a brief second but then it changed to one of anger. He latched on to her neck as he pressed her hard against the wall, making her gasp at the sudden aggressiveness.

She could see the confusion in his eyes, she knew why he was angry. He was drawn to her and he couldn't quite understand why he hadn't kill her by now. She gripped at his arm tightly as she looked back at him with defiant eyes.

"It w-won't work…like t-this…Joker."

He let go of her and suddenly slammed a knife through the wall inches from her head and ripped his famous laugh. She winced at the sudden action that caught her by surprise. His laughter sounded different in a way, it was an irritated laugh. He ran his hands through his hair, fixing it back into his usual hairstyle.

"Oh I know it won't work, Panda." He started "I figured that out once you left me to rot with no teeth." He grabbed the knife in the wall and pulled it back, beginning to twirl it around his fingers as he continued "It is why you left me no choice but to…" He walked over to where all his other knives where on the floor and placed the one he had with the others "…Find someone else."

Panned cocked her head to the side "What do you mean _find someone else_?"

He began fixing the sleeves of his shirt. "I didn't bring you back because I missed ya, Panda. I brought you back because I want to make a deal."

She looked at him suspiciously "What are you talking about? What deal?"

"Puddin'!" A gingerly female voice broke into the room.

Both Panne and Joker looked towards the entrance to find a young woman standing there with a huge grin. She had porcelain white skin, almost as white as the Joker's. Her hair was a very pale blonde, almost matching her skin tone, styled in pigtails. She wore some grey sweatpants with a blue sports bra, which Panne immediately recognized as her own.

Panne watched as the mysterious girl ran and embraced the Joker as if he was her lost lover. She went in for a big kiss but he pulled back, evading it.

"Now now, _Harley_ , I told you to stay inside the room until I said so." His tone undoubtingly annoyed.

"I got bored." Harley pouted "I missed ya, puddin'." She gave him a big smile before turning to see who was accompanying him, her smile disappearing in the process.

"Who this?" She asked pointing at Panne as she raised one brow, jealousy in her voice.

"I'd like to know the same." Panne answered back, stepping forward and crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Suddenly Jonny entered the room through the broken door "Boss I'm so sorry, she just ran…" He stopped as he saw Joker raise his hand, shutting him up. He then walked in between the two girls.

"Panda, meet Harley. Harley, this is Panda." He said nonchalantly as he exchanged looks between the tense girls.

Harley forced a smile and stretched her hand for Panne to take "Harley Quinn, nice to meet cha!" But Panne only stared and did not move. "Ooh I love your makeup! Who did it for ya? Mike Tyson?" She giggled confidently as she made fun of Panne's cuts and bruises. Panne took a step forward to get ready to shut this girl's mouth but Jonny placed his hand on her chest, stopping her from any further movements.

Joker took a hold of Harley's arm with enough force to make her wince. "Now Harley, what did I tell ya?" He said between his teeth, his upper lip twitching. "You and Panda will be spending plenty of time from now on, so be nice."

Both girls looked at him with wide eyes and he couldn't contain his smirk. He let go of Harley and turned to look at Panne who had her arms crossed once again.

"Teach Harley everything you know about fighting and weapon use. That's the deal."

"What?!" Both girls exclaimed at the same time.

"But Mr.J I can learn on ma' own."

"Why can't you teach her instead? She's not my problem!"

"Shut up! Shut up!" He yelled as he silenced all of them. "Fuck…" He muttered under his breath, then pointed at Panne "Shut your fucking mouth and do as I fucking tell you for once." He then turned to Harley "And you…" Hesitating for a moment as he thought "Also do what I say, and that is to train under Panda and to not defy her, unless you want to make me pissed."

Harley opened her mouth to say something but his look made her close it and pout as she crossed her arms looking like a child about to throw a tantrum.

"Jonny take Harley back to my room, I'm not finished talking with Panda."

"Don't take too long this time, Pumpkin." She grinned as she winked at him and then turned to glare at Panne as Jonny carefully pushed her out the room towards Joker's bedroom.

The room was silent again for a moment as Panne tried to analyze what had just taken place. She stared at Joker with disbelief, her mouth slightly opened.

"Pudding? Pumpkin? Mr. J? Harley Quinn?!" She scoffed "Where you get her from? The Asylum?" She shook her head, little knowing that's exactly where he got her from. "I leave and you get yourself a bimbo cheerleader?" She had so many questions. Was this girl her replacement when she was gone? She was ridiculous.

"Exactly! You left me, **Panne**!" The Joker yelled back. Her mouth dropped slightly as she heard her name coming from his mouth. He had not call her by her name since the very moment he named her Panda. "Why are you so affected? Last time I checked you wanted me dead."

She shifted uncomfortably on the same spot. It seemed she actually meant something to him after all. He'd been trying to get over her with this new girl and it looked like she will have to witness it happen. She will witness being replaced and forgotten.

"So, how did you two meet?"

"Harley Quinn was my psychiatrist in Arkham. She was also my way out, in exchange of becoming who she is now. It was quite a journey."

"You seduced her, didn't you?" She saw him smile at the word _seduced_.

"That I did, but it bit me on the ass and now I'm stuck with her." He said in a joking manner as he slowly paced around.

"Why not just get rid of her?" Panne shrugged.

The Joker snapped his neck to her direction so hard he could've broke it "I tried actually, and yet the results were beautiful. I managed to achieve something I didn't know was possible. I gave her the gift to see what I can see. She accepted me fully no questions asked." He walked closer towards her as he spoke "She devoted herself to me with her life, and even a person like me wouldn't throw something away like that. She's my creation. Daddy's little monster, if you will"

She saw Joker's eyes lit up as he spoke so fondly about this new girl. He was indeed infatuated by her, even if he wouldn't admit it. Which made her chest tighten in a way she wouldn't understand. She wanted to hate his horrible guts, yet she was kind of hurting. He did with Harley what he had failed to do with her, and after he used her to train his new toy, there wouldn't be any more use to her. She wouldn't be the center of attention no longer. Just as she feared, whenever he was done toying with her, he would toss her away and get himself the newest model.

The Joker saw the different emotions that displayed on her face, and he felt some satisfaction rush over him. Seems the Panda still cared about him, and it's not all hatred like she wanted him to think it was. He stood right in front of her, a mad grin displayed in his face.

"What's wrong, doll? Are you jealous?" He chuckled lightly "Is little Panda jealous?"

Panne instantly glared at him, rage consuming her very being. Yet, Joker's grin grew wider.

"There it is! Playing hard to get as always."

He grabbed her head with both his hands to keep her in place as he suddenly kissed her. Eager, longing, furious. She bit hard on his lower lip causing him to groan and grab a fistful of her hair, making her gasp into his mouth. Panne intertwined her fingers with the back of his hair as she deepened the kiss. Drowning in his toxic essence and expensive cologne. Her body pressed against his as if nothing had ever changed between them. She blocked away her thoughts and let her body work by muscle memory. She moaned as their tongues battled for dominance, The Joker having the upper hand.

He pulled away to catch his breath, letting her do the same. His erection pressing hard against his pants, making him growl in annoyance. Panne noticed it as she glanced down and quickly changed her look, a pink shade on her cheeks, cleaning the smeared red on her lips from Joker's makeup.

"We've never done it in your room." Joker said slightly out of breath as he fixed his hair.

"I don't want to." Panne stared at him "Just no…"

"What?" He asked genuinely confused.

"Please, don't make me."

He looked at her intently without saying a word. It didn't matter how bad he wanted to rip her off her clothing if she didn't want to. It would just make everything unpleasant for the both of them and ruin his mood. As ironic as it may sound, he was many horrible things but that didn't include a rapist. If she did not want to, he would not force it upon her.

He dismissed it, slightly irritated "Just get out."

Panne didn't react to his words, so he raised his voice losing his patience.

" **Leave!** " She didn't think it twice before exiting the room and heading towards her own, hearing the Joker yell out to his men to go fix the door she had broken. The Joker stared as she walked away, not exactly sure on how to feel. He finally had her back to do with her as he pleased. He had planned the moment they would meet again over and over in Arkham, yet when he finally had her, he let his emotions get in the way.

He wanted to strangle her, make her beg for her life.

It just seem as if all the anger he felt for her had been gone as soon as he saw her olive eyes stare back at him once more. He groaned in annoyance as he made his way back to his room where a seductive Harley Quinn waited for him.

She greeted him with a devilish smile "Com'ere Puddin', lemme warm ya up." She finished with a wink. Even though Joker found her infuriating here and there, he had to admit the girl was stunning. He did not think it over when he started unbuckling his belt.

"I won't be nice this time around…" His voice low in a growl as he walked towards her.

Maybe having two girls around isn't so bad for him after all.

* * *

" _ **Okay dears! This is my longest chapter so far I bet! I just want to apologize for taking so long. I've been going through a lot and I had a difficult time with this particular chapter. Kept rewriting it over and over again. So please, let me know what you think! Reviews pump me up and help me upload so much faster. Hope you enjoyed it!"**_ - **Katmeroo**


	14. Bubblegum

" _ **Hello lovelies! I haven't forgotten about you and I hope you haven't forgotten about me either. I've been going through a difficult life crisis where I'm trying to figure out who and what I want to be in life. In this chapter I decided to go back and forth the timeline in case you become lost at first." – Katmeroo**_

* * *

.

.

 **Fourteen**

Bubblegum

.

.

Panne woke up from her slumber. She shifted from side to side in the dark furry comforter, reaching out to the other side of the bed, only to find a cold empty space where Joker once was. She sat up, covering her bare chest with the blankets, noticing the room's door slightly opened. She threw on one of his t-shirts and walked out the room.

She knew he was having trouble sleeping lately, more than what he usually had. He would spend days without shutting one eye, sitting in his office, thinking, planning, loathing. She entered the room, only to find everything trashed all over the floor. He usually had them organized in circular patterns, but this time there was no pattern. Only anger. He laid in the center, completely naked, holding himself in a fetal position. Panne gasped slightly and rushed to his aid, worry on her face.

"J? J?! Are you okay? What's wrong?" She grabbed him and cradled him as if he were a lost broken child. He gripped on to her as if she were his life source.

He didn't speak a word, and Panne only swallowed and kept silent. He tightened his grip around her as his head rested on her chest.

Harley had been gone for almost a year and a half now.

It had been eating the Joker up all this time, to the verge he can no longer take it anymore and she could tell.

* * *

 _Pop._

 _Harley chewed on a pink bubblegum loudly as Panne walked her around the weapons vault. Panne rolled her eyes and grabbed a random gun from the wall display._

" _This is a gun." She spoke slowly as if Harley were mentally challenged "You grab it like this."_

" _I know how to grab a gun, stupid." Quinn replied as she blew onto her gum until it popped loudly, for Panne's annoyance. Harley went to grab another gun and mimicked what Panne was doing._

" _Whenever you run out of ammo the slide will lock back. After that happens you hit the button that will release the current magazine." She let the magazine fall on her free hand, tossing it to the side and grabbing another one from the table "And that's when you grab a loaded one and put it in, then releasing the slide lock so you are ready to fire." She aimed at the target practice in the far back of the room and fired a couple of rounds._

 _Harley gave her a cocky smile and stood next to her and aimed as well. When she pulled on the trigger, nothing happened. She looked confused and Panne couldn't help but smirk. Who's stupid now?_

" _Also recommend you never ever have the safety on, which is this little switch right here." She held the gun and took the safety off and handed it back to Harley. "Even if you pull the trigger it won't fire unless it's off. Anything can happen with the Joker around and you might need to draw your weapon and shoot fast. Never having it on saves you a second of taking it off in the heat of the moment." Her olive eyes bored into Harley's bright ones "It can save your life."_

 _Harley turned back to aim, and shot the target inside the red circles._

" _Hm, not bad for a newbie."_

" _I'm not a newbie, ya know."_

" _Just because you shot an innocent trucker doesn't make you an expert either, Quinn."_

 _Panne turned around and faced the wall display as she stored the gun back where it was. She then continued her lesson._

" _Some great handguns would be an H &K p30…" She began pointing the weapons as she called their names "…Beretta 92fs and a Glock 19-17, just to mention a few. Also for stealth, I recommend you use a silencer with a Walther PPK or a Colt m191a1." She was surprised with herself how naturally she knew all these things, but of course after spending almost 4 years exposed to this sort of lifestyle, who wouldn't? _

_Pop._

 _She heard Harley's gum pop again and took a deep breath, moving on to the bigger guns. "For close range and big impact we use shot guns. For long distance, any German or European sniper rifle is the best." She noticed Harley looking bored as she played with her nails, not paying attention to a word she was saying. "Are you listening to me, Quinn?" Panne's voice was firm._

 _Harley rolled her eyes "You are boring me and I'm more of a bat swinging kind'a gal."_

" _Well, you need to know these things if you are going to be working with us." God, she was like a teenage brat. "A bat is nothing compared to armed rifles."_

" _You are so serious most of the time. No wonda' Mistah J had to go find himself someone funnier." She giggled teasingly, pushing on Panne's buttons._

" _I can see why you are both made for each other." She replied bitter sweetly. "Grab whatever fucking gun you want and have at it, kid." She forced a smile as she pointed to the practice target and roughly bumped Harley's shoulder with her own as she made her way out of the room._

* * *

Jonny and Panne shared a cold one at the kitchen's counter.

"I made some adjustments to your Panda suit, I hope you like it." He handed her a bag where her suit was stored. She cautiously pulled it out to find a big red heart on the chest. A heart which had "Friends Forever" embroidered on it in a funky yellow cursive. She couldn't help but smile at the detail.

"Wow! Jonny, thanks! I think it adds a little touch of creepiness to my outfit." She giggled as she went to hug her friend. Jonny knew this past years had been difficult for Panne, but it made his mind at ease that she was doing a lot better now. After she came to terms that there was no escaping this lifestyle, everything seem to flow smoother.

"So have you seen the Boss lately?" Jonny asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, he's been quite disconnected from everything lately. Do you think it has to do with Harley? He isn't really talking to me like he used to."

Panne threw away the empty bottle and tied her hair in a high ponytail. "I honestly don't know, okay. He doesn't really talk to me either."

"Sup' mateys?!" Clayton walked in the kitchen with a broad smile on his face "Ya' won't believe the big surprise I have for tha' boss tonight at the club."

Jonny rose an eyebrow at his comrade "Ehh…Is it the Batchicks?"

"YES! The bloody fucking Batchicks!"

"What the fuck is the Batchicks? Someone care to explain?" She couldn't contain her half smile at the ridiculous name.

"Oh, nothing but the Boss' favorite strippers. They are known for their famous sexy Batman attire." Clayton was super excited and it was clearly that they were _his_ favorite, and not Joker's.

Jonny laughed out loud "I think you went too far as to call them the Boss' favorites. I remember him pleading me to put a bullet in his head last time they performed at the club." Jonny snickered at Clayton's expression, which went from excited to confusion in a second.

"But he told me he liked the sheilas." He furrowed his brows together. Panne went in to pat his back "I'm pretty sure he was being sarcastic, bud."

Jonny threw his empty beer bottle to the trash can "Next time try finding girls that look more like Harley Quinn's aesthetic. I'm sure he'd appreciate that more." He chuckled but then stopped as he looked at Panne. He knew Panne was well aware of how she had to fight for first place after Harley arrived and throwing that comment out there shoved it on her face even further. To know that Joker didn't mind her as much even with Harley gone still bothered her, and it was all displayed on her face.

"Uh I mean…" Jonny began but Panne left the area before he could continue.

* * *

" _Hiya home!" Harley Quinn made an entrance in her new outfit. It was a black and red skin tight jester costume. Panne found it extremely ridiculous, but yet there she was wearing a panda mascot suit herself. The Joker walked in next, he was wearing a long tailcoat black tuxedo, with a bone white shirt, vest and gloves. He smiled widely at his harlequin who kept spinning around like a ballerina. He reached out to her and she placed her hand in his, pulling her closer and beginning to waltz around the lobby. The rest of them entered with bags full of fresh stolen cash. Panne removed the panda head to take a good look at what was taking place. Joker had never looked so hauntingly mesmerizing, he truly went all out to look impeccable this time. He wanted to be seen at his finest next to his brand new acquisition, Harley Quinn._

 _Harley was already calling herself the Queen of Gotham, waltzing around the lobby with the King himself. Celebrating a successful bank robbery as if it were Joker's very first one. Joker gave her a final spin and held her gloved hand in his and kissed it, making Harley grin from ear to ear._

" _She really thinks he loves her, doesn't she?" Panne muttered to herself as she helped the boys bring in the stolen money._

" _What was that?" Eyeball asked as he heard her murmur something while he handed her a bag, but she waved him off with a weak smile._

" _Why don't you get changed into something more…" Joker moaned "…comfortable?" The Joker purred at Harley._

 _She lounged herself at him and kissed his lips before pulling away, smiling "Alright Puddin'."_

 _Panne could feel herself wanting to gag. It was nauseating every time she called him the ways she did. After Harley went up the stairs to their room, Joker turned to Panne, a grin on his face._

" _Pudding." Panne said in a mocking tone, making the Joker squint his eyes at her for a second. Seems he didn't like that name coming from somebody else's mouth._

" _Oh Pany Pany Panda…Why don't you turn that frown upside down?" He reached out to pinch her cheeks but she quickly backed away as if his hands burnt her face._

" _Just tell me what do you want?"_

" _I wanna show ya' something."_

 _Panne raised an eyebrow. Show her something? She watched as how he reached from inside his jacket, into his holster and pulled out a Chiappa Rhino revolver. It had a white grip with a gold Joker emblem, gold decoration on the barrel shroud, and the cylinder seemed to have alternating "Love/Hate" golden letters on it. It looked really nice and it made Panne's lips curl slightly, but quickly disappeared as she noticed the initials "HQ" in it._

" _I customized it myself, what do you think?" He fixated his eyes on her, feeding on her obvious discomfort. He wanted her to see it was for Harley Quinn._

" _I'm sure she'd like it." Panne replied dryly "I still think my Desert Eagle looks more classy, just saying" She referred to the gun Joker had gifted her when she joined. "Now if you excuse me, I'm taking this off." She pointed at her suit and winked at him as she walked past him and headed towards her room, leaving a smirking Joker behind._

" _If he thinks he'd wear me down by flaunting Harley in my face, he is very wrong." She thought._

 _Much later that night she decided to go out to the club by herself. She put on a V cut long sleeve dark green dress that exposed her robin chest tattoo. She wore knee high black velvet high heel boots with it. Her hair was styled in her usual space buns and she wore smoky eyes with a dark lipstick. She needed time away from the penthouse and as far away as she could go was his club. She went down the stairs to the lobby to grab one of the car keys assigned to the gang that were all hanging from one of the walls._

" _Care to explain?" Joker's silky voice broke the silence, coming out from the shadows of the kitchen. Panne slightly jumped and looked at him with wide eyes for a second before regaining her composure. He was the least person she wanted to deal with right now. She noticed he was shirtless, only wearing black jeans. He also had a bottle of wine in his hand and two cups in the other._

" _I'm going out." That's all she said as she twirled the keys around her finger and proceeded to walk downstairs where the big garage with all the cars was._

 _He looked at her up and down, as if scanning for information. His mouth twitched as she left from his sight. She hadn't bothered to look this good for a long time since she was back. Could there be someone else and he hadn't noticed? Had he been focused on Harley too much he had forgotten to keep an eye on Panda? He let out a throaty sound as he dropped the bottle and cups on the counter and quickly put on his crocodile coat which was hanging at the entrance along with his boots. He heard a car and quickly went down the stairs to the garage only to have found she had just taken off. He was going to get in his purple Vaydor vehicle but hesitated thinking the color and lights would give him away. So he opted for the black matte Lamborghini he had in his collection._

 _Harley, who was only wearing a red silky baby doll, went down the stairs "Mistah J? Did ya went to the grocery stores for a bottle of whine or what?"_

 _She giggled as she reached the lobby. She looked at the kitchen and noticed the bottle and cups laying on the counter. "Huh? Puddin' where are you?" She looked around confused, noticing his coat and boots were no longer where he usually had them. He had stood her up without saying a word and she couldn't tell why. She went up the stairs and decided to knock on Panne's door. Maybe she knew something. There was no response so she opened it anyways. Her eyes widened when she saw she wasn't there, and she could feel her blood boil._

 _Panne smiled at the young man at the valet parking booth as she handed him the keys. The bouncers immediately recognized her and greeted her warmly as they let her in, skipping the big line that was waiting outside. She made her way through the big crowd until she found a spot on the dancefloor where she had enough space to move freely. She began to sway around, feeling herself to the beat of the music. It had been so long since she danced that she felt rusty and weird doing so._

 _Joker stopped in front of the valet parking and threw the keys to the boy "A single scratch and I'll personally kill you with my bare hands." He growled as he made his way inside the club. The people without hesitation made way for the Joker to walk through. It was almost impossible to find her like this so he headed towards the stairs to his VIP room where he could see everything from the balcony._

" _Boss! Didn't know ye' were coming today." Clayton, who seem to live in the club since he was always there on his free time, greeted the Joker. Joker went to him and grabbed him by the collar making him blurt out incoherently "Uh, I swear I didn't touch none of yer cars, Boss! It was the Eyeball I swear!" Clayton held his hands up as he began to sweat._

 _The Joker looked confused and then shook his head "That's not why I'm here. Wait, what?! If I find out you went near my…ughh nevermind." He pushed Clayton away. "Where's Panda? I saw her come in."_

 _Clayton scratched his head "I haven't seen her, sir"_

 _It didn't take long for a young man to approach Panne on the dancefloor. He danced close to her as he smiled._

" _Hey there!" He said loud enough for her to hear over the music. She only smiled in return, acknowledging the handsome man. "What's your name?" He asked._

" _Amy!" She avoided giving her real name for obvious precautions._

" _Nice tattoo, Amy!" He pointed at her chest, where Robin's death decorated her skin. She looked down at her chest and grew conscious about her tattoo she obviously disliked. She covered it with her hand and excused herself, leaving the confused man behind. She walked towards the bar when she felt someone grab her by the arm. She quickly spun around and launched a fist in the air out of instinct. She hit the Joker on his face and threw him a little off balance._

" _Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm so sorry!" Her eyes got so wide she could feel them almost pop out of her face. Joker rubbed his cheek briefly as he looked at her with a pissed off look. She had really done it now, hadn't she? The he swiftly grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder as if she didn't weight anything. "Hey! Hey! Put me down! I can walk fine on my own! Put me down!"_

 _The Joker held on to her tight as he walked out the club and asked for his car. In a minute his Lamborghini had arrived and he quickly threw Panne inside. She crossed her arms and groaned slightly after she sat correctly. Joker got in the driver's seat and closed his door, and hit the gas pedal without saying a word._

" _The fuck was this all about?!" He sounded utterly irritated._

" _I'm not your fucking property." Panne answered to him, making the Joker chuckle. He slammed the breaks so hard and sudden she jerked forward almost hitting her head against the dash. "What the fuck, J?!" She yelled, but he just laughed. It wasn't his usual laugh but more on the angry side._

" _Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" He asked her as he turned his face to look at her. Panne knitted her brows together. He pointed at her chest, then at her temple, then at her hands. Every tattoo that was visible. "And you think I don't own you?"_

" _You have Harley now."_

" _So what?!" He punched the ceiling of the car, making Panne flinch slightly. "Does it fucking matter?" His grillz glowing in the moonlight. Panne clenched her jaw as her nails dug into her arms. He reached out to the back of her neck in a vice grip, making her moan slightly._

" _You are mine and only mine, Panda doll" He breathed on her face "When we get back home, I'll make sure to give you a reminder you better not forget." He hissed._

 _There was no winning with him at all. He could own a toy and not use it for days, weeks or months. But if some other kid dare look or touch it, he would go nuts. Even if Harley was being the center of attention, he had no intentions of leaving Panne out of his grip._

* * *

Joker rubbed and splashed cold water on his face. He rested his hands on the sink as he took a look of himself in the mirror. His mind was a haze, which was weird for him. He could always think clearly, always be on the edge, but now everything was dull. He was no longer seeing the bright colors he used to. He had brushed it off when it happened, thinking he really did not need her, but he hadn't been so wrong.

He walked towards his closet and spotted a silver suit, one he wore when Harley became his. A sudden bitterness took over his taste buds as he ripped the suit from the hanger and threw it across the room. He yelled in anger as he turned to all of his suits and teared them from the closet and threw them all around. He then grabbed the lamp on his night table and smashed it against the floor. He flipped the table next, grunting and roaring as he did so.

A couple of knocks were heard in his door and made him snap out of his angry trance.

"What?!" He jerked the door opened and found himself face to face with Panne.

She stared for a second, noticing his bare chest "What is going on in there?" She saw behind him how everything was trashed and thrown everywhere, much like his other room.

"Leave." He tried to slam the door but she put her arm in the way, stopping him from doing so.

"Joker, wait!" She went inside the room, following behind him. "Listen to me…" Panne stood in front of him and placed her hand on his chest "Let's all go to the club this time. You haven't visited for a while. The boys are asking about you." He glared at her, not speaking a word. She then picked a dazzling purple jacket from the floor and handed it to him "Why don't you take a shower and prep up? We'll meet you there, yes?" She gave him a half smile, hoping he'd do what she asked. He lingered a few seconds as his mouth twitched, glinting his metal teeth.

"You are a pain in my ass, you know that." Joker said as he walked to his bathroom. Panne chuckled lightly "Just like Harley was?" Instantly regretting what had just come out of her mouth when she saw how he tensed up.

"Precisely why I'm saying it." He did not look at her as he closed himself in the bathroom.

Panne stood there as her mind turned into a buzz. She let out a heavy sigh as she took another look around the room. They slept last night together for the first time in a while and it must've triggered something in his mind. Maybe it had reminded him of when he was with Harley, and that made him feel empty inside. Just when she was starting to make peace with the fact that she can't keep away from him, his rejection made it worse. She began to pick up his scattered clothes and hang them up in his closet. She didn't understand him, she never really did.

* * *

 _Panne let go of the headlock she had on Harley Quinn as she tapped on the floor so she'd let her go. Harley gasped for air and glared at Panne as she felt her sore neck._

" _What you wanna do? Kill me?!" She threw her hands up in the air._

" _I'm sorry to burst your bubble, princess bubblegum. There's gonna be a lot of people who want to kill you out there, other than me." Panne spoke nonchalantly as she fixed the bandages on her hands. She heard Harley scream as she lounged at her, pinning her against the floor. Harley began throwing punches at her face but Panne brought her arms up to cover it. She then grabbed her hands and slid her feet on Harley's stomach, kicking her upwards, making her flip on her back and landing on the floor above from her. Panne quickly turned and wrapped her legs around Harley's neck and squeezed hard, making her turn red as she gasped for breath. Harley dug her nails into Panne's thighs but she didn't budge. Harley started to tap the floor as she couldn't take the pressure any longer. Panne wanted to feel her neck pop. She wanted to hear it crack so badly._

" _L-let me g-go!" Harley managed to say "P-please…" Already feeling dizzy due to the lack of oxygen. Panne realized what was happening and quickly released her from the grapple._

 _After wrestling, Harley sat on the floor with an ice pack pressed against her neck. "You are good…" She muttered as Panne sat next to her with two bottles of water and handed one to her._

" _Why do you think Joker hired me in the first place?" Panne popped the cap open and chugged half of the bottle in one swing._

 _Harley shrugged "I dunno…" She took a sip of her own water "You aren't trying to steal my Mistah J, are you?"_

 _Panne chuckled "Me? You can keep him for all I care." Not that she really meant those words. Especially when Joker fucked her senseless after he brought her back from the club. Even if it was angry sex, she had to admit it was still pretty good._

" _I see how ya look at him. You_ _ **love**_ _him, don't cha?" Harley's voice turned slightly vile as she emphasized the word love._

 _Panne finished her water bottle before speaking another word, and turned to look at Harley "What is it that you see in him?" The question made Harley raise an eyebrow "I'm asking you not because I'm judging, only because I genuinely want to know. I want to know how a girl with a doctorate in psychology threw all of that away for someone like Joker?"_

 _Harley Quinn rolled her eyes "Oh like you didn't threw away anything for him?"_

" _I had blood on my hands. He was my escape."_

" _There it is. You just answered yourself. When I saw him, I saw an escape too. I saw freedom. With him and only him is how I am able to experience things I wouldn't had imagine of experiencing in my whole life." Quinn looked at Panne with a glint in her eyes. Speaking of Joker made her pale lips curl into a smile. "Joker_ _ **is**_ _freedom."_

 _Panne shook her head slightly, not breaking eye contact with Quinn. Joker was many things but definitely_ _ **not**_ _freedom. Every time she tried to run away from him, she would fall right back like a moth to a flame. If Joker was anything, he'd be a prison._

" _He's nothing but the death of all of us."_

" _Yet he makes you feel so alive, doesn't he?" Harley Quinn grinned maniacally, almost looking like Joker herself. "There's a reason you haven't left my puddin'." She leaned in, whispering in her ear, making Panne jolt away from her._

 _She glared daggers at Harley "You want me to give you another headlock, Bubblegum?" Making Harley laugh out loud._

* * *

Joker wore a grey half assed buttoned shirt with a tailored purple jacket that had a black collar. He put on his red paint and styled his hair back as usual. He began to put on his gold chains and his golden rings next. And as he looked at his knuckles where he had card symbols tattooed, he clenched his jaw. The spade, the clover and the diamond. Yet, his ring finger didn't have a tattoo; it lacked the heart symbol. The symbol he remembered tattooing on Harley's cheek, alongside the words _Rotten_ on her jaw line. He cursed under his breath as he placed his heavy rings. This wasn't like him, it wasn't like him at all.

He knew from the very moment he met Harley that she was only going to be dead weight to him. His first intentions was to get rid of her, but she just latched on to him. It didn't take long for him to feel some sort of attachment as well. When she was taken away, he was actually at peace. He finally had time to himself and he didn't have to put up with Harley and Panne's bickering around the penthouse. He might've thought that even without Harley, he still had Panne, but things between the two weren't the same as they once were. He had found the perfect balance where Panne was yin and Harley was yang, and now with Harley gone, he couldn't feel at peace. There was no balance.

Joker went to the garage where he had his cars displayed. His favorite one had been confiscated by Gotham's department after the last incident with Batman. That too made him angry. He looked around to some of the other cars in his collection, figuring out which one he should take for a ride. Amongst them was a chrome Porsche 918, a white Cadillac Ciana with green neon lights underneath and his black matte Lamborghini Aventador.

He felt like riding the Porsche tonight to the club.

* * *

 _._

 _He sat in his usual booth at their private room at the club. Harley had been all over him that night and it really got into his nerves. Her lust was never quenched, it was insane. They both sat in the comfy white couches, Harley nibbling his earlobe, playing with his earring with her tongue. He gripped tightly on to his cane in annoyance. Joker placed his hand on her thigh and lowered it all the way to her knee and gave her a sharp squeeze making her yelp and pull away._

" _Enough is enough, pussy cat." He hissed at her as his bright eyes bored into her. She pouted and stood up "Fine then, but don't be angry at me when other men stare at the goods." She giggled and jumped over the couch to the dancing cage, making him roll his eyes._

 _Panne watched the scenario as she sat with the boys in the bar. She couldn't help but smile at Joker's rejection. Jonny noticed her smile and gave her a light punch on her shoulder, making her turn to him._

" _What you smiling about?"_

" _Joker is finally getting annoyed by Quinn." She kept smiling._

" _But I heard Harley and you are friends now." Jonny joked._

" _What? No, we only tolerate each other, it's very different."_

 _Jonny chuckled as he finished his drink. He perked up as he received an audio message into his earpiece. He pressed his earpiece further to hear better._

" _Okay, received."_

 _Panne looked at him confused "What's going on?"_

 _He stood up and caught the attention of the rest of the gang. "The guys downstairs told me about a new visitor called Monster T wanting to meet the Boss. Keep a sharp eye, I'll be right back."_

" _Why do I got a bad feeling 'bout this?" Cooper said as he lit up his cigar._

" _I'm sure is no biggie. Just another bloke wanting to pay his respects to Mister J."_

 _Cooper raised his eyebrows "Did ya just called him_ Mister J _?" and burst out laughing, making Panne punch him on his arm._

" _I didn't mean to! Stupid Harley." She crossed her arms. It seems listening to Harley's slang all day and night was rubbing off on her._

 _Monster T, a big black man with tattoos all over his head and piercings on his face walked around the club, inspecting everything with his look. He looked up at the golden stairs that led to the VIP room. He wanted to see the Clown with his own eyes. They had been doing business indirectly and never up front. He would like to be able to shake his hand and tell him how much he admired his work._

 _Somebody patted his shoulder "Monster T?" He turned around and saw a tall suited man "The name's Frost. You want to see the boss, correct?" and he nodded "Follow me."_

 _As Jonny Frost guided Monster T to the VIP room, they passed by the dancing cage and he stared for a second at Harley Quinn who was dancing seductively. Panne was sitting at the bar when she saw Jonny enter the room with the other man following behind. This man looked at her and he gave her a wink. She smiled politely and then turned to look at Cooper and rolled her eyes, making him chuckle._

" _Harley seems to be having too much fun by herself, I think I'll join her." She said as she grabbed a golden mask they had lying around for people to wear, and put it on. She was wearing a long sleeve gold mini dress. The Joker liked to have both of his girls in gold, it was his thing. Joker stared at Panne walk her way in front of him and he quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her on her tracks._

" _Where you going so fast?" His expression demanding and possessive._

" _I'm off to join Harley, if you don't mind." She gave him a flirty smile, which made him smirk. He glanced at Harley who was dancing by herself inside the glass cage "Alright, but don't have too much fun." He smacked her ass as he let her go. She looked at him surprised and then laughed as she went off to get in the cage. He was more possessive of Panne than he was with Harley, or so he thought._

 _She knocked on the glass "Hey major Quinn bitch, let me in!"_

 _Harley grinned and opened the glass door "Ya wanna dance with me, you sad kitty?" She feigned a pout._

" _Oh shut it, you are the one who looks sad here by yourself." Panne pushed her aside and made her way in._

" _We finally meet." Monster T walked towards Joker and stretched his hand. Joker didn't bother to look at the man in front of him. He was too busy staring at his two girls interacting inside the cage. They seem to be getting along, he thought._

" _He don't shake hands." Jonny blurted out to Monster T. "Sit down, have a drink." He said as he pointed at the seat and called for a waiter to hand him some booze. Monster did as he was told and sat down, not quitting his gaze from the Joker._

* * *

Joker arrived to the club, through the back entrance. He didn't want to be seen by too many people. He held his cane as he made his way inside to the VIP room, passing by the club employees.

"Good to see you back, Boss."

"Boss, looking good."

"Welcome back, J!"

He received all sorts of greetings from his club workers, which he vaguely acknowledged as he went to sit down in his usual spot. It all seemed like an unpleasant Déjà vu to him.

* * *

" _Hey J…" Monster T began speaking "On behalf of everybody, welcome back."_

 _The Joker still didn't look at the man in front of him. He was in a trance, looking at how Quinn danced around in the cage, with Panne swinging her hips from side to side as she held on to the pole in the middle._

" _I wanted to come by personally and say thank you." He continued "You are making me good money. I'm making you good money."_

 _Joker finally decided to pay some attention to Monster T, throwing his head to the side followed by a raspy sound before speaking "Are you sweet talking me?" He held his hand up to cover his mouth, replacing his smile with the one he had tattooed on the back of his hand as he did his signature laugh._

 _Monster T felt the chills as he witnessed Joker's infamous laugh. He removed his sunglasses as he looked at him with alerted eyes. Joker laughed some more and turned to look at Jonny "Oh I love this guy, he's so intense!" He grinned wildly as he leaned in further to take a good look at Monster T who already seem to look a little uncomfortable._

 _Monster T turned his gaze towards the glass cage, and licked his lower lip briefly. "Mmm, you are a lucky man." He said as he watched both girls dance in a seductive manner to the beat of the music. Joker observed this man's face carefully, already feeling his artery throb against the tight skin of his neck. "You got a bad bitch." He said casually not really thinking his words through._

 _Joker's mouth was slightly opened as he could not understand the nerve of this idiot. Coming to_ _ **his**_ _club, to stare at_ _ **his**_ _girls, and to dare talk about them like that on_ _ **his**_ _face. He extended his arm with a shaky hand as he tried to contain his anger. He was probably referring to Harley Quinn, as how she is more publicly known to the city, so he went with it._

" _Oh, she is…" Joker began as he slowly stood up "The fire in my loins, the itch in my crotch…" He began to take a few steps closer to Monster T as he raised his voice "The one, the only, the infamous…" He curled his hands into fists as he shouted "Harley QUINN!"_

 _Jonny Frost looked between the two as he felt the tension rise in the room. He looked back at the bar to see Cooper who was still smoking his cigar. Cooper raised his eyebrows and mouthed the words "I knew I had a bad feeling."_

 _Monster T knew he had stirred the wrong pot, so he took a quick swing of his drink to calm his nerves. The Joker whistled loudly for the girls to hear, and when they looked at him, he motioned them to come back._

" _Seems Mistah J already misses me!" Harley squealed as she quickly made her way out._

" _Wait, are you sure is just you?" Panne asked as she too followed Harley, not wanting to stay behind._

" _Come to Daddy." Joker welcomed Harley as she hopped on the couch from behind._

" _Puddin!" She said followed by a gingerly laugh._

 _Panne followed and silently walked back and sat on the couch, wanting to be part of what was going on. Joker held Harley's hand and motioned towards Monster T._

" _You are my gift to this handsome…HONKA HONKA!" He smiled wildly "You belong to him now." He winked to her and she played along. She knew Joker was playing a game, this man didn't know what was coming to him. Panne furrowed her brows as she removed her golden mask. She was confused. Was Joker giving Harley away, just like that? Something must be up._

 _Monster T chuckled nervously as Harley sat on his lap, but he did glances between her, Joker and Panne. "You are cute…You want me? I'm all yours." Harley purred closely against his face while she caressed him. Joker watched them interact and he could feel a heat rise in the room. He didn't enjoy anyone playing with his toys, and he certainly did not like Monster T. The man noticed Joker's expression and tried to pull away from Harley._

" _I don't want no beef." He stated._

" _You don't want no beef? You don't want no beeeef? You don't want no beef?!" The Joker mocked, his voice pretty annoyed as he fixed his hair back with one hand._

" _This your lady, Joker. I never meant her!" He said, as he exchanged glances with Panne. It seems all this time, he was looking at her instead. He thought she was probably a club worker and nothing but a plaything for Joker. "I-I was talking about the club girl." He stuttered._

" _You don't want me? Don't waste my time then!" Harley stood up from his lap and went to sit on the L couch. The Joker rose his nonexistent brows and turned to look at Panne who sat behind him. He pointed at her and grinned "Oh you meant her?" and Panne looked at Mon-T and shook her head, expecting him to catch the drift and say no._

" _Yeah it was her. Not **your** lady, Joker." He could sworn the girl he was choosing was nothing to Joker. He thought it would get him out of this awkward situation, but it only sank him further in. _

_The Joker felt his blood boil. Talking about Harley was one thing, but talking about Panda was beyond salvation. This man will not leave this room breathing._

" _She's your lady." Mon-T kept repeating as if it would save him._

" _Yeah, you got that right, but so is her." And Joker took out his gun and blew his brains out all over the carpet floor. Distant screams were heard in the club by people afraid at the sound of the gunshot. The Joker groaned as he saw the carpets stained. A couple thousands for a new carpet, no doubt. He called out to Jonny and told him to search the body before removing him from the scene._

" _You see what I have to deal because of you!" Joker scolded both girls. Harley giggled frantically "Shut up!" He yelled and she went silent. "He actually did make me good money."_

 _Panne stood up "What does any of this have to do with me?" and Joker snapped, pointing at her "Don't let me get started with you!"_

" _Boss!" Jonny called out as he took out a small device from under Monster T's jacket "This guy has a tracker! You should leave, before anyone gets here."_

" _Fucking great…" Joker muttered under his breath, then he turned to Panne "You stay here with the rest of them, and you…" he pointed at Harley "You come with me." She might be useful for the trip, since she tends to be a good distraction._

 _Panne grabbed Joker's arm "Why do I have to stay? If you run into trouble, I can help."_

" _Do what I tell you for once." But she still didn't let go of his arm. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him. He gave her one last demanding look before turning around and forcefully grabbing Harley so they would leave. As Harley passed by in front of Panne, she stuck her tongue out and mocked her. That was of course, the last time she ever saw Harley again._

 _Joker sped through Gotham's streets with a stoic look on his face. "Puddin'?" Harley began speaking "Why didn't ya let the big bloke keep the Panda?"_

" _Don't start with this now. Both of you are breaking apart the way I work." He spat as he stepped on the gas, passing a red light._

" _Well, just get rid of her! She never listens to ya anyway. Not to mention a relationship only works with two and not three."_

 _Joker laughed at her statements "Oh Harley please" he chuckled between words. "Are you jealous?"_

" _I know you sleep with her." Her voice got serious "You ditched me that night to be with her! I know it!"_

" _You know how every history book says Christopher Columbus discovered America?" Joker began "When in fact, is not really discovering if people already lived there in the first place, now is it?" He grinned at her, his metal grillz glowing by the street lights._

" _Are you meaning that she…?" Harley was cut off by a loud engine sound that was heard behind them. Joker looked at the rear view mirror and he made an O with his mouth. It was the Batmobile._

" _Seems we got company." He grinned contagiously, making Harley smile eventually._

 _After a while, Jonny received a call from the Joker via an unknown number. Panne and him waited by the meeting point near Gotham's lake, where Joker told them to be. This time, Jonny drove in a black matte Hummer which had bulletproof glass._

" _What did J say?" Panne asked Jonny with a worried look on her face. "Is he okay?"_

" _He sounded fine, but I don't know what might've happened. Seems as if he called me from a phone booth."_

 _Then suddenly someone opened the back door, startling the both of them. Jonny pulled out his gun just to see a soaking Joker taking a seat on the back._

" _Jesus Christ, J! You fucking scared us." Jonny sighed._

 _Joker breathed heavily and ragged. "Drive home, will ya?" His voice low and raspy._

" _What about Harley?" Panne asked him._

" _Just do it."_

 _Jonny turned on the car and began driving back to the penthouse, neither of them speaking a word all ride._

* * *

It didn't take long for Joker to be joined by the gang, who seem excited to have his presence in the club again. The DJ talked through a microphone, his voice traveling throughout the club "And now with y'all, the sexy…BATCHICKS!" and the cheering crowd was heard as The Batchicks took the stage downstairs. The Joker pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried not to cringe at the announcement. Could this day get any worse?

"Hey, J." Jonny Frost walked closer and sat next to him "How you feeling?"

A waiter came closer and offered Joker a drink but he slapped the tray away, spilling all the drinks on the rug. He turned his head to face Jonny and quickly grabbed him by the arm as hard as he could. "Do I look like a sad dog to you?" He hissed against his ear. He then looked at the waiter "Do I look like I need a fucking drink?!"

"B-boss, I was just…"

"I was just! I was just!" The Joker repeated in a mocking town, as he stood up and looked at the rest of the gang who was in the room. His eyes lingering on Panne as she stood between the twins.

"Let's be clear about one thing." He began to twirl his cane around "Seems you've all missed me, haven't ya?" He smiled wickedly as his looked maddened each second. "Well, here I am!" He threw his cane in the air and caught it from the bottom part and swung it like a bat as hard as he could hitting the same waiter that offered him a drink before. Blood spilled from the man's mouth as he fell to the floor. Everyone gasped and went silent as they looked at the man trying to get back on his feet.

The Joker went back with another swing and hit him again on his head, then again and again and again. Blood splattering all over his clothes and rug. The club employees stared in horror, thinking that could've been one of them instead. Panne covered her opened mouth with her hand as she looked at this man get beaten to death my Joker's cane. Everyone watched as blood was spilled, nobody dared to say a word, nobody dared to look away, nobody wanted to stop the inevitable. This was something the Joker needed, and they all knew that. It's a part of who he is, and nobody can take that away from him.

"How…ya…like…that…now…huh?!" Joker said between each blow. The man's face already unrecognizable. He eventually stopped when he felt satisfied enough and wiped the blood from his face. He breathed heavily as he turned to the gang and looked at every single one.

He chuckled slightly, feeding on the look in everyone's faces. His laugh echoing throughout the room as it got louder, sending shivers to everyone witnessing it.

It was a long time since someone was brutally killed by the Joker, that it almost felt new to them. Jonny stood up front and began to clap slowly. Then Clayton joined and so did Cooper. Little by little more claps where heard and then every single one of them began clapping. Panne was confused as to why everyone clapped but then she realized that everyone missed this side of him, as twisted as it may sounds. They knew the Joker was crazy, but having a pissed off Joker was way worse. If letting his anger subside meant killing someone that wasn't any gang member, then so be it.

The Joker grinned and took a theatrical bow as everyone cheered. It felt good to be back.

"Vacation is oveerrr!" He yelled loudly as he leaned back slightly. Everyone kept whooing and clapping, as some employees dragged their former comrade's body away from the scene.

Panne walked over to the Joker with a napkin and cleaned the remaining blood from his face. "So, what is it that we are doing now?" She genuinely asked, for only him to hear.

"What does it seem like? We are getting Harley Quinn back, of course."

.

* * *

" _ **There you have it! I'm apologizing again for always taking too long. I hope everything seem clear and that you enjoyed it. Please don't forget to leave a comment so I know what you think. It actually helps me write faster. The next chapter will have more Harley flashbacks...I think lol. Oh, before I forget, I have a cosplay instagram with my BF called LIMESPIDERPR, where I'll post the drawings I've made of this story. Please check it out and hope you like our Joker and Harley cosplays :)**_

 _ **Until next chapter!"**_

 _ **-Katmeroo**_


	15. A Moth to a Flame

" _ **Sorry for the very long wait! I had a hard time with writer's block but I'm back on track! In this chapter I am using the song "Take me to church" by Hozier and I changed the gender in the lyrics so it would feel like it's talking about Joker instead. Enjoy!"**_ **-Katmeroo**

* * *

.

.

 **Fifthteen**

A Moth to a Flame

.

.

Panne held her phone against her ear, hearing the tone ring, waiting for somebody to pick up. She held in her other hand the phone number of her mother, whom she was trying to get in contact with. It had been years since she last saw her, and she missed her so much.

"Hello?" A small voice answered and Panne straightened at the familiar sound.

"Momma? It's me…" She hesitated before she continued "…Panne."

There was a long silence from the other line, until she answered back. "What do you want, girl?"

Panne furrowed her eyebrows as she noticed the unimpressed tone her mother had taken. Is that all she had to say after all these years? "Mom, I miss you. I wanted to know if you are okay. I thought you'd be happy to know about me."

"Happy? You brought disgrace to our family!" She replied with a strong Hispanic accent "Your father abandoned me not long after you left as well." Panne tightened her jaw as she recalled her abusive father. Her mom was always dependent of him and it was no surprise that she was blaming it on her.

"I had to leave, mom. I had to escape-" She got interrupted by her "And you better stay away. You are a delinquent, girl! If you come back, I will take you to the police myself."

"Mom, let me explain please!"

"I no longer have a daughter." And the line went dead. Her mom didn't want anything to do with her, she only saw a failure and the cause of all her problems. Panne yelled out of anger and threw her phone across the room. She turned to the wall and punched it over and over again until her knuckles bled. Her life was a piece of shit, she thought. She hated what she had become, she hated where she was and with who she was. She wanted nothing to do with this life. Sadly, this was the price she had to pay for what seem to be "freedom".

Bullshit.

This was nothing but another kind of prison and punishment for her crimes.

"Woah woah! Panne!" Jonny walked in her room after noticing the constant noise against the wall panel. He rushed to her and pulled her away from punching distance, holding her in his arms. She just melted in his embrace as she began to sob and cry gripping on to his jacket.

"Hey, it's alright. It's okay." He whispered to her. "Everything is fine." He felt his insides turn as he saw her this way. He didn't want her to suffer, yet he brought her into this world, and for that he will forever feel guilty until the day he died.

Panne broke the embrace and wiped away the tears from her face. "Shit, look at your hands!" Jonny exclaimed as he saw the blood pouring from her knuckles "You need to get wrapped up this instance and quick." He walked to her bathroom and searched for a medical kit in the cabinets. "You sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked concerned.

She shook her head, not wanting to speak about it at all "Any leads on Harley's location?" She changed the subject, as Jonny began to pour alcohol on a cotton pad to clean her wounds.

"Not really. We've already asked a couple of crime bosses around, but we are missing a few. We are gonna check on the Romanians first and then ask the Chinese."

"The Romanians? You mean the Ibanescu family? Why them?"

"Oh you know, they are known for human trafficking. They are known to pay off the department for female inmates and sell them to the highest bidder." He said casually as he cleaned her and proceeded to wrap her hands in bandages. "We are leaving in half an hour so you should get ready, alright? If you are not feeling too well I can make up an excuse for you somehow"

"Don't. I'll be fine. I actually need the distraction." She forced a smile and pointed to her door, signaling him to leave so she could get ready, and so he did.

.

* * *

" _Where were you?" Harley asked as Joker made his way into his room. He groaned slightly when he saw the way she was talking to him. "You left and you didn't tell me anything! You left me for hours. It's already day." She went to one of the windows and abruptly opened the curtains, letting all the sunlight brighten the room. Joker covered his eyes with his forearm and let out a hiss as if he were sensible to the sun, like a vampire._

" _Leave me alone, Harley." He stated with a sour tone, as he took off his coat and hung it in his dresser. He had spent the night with Panne, teaching her a very needed "lesson". Harley strutted her way to him and spun him around to face him._

" _Look at me when I'm talking to you!" She said with a raised voice as she couldn't contain her anger, but this made Joker erupt like a volcano. She already talked to him as if she owned him, when in matter of fact he owned her. The back of his hand connected as hard as he could against her cheek. She stumbled to the side and grabbed the burning side of her face. She turned to him teary eyed and swung her arm to hit him right back but he caught it. His mouth turning into a snarl as he glared at her. She was feisty, she dared to try and hit him back._

" _Nobody taught you how to respect your elders?" He closed his fist and punched her face, making her fall on the ground. He crawled on top of her and began to choke her as tears fell from her eyes. "B-baby, I-I'm sorry…S-stop, please" She begged him. He leaned closer to her face and hissed "Try and pull this shit on me again and it'll be far worse than this." He stood up and turned around to pick fresh clothes from his closet and left the room once more, leaving a sobbing Harley on the floor._

" _I'm sorry, baby…I'm sorry…" She repeated to herself again and again._

* * *

"What do you want from us, clown?" Dragos, the leader of the Ibanescu gang looked at Joker and his men as he sat in a poker table with other gang members. They were at the basement of some poorly maintained tavern, which made Joker cringe at every corner he dared to look to. "What's up with the big polar bear? Is this a birthday party?" Dragos kept on going as he mocked them.

Panda took a step forward but Joker placed his hand on her suited chest, stopping her on the tracks. The Joker looked back at Dragos and smiled his signature grin. He let out a half-hearted chuckle "It's a Panda. I'm pretty sure it's clear enough, don't ya think?" His forced smile didn't leave as he took a step forward. "I'm pretty sure you know why I'm here." He rested his gloved hand on the shoulder of a man that was sitting in front of him with his back facing him. He immediately tensed up when Joker squeezed his shoulder lightly as he took a peak of the cards in his hand. "I suggest you fold, pal." He said as he straightened up again to look at their leader.

Dragos stood up from his seat "We haven't dealt with your clown counterpart. If I knew we had her, I would've returned her to you."

The Joker's smile died, his patience quickly disappearing as the time passed. His eyes roamed around the filthy room, spotting pests and webs in the corners, feeling glad that he had gloves on. "Well, that's too bad." He said blandly, patting the man he was touching before walking away. "Come on boys, there's nothing to see here."

"Joker!" Dragos Ibanescu called out as the prince of crime didn't face him "We don't know anything about where she can be, but maybe the Odessa mob knows."

"Been there." Joker said as he feigned boredom.

Dragos fidgeted "What about the Bertinellis? Or the Panessa?"

The Joker laughed before turning back to face the man "Now you are just shooting names blindly." He said as he swayed lightly "Are you trying to be on my good side, Dragon boy?"

"It's Dragos, and all we want is to be left alone."

"Your wish is my demand, oh Dragon sir!" He did a small theatrical bow. Then he placed his hand parallel to the side of his face as if to say a secret "Dragon actually sounds better just so you know." And he smiled wildly showing all his metal capped teeth. He then turned around and motioned everyone to leave behind him. As they all walked out the Tavern, the twins were waiting outside with what seemed to be some sort of gas launcher. Before Joker got in the van he looked at the twins who both wore the shark heads "Let's help our friends with their little pest problem." And he hopped in and closed the doors. Then the twins did as told, and gassed the tavern with Joker's famous laughing gas.

As they all sat silently inside the van, Joker removed his gloves and tossed them to the side to rub his face and run his fingers through his hair. This search was tiring him out. They had visited many crime gangs that could have some intel on Harley but none had served useful to him. Panne removed her Panda head and set it on her lap as she stared at the pale man in front of her. He seemed tired for a moment, the circles under his eyes were darker than usual.

"Are you okay?" She asked him in a low voice, and he looked up at her, no expression on his face. He then only let out a throaty sound and said nothing else. No talking it seems. He really was bipolar some times.

Unfortunately, things weren't in order when they returned. Stopping in front of their hideout, they all got down from the vehicle. There was a body laying down on the pavement with blood spattered around.

"What the fuck?"

It was one of the thugs that he keeps around the penthouse or the club, under his payroll.

"Who did this?" Crybaby asked with a shaky voice.

"I reckon is the bloody Batman, no doubt." Clayton spoke up, removing his black shark head.

"Are you fucking stupid?" Joker turned to him and grabbed him by the collar "When have you seen the Bat use weapons with BULLETS?! That is obviously a fucking bullet wound!" He spat on his face angrily before storming off into the building to see what had taken place. He'd knew from the moment he set foot in the place if it was the Batman's work, but this was far from it. They found the insides completely trashed around, and a couple more of his men laying on the floor lifelessly. Whoever did this was obviously looking for something. Everyone carried their weapons ready to fire as they searched the area in case somebody was still inside. The Joker quickly went up the stairs towards his room, worried they might've taken something. He found his door knocked over and he cursed under his breath. His chambers were completely chaotic as if a storm had gone through it. All his clothes scattered around and some of his cabinets thrown and emptied all around the floor. He quickly went to the back of his room where he has the many computer monitors, which were all shattered, and cautiously removed a specific one and placed it on the table on front. There was a fake wood panel which he cautiously removed, revealing a small vault. He quickly put in his combination and opened it. His anxious face immediately relaxed as the contents inside where intact. He proceeded to quickly close it and put everything as it once was, before anyone would notice.

Panne walked in the room and gasped lightly as she looked around the mess. "What in the world happened here?"

The Joker shrugged and ran his hands through his hair "Did you search the whole place?" He said between teeth as he tried not to lose it. How dare someone get in here and touch his things? Even worse, throw and break them too.

"The boys are on it, but whoever did this must be very far away already" She looked at Harley's closet that was against one of the walls next to the bed and noticed something strange. "Did you move Harley's things somewhere else?" She asked him as she walked towards the closet and opened it, revealing it to be almost completely empty except for a couple of things. The Joker perked up and his eyes widened as he stood next to Panne and inspected the piece of furniture before him. He began to open the cabinets that belonged to Harley and found that all her stuff was missing.

"The fuckers…" He whispered to himself. He ran through his own cabinets and noticed most of his things still in place. They had only taken what seem to belong to Harley.

"Boss!" Jonny walked in the room, catching both Panne and Joker's attention. "I went to your private weaponry and I noticed that the weapons that belong to Harley aren't there anymore." He then stopped to see the mess that was Joker's room and sighed heavily. The Joker grabbed one of the lamps that rested on his night table and threw it against the wall, shattering into pieces.

He breathed heavily as he didn't take his fixated look from where the lamp had landed. The room went silent for a few seconds, before it suddenly hit him. How could he be so dense to not think it before? He had camera's inside and outside the building. It should show what took place in the bloody mess. He quickly walked towards the monitors and hooked in one of his computers who weren't broken and turned everything on.

"What are you doing, J?" Panne stood beside him, but he didn't bother on talking to her back. He searched the file logs until he found the one he wanted and went back on the time until he saw how armed masked men killed his own and thrashed the place. He saw how they put what seem to belong to Harley in bags and threw it all in a black van with no license plate. Luckily all his sensitive things are in hidden vaults around the building so unless they burn the whole thing down, then those aren't at risk.

"Why would they want Harley's things?" Jonny asked, genuinely confused.

"For all we know, it was her own doing." Panne said as she looked intently at the monitors. The Joker snapped his head to look at her, not enjoying her accusations. She felt his look lay on her so she returns it "Who else would want her things back but herself? There's a reason that these guys knew exactly where to find them."

"That isn't like Harley." The Joker straighten himself and glared at Panne but she glared back at him.

"Look around you! Men died, the place is a fucking wreck and your girlfriend's things are missing. For all we know she escaped the police a long time ago and doesn't want to come ba-!" But before she could finish, Joker had connected the back of his hand against the side of her face. She looked at him with wide teary eyes but didn't dare to let any tears fall. She took a deep breath and gave him one last look and turned around and left.

"Boss…"

"Tell everyone to start packing everything. We are leaving in the morning."

"Okay, Boss."

Panne sat on the edge of her bed after picking up whatever little things were thrown around her room. She had already removed the panda suit and had it hanged on the inside of her closet. She removed her bandages and went in for a shower. She scrubbed hard on her tattoos as if that would make them fade from her body. She leaned against the wall as the cold water ran throughout her frame. Recalling the little good memories she had left, but also the not so good ones.

" _Has Mr. J ever hit you?" Harley asked as Panne handed her a bag of ice for her to put on her black eye._

" _A couple times actually." She felt something for Harley, and she knew with no doubt that it was pity. Joker had punched her square in her face, something he hasn't even done on her. She figured out that Harley was reckless and pushed his buttons too far. Not trying to justify Joker's actions, but the guy is crazy, she should've known better._

" _I don't understand…" Harley winced as the ice made contact with her skin "Do you know where he was last night?" She looked at Panne intently "I checked your room and you weren't there either."_

" _I was at the club with the other boys, the Joker joined us after and then he left." Panne lied._

" _So yer telling me, that my puddin was all night at the club? He was with me and suddenly he left without a word to…to the club?!" Harley wasn't buying it, she knew Panne was hiding something, but Panne didn't budge._

" _I saw him a couple times but I didn't even pay attention, I was doing my own business." She shrugged as she headed to her closet and opened it widely, in search of clean clothes to change._

" _Hey what's that?" Harley pointed at a corner of the closet._

" _You mean this?" Panne pulled out a dusty wooden bat that she had laying down there since like forever. She didn't even remember from where or whom had given it to her. "It's just a wooden bat, why?"_

" _Can I have it? Ya know, for home invasion." She grinned, which made Panne raise an eyebrow in confusion._

" _You already have a hammer and a gun, plus all the weaponry here!"_

 _Harley made a pouty face and Panne let out a low groan "Okay, sure, whatever. I don't even use it anyways." She threw the bat her way and Harley managed to catch it in the air._

" _Nice reflexes." Panne complimented._

" _Why thanks!" Harley stood up from the bed and put down the ice bag as she took a couple of swings at the bat and inspected it._

" _Hey, be careful with that thing! Don't want you to break any of my stuff." Panne said as she walked past her, heading to her bathroom. Little did she noticed Harley's true intentions when her back faced the blonde girl._

" _Goodnight Panda." Harley's voice filled the room right before she swung the bat at Panne and hit her head hard enough to knock her out unconscious. Harley poked her with the bat to see if she reacted but she didn't make a move. Maybe she's dead, Harley thought._

 _She picked her up with a lot of work "You sure are a fat panda" as she found her to be pretty heavy. Then she proceeded to throw her onto the bed with a swift motion._

" _That should keep you away from my man for some time, you wench."_

 _She clapped her hands together as if removing the dust from them, before leaving the room triumphally with the bat on her hand._

" _Where the hell is Panda?" The Joker yelled at all of his men who stood before him before leaving for a heist at Gotham's bank._

" _Oh she wasn't feeling too well, Puddin'!" Harley quickly perked up as she held on to her bat tightly. "I made her a tea to help her rest so she's sleeping right now."_

 _The Joker tighten his jaw as his piercing eyes bored on Harley's baby blue eyes "You did what?" His voice in a low growl. Harley felt herself being consumed by his gaze, so she swallowed hard. She hoped he wouldn't mind the Panda not joining them tonight. She wanted him for herself, that was her plan._

 _Jonny stepped forward "I could go and try to wake her up, Boss."_

" _Don't. She'll only wear us down. We'll leave without her." He turned to look at the gang "Come on! Why are you all still standing there?!" And they all hurried to their positions in the cars. Harley latched on to Joker's arm as he walked to get into his purple vehicle "It's just you and me tonight, Puddin'." She whispered in his ear, followed by a quick kiss on his cheek but he pulled away from her, as if she burned._

" _I'm not in the mood, Harls. Just get in the damn car." He ordered and she followed. "Where you get that bat, anyways?" He asked before she got in and she took a quick look at it and casually said "Panda's closet."_

* * *

 _._

" _ **My lover's got humour, He's the giggle at a funeral"**_

Panne felt a couple of knocks on her room door as she placed new bandages on her wounds. She was sitting on her bed in just a shirt and her underwear.

"Leave me alone!" But the knocking wouldn't cease until she stood up and ungracefully opened the door to find herself face to face with the Joker. She took a sharp breath before letting him inside her room. "Look, I'm honestly not in the mood for anything…"

He held a single red rose in his hand. Oh no, the famous rose. She would remember the many times he would give it to Harley every time they had a fight. One of the many ways to win her back as if nothing had happened. He looked at her from head to toe with lustful eyes as he closed the door behind him.

" _ **Knows everybody's disapproval, I should've worshipped him sooner"**_

"Oh Panda cake, are you still mad at me?" He chuckled lightly as he rolled his eyes at the same time. He proceeded to place the rose in an empty vase that was on her drawer.

"You bruised my face. Yes, I am mad at you." She tugged her long bangs away from her face to the back of her ear so he could take a better look at the light purple bruise that was beginning to form on her cheek. The Joker walked closer and held her chin to inspect her face, making her flinch at the sudden proximity. He made a humming sound with the back of his throat as his face was only inches from her own.

" _ **If the heavens ever did speak, He's the last true mouthpiece"**_

"And it looks lovely." He grinned wildly as he pressed himself onto her, sliding his arm around the back of her waist, pulling her closer to him. Panne immediately tensed up and pressed her hands against his chest to try and push herself enough to not feel his body against her own. Joker took a quick glance at her hands and frowned.

" _ **Every Sunday's getting more bleak, A fresh poison each week"**_

"What's this?" He pulled back and held both her hands for inspection but she quickly pulled them away.

"It's nothing." She turned around to not face him, and took a deep breath as she couldn't help but remember the words her mother had spoken to her over the phone. The Joker walked around Panne noticing the hole in the wall, putting the pieces together that she had caused her own wounds.

 _ **"We were born sick, You heard them say it"**_

"You aren't gonna speak to me about this?" He pointed at the wall.

"Since when do you care?"

"I don't, but when you damage my property, it makes it my problem."

She rolled her eyes. "It has nothing to do with you or this environment."

"Well, that's a new one." He raised his brow bone as he held on to one of her hands and brushed his thumb over the bandages lightly. "I don't like it when you get hurt."

" _ **My church offers no absolutes, He tells me "worship in the bedroom""**_

He closed the space between them as he didn't take his look away from her "Unless it's me the cause of your pain." He smiled wildly as he snaked his hand to the back of her head, grabbing a fistful of her hair, making her moan involuntarily.

" _ **The only heaven I'll be sent to, Is when I'm alone with you"**_

He leaned into the crook of her neck and inhaled her scent, followed by ghostly kisses all the way up to her ear. She felt the small hairs of her body rise in unison, and it made her shiver under his touch. She squirmed lightly as she bit her lip, not wanting to fall for his charms.

" _ **I was born sick, but I love it, Command me to be well"**_

"J, please…" She whispered before his lips reached her own and hungrily consumed them. She whimpered as his tongue made his way in and fought with her own.

" _ **Amen"**_

Exploring every inch of the inside of her mouth as if he had never done it before. The kiss tasted of desperation, lust and metal. Joker quickly knocked her of her feet and threw her on her bed, crawling on top of her in a blink of an eye.

" _ **Amen"**_

He ran his hands all over her body, down to her legs as he kissed and bit the soft skin of her neck. Panne ran her fingers through his surprisingly soft emerald hair, but as she felt his hand running up her inner thigh she quickly pressed her legs together and tensed up.

" _ **Amen"**_

Joker let out a small chuckle as he pulled back to unbutton his shirt and remove his holster with his gun still in it and threw it to the side. Panne looked up to him, her eyes fixating on his toned gray body, looking down all the way to the obvious bulge in his pants. He cracked his neck in a rapid motion and gave out a haunting laugh. She stared at his face, taking in the beautiful features hidden beneath his veil of madness. He unbuckled his belt with one hand as the other trailed up her leg.

" _ **Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies"**_

"Isn't this nice?" He leaned down and kissed her earlobe "Let it happen, doll. Just relax." He said as his hand reached inside her underwear, making her gasp at the sensation of his cold fingers inside her. He let out a hungry moan at the touch of her wet sweet spot.

" _ **I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife"**_

She wriggled under him as she held onto the bed sheets and threw her head back. It didn't take long for him to push himself inside of her, the need was too much for him to bear. He groaned at the sensation and quickly found his desired rhythm. The bed squeaked loudly beneath them as their lust unraveled.

" _ **Offer me that deathless death; Good God, let me give you my life"**_

Downstairs the boys were putting the weapons in duffle bags and packing everything else. Cooper grabbed all the liquor bottles and placed them in boxes with lots of newspaper in between each one, to avoid them breaking.

"How's the packing, guys?" Jonny walked in the kitchen after leaving some boxes in the van.

"Bloody boring." Clayton answered as he counted how many bullets they had and placing them in the bags afterwards.

"Have you seen Panne?"

"Haven't seen the sheila since we got back." Cooper gave him a little smirk "Neither have I seen the boss." He winked.

Jonny rolled his eyes "They aren't like that anymore. In fact, they fought when we got back. I was there." Yet the twins snickered together "What's so funny, you asses?"

"Haven't ya ever heard of a makeup root?" Referring to the sexual act, Clayton stopped to do what he was doing and began to hip thrust in the air "mmmm! Yeah Panda baby, lick ma' grillz!" He laughed as he tried to imitate Joker's voice.

"Bet cha a gray nurse that they are having a naughty." Cooper said between chuckles.

"Just what the fuck is a gray nurse?" Jonny squinted his eyes. He seriously didn't understand shit his Australian friends would say half of the time.

"A hundred pounds, you wanker."

"That's just…ugh…" Jonny groaned as he left the twins cracking up together. They could be so immature some times. He headed upstairs to Panne's room so he could let her know that they were packing their things up.

" _ **Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies"**_

The Joker put his hand on Panne's neck and applied some pressure, but not enough to choke her. She grabbed on to his arm tightly, feeling threatened by the hold he had on her neck. Even if it wasn't harming her, she began to feel like it was hard to breathe. He saw her eyes widened a little with fear, and it pleased him. He found it very arousing and squeezed tighter making her gasp and dig her nails on to his skin.

" _ **I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife"**_

He pounded fiercely against her, feeling himself almost scratch the surface of his release. He let go of her neck and grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back hard enough to make her yelp in pain. He leaned down and forced his tongue inside her open mouth, savoring her fear with the tip of his tongue. He pulled back to catch some air and then went down to her neck and sucked hard on her tight skin making her moan loudly. Marking her wherever his lips landed. Everyone was going to know that she had been his tonight. She intertwined her fingers in his hair and held on to it tightly. He made an almost animalistic kind of groan as he felt himself close to his orgasm. He picked up the pace and rolled his eyes back, almost all the way to the back of his head.

" _ **Offer me that deathless death"**_

"Fuck, J…don't stop." Panne moaned as she squeezed her eyes together, drowning in the intensity of their actions. He growled as he tried to hold back so she could get there too. He grabbed tightly on to her hips as his forehead rested against her own, keeping the rhythm that was driving each other nuts. "You are mine, Panne." He breathed against her lips as he pounded onto her "Say you are mine." He hissed.

" _ **Good God, let me give you my life"**_

Panne whimpered as she bit her lower lip. The Joker went in deep enough to hurt and she gasped.

"Say it!" He roared.

"I'm yours." Panne whispered as she opened her eyes to stare at his piercing blue orbs.

"Louder." He ordered as he picked up the pace.

"I'm yours!" She said louder almost out of breath as the passion consumed her and she exploded like a firework. She convulsed as her orgasm took over her like a poltergeist. The Joker cursed as he felt her tighten over and over around his member, making him lose his composure, as well.

The door suddenly swung open "Panne, did you- Oh my GOD!"

Panne quickly pushed Joker away from her and covered herself "What the fuck, Jonny?!"

The Joker turned around breathing heavily and grabbed the gun out of the holster he had placed on the bed and fired around the door way, not with the intention of killing, but definitely to leave his henchman limping. Jonny quickly ran out and threw himself on the floor of the hall for cover, as the Joker emptied his gun.

"Stop! Stop! You are gonna kill him!" Panne pushed him hard enough to throw him off the bed. She quickly put on her underwear and her shirt and ran outside. "Jonny are you okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He stood up and patted his suit, dusting it off. He looked at Panne and proceeded to glare at her "You promised you were gonna sleep with him no more!" He angrily said between his teeth. She opened her mouth to speak but Joker spoke first.

"You fucking open a door again without knocking first, and I'll personally make sure you are not able to clean your own shit anymore" The Joker said as he stood at the door frame, buttoning his pants. "You can kiss your hands goodbye." His mouth in a snarl.

"I'm sorry…Boss."

"Hey, what's going on up there?!" Cooper yelled from the first floor.

"Are you imbeciles even packing?" The Joker said loud enough for the first floor to hear as he walked closer towards Jonny.

"We are. I just wanted to tell Panne to pack as well." He looked down at the terrifying pale man in front of him.

Panne furrowed her brows together "Packing? Where are we going?" She said as she looked between both men.

The Joker turned to her "This place is compromised and it isn't smart to be here. We have a few safe houses at the edge of the city, that's where we are moving." He continued "I was going to tell you before, but we got…um" He paused to smile "…we got distracted."

Then he looked back at Jonny "Why are you still standing here? Get back to work! All this crap ain't gonna pack itself!" Jonny nodded and without looking back at Panne, went back down the stairs to continue his duty.

Panne looked at the clown "You are an asshole, you know."

"And aren't you a pain in my ass?" He scrunched his nose as he made his teeth visible. "Put some pants on before I take you right here against the wall for everyone to see."

"I'd like to see you try." She turned her heel to walk back to her room but then stopped and looked back at him who was still staring at her. "One more thing…"

The Joker raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"This…" She wiggled her finger between him and herself "…it doesn't change a thing between us."

The Joker remained silent for a second before he burst in his maniacally laughter. He did not answer back to her, he only laughed. He knew she was wrapped around his finger. It was something as obvious as not being able to cover the sun with your hand. Panne curled her hands into fists as she stormed back into her room and slammed the door. She felt stupid. Helpless to her fate, just like a moth attracted to a flame.

 _._

* * *

" _That was fucking A!" Clayton was the first to go inside their building. "Boss, you were bloody amazing. I mean if you hadn't put those bombs beforehand we would've been Bat food." They all followed behind, some were injured, being carried by others. Jonny dragged Cooper who had wounds on his shoulder and leg. He had been stabbed with a couple of batarangs._

 _The Joker removed his jacket and threw it on the couch, responding to Clayton "And who's fault was that?" He didn't seem too happy. Harley joined them with a few bloody scrapes on her skin here and there._

" _Puddin' my favorite t-shirt got torn." She pouted as she stretched the bottom of her shirt so she could inspect the tear better. Her "Daddy's Lil Monster" shirt got ripped by their not so little encounter with the Batman. By the looks of it, she was sure she could sew it back together somehow._

" _I don't care about your stupid shirt, Harley. If only you would've followed instructions and killed the banker when I told you to, he wouldn't have pressed the button to alert authorities who obviously led the Batman to us!"_

" _I thought that…"_

" _You stupid cunt!" Panne yelled as she walked down the stairs to meet with everyone, holding the back of her head where Harley had hit her with the bat. Everyone turned to see her, and the Joker already annoyed enough since his heist didn't go as planned, crossed his arms and squinted his eyes. What now?_

" _What did ya call me?!"_

 _Joker raised his non-existent eyebrows and turned to his boys as he grinned, slightly amused by the girl's bickering._

" _You fucking hit me with the bat! Why the fuck?"_

" _You want to steal Mr.J from me, that's why!"_

" _Is this what it's all about?" Panne threw her hands in the air "Fuck you and your Mr.J! You can both fuck yourselves!" Panne yelled out in fury, as she stormed in between Joker and Harley and the rest of the guys, heading towards the main doors._

" _Woah wow! Slow down, cowgirl!" Joker quickly grabbed her arm tightly and pulled her back to him. "Watch your pretty little mouth, ya hear?" He said in a menacing tone as his face leaned closer to her. Witnessing this, of course, made Harley's blood boil. She held on to her bat until her knuckles went white, and let out a war cry as she lounged towards them with the bat ready to swing. The Joker quickly let go of Panne and pushed her away from him so that Harley would miss and land right in the space he had just made between them. Harley quickly spun in her heel and ran towards Panne and swung the bat in all directions, missing as Panne quickly evaded each blow. She then used an opportunity to stop one blow with her hand, suddenly pulling the bat towards her, shifting Harley forward. She closed her fist as tight as she could and punched Harley right on her cheek, sending her stumbling backwards. Harley regained composure as fast as she could and took her gun out of her holster and pointed at Panne. Panne quickly threw herself on the floor right before the gunshot was fired._

 _Everything went still for a second, as everyone stared to where the bullet had gone. There stood Eyeball with a puddle of blood slowly growing on the center of his white shirt. He looked down and touched his stomach to then see his hand stained with his own blood. He felt his knees weaken making him fall hard on the floor. Panne quickly went to his aid, and so did Jonny and the twins quickly surrounded him._

" _No no no no!" Cooper ranted over and over again as he saw his friend choke on his own blood. Panne raised his shirt to reveal the bullet wound on his stomach and quickly pressed her hand on it, to try to stop some of the bleeding._

" _MEDIC! Jonny, call the medic please!" Panne yelled at Frost as he quickly grabbed his phone to dial one of the doctors under their payroll._

 _Harley stood frozen, with her gun still in her hand. She didn't mean to kill any of the boys._

" _Harley, what have you done?!"_

* * *

"Where do all this cables go to?" Crybaby asked Jonny as they lowered from the van all the things to the safe house where the Joker will stay.

"Umm…" Jonny scratched the back of his head "I believe those are for Joker's monitors."

Crybaby sighed "I'm sure Eyeball would've figured this out in a jiff. He was always into the tech stuff."

"Yeah, but he's in a better place now." Jonny patted his friend's shoulder, but Crybaby only scoffed.

"We are bad people, Frost. You really think we go to a better place when we die?" He replied as he made his way in the house to set up the things. Jonny furrowed his brows as he sighed heavily. It sure has been a hell of a long day, and a bad one too. No signs of Harley, the building got raided, they had to pack everything and move it to the distinctive safe houses and to top it all, he saw Joker's white butt as he fucked his friend. It only made him think that Panne was a masochist. She hates Joker but she lets him fuck her, how is that even a thing?

"So were they in the nuddy?" Clayton wiggled his eyebrows as he held a box in his arms. Jonny couldn't contain it and punched the man in the face, making him drop everything on the floor "You bloody wanker!" He held his bleeding nose as he kept cursing. Cooper went in to join the couple and made gestures to Jonny as to what the hell had happened. Jonny went in his pocket to reach his wallet and took out a hundred-dollar bill and handed it to Cooper without saying a word.

"Fair suck of the sav! You saw the boss smashing her back, didn't cha?!"

"I will shoot you in the leg if you keep talking about this shit. I'm done with your fucking jokes."

"Fair enough." Cooper said as he put the bill in his pocket. He saw how Jonny walked back to the van to keep putting the things away, so he went to pick up the box his brother had thrown in the ground.

Clayton wiped the blood from his nose as he teary eyed glared his brother "That lad has kangaroos loose in the top paddock!"

"Nah, you bastard. Leave Frost alone, can't ya see he has feelings for Panda?"

"Pig's arse!" Clayton disagreed with him.

"Mate, you are bloody dense! Why ya think he gets so mad every time the Boss shags with her? He obviously loves her!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" The Joker spoke behind them, making both of them jump and look around nervously, wondering how much he had heard of the conversation. "The boxes won't unload themselves!" He yelled at them and they both ran in different directions. "Fucking idiots." He mumbled.

He looked at Panne and Jonny who walked inside the house with boxes in their arms. His jaw tightened as he stared at the man who had been with him since the start. Never had Jonny betrayed him or showed any signs of disloyalty. He was always there when he needed him. Yet, here the twins were speaking about how he feels for his so called childhood friend, who now belongs to him. Whether what they spoke was true or not, it made his jugular throb. He was very possessive, like a selfish kid with his toys. He didn't care how long Jonny and Panne knew each other. He didn't care how long Jonny and himself had worked together.

He only saw how another tried to play with his toy. A toy he would not share. A toy he would kill for.

Nothing more.

.

* * *

" _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. My favorite part was googling aussie slangs for the twins, it's extremely fun. Also, the names of the crime families I used are all canon and actually named in the DC universe.**_

 _ **After seeing Suicide Squad a couple times, I always wondered how they had gotten Harley's possessions for her to get ready before the mission. So this was the best I could think of.**_

 _ **I'm almost done with my classes so hopefully I won't take as long to upload next time! Remember to please leave a review or even PM me to see what you are expecting and what you think of my story. I'm writing it for you guys, so it really matters a lot what you think of it. Also, shout out to the guest who always comments the most random stuff on my reviews. I hope you are enjoying my story, next time let me know what you think in an actual sentence lol.**_

 _ **Until next time!"**_ **-Katmeroo**


	16. Mother's Talk

**Hey guys! I started an internship and have been super busy, I am so so sorry for taking so long. Hopefully the wait was worth it! Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

 **Sixteen**

Mother's Talk

.

.

It took them a few weeks to settle in their designated safe houses. The Joker had sent most of his men to his club and other apartments scattered across the area for when situations like this took place. A very few and himself had moved to a relatively big apartment at the edge of Gotham city.

It had a wooden floor with a black marble kitchen, a living room and 4 rooms and 3 bathrooms. Cooper and Clayton both shared a room which harbored two twin beds. Jonny had his own room and so did Panne.

"We have to talk, Panne." Jonny closed the door behind him as she placed her last box on the floor of her new room.

"Jonny please…I'm not up for this." Panne rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming.

"Why are you still sleeping with him? We talked about this! You were going to distance yourself from him."

"It just happened! I didn't plan it or anything!" She threw her hands in the air in exasperation. What did he want from her? "Why do you care so much?! You are nobody to tell me who to sleep with."

"You are right I'm not, but you ain't fucking no John Smith! It's the Joker we are talking about!"

"Jonathan Frost!" She saw how he blinked a few times, taken aback by the sound of his full name. "Six years I've been part of this party. SIX fucking years! And you are telling me now to stop sleeping with Joker? I've actually been with him so many times I've lost count."

Jonny pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing he'd be hearing otherwise. "Do you…Do you love him?" His mouth went dry as he rolled the words out of it.

Panne stayed quiet, she tried to speak but nothing came out of her lips. Jonny chuckled in disbelief as if her silence had already answered his question.

"It's like I don't know you anymore." He shook his head. "We no longer talk like we used to and you don't tell me anything even if I ask. How am I supposed to help?"

"You can't help me, Jonny!" She raised her voice "Just leave me alone, please!" She went towards him and began to push him away towards her door "Get out! Get out!"

"Okay okay!" He jerked away from her "I'll leave. You don't have to push me out, I can walk out on my own, okay?" He looked at her. "Look, I…I care about you so much. Don't be like this with me. Don't shut me out."

"I'm tired, Jonny. Please." She continued to point at the door. He let out a sigh and before he turned around he looked at her one last time "You'll regret it later." He said as he turned to leave her room, shutting the door behind him.

"I already do." She whispered to herself.

Panne rubbed her face as she tried to shake off the weird vibe she felt from Jonny. It wasn't like him, and she had no idea why. She went to change clothes and grab a hold of her cellphone. Panne lay down on her bed, surfing through her phone, wondering if she should try and call her mother again.

 _I have no daughter._

Those words rang in her head every time she closed her eyes. She missed her so much, and she couldn't bear the thought of not having a supporting mother around. She hadn't seen her since she left, and sometimes she felt like an embrace from her would ease all the pain away. Panne held her phone tight as she shifted on her side and closed her eyes. She felt exhausted, and it didn't take long for the sleep to claim her.

The Joker took the master bedroom which was a little bigger than the one he had back at the building. He pretty much had to put everything from his office into his new quarters. The few monitors that survived the assault had been hooked up, along with some laptops as well. Not having a specific place to put all his weapons, he decided to place them in a distinctive circular pattern all over the floor, like he usually did. The Joker dedicated to close himself in his room to set all his things by himself. Least thing he needed was someone else snooping around his belongings again.

After hours of being locked in, he felt his stomach grumble. He went out and walked through the kitchen. Everything was awfully quiet. He opened the fridge and groaned as it was basically empty. Nothing else but milk, water and some bread. No ham, no cheese, no sunflower seeds, absolutely nothing. He threw the door of the fridge loudly as anger over took him. He ran through the cabinets and grabbed a liquor bottle and a shot glass. He poured the contents and took a swing at it. He scrunched his features as the hot rum went down his throat. It tasted awful, but he proceeded to pour another shot anyways, because he felt the need to feel something.

It was very late at night and everyone was in their rooms. He walked barefoot through the hallway until finding himself in front of Panne's door. He opened it slightly to peek inside. She seemed to be sound asleep, so he silently walked in and stood next to her bed. He swallowed the remaining liquor he had on his glass and hissed. He noticed the phone on her hand and wondered who might've she been talking to. He reached out and took the phone from her hands as cautiously as he could and sneaked out of her room. He walked to the living room and turned on the TV. Something very rare for him to do, but he'd do anything at this point to silence the voices in his head who would nudge him this late at night. He ran through the channels and saw for a second a hint of purple and green with a pale face. He went back to it and saw an older man with a white face and an exaggerated red smile. He wore a purple and green suit, much like how the Joker used to in his older days.

 _"Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?" He said to a man as he pointed a gun to him._

" _What?" The man asked confused._

" _I ask that to all of my prey, I like the sound of it." The clown shrugged carelessly before firing the man on his chest._

" _Never rub another's man rhubarb!" He spoke to the dead man as he continued to laugh and turned towards a beautiful young blonde woman, who his men held as hostage. He grabbed her by the arm as they walked towards the exit._

" _Why is it every time I come for you, somebody always gets in the way?" He sounded irritated and waved his men away "I need a moment alone boys." Then he turned to the woman as he walked backwards towards the door. He began to recite a poem for her "I'm only laughing on the outside. My smile is just skin deep. If you could see inside I'm really crying. You might join me for a weep." And he finished with a laugh as he left._

Joker checked the title of the movie and it read "Batman". Of course, another of the many interpretations Hollywood would make of what took place in Gotham. None of them where ever accurate to the real deal. If they wanted to make a movie about his life, why not come over for an interview? He grinned madly as he remembered the last time a reporter tried to get an interview out of him. He was now buried 10 feet underground.

He began to giggle to himself when suddenly he jolted up as Panne's phone began to vibrate in his hand. He almost threw the bloody thing against the wall. He rolled his eyes and looked at it and saw a number with a different area code to Gotham's. _Who could be calling Panda at this time of the night?_ He thought as many things went through his head. With a snarl on his features he pressed the green button and put the phone over his ear.

"Hello?" a woman's voice was heard on the other line "Panne, is it you?"

The Joker was taken aback by the female's voice, so he took a deep breath before answering "She can't answer right now. Who is this?"

"It's Amanda Santos…" She hesitated before speaking "…Her mother."

Joker's eyes went wide as he slowly stood up from the couch and turned off the television. Now he was very interested.

"She called me before…" The woman continued to speak "But I was too harsh on her. I know it's late but can you please tell her to call me whenever she can?"

"I'll let her know."

"Thank you, Mr. erm…uhh…" She expected him to tell her his name and he caught on quick.

"Just call me Joe."

Her voice felt more at ease "You see, Joe, I don't know much about my daughter since she left. Are you her boyfriend? You live with her?" She began to ask all these questions and he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ehh…Something like that."

"Does she work? How is she surviving?" She just kept going, very intrigued about her daughter's life. He rolled his eyes and tried his best not to snap at her.

"Oh, she works at a company called _Panda Purveyors,_ it's a business I personally run and we win good money. Your daughter is in _good hands_ ; you don't need to worry." He constricted his voice to sound as professional and normal as he could. He felt the relief in the older woman's voice.

"Gracias m'ijo! Thank you so much!" She spoke something in Spanish he didn't understand but he figured she was just grateful for the little information "Please, tell her I called. Sorry again for calling so late."

"Anytime, Mrs. Santos." Then he hung up and let the phone fall on the couch.

He recalled what Panda had said when he asked her why had she hurt herself before. She said something about it not having to do with anything regarding him or work, so he figured it had to be whatever conversation she must've had with her mother. It wasn't that hard to connect the dots. He stared blankly into a wall until he heard something outside the balcony, so he made his way out.

Jonny was sitting outside at a small table in the balcony. He smoked a cigarette as he thought of his earlier conversation with Panne. Usually their conversations lately weren't the best ones, and he wished he could change that. He missed her smile dearly and there was nothing more that he wanted to see right now. He chuckled to himself as he recalled some fond memories of the past. Panne was his very first kiss and he didn't know if she remembered but he did very vividly. In a summer on Daytona's beach, he had told her how he had never kissed someone before. She smiled at him sweetly and gave him a peck on his lips.

" _There! You can now say that you have!"_

Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders that gripped tightly on to him. He quickly jumped and tensed up as he turned his head to look back at who was grabbing him.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Amen!" The Joker laughed "Jonny boy it's me!" He leaned in and hugged Jonny from behind. "Why so jumpy, my friend?" He smiled as he breathed against his cheek. Jonny swallowed and chuckled nervously.

"Want to join me for a smoke, Boss?" Jonny pointed at the empty seat next to him and Joker laughed next to his ear, making him wince a little. He slapped Jonny's back and made his way to sit down. Jonny took out another cigarette from the packet and placed it on Joker's mouth as he leaned towards him to light it up. The Joker held the cigarette between his two fingers as he inhaled deeply and blew out the smoke from his nose.

"You know, Jonzo…" The Joker started as he looked up to the dark sky "You are my favorite boy." He looked back down at him as he took another puff of the cigar. Jonny looked at him warily, as he saw how a smile crept up his features. "You've been there since the very start." He let out a laugh as he reached out to Jonny's face and gave him a friendly smack on his cheek. "But like any others in my payroll, you have duties to comply."

"What's this about, J?"

The Joker smiled to himself and tilted his head to the side "It's about you doing your job, of course." His smile died down "I need Harley back as soon as possible. This parody has gone on long enough."

"Well, do you have a lead?"

"There's this place southwest from us I need you to check." He brought his hand up and twirled his fingers in the air.

Jonny raised an eyebrow.

"Do you remember Kevin's Palace?" Joker squinted his eyes as he looked at Jonny.

"Shit boss, that's all the way in Louisiana."

"It's known to be a bar where you get any type of information. There's rumors of a government base near it so no doubt the sore losers spend their nights at Kevin's. As we already know, Harley isn't here in Gotham, otherwise she'd be here with us by now. If anybody knows anything its fucking Kevin." He snapped his teeth together loudly and growled.

Jonny nodded as he also took a puff of his cigarette.

"Can't we just call him?"

"Have you learned nothing?!" Joker gave him a dead pan look as he almost squished the cigarette in his hand.

"Okay, but what if they don't want to cooperate once we are there?"

"Is that even a question, you buffoon? We have money, they like money. End of story." He did small circles with the smoke that came out of his mouth.

"Of course, everyone has a price, no problem. I'll go with the twins and Panda then."

Joker shook his head and wagged his index finger from side to side, indicating he disagreed with him.

"Nu uh-uh Jonny boy, not so fast." He put out his cigarette "Panda isn't going anywhere."

Jonny didn't say anything, he only blinked a few times and swallowed hard.

"Now I know you are her guard dog and you don't like to leave her alone." The Joker rolled his eyes as if they were discussing about a pet.

"I don't have a problem with that at all, boss." Jonny lied as he looked at Joker's intense stare.

The Joker grinned as he ran his hand through his hair "You know I hate it when ya lie to me, pal."

"I honestly don't ca-" Jonny was interrupted as Joker suddenly slammed both his fists on the table, making him shut up instantly.

"What did I just tell you?!"

Jonny clenched his jaw as he tried not to talk back to the prince of crime. It was not like him to defy his boss. If anything, he worshipped him. But ever since Panne became part of them, things have been different between them.

"You are not the Jonzo you used to be, boy." The Joker continued with a frown "You love the Panda and it's tearing you and me apart." He said between clenched teeth, almost sounding hurt. Jonny quickly straighten and opened his eyes wide.

"No, no, it's not like that. She's like my sister, nothing more!"

"Well, incestual relationships seem to be hot this year." Joker said sarcastically as he couldn't contain his grin. "Game of _Jokes_ " He chuckled at his reference before turning serious "Listen to me, my dear Jonathan…" _Man, what is it with everyone calling him by his full name lately?_

"Would you die for me?" The Joker looked at him with his hypnotic gaze, noticing the sweat on Jonny's forehead. Jonny furrowed his eyebrows but didn't think too much before answering.

"I would, Boss."

The Joker groaned and rolled his eyes "No, that's too easy...Let's try again." He moved closer and grabbed his face with both his hands, one on each side. "Would you **live** for me?" His mouth slightly opened as he didn't break his look from Jonny.

Jonny swallowed hard, without taking his eyes from Joker's before once again answering his question "…I would."

The Joker pulled back and leaned against his chair, closing his eyes for a brief moment as if thinking what to say next "Careful, Jonny."

"Let me remind you, that Panda was **your** gift to me. You didn't seem to care what she meant then, and right now I don't care what she means to you in the slightest, but what I do know is what she is to me now."

He leaned forward, pressing both palms against the table as he slowly raised up from his seat. "She's mine. My toy, for me to do what I please with her." He raised his hand and pointed at Jonny "And if anyone and I mean **anyone** , gets in between my toy and me, then I will not hesitate…" In a swift movement, he pulled out a small knife from his pocket and pressed it under Jonny's chin, startling the man "…to slit their throats with this very knife." He pulled back and stabbed the table hard enough for the knife to stay standing up.

Jonny breathed hard as he touched under his chin where the knife was poking him. His eyes widened when he gave the knife a second look. It was a knife that belonged to Panne. Last time she had seen it was the very night she got attacked in her own apartment before moving in with Joker. It was her lucky knife, and he was sure it lived up to its name, since the time she "lost" it, bad luck had fallen upon her again and again.

The Joker's laugh took Jonny away from his thoughts. "What's wrong, Jonzo? You look like you've seen a ghost!" He smiled wildly as he sat again next to him and drummed his fingers on the table. "Leave tomorrow and don't come back until you know where Harley's whereabouts are, ya hear?"

Jonny gulped and nodded frantically "Y-yes, boss." He stood up and turned to head to his quarters but was stopped by Joker as he pulled on his arm.

"One more thing…"

Jonny looked down at him, trying to look as calm and collected as he could.

"Smile for me." Joker grinned at his buddy, and Jonny forced half a smile for him before leaving Joker by himself. Joker looked at his so called _friend_ walk away and his smile slowly dissipated. He scoffed as he pulled out the knife from the table and back into his pocket.

.

* * *

.

Panne moaned as she stretched on her bed. She felt some pain in her lower back as she brought herself up to sit on her bed. She groaned as she figured the mattress wasn't as good as the one she had back at the penthouse. She lazily looked around for her phone, remembering she had fallen asleep with it last night. She looked under the sheets and pillows and didn't seem to find it. Not even under her bed. She scratched the back of her neck as she tried remembering if she did fell asleep with it or if she put it away instead.

Knocks were heard on her door and she quickly put on some pants before opening it.

"Hey lassie, just checking if ya were awake before we take a hike." Cooper told her as he stood on the door frame.

"Why? Are we leaving again?"

" **We** are leaving, you are staying."

Panne furrowed her brows as she squinted her eyes "Wait, what?" She pushed Cooper away as she made her way out of her room towards the rest of them.

"Jonny?" She saw as her friend put his things in a duffle bag. "Why are you guys leaving without me? Is Joker also leaving too?"

"No, he's staying." Jonny answered without looking at her as he put the last few things and zipped up his bag. "Put this in the car, will you?" He handed Clayton the duffle bag, to then turn and face Panne. "We are going to Louisiana."

"What?! That's like 15 hours from here!"

"It's 20 hours actually, to be precise."

"And why am I staying?"

"His orders."

Panne clapped her hands and laughed in disbelief "I can't fucking believe this." She looked around to see if Joker was near them but did not see him anywhere, no doubt in his room. Panne lowered her voice as if the walls could hear "You are leaving me alone with _him_?"

"You didn't seem to be too bothered by being alone with him that other night."

"Jonny, what the fuck? It's not like that at all. You see…" Panne walked closer and held on to Jonny's arm. "…I don't trust him enough to be left here with him by myself. Anything can happen."

Jonny saw the worry in Panne's eyes and wondered why, so he tried to lower his defensive tone and understand what was bothering her. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I haven't been feeling well these past few weeks and I just think that staying locked up in here won't make it any better. It makes me anxious, I don't feel safe." She began to tear up as she spoke but Jonny quickly held her by her shoulders in a reassuring manner.

"Hey, it'll be okay. We are leaving one of the cars for you to drive in case you need to go out or leave for any reason." He pulled out a set of keys from his pocket. "Just remember, these cars have built in trackers in their system. In case you were getting any ideas of escaping. Don't be stupid."

She nodded as she grabbed the keys and put them in her own pocket.

"So this trip is going to take us minimum three days or more. Just remember to buy some groceries, there's like nothing in the fridge." He handed Panne a block of cash money. "It'll keep you well fed." He gave her a lazy smile before turning around to grab his bags and head out.

"Oh and one more thing, Panne!"

"What?"

"Don't piss him off."

She gave him a sad smile "Yes'sir." Then she waved at them as they left through the elevator.

Panne suddenly heard a phone ring close by. She found it to be her phone resting on the couch.

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere." She said out loud as she didn't recall being in the couch of the living room with her phone. Had somebody moved it there? Could it had been the Joker?

When she saw who was calling, her jaw dropped. It was her mother. She quickly answered the call.

"Mom? Is that really you?"

"Panne, honey, how are you?" Her mom sounded so much sweeter than before.

"I'm so happy you called back, I thought you never would." Panne said as she tried to hold back her tears. As her mom began to talk to her, she quickly sprinted towards her room and closed the door behind her.

"I was wrong and I am sorry. I told your boyfriend to tell you that I called, he didn't say anything to you?"

"What? What boyfriend, mom?"

"Ay…The man you work for…" Panne's eyes widened "Oh! His name was Joe. You live together don't you?"

"Joe?" She caught on quick that it was short for _Joe-ker_ "Mom, oh my God…you have no idea who you talked to."

"Well, he's your boyfriend, right? Tell me the truth, are you in trouble?"

"He's not my…ugh, look, I can't explain right now." She pinched the bridge of her nose. Did he really say he was her boyfriend? _What the fuck, J?_

"I'd like you to come back this instance. I have a bad feeling, Panne." Her mother spoke through the line.

"I really wish I could but I can't leave. I work for this horrible man, mom! He'd never let me go. He's cruel, he's vile, he's a psychopath!" She threw her free hand around as she talked in exasperation.

"What are you talking about?!"

"You won't understand. This is like a mafia, okay?"

"But I talked to him…He seemed nice, maybe he'll understand if you ask him."

"He lies, mom. He's good at that, and no he wouldn't understand."

"Have you ever asked him up front?

"…no." She hasn't because it would be a total complete waste of time.

"Then how would you know? Talk to the man, converse with him, get on his good side. Maybe he's not as bad as you think he is."

The Joker stared outside his window as he moved back and forth on a recliner seat. He held a tablet on his hands with earbuds plugged in, as he listened to all of the conversation Panne was having with her mother.

" _Cruel, vile and a psychopath,_ she says." He scoffed at her words. From the way Panda was talking about him, she was going to know the true cruel and vile side of him very soon.

"Mom, you don't understand. It's not that simple."

"Stop it, Panne. You will talk to him this instant and you will come home with me, and that's the end of that."

Panne let out a groan. Why do mothers have to be so stubborn? She has no idea that the man she's referring to is the Joker. He tortures people just for laughs. It's so easy to talk that way when you don't know all the things he has been capable of.

"He is going to say no." She rolled her eyes.

"If he does, you call me and I'll get the police take you out."

"Dear God, no! That's a really bad idea. Please, don't." Jensen was involved with the police and look where that got him.

"Panne you are not giving me much choice!"

"Mom, just listen, there's something I have to tell you…I think I'm-"

 _*Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt_ *

The Joker ripped the earbuds from his ears and threw them to the floor due to the sudden loud static that deafened him. He clenched his jaw as he tried to figure out why the transmission had ended. He pressed the screen angrily as he noticed it had frozen and cut down the transmission.

"Tell her what?! What was it?!" He let out a loud growl and smashed the whole thing to the ground in frustration. Moments like this made him miss the Eyeball who knew all about gadgets.

 _Stupid Harley_. _He made the killings around here, not her._

He stood up and walked effortlessly through his things all the way to the corner of his room. He crouched down and looked at the items he had displayed next to the computers. They were three baby onesies laid next to each other. Black, blue and pink. He grabbed the pink one and held on it tightly as he recalled the night he lost Harley.

 _The Joker's laugh echoed inside the car as he drove like the madman he was. The Batman was hot on their trail in his Batmobile with his roaring engine._

" _Batsy, Batsy, Batsy…" Harley forced a smile as she looked through the rearview mirror. "I hope you have insurance!" she giggled for a second before returning to her previous thoughts. "Puddin, I need you to start paying attention to me and get rid of the Panda."_

 _The Joker punched the car's roof and glared at Harley for a moment before returning his eyes to the road. "Cut the Panda crap and focus, will ya?"_

 _They heard a loud thud on the roof and the Joker's smile grew once more. The thrill he felt whenever the Batman was around was unexplainable._

" _Stupid Bats, you are ruining date night!" Harley shouted as she grabbed a hold of her gun and fired towards the roof, hoping she would catch the Bat. The Joker couldn't contain his cackle as he ran through the red lights at full speed, moving the steering wheel from side to side._

" _J, listen to me! The Panda has to go!" Harley looked at Joker but he wasn't paying much attention to her, focused on his driving. She felt her stomach tighten as frustration over took her. She fidgeted on her seat for a few seconds before turning to him again as he took a tight curve, hoping the Batman would fall off the car._

" _I'm pregnant, J!" She blurted out and she saw how his smile died._

 _He turned his head and looked at her with wide eyes. "What did you just say?"_

 _She continued almost breaking in tears "You going to be a dad and we can't be a family when there's a stupid Panda getting in the way!"_

" _Are you kidding me?" His lips turned into a snarl. Batman was right above them and she decides to say such news now?!_

" _If ya don't believe me, there's something I hid in my drawers that you need to see."_

" _Harley…This better not be a fucking joke!" Their eyes fixated on each other until she turned to look ahead, her eyes widening in horror._

" _Puddin?"_

 _He did not say a word as his mind raced with many thoughts. He didn't know how to react towards such news. He was certainly not happy about it._

" _ **Puddin' I can't swim!**_ _" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she held on to whatever she could. The Joker quickly snapped his head towards the windshield and saw almost in slow motion how they broke through a fence and fell nose first towards Gotham's river. He gripped on the steering wheel as hard as he could with one hand as the other hand reached for his door._

He placed the onesie back on the floor aligned with the rest of them. Harley hid them in her drawers and was planning to show them to him that night. It had been a year since she had been gone, no doubt the baby had been born by now. He furrowed his nonexistent brows as he figured that this "baby" might've never existed. Maybe it was a way of Harley manipulating him into getting rid of Panda. He couldn't be sure about it, and he hated not being sure about things. There is only one way to find out and it's finding her.

His phone rang a notification and he reached out to it, it was a text from Panne.

" _I'm heading to the supermarket. You want anything in specific?"_

He wrote back almost instantly "Sunflower seeds." It had been days since he had his salty dosage. He ran his hands through his hair as he thought what to make of Panne. She wanted to leave him again. She was probably going to try and talk to him tonight, and he had to beat her to it. He had to always be one step ahead of everyone.

It had gotten him this far, after all.

.

.

* * *

" **Guys, this chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but I thought it would take much more time if I tried to finish all of it, so I decided to just post what I had so far. I hope you still enjoyed this chapter tho.  
Also I made an Instagram account called "PandaPanne" to post my fanart of this story. Please follow and if you make fanart yourself please tag me so I can see! Love you dears! " -Katmeroo **


	17. Let Me Go

" _ **Hi guys! I am so sorry for the delay, I really should stop promising when I will release my chapters. I've been caught up with a lot of stuff and honestly this chapter was 80% done over a couple weeks ago, but I just couldn't get around the end for some time. Anyways, it's here now, so please enjoy it!"**_ **-Katmeroo**

* * *

.

.

 _ **Seventeen**_

Let me go

 _._

 _._

Panne stopped at the closest super market she could find. She wore her hair in a high bun and a dark violet turtle neck with long sleeves. She walked in the isle and smiled to a passing lady in a friendly manner. It felt strange to be doing groceries since it had been so long since she went out at all. She stood in front of the meat isle and felt grossed out by it, as she grabbed the desired meat and threw it in her cart. Quickly growing nauseous by the strong smell of the chopped meat, she almost sprinted away from that area.

"What's wrong, dear?" The old lady from before looked at her warily. "You look pale."

Panne covered her nose and mouth with her hand and talked through it "Don't you smell that, lady?"

The elder woman raised an eyebrow as she looked back at the meats and then back at Panne. "I'm sorry, but I don't smell anything."

Panne rolled her eyes and held her breath as she dismissed the lady and proceeded to walk away.

"It's probably because of your baby." The lady said loud enough for her to hear. Panne froze on her tracks and turned around to look back at the woman.

"But I don't have a baby."

"Yes, you do. In your belly." The lady smiled and began to walk off, leaving Panne furrowing her brows together in confusion. _What the fuck?_

 _Crazy old hag,_ she thought. But now her hands shook at the claim the woman made. _How can she know if I'm pregnant or not? I'm just sick to my stomach. Sick of being in this stupid crime life._ She went to the pharmacy section and grabbed some pain killers and nausea remedies. She noticed a pregnancy test box and took a deep breath before reaching out to it. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ She threw it in the cart with a shaky hand and proceeded to go towards the cash register.

Waiting in line she saw the sunflower seed packets the Joker loves. She knew if she went back without them, he'd flip out on her. She groaned as she went and grabbed a couple and threw it on her cart.

"That child is an innocent child." Panne jerked up at the sudden voice behind her. She turned around to see the old lady again.

"Christ!" _Lady, stop being such a creep,_ she muttered to herself. She heard the cashier call out for her and she began to unload the groceries from her cart to get them scanned.

"He has no fault of who his parents are." The lady continued in the background "He's a good baby." She smiled sweetly, giving Panne the goosebumps. She was getting very weirded out by this woman.

"I don't have a baby okay. Leave me alone." She rolled her eyes and shooed the lady away. She turned back and payed her things.

"Don't let anyone corrupt your baby, dear." The lady said that last thing before walking away, leaving Panne confused to her core.

.

* * *

Finally arriving to the apartment, she placed all the groceries on the kitchen counter. The apartment was awfully quiet and she figured that the Joker was probably taking a nap, if he was even in his room still. She put everything that needed to stay cold in the fridge and the rest of things went in the cabinets. She stumbled upon the pregnancy test she had bought and quickly hid it in her pocket in fear of anyone seeing a glimpse of it, even though there was nobody around.

She walked to her room and grabbed decent clothes before heading to the very small bathroom for a quick shower. She had so many things in her mind as she removed her clothes. She heard the pregnancy test fall off from her pocket to the floor. She crouched down and picked it up and looked at the instructions. It seemed simple enough, even though she knew it would come out a negative, she did the test anyways. As she put it aside as the results loaded, she hopped in the shower and completely forgot about it. Her thoughts and mind setting on the Joker instead.

Panne thought of approaching Joker in a whole different way. Maybe if she was utterly nice and understanding, he would hear her out and consider what she had to say. She put her hair in the usual messy buns and sported a red sundress with black flats. She went to the kitchen and brought out the groceries she had gotten earlier from the store. She felt like doing a meal her mom used to make for her father and herself when she was a kid. Her mother is an incredible cook, and she had mastered both Hispanic and Korean dishes at a level she couldn't duplicate, but she would try her best to. Something simple like japchae, which is a traditional Korean noodle dish made up of stir-fried sweet potato, thinly shredded vegetables, beef, and a hint of soy sauce and sugar.

The smell was somewhat overpowering and she felt herself getting a bit nauseous again, but she powered through it. She figured she was just nervous. Even though ever since they moved to the house, she's felt quite weird. More tired than usual, making her daily activities and workout routines harder than they once were. The stress was overcoming her and she realized that sooner or later it was going to hit her like a giant garbage truck. She grabbed two clean bowls and poured the noodles and its contents in each one. She placed them on the dinner table, along with chopsticks and two cups with some wine.

She walked towards Joker's room and stood right in front of his door. She took a deep breath before knocking a couple times.

"Hey, you hungry? I made us some food!" She spoke as she pressed herself against the door so he would hear her on the other side.

The Joker perked up and moaned as the smell of food reached his nose. He smiled to himself as he walked towards his door and opened it swiftly, facing Panne who stood right behind it. She blinked continuously as she saw him wear a black jacket, with his usual unbuttoned white shirt and thick golden chains laying on his chest. It had been awhile he looked this good.

He stared at her, his eyes traveling from head to toe. After licking his lower lip, he grinned from ear to ear "It's been a while you've looked this good."

"I just thought the same...of you too." She forced half a smile. "The food is at the table, if you are hungry."

"I'm famished." He pointed forward so she would lead the way, and she did. They went and sat across from each other. The Joker looked at the plate and leaned in and inhaled the smell of the food.

He let out a content sigh as he looked at Panne "Now isn't this wifey material? I knew you had it in ya." He finished his sentence with a smile that made the small hairs of her skin rise.

"It's a dish my mother used to make for me. I hope you like it."

"Your mother…" He rolled the words with his tongue as if it were strange to him.

"Yes, my mom, the one you talked to." She said not looking at him as she began to stir the contents of her own dish and grabbing a bite of them.

"Just trying to get to know the "in laws", 'cause honestly when were you gonna present them to me anyways?" The Joker chuckled and then stared at his plate as if he were overthinking his actions. Panne rolled her eyes and tried her best to not talk back to him.

"Just enjoy the food, 'kay?" Panne said in a surprisingly sweet voice, followed by raising an eyebrow as she noticed how he seemed to be taking his time.

The Joker looked at her warily, he knew something was up, since this wasn't like her at all, he figured it was part of her strategy. He took the bowl in his hands and mixed the contents with the chopsticks. He pinched a bundle of noodles and brought it up to his mouth but froze before doing so. Panne noticed his hesitation and she tilted her head to the side in puzzlement.

"What's wrong?" But she only heard the Joker groan back as an answer. He let the noodles fall back and dropped the bowl on the table rather unceremoniously. He smiled for a second and then it dropped, not really making eye contact with Panne. Neither spoke a word. Panne looked at him intently, wondering what was making him hold back.

 _Did he not like noodles?_ _No, impossible. She remembered seeing him eat Chinese takeout countless times before._

The Joker looked up and grinned at her, showing all his chromed teeth. He then opened his mouth wide and brought his hands to his face. He tucked his fingers inside his mouth. With his thumb pressing against the back of his front teeth and his index fingers pinching the front. He began to move them from side to side as he pulled on his grillz, until a click was heard and he removed them completely. A thin trail of drool followed the grillz as he pulled them away from his face and set them on a napkin on the table. He then did the exact same with his lower grillz.

He wiped the saliva the grillz left around his mouth with the back of his hand. Panne looked at the metal grillz that lay on the table. She was dumbfounded by them. She had no idea he could take them off, since she thought they were in a way a permanent replacement for his actual teeth. She looked up at him and found herself staring at his ice-cold gaze. He ran his tongue through his real teeth and his upper lip twitched.

It infuriated him. Brought him the memory of seeing her face right before she landed the blow with the butt of her rifle. Her eyes filled with hatred, hatred he deserved but did not want. Not from her.

"I hate it when food gets stuck between my grillz." He said in a snarl.

"Let me see you." Her voice broke him away of his thoughts. She brought her hand up and reached for his face but he quickly took a firm hold of her wrist and pushed her hand away.

"Stop it." He spoke carefully in a way he wouldn't show his broken teeth too much.

Panne bit her lower lip as she furrowed her brows together "Look, I'm really sorry about your… smile."

The Joker rolled his eyes and let out a sound of disbelief "Oh puh-lease!" He couldn't contain his smile, and he exposed the deformed small teeth that he had left. "You know how much I despise apologies, and here you are…apologizing! Unbelievable!" He shook his head as he chuckled. He then returned to grab the bowl of food and brought a big amount of noodles into his mouth. He closed his eyes and moaned delightfully at the taste. "Mmmm…" He looked at her and nodded his head as his mouth was full, in approval of her food.

 _Fuck, it was so good. Why had she never cooked for him before?_

"I'm glad you like them." The corner of her lips curled slightly. "You see, I just wanted to talk to you about something." She said as she watched him eat. He frowned as he slurped in the noodles and then shook his head and made a disapproving sound. After swallowing he spoke.

"Just eat." He motioned his hand to incite her to taste her noodles "They are delicious."

She smiled and nodded and proceeded to start eating. He looked at her as she did so. Of course, she wanted to talk about something, it was as obvious as the voices in his head. He noticed how she put down her plate and took a sip of the wine.

"I never knew you could take them off." She said, referring to his grillz. He pursed his lips and nodded.

"Like I said before, food gets stuck in between them and I despise it." No wonder he would always eat in his room. She noticed he would no longer eat at the table with them anymore but wasn't sure why. She knew now.

After a while of uncomfortable silence, he finished his bowl and put it down. He ran his tongue around his teeth and then picked up the grillz he had put down.

"Don't put them on!" Panne stretched her arm and placed her hand in his, stopping him from grabbing them. The way he looked at her made her know how uncomfortable she was making him feel. She smiled at him as she stood up without letting go of his hand and sat right next to him. His face was unreadable, not very amused of what she was trying to do.

"I just want to talk." She reassured him as she saw his shoulders relax a little bit, as he leaned back on his chair. He made a sound with the back of his throat as to make her keep on talking. She hesitated before continuing "Have you ever…loved someone?"

The Joker threw his head back and let out a small groan. Always with the love crap.

" _Have you ever loved someone?"_ He mocked her with a higher pitched voice before returning to his normal tone "How about ever being in a type of pain, not only physically but mentally, where you had to suffer it alone and in silence?" He rhetorically asked as his gaze pierced her own "Have you ever felt the grip of depression hold you tight and drown you with the stress and anxiety it brings?" His eyes not leaving her direction, slightly amused as he saw the misperception in her eyes "Have you felt so much pain that you become numb to it? When the world is against you with not even one single person to care." He split in a mad grin, displaying his miserably small whites.

"Love…" He continued "…is nothing but another way to feel pain. Am I right?" He looked intensely at her hazel eyes "It hurts, doesn't it, _Panne_?" The corners of his mouth curled slightly as he emphasized her name.

Panne gulped and changed the direction of her gaze, the pronunciation of her name giving her goosebumps. Love did hurt, it was killing her. The love she felt for a ruthless man who would never truly love her back.

"It does…" She said in a whisper, as if admitting it lifted weight off her chest. She looked back at him and saw how his lip twitched as his mind raced. He kept running his tongue through his shattered teeth as he wasn't used to feeling them for so long.

"I bet you wish I was different. _Normal_ , if you will." He rolled his eyes as he muttered to himself "All you girls want to do is fix me." He looked back at her "I don't need any fixing, Panda."

"I don't want to fix you. It's not about being normal anymore. Heck, I don't give a shit how you want to live your life, as long as…" She stopped talking as the words failed to leave her mouth. _As long as I'm the main part of it_ , she thought but did not say. If this was Stockholm syndrome she could not tell, but she had feelings for this man and there was no denying it.

She suddenly felt his warm hand touch her skin. He touched her face with the back of his fingers and she let him do so. It was as if he knew what she wanted to say but kept to herself. She smiled, her eyes glowing in the dim light of the dinner room. His lips curled into a smile as he looked at her. Her image instantly being replaced by one of a woman he had only seen in his deepest dreams. He jolted back and stood up from his seat.

"Jeannie?!" He stumbled back and almost tripped on his own feet. Rubbing his eyes together before opening them again, he saw a worried Panne looking back at him. She reached out to him and cupped his face.

"J, what's wrong? Are you okay?" This was a name she had never heard from him before. Who could this person be? But the Joker seem to be in some sort of trance, not interlocking his eyes with her own.

 _Jeannie. Jeannie. Jeannie._

" _I'm a failure, Jeannie. Nobody showed up to my show! I can't even pay back the theatre." Jack Napier, before his destiny was sealed, sat at the dinner table as his loving pregnant wife washed the dishes._

" _You'll find a way, honey. You always do." She smiled sweetly as she walked and sat next to him. He looked at her and smiled back, she always made him smile no matter how sad or mad he was._

" _I quit my job to pursue my dream as a comedian, but how can I continue when nobody finds me funny? A comedian that's not funny, now that's a joke."_

" _You always make me laugh, Jack." She smiled wide._

" _You are always so optimistic." He brushed her face with the back of his hand as he then ran his thumb over her light freckles. She giggled at his affection, her bright hazel eyes filled with warmth. "Why don't we get busy in the bedroom, my beautiful panda bear." He grinned mischievously as he saw his wife's cheeks redden._

" _Stop it with the silly names." She laughed gingerly._

" _Babe, you are just so…" He pointed at her big belly "…huggable and cute like a Panda!" He laughed as he grabbed his wife and embraced her. "You sure know how to make a man happy, Jeannie." He ran his hands through her soft dark hair as he looked at her lovingly. "You and Junior here are all I have in this world." He pressed his belly against her own, closing all the space available between them. She looked up to him, her soft smile never leaving her face._

" _As long as we have each other, my sweet Joker, every day is a good day." She leaned in and shared a kiss._

" _Joker, huh? I kinda like tha' sound of that."_

" _You should use it on your next show."_

" _Maybe I should, sugar bear." He kissed her lips once more. Thinking that these would be the only lips he'd kiss for the rest of his life. But oh, was he wrong._

 _Sadly, the good days with Jeannie did not last. One really bad day arrived to stay, transforming the world around Jack into the Joker's everyday show._

 _..._

The Joker blinked a few times as he got back from his flashback. Panne held his face and he pulled back and pushed her off of him.

"Enough, enough!" He twisted his face in annoyance as he looked at the dinner table and took a hold of his grillz and placed them back into his mouth before Panne could say anything about it. He moved his jaw from side to side and snapped his teeth together loudly until he felt comfortable with them. Panne looked at him in confusion. _He mentioned some Jeannie. Who did that name belong to? What did Jeannie mean to the Joker?_

The Joker sat down again at the dinner table and took a sip of his wine.

"I just want to understand." Panne sat next to him and grabbed his hand. He glared at her, not wanting the affection, but he didn't stop it either. She brought it to her face and kissed the rings on his fingers. He watched her as she did so, his eyesight failing him as he saw how she switched from Panne to Jeannie and back before his own eyes. Tensing up he smiled widely, his smile being his defense mechanism.

"I was once normal, ya see. Tangled in the webs of this world and it's every day pains that were inflicted on my soul." He smiled to himself "Madness was the emergency door I found lingering in the dark."

Panne stared at him in awe, not letting go of the hand she held on tightly.

"The strings were no longer there once I went through with it. No more barriers, no more pain." _Or so he thought._ "I was free to be what I wanted to be, and I wanted to be a King." His icy stare met her own. "I tried to lead you towards that exit, but you just kept swimming into the wrong direction." He took a sip of his wine and smirked "I think I should give you a golden medal by now with all that swimming."

Panne squinted her eyes as she heard him crack his joke and tried to contain her smile as best as she could, failing miserably. She let out a soft chuckle as she shook her head, not believing such a stupid remark made her laugh. Even the Joker was a bit surprised by her unexpected reaction. He saw how her freckles danced around her cheekbones, her eyes glowing more than before only because a small laughter lit them up like a candle.

She pulled his hand up to her face and rested her cheek on it. "I don't want to feel pain anymore, J…Maybe it's not too late for me."

"Is that so?" He scoffed "I think there's enough crazy with just Harley and me in the house, even tho' now I'm curious for a looney Panda." He saw as how the mention of Harley's name changed the look on her face. She carefully placed his hand back on the table before looking at him once again.

Panne took a deep breath before speaking "I wish to ask you something." She saw how he squinted his eyes as he looked at her suspiciously. "Can you…can you call off the search for Harley?"

This really set him off. He removed his hand from hers and laughed continuously as he shook his head from side to side.

"No can do, Pandy Pannez." His smile dropped in a split second "Don't even think about it. Not gonna happen." And this just angered her, even if it was an expected answer she still felt upset. She didn't understand why Harley was so important to him. As far as she remembered, Harley was mostly used for bait on their heists.

"You must really love her then." She said spitefully.

The Joker snarled at her "It's not like that." His voice sour almost as if he couldn't even phantom the idea of loving Harley back.

"Then why?!" She asked with a mean attitude. Maybe if Harley was gone for good, being with the Joker wouldn't be as bad. It would be just like when they started.

"It does not concern you."

"It does concern me! I'm not the dusty toy you pick up whenever she's gone!"

"That's not for you to decide either!" He slammed his fists on the table, making everything on it shake. He was very mad, furious even. "I need to have Harley back and that's the end of that!" He fought the urge to gauge her eyes out with the very chopsticks in his bowl.

Panne stood up from her table and stormed out in the direction of the hallway. She could've stayed if he just forgot about Harley. It would've made things so much easier for them...for her.

"Now now where are you going so fast?" He almost sprinted to catch up to her and quickly grabbed her by the arm and yanked her towards him.

"Let me go!" She hit him on his chest multiple times but he didn't budge. If she wanted to, she could twist his arm around and punch him in the face to break his nose. But that was obviously not the smartest choice.

The Joker chuckled at her attempt of getting rid of him. It was actually a little bit endearing. When she got tired of hitting his chest countless times she stopped to glare at him as she breathed loudly.

He finally let go of her and began to circle around her. "Also, do ya' take me for an idiot? I knew there was a catch for this dinner you made." He tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear, and lightly squeezed her hair buns as he grinned, making her shift uncomfortably in the same spot. "Sorry to disappoint, kiddo."

She frowned and looked down before looking back to meet his gaze one more time. "Let me go."

"I already did." He squinted his eyes as his smile remained on his lips.

"No, what I mean is…Let me go for real. I want to leave; I can't be here anymore."

The Joker's lip twitched as he rolled his neck around as he cracked it, getting as comfortable as he could.

"Come again?" He tilted his head to the side as if that would help him hear better.

"Let me go…please." Panne's voice broke as it came out in almost a whisper. She wanted to be strong, but she couldn't any longer. "I just want to be back with my mother. She called me again, she wants me back. I miss her so much." She almost felt like begging him, and if that was what it took she would do it without thinking it twice.

The Joker stared at her, expressionless. There it was. What he had been waiting to hear all night. After long seconds of silence, he smirked lightly followed by a halfhearted chuckle. He raised his hand and pointed towards the hallway "If that's what you really want, then go ahead and pack your things."

Panne looked at him untrustworthily as she stood her ground.

"Are you fucking with me, J?"

"I wish!" He smirked "But not in the slightest." He said, not taking his gaze off her.

Panne's lips parted as she could not believe what she was hearing.

"I honestly don't believe you." How could she? After everything he's done to her.

"I can't keep ya in here forever even if I wanted to. You are a Panda after all; they shouldn't be in captivity." He shrugged.

"I don't believe you." She repeated as she held her face, feeling a little bit light headed. Was this a prank?

"Maybe it's time for you to go. It'll save me the headache you give me all the damn time, that's for sure." No trace of smiles on his face as he remained expressionless. Panne continued to look at him stupefied as she could not find herself to be able to speak.

"Panda, do I look like I'm kidding?" His voice taking an annoyed tone. He leaned in towards her as he forced a smile "Trust me, doll. I think I've had enough playing around with you." But ended sounding like he was threatening her.

"That almost sounds hostile." She backed away from him, but he raised his hands slightly at chest level as he smiled, shaking his head.

"No, no, no, it's not like that, sugar bear." His voice being surprisingly soft. "You barely smile for me anymore. Why should Daddy keep you here if he can't make his baby doll smile?" He gave her a small tap on the tip of her nose with his finger.

Panne brought her hands to her face again and finally smiled in disbelief. Had she been wrong about him after all? Had it been that easy? It seems her mother had been right.

"I just thought that…I mean I can't… Is this real?" She laughed as her eyes watered "I thought you wouldn't want me to go."

"Honestly I don't want to." He rested his hands on his hips as he clenched his jaw, trying to remain his calm composure. "But sometimes you realize that some things are not meant to be, and I think it's time to let you go…but in one condition."

Panne looked at him warily, worried about what would he say next.

"That you let me visit every once in a while, of course." He grinned and she laughed.

"Only if you call me first!" She said as a tear escaped her eye; The Joker wiping it away with his thumb and stepping back to admire the smile that remained on her face.

She really was beautiful when she smiled.

She suddenly threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly but he didn't return the hug. At this moment, she did not really care, she just acted out of heart. Panne lay a kiss on the corner of his mouth, causing Joker to moan in delight. He held her hips as he distanced his face from hers to look at her better.

"Careful there, bear cub. You are gonna make Daddy change his mind _reaaally_ quick." He said in a husky tone, grinning mischievously as he pressed himself closer. "Give me more sugar, you minx." He purred as he grabbed the back of her head and leaned in to claim her lips in a hungry kiss. Panne returned it enthusiastically as if it were the old days. She hadn't felt this way in forever; Happy with him. It was as if nothing had happened between them. The kiss deepened by the second. They held on to each other as if their lives depended on it.

Panne held the sides of his face as she smiled between the kisses. Her thoughts were highlighted by the freedom she was feeling. She couldn't believe she was thinking this, but she might miss the Joker after all. Of course, she'd miss him, he had been everything to her. All she's known in the past six years.

Suddenly they both heard a phone ring from her bedroom.

She ended the kiss with small pecks on his lips before trying to break free of the embrace. He kept his hold on her, as if he were afraid if he'd let go she would never come back. His expression made Panne giggle as she finally removed him from her body.

He let out a loud groan "I will kill whoever is calling you for interrupting us, I swear."

"Already missing me and I'm not even gone." She smirked "I have to check my phone if it's my mother. Also, I already said you can visit me as long as you call me first, so take a chill pill." Panne gave him a wink before heading off to her bedroom. The Joker did not say a word as he saw her skiddy off towards the hallway. He closed his eyes and growled as he tightened his fists.

 _The only place I'll be visiting is your grave, Panne Yuen-Da._

He leaned against the wall as he looked up to the ceiling. Now was his chance, he had already wasted too much time.

…

* * *

Panne grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello Jonny!" She said in a musical tone, still smiling from what had just taken place.

"Panne! Oh, thank God, you answered. I was worried sick." Jonny's raspy voice came from the end of the line.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why were you so worried?"

"I sent you like a bunch of texts to check up on you and you didn't even answer one. I thought something might've happened to you." He relaxed against the passenger seat, while Cooper had the steering wheel.

"That was my bad. I've been a little busy running errands and cooking and other stuff."

"What? I can't hear you very well."

Panne moved to a corner of her room "Do you hear me better now?"

"Hello?" Jonny repeated. "Hello? Panne?"

She walked towards her small bathroom to see if the signal got any better.

"And now?" She asked, her voice a little louder than before.

"Yeah, I hear you a little better." Jonny looked at his surroundings to notice they had just driven inside a tunnel, figuring that the signal was having trouble.

"Perfect!" She smiled "Because I got big news to tell you." Panne couldn't contain the emotion in her voice.

"What news?" Jonny sounded skeptical, not expecting any good news whatsoever.

"Joker agreed to let me go, Jonny! We talked and he reasoned with me. I'll be able to go home, I mean, isn't it great?!" She felt her eyes water again as she almost bursts into tiny happy stars.

Jonny felt his chest tighten. He knew what this meant, he knew what this meant very well. Before Harley, before Panne, there had been many others. None of course had lasted so long with the gang, but they all had one thing in common with Panne, and that was that they all wanted to leave at some point. Almost ambiguous to the fact that once you land in the spider's web, there's no escaping. The spider will wrap you up and eat you whole, and that spider was Joker.

Jonny particularly remembered the last girl.

 _Her name was Rachel and she was a strawberry blonde, who's daily job was to be a lawyer. She was a junkie, and of course, Joker was her main dealer. One night she saw Jonny outside the club and joined him for a smoke._

" _It's been a long night, hasn't it?" Her eyes seem red from crying, and she had a bruise on her cheekbone._

 _Jonny didn't respond, as he knew well not to get involved with anything that had been marked by the clown._

" _I need to get back on my feet, you know. Rehab or something." She blew out smoke and inhaled Gotham's cold air. Jonny looked at her, meeting her honey colored eyes. "You are the nicest guy I've met around here, even if you don't talk much."_

" _I don't get paid for talking."_

 _She laughed, her laughter sounding like rusty flute. She was a pretty girl, but tonight he could see the dark circles under her eyes, her smudged makeup and poor appearance._

" _I've had enough, buddy. I'm about to lose my job because of these fucking drugs."_

" _What are you thinking of doing?"_

" _I'm going to talk to him, and see where that goes." She gave him a sad smile._

" _Rachel, I don't think that's a good idea."_

" _If I leave he'd kill me, so maybe if I'm honest and talk to him, he'd let me go."_

 _Jonny already knew what will be the outcome of this tragic story. Another young woman, tangled in the mad world of the Clown Prince of Crime. Another soul that will be swallowed by the laughter of this mad man. Rachel put out her cigarette and handed him a business card with her name and phone number in it._

" _If you are in any kind of lawsuit, give me a call." She went back into the club's side door, her strawberry locks wild as the wind hit her. Jonny knew that be the end of her_.

 _That night Jonny went to sleep with Rachel on his mind. He didn't see her again until the very next morning when he knocked on Joker's room door._

" _Jonzo, my boy!" A shirtless Joker greeted him with a wild smile. "Is it already time to go?"_

" _Yeah, Boss. The helicopter will be arriving in-" He froze as he noticed the lifeless woman laying on the carpet. "…in an hour." He finished, not taking his eyes off Rachel._

 _The Joker looked back at the body and smiled "Darling here put up quite a fight. Did you hear anything?"_

 _Jonny shook his head as he noticed scratches on Joker's arms. No doubt from her._

" _First you have to hit the larynx hard enough to break it so that they can't make any noise while you choke the life out of them." The Joker enthusiastically explained as he grabbed a shirt and threw it over his head. "Words to live by, Jonny." He smiled as he put on his jacket._

" _Be sure to dispose of her, will ya?"_

" _She was a nice girl, J." Jonny said as he looked down, his eyes on Rachel's bruised neck. Joker grabbed his shoulder and gave him a pat._

" _Nice girls don't get involved with the likes of us, do they?" His grin reflecting the madness in his eyes "Now, do as your told and don't make me ask again."_

"I honestly can't believe it, Jonny. I can't wait to call my mom and give her the news!" Panne's voice reached his ear as he came back from his flashback.

"No! Panne, listen to me carefully…" Jonny began, worried to the core for Panne's life.

Panne's eyes wondered around the bathroom as she leaned against the sink, her eyes catching a glimpse of the pregnancy test she had left earlier before. At this point, Jonny's voice sounded like a blur. Her senses dulled as she could only hear the beat of her heart becoming louder and faster as she took the test in her hand and examined it carefully.

The Joker leaned against the wall of the hallway. He had Panne's lucky knife in his hands. He could no longer hear Panne talk to Jonny, so it was a matter of time before he would warn her. He took slow heavy steps towards her room as he twirled the knife in his right hand. He carefully entered her room as he looked around to find where she was. Sobs could be heard from the bathroom, and he silently followed the agony that reached his ears.

"Panne, what's going on?! Talk to me?!" Jonny yelled at his phone, while Cooper turned his head and scrunched his nose in a manner to get Jonny to tell him what was going on. "Hello?!" He looked at his phone and noticed the call had dropped. "No, no, no!" He said repeatedly as he punched the dash of the car over and over again.

"Jonny…" Panne said as she held a sob and looked at the mirror, dropping her phone as she saw Joker's reflection right behind her. She quickly turned around but he was faster than her. He grabbed her from behind as he pressed the knife against her throat. She let out a cry and struggled against him, hot tears burning her cheeks.

The Joker pressed the knife a little further but not enough to cause any damage. Why was this being so difficult? Panne was nothing but lose ends. Nothing but what recently turned to be a reminder of his past. He did not need any reminders of who he was before. That person was not there anymore, he had drowned him, he had perished. Jack Napier was nowhere to be found in his persona. Yet, why was he feeling this internal struggle?

He leaned against her ear as he stared at their reflection in the mirror in front of them. Reciting the lines from the movie he had seen the night before.

"I'm only laughing on the outside. My smile is just skin deep. If you could see inside I'm really crying. You might join me for a weep." He gave her his sickening smile.

Panne felt him begin to apply more pressure "It's a positive, J! The test is a positive!" She yelled as she sobbed hysterically, shaking uncontrollably under his grip. He had no idea what she was talking about until he looked at the sink and saw it. He quickly let go of her and pushed her to the side as he reached for the pregnancy test that displayed a plus symbol. His mouth turning dry.

Panne coughed and grabbed her neck as she wiped away the blood from the small scratch the knife had inflicted on her. She shook her head as she tried to speak, her voice failing her.

He had just tried to kill her. That was his way of letting her go. She should've known better.

"…You fucking asshole." Was all she could say as anger coursed her veins. Tears running down her face, affected by the results of the test. She didn't want to be pregnant. She didn't want his child.

The Joker put the test and knife on the sink, turning his head to look at her. His expression unreadable as he took steps into her direction. Panne backed away from him, shaking her head in disapproval. She didn't want him near her, not after this. He reached out to her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close to him. He felt her resistance as she tried to push him away from her.

"Shhh…shhhh" He whispered against her ear as he held her tight. Trying to comfort her in a twisted way.

"You tried to kill me…" She whimpered as her face was buried on his chest, gripping tightly the hems of his shirt. He didn't speak back, he remained silent. He was about to end her, yes that was true. The big news of her positive obviously changed his mind. Feeling utterly overwhelmed by this rollercoaster of emotions, all he wanted to do was hold her close to him.

The Joker pulled his head back and held her face so she would look at him, wiping a remaining tear with his thumb. "You can thank _Junior_ for saving your life right now." He swallowed hard as the word Junior brought him unwanted memories. He forced a smile as he let her go and turned around to head out.

Panne looked at him dumbfounded. These events had hit her like a Tsunami. Everything became a whirl and her vision failed her. The Joker turned to glance at her and noticed the paleness in her skin. Panne's eyes rolled back and he ran and caught her before she could hit the floor. A small growl escaped his lips as he brought her up in his arms and carried her bridal style.

Things were about to get more complicated for everyone. Changes in his plan will have to take place.

.

.

* * *

" _ **You might have a bunch of questions as to what things will happen next and how will it fuse with the events of the movie. Don't worry guys, just keep on reading and it will all pan out nicely…I hope lol ! Thank you all for your patience! Your reviews are VERY important to me so please let me know what you think real quick in the comments. Until next chapter, dears!" -Katmeroo**_


	18. Circle of Despair

" **Hi guys! Chapter 18 is finally here! I'm sure you are eager to read it so please go ahead and let me know what you think. Enjoy!"**

* * *

.

.

 **Eighteen**

Circle of Despair

.

.

"Jonny, my man!" An eager big black man, dressed in a white suit and wearing dark shades, embraced Jonny Frost as he met him at his office.

"Kevin! Thanks for having us." Jonny smiled as he patted Kevin's shoulder. "You got a very nice place here. Really lives up to its name. Kevin's Palace." Jonny sat in the seat in front of Kevin's desk, as Kevin brought two cups and filled them with wine and took his usual seat behind his desk.

"Mi casa is tu casa!" Kevin said as his white teeth shined in the dim lit room. "Took me a few years to fully improve this baby since the last time we ran into each other." He looked around and noticed the twins standing in the back. "Where's my clown friend? He better be doing something important to not visit me after so long."

"Well, I'll just cut right to the chase. My Boss sent me here to find out if you had any information about Harley Quinn's whereabouts. You see, she's his girl."

Kevin touched his beard as he did his best to recall any information regarding Harley Quinn.

"Y'all pretty far away from Gotham, kid. Why here of all places?"

"We have already looked everywhere and the Boss said if anyone might know anything, it would be you."

Kevin let out a chuckle as he reached out for his glass and took a sip of his wine.

"Your Boss is never wrong, I'll tell ya that." He took off his shades and took a good look at Jonny "I've heard of your Harley Quinn alright. They locked her up in a hole not far from here." He continued "You have to be really careful not to be caught nowadays. There's a new law, federal, not city or state. If you are really bad they will tape you for terrorists and throw you underground in a swamp."

Jonny drank from his wine and cleared his throat "How do you know all of this?"

"Some of my boys tend to gamble with a guy who works at some base, some say it's even secret, but the guy is a dumbass. They've heard him vent about the likes of Deadshot and some. At some point he has mentioned this Harley Quinn too."

"That's all we need. Where do we find this guy?" Jonny seem excited, they were finally getting somewhere. Kevin chuckled as he poured more wine in his cup.

"Nothing is free, my boy."

"We are willing to pay."

"Good, my boys can find him for you but they need to know you got their backs. After all, the guy works for the feds. Having my man J here can be of advantage. I'm sure he would love to talk to this guy face to face."

"I'm sure he wouldn't miss it for the world." Jonny proceeded to stand and extended his hand to shake Kevin's. "We'll be back in a couple days."

"A couple of days? What are you talking about, lad? It's almost weekend, and you don't want to miss this guy. He's only around Saturday night, if I'm not mistaken."

"Y'see we gotta drive back and-"

"Drive back?! Are ya crazy, dawg? Take my fucking private jet!"

Jonny looked back at the twins and smiled, then back to Kevin.

"We would love that." And they both shook hands.

"Anything for my man Mr.J and his boys!" Kevin gave him a wild grin.

.

* * *

.

Panne slightly groaned as she felt a warmth touch her face. The window curtains were up and the sunlight was in direct contact with her. She moaned and fluttered her eyes open and instantly noticed something was weird in her room, because for what it seemed, it wasn't her room. She immediately sat up and examined the room for any sign of Joker. It was obviously his room since she recognized the distinguishable furniture that he sported in his quarters.

"Son of a bitch…" She muttered under her breath as she remembered the previous events that took place the night before. She stood up and noticed she was in her underwear, no doubt Joker had undressed her. She went through his drawers and grabbed a large white cotton t-shirt that would at least cover her bum.

When she reached out to open the door, music hit her ears. An intriguing piano melody coming from the outside room. She carefully opened the door and peeked her head trough. It was the room where his computers and weapons displayed all over the floors. She looked to her left and saw the piano, sideways to her vision, the Joker playing passionately a fast-paced song. She looked around the walls of the room and noticed "HA! HA! HA!" painted repeatedly all around.

He abruptly stopped when he noticed her presence. He turned to look at her and took his time to fill his vision with the beauty in front of him. He raised a non-existent eyebrow before speaking "Well, well, how long have you stood there?"

"Long enough, I guess." She took a few steps towards him and stopped as she looked around the walls "Why did you paint the walls?"

"I felt like it." He said nonchalantly and returned to look at his piano, testing the keys before continuing to play his melody.

"Are we going to pretend last night didn't happen?" Panne spoke, irritation itching her throat. She received no response from him and grew even more annoyed "Hellooo?!" The Joker let a small groan as he rolled his eyes, stopping the music.

"Got it, got it. God!" He turned half his body to face her, his face displaying annoyance. "What'ya want me to do? Eh?" He shrugged "I didn't kill you, alright? Ya' still standing in front of me breathing so just shut your pretty little pie hole and be grateful." He looked at her with his icy cold stare.

Panne felt her face heat up as rage over took her. She screamed in anger as she lounged at Joker. She threw herself on him as they both fell to the floor. Her fist connecting his face over and over again. She heard him laugh his usual maniacal laughter as if she was just tickling him, irritating her further. She let out another war cry as she switched fists between each punch. She pounded him until she felt numb, her ears ringing as blood pumped loudly through her veins. His hands reached her neck and her thumbs reached his eyes. She pressed on them as soon as she touched them, his laughter not ceasing for one second, until she felt his eyes pop under her fingers. At this rate, it was herself that was laughing.

"Hey! Earth to the Panda." Joker snapped his fingers continuously in front of her. Panne blinked multiple times as she got back from her bloodied daydream.

"My, my, my! Aren't you the day dreamer?" He said playfully as he reached to touch her face but she took a step back as soon as she noticed he was standing in front of her, and continued to glare at the clown before her. "Oh, come on, don't tell me you are still mad at me?" Geez, At least Harley would act like nothing happened the next morning.

"Really? You put a knife at my throat!"

"Hush, hush." He walked closer and cupped her face, kissing her forehead. He gave her the most charming smile he could muster. "Let's forget about all of this."

She looked at him as she shook her head slightly. He truly looked hauntingly beautiful but she couldn't let this pass. She had to stand her ground. She removed his hands from her face and looked down and put her hand on her lower belly, then looked back at him.

"What are we going to do about…this?"

"We'll wait, obviously." He looked at her as if she had asked a stupid question.

"So, you are telling me you want to have this child?" Her eyes widened in horror. She didn't want to have his offspring. It almost felt as if she were carrying the antichrist inside of her. "Don't even think about it. You are madder than I thought if you think I'll go through with this pregnancy."

She saw how his eyes darkened in a split second and his mouth turned into a snarl. He quickly snatched the back of her neck and pulled her closer to his face as he tighten his grip, causing her to wince at the pain. She could feel his ragged breath on her face as he menacingly closed the distance between them.

"If I find out that you terminated this on purpose without **my** consent, I promise you…" He paused as he gripped on to her arm with his other hand as tight as he could before continuing "…I will give you the worst death I can ever phantom of. Torturous. Slow. Painful. Intimate death." His lips ghosted on her cheek and found their way to her ear "And I'll enjoy every **fucking** second of it."

Panne gathered all her strength and pushed him away from her, distancing herself from him. She stared at him for a few seconds, wondering why this pregnancy meant so much to him. Why would he care about a bastard child? How could she even raise a child in this sick environment? Especially if Harley returns, she will definitely lose it when she finds out she conceived Joker's child.  
"What about Harley, uh?!" Panne threw her arms around "I will not raise a child if she's around. How do you think she'll react when she finds out?!"

Joker rolled his eyes "She doesn't need to know anything."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? How do you expect to hide a pregnancy belly from her? She's dumb but she ain't stupid." Panne said in disbelief as she saw how the Joker chuckled, running his hands through his hair, trying not to shoot a hole in her head.

Panne took a deep breath before speaking "Do me a favor and call off Harley's search."

The Joker shook his head "This again. I won't do that, Panda. I already told you I wouldn't."

Panne's hands curled into fists as she fought the urge of gauging his eyes out "Call. Off. Quinn's. Search." But he kept shaking his head.

"Don't make me repeat myself again." He glared at her as his voice grew more menacing.

"CALL OFF HARLEY'S SEARCH!" Panne yelled as hard as she could as she ran towards him and pushed him as hard as she could, making him stagger back but quickly regaining his composure. His face contorting in anger as he remained his stance.

"You are testing my patience, and you know I have very little of it!" Fixing back his hair since it had fallen on his face. He really was trying his best not to smash her head with a hammer he actually had at his feet.

Panne pointed at him accentuating every word she yelled "Screw you! **MY** patience already ran out a long time ago!" She saw how Joker's eyes widened a little a bit surprised by all her back talk. "You were ready to kill me last night! What in the actual fuck, J?!" She was blinded by rage. Dormant anger she had been suppressing for too long. "WHY? TELL ME WHY?!" She cried out as her eyes watered.

"BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO LEAVE ME!" He suddenly yelled back taking a few steps closer as he swung his arms around. His words carrying a miserable feeling in them. A feeling that made Panne's chest tighten.

"Oh, and that was your way of letting me go?!" She fought the tears as much as she could.

He nodded angrily as he gave her a maddened smile "You thought I'd just let you walk out the door with everything you know?!" She shrugged as she held herself. The Joker continued "And just live a _normal_ life like every other imbecile in this good for nothing world?" A dry laugh erupted from his lips "You knew what you were signing for the very moment you agreed to work for me. You knew who I was from the beginning, you knew the consequences were from the very start! Yet, it didn't stop you one second to spread your pretty little legs for me." He breathed heavily after his rant. Awkward silence overtaking the room.

Panne scowled at the last comment he made. _Low blow_ , she thought. She saw how he started to pace around impatiently waiting for her reaction.

"I-I'm actually trying…" He stood still, and looked at her intently "Look at me, Panne!" He slammed his hands on his chest "I've tried so hard not to throw you out the window! I mean, what else you expect from me?"

His voice sounded different. It was as if he was really displaying emotion in his words. Honest and meaningful emotion.

"You are afraid of being alone." She almost said it in a whisper and he stood still. "You don't want me to leave you, but all you do is push me farther and farther away." Panne's voice broke as Joker didn't meet her eyes. "I will not let a child be part of this dysfunctional relationship we have. Even less if I'm going to live here as if I was nothing but your concubine!"

"Would you stop with that nonsense? I've given you my attention!"

"Having you try to kill me is not the attention I want!"

"If you expect chocolates and roses and ponies and rainbows and all that awful crap, I ain't your guy!"

Panne groaned loudly "I don't care about any material shit! I just don't want to be your second plate. I don't want to be handed the second scraps, and I will not stop until you call off the search!"

Joker rubbed his temples "Stop it, Panda."

"CALL IT OFF!" She yelled.

"I CAN'T!" He snapped back.

"Why can't you?! You don't love her! You don't need her! Then WHY?!"

"Because she too is preg…!" His voice trailed off as he couldn't find himself to end it, but Panne was quick on finishing the sentence herself, her jaw dropping. Quinn had been pregnant before they took her away? She felt her own head spinning and she held it with both hands.

"You fucking son of a bitch." She said carefully, her voice trembling in anger. For some reason, she felt betrayed. "You worthless piece of shit!" She continued "Do you even think with your head anymore instead of your dick?!"

"Stop disrespecting me." He looked at her menacingly.

"I lost my respect for you a long time ago!" Panne held her head in place, as if it were going to pop any second now.

"Do you understand why I have to find Harley now?!"

"She's been gone for a year! Don't you think everyone would've found out the Joker's girlfriend gave birth a long time ago?!" She threw her hands around "This is all a lie she concocted so you would get rid of me!" She pointed at her head to emphasize her words

"Do you even think anymore?!"

"Stop mocking me!" He raised his hand as to slap her but summoned all his strength to stop himself. His raised hand found its way on Panne's neck and proceeded to slam her against the wall "Of course, I've thought of all the possibilities! Do you take me for an idiot?"

She spat his face and this time he couldn't stop himself and slapped her across the face. She slowly turned her head and glared at him "I regret ever bringing you back to life when you drowned at Falcon's warehouse!" She brought her leg up and kicked him in the stomach to push him away from her. She ran past the door as fast as she could, Joker hot on her trail. She managed to dive in her own room and lock the door before he could get to her. Joker slammed himself against the door right after she closed it.

He let out a roar and banged his fists continuously against the door. "Open the damn door!" He continued banging "God damn it, PANNE! Open the fucking door!" Panne leaned against the door keeping it from falling apart as hot tears streamed down her face. He proceeded to kick and punch the door furiously until his knuckles bloodied and he eventually got tired. The Joker leaned his back on the door and slowly slid until he sat on the floor, sighing loudly as he covered his face for a moment. If the door would've broken open, he might've actually killed her. He was so furious he wouldn't have been able to stop himself.

 _I regret ever bringing you back to life when you drowned at Falcon's warehouse!_

 _Ouch_ , he thought. He wasn't the one to act grateful or say thanks willingly but one of the few things he was grateful of deep inside was of that act out of heart Panne did to save his life. Maybe, she did do wrong in bringing him back. Is not like he was afraid of death in the first place. He's been playing this game with Panda long enough and it was getting boring. He eventually stood up and walked back to his room.

Panne stayed on the door for what seemed forever. When she decided to move, she felt her joints ache. She walked over her drawer and pulled out her gun. She sat on her bed and contemplated the engraving on the barrel. Tracing them lightly with the tip of her fingers. Her eyes lingering on her knuckles, where the letters that made the words "Pain Bear" scarred her fingers. Without thinking it twice she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed the gun to her head, her finger on the trigger. She gripped the edge of the bed tightly with her other hand as she clenched her jaw, holding in her sobs. This isn't the life she wanted. Joker would never treat her the way she deserves. Nobody will. Not now. Not ever.

She suddenly heard a sound coming from her bathroom. Panne ignored it and tightened her grip on the gun as she breathed frantically.

*BUZZZZZ*

This time she grew curious; it sounded like her phone. She slowly let go of the gun and walked towards the bathroom noticing the vibrating phone on the floor. The screen display lit up with Jonny's picture and name and she felt her world fall apart. She was thinking of ending her life without even having Jonny cross her mind.

"Jonny?" She answered with a shaky voice.

"Thank God, Panne, it's you! Are you okay? What happened last time? I was worried sick!" He began bombarding her with questions and she felt her world spinning.

"Jonny, Jonny, slow down, please." Panne held her head as she leaned against the door frame. "I'm alright. When are you coming back?"

"Are you sure you are fine?" He could notice the tone of her voice sounding slightly off.

"Just the usual, you know. Joker being the huge asshole he is." She lied, well, she wasn't lying about the asshole part. "When are you coming back?" She asked again, her voice firmer this time.

"I'm just so glad you are fine." His voice suddenly turning into a whisper "I don't know what I would've done if something would've happened to you." There was a silence between the two before he spoke again "Anyways, I'm actually arriving in a few hours. They had us borrow a private jet!"

Panne's lips curved in a small smile. She was glad she didn't have to wait so long to see her friend again. He was the only one at this point who could make her stand straight on both feet.

"That's great, Jonny. I'm glad I don't have to wait another 24 hours."

"I feel the same. We are about to board now, so I'll see you in a bit, okay?"

"Have a safe flight. Bye." She hung up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her smile died down as soon as she remembered how Joker crept behind her and held her knife at her throat. She touched the base of her neck where she could still feel the blade against her skin. She couldn't tell if last night was worse than the night they blew up Robin and she woke up with a body full of ink, but it was definitely there on top of the list.

The Joker walked to his bathroom, purple pistol on his left hand. He stood in front of the sink's mirror and pressed his gun against his temple. He tried to laugh as he took off the safety but his throat was as dry as the Savannah. He couldn't even tell himself a joke anymore. He put the gun down as an idea struck his mind. He went over to where he had the black paint he used to paint the walls. He dipped one finger in the pail of paint and went back to the mirror. Taking a good look to himself, he ran his finger around his mouth. He created an outline of a laughing smile all around his lips. He had to smile somehow, right?

He proceeded to wash his hands and hissed as his scraped knuckles contacted the water. He continued to dry them before putting on his leather purple gloves to hide his injury. He grabbed his gun again and one of the liquor bottles he had laying on the floor and took a big gulp out of it. He twisted his face and groaned as the hot rum poured down his throat. He wanted to drown the voices and thoughts in his head. He walked towards the center of his circle of despair and sat in the middle. Keeping himself busy by drinking and tearing apart his gun and putting it back together over and over again.

Panne prepared her things and changed her clothes. She put on dark green cargo pants and a grey tank top. She styled her hair in a high ponytail as her bangs framed her face. She grabbed her gun and quietly opened the door, peeking her head carefully to see if there were any signs of Joker. It seemed he was locked in his room once again. She sighed in relief and continued her way to the living room where the T.V was. She actually felt like watching something, anything that would keep her from thinking about how much she wanted to kill him. Things had become extremely tense in between them and she had no idea if they had any remedy at this point. The fact that she was carrying his child wouldn't change anything between them, at least from her part it wouldn't. She put on the first movie that appeared and lay down in the couch, trying to relax and keep her mind at ease in the meantime Jonny came back. Fighting back the exhaustion that overcame her, she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

*knock knock*

Panne sat straight up, her gun in her hand ready to pull the trigger. The knocking sound came from the entrance door and she figured it was her friend on the other side. How long had she been asleep? She stood up and looked through the peeping hole before opening, taking the necessary precautions to make sure who she was opening the door to.

"Yo Panne!" Jonny continue to knock the door before it swung open and he came face to face with her. Panne rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his chest in a tight embrace. Jonny was taken by surprise by her actions, but it didn't stop the crawling smile in his features as he returned the hug.

"I'm glad you are back." She said loud enough for only him to hear and he chuckled.

"I was only gone for like a day and a half."

"That's like an eternity when it's only Joker and me in the house."

"Hey lassie, no hugs for us?" Clayton said as he and his brother walked past them to the inside of the apartment.

"Hmmm, what have you done for me lately?"

"Not be a pair o' dicks?" Clayton smiled, making Panne mirror it.

"Fair enough." She went towards them as they both waited for her with open arms, and gave them a tight hug. "I like you guys." She smiled.

"We like ya too, lad. Yer one of us." Cooper gave her a pat on her head before turning to Jonny.

"Well then, go get the Boss, Frosty." He then turned to Clayton "And you should call Crybaby and the other idiots to meet us here."

Clayton looked at his brother as he raised an eyebrow. "Who ya think you are giving all these bloody orders? And what the bloody hell will you be doing, yeh bludger?"

"Grabbing all of our rusty bags, of course." He turned back to Panne "I could use some help, if you don't mind."

"I'll help." She said without hesitations, as they all parted ways to do their tasks.

The room was dark as Joker swayed from side to side as he rested his arm on his knee, drunk and miserable. His senses dull from all the drinking. A circle of knives and guns surrounded him. Beyond that was still another circle with more guns and knives and hatchets and blades waiting for him to pick his favorite then take it to his neck and slice it all the way through. At this point, he didn't think he'd ever miss Harley. After all, she offered him nothing beyond total subservience and unconditional love. Traits he was absolutely certain could be easily replaced by Panda or even by adopting some shelter dog. But finding another sex-starved, mallet-wielding psychopath didn't turn out to be quite as easy. Especially when all Panda did was disobey him and question everything he did, not to even mention all the times she disrespected him lately. And now he couldn't get rid of her because…well, why was it again? Pregnancy? Was it really just that? Life got so complicated whenever he got involved with women. Maybe he should start killing them like how he used to before. Life was so much easier then. Back when it was just the Bats and himself. Now it has a Batman, a Harlequin and a Panda all fighting for his attention and it was driving him insane.

He reached out for a knife but quickly let go of it as he heard the sound of the door opening and quickly aimed his gun towards it. Maybe this time he'll bring himself to blow Panda's brains out. He squinted his eyes as he saw Jonny coming down the steps into his room.

" _How did he get back so fast?_ _He better have some news."_ He thought.

"Where is she?" Joker asked, lowering his gun as his own voice gave him a headache.

Jonny sat on the last step as he began to talk "It's complex, it's not just her." He continued "Everybody's disappeared. There's this new law where if you are bad enough bad guy they stamp terrorist on your jacket." He looked warily around the room as he noticed the painted laughs all around. Thinking _what the fuck_? He continued speaking "They send you to this swamp in Louisiana. Black site, that's where she is." He saw how Joker groaned slightly and twirled his head around as he received the news.

"So, what are we doing?" Jonny genuinely asked, low key hoping he would call off this tiresome search, not that he ever would.

"Bring the car up, we are going for a drive." He said as he felt himself fall on his back, slowly looking up, eyes glistening with black hope. They had a lead on Harley's whereabouts and this was the closest they had ever been to finding her. His laughter emerged from the back of his throat and echoed around the room. The fire in his madness was still burning. Frost shifted uncomfortably on the step he was sitting on. He waited for him to laugh as much as he wanted, until it slowly faded. The Joker sat up again and glared at Jonny as he noticed he hadn't move.

"The fuck are you waiting for?"

"About that, we actually flew here on a private jet that Kevin provided. We'll be taking that same plane back to Louisiana."

The Joker held his head in place with his free hand. "Well, remind me to kiss Kevin when I see him." He smiled as he stood up and tumbled forward, regaining his stance quickly. Frost looked at him suspiciously as he also stood up.

"J, are you drunk?" He asked frankly surprised since Joker wasn't the one to drink so heavily. He looked around and noticed not one but two empty liquor bottles. He crouched down and grabbed one and waved it on his face "You drank all of these by yourself? These could lead to alcohol poisoning."

The Joker looked at him with contracted pupils and waved him off as a giggle escaped his lips. "That's nothing, Jonboy! Actually, this reminds me of a joke…" He trailed off as he felt the room spin around him. Jonny rolled his eyes as he groaned, I mean, the least of things he needed to worry about was a drunken clown. Jonny huffed and went to grab empty bags "Please, just tell me what things you want to take for the trip."

The Joker raised his non-existent brows and looked all around as he brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm…." He turned to look at Jonny with a smile "Everything!"

"You've got to be kidding me…"

Panne placed her bag on the entrance of the door with the rest of the bags. "All is ready!" She exclaimed for others to hear. She saw Jonny walk towards her and greeted him with a smile.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Jonny began "Can you make a quick meal and some coffee for J? I have to grab his stuff and put it in bags and we are running out of time."

Her smile instantly died at the mention of his name "Are you fucking serious, Jonny? What do I look like? His servant?! If he's hungry he can do it himself."

"Panne, he's mad drunk right now and we don't have much time. He needs something that can help him sober up on the ride."

"I'm not dealing with his drunken ass! If you care about him so much, then you fucking do it." She grabbed her bag and another one and walked out the door.

"Panne, I just-! Ugh! The hell happened between the two of you?" Receiving no response on her end as she had already left. Cooper dropped another bag next to the others and stared at Jonny.

"Mate, what's wrong?"

"Boss is drunk."

A chuckle escaped Coop's lips "You shittin' me? Like black out drunk?"

"No, more like, _can't stand up straight but will still kill you_ kind of drunk." He gave him a smirk "Don't worry I'll deal with him, just keep dropping the bags in the van."

"Aye, aye, Captain Frost!"

Panne, Cooper and Clayton placed the bags inside the van, noticing a small school bus pulling in right next to them.

"Cry babes, it's been awhile!" Clayton waved as Crybaby got off the bus with 5 other goons.

"It's only been like 4 days." He sounded quite bored. "So, what are we doing again?"

"There's a major lead on Quinnie's location. We are all headed there."

"Do ya have kangaroos lose in ye top paddock?" Cooper looked at him as if he were crazy "Why would you bring a bloody school bus if we don't wanna look so obvious, eh?"

"Oh, shut up! Nobody said anything when Heath Ledger used school buses in that movie where he played a psychopath!"

"Because it was a bloody movie!" Cooper yelled.

Then Clayton butt in enthusiastically "Oh yeah, The Dark Knight! Did ya know it was filmed here in Gotham? I heard it was based on-"

"Guys, get back to work!" Panne interrupted their conversation as she walked towards them after dropping her bags in the van "Jonny is dealing with all of Joker's crap by himself, you should go and help him."

"What's up with the Boss?" Crybaby raised an eyebrow as he saw Jonny carrying two heavy bags and Joker clinging from his arm as he held a cup of coffee. Panne looked back and rolled her eyes and quickly got on the passenger seat of the van, not wanting to even look at Joker another second.

"…So you see Jonny, the first lunatic jumps right across the two buildings with no problem. But his friend, his friend couldn't make the leap, y'see…" Joker giggled as he tried to explain Jonny a joke he had heard a thousand times "…Y'see, he's afraid of falling."

"J, just drink the coffee, eat your sandwich." Jonny handed him a sandwich as he opened the door of the van and threw the two heavy bags he was carrying.

"So, then the first guy has an idea…" Joker continued, grabbing the sandwich and turning towards the rest of his men to finish his joke "He says –Hey! I have my flashlight with me! I'll shine it across the gap between the buildings and you can walk along the beam and join me!" Joker swayed from side to side as he continued "B-but the second guy just shakes his head…" Joker shook his own head as if he were acting it out right before his punchline "He says –What do you think I am? Crazy?!...You'll just turn it off while I'm halfway across!" And he burst out laughing, as the rest of the men exchanged nervous glances and shared forced laughs and chuckles.

"Good one, Boss, very funny." Jonny walked towards him and lead him towards the van once again and made sure he'd get on it.

"Wait, I don't get it." Crybaby looked confused at the other men, who looked at him as if he were the dumbest person in the planet.

"Just get in the bloody vehicle, I'll explain it to ya." Clayton said as he made himself inside the bus.

"Hey Brandon!" Jonny called one of the goons that were with Crybaby "I heard you drive fast, care to drive the van while I stay with the boss in the back? I'm beat."

"Do I have a choice?" Brandon, a tall man with a square jaw stood forward.

"Nope, not in this world."

They were all in two separate vehicles, Panne sat in the passenger seat next to Brandon who would occasionally glance at her. Being relatively new to the gang, he assumed she was just another member and began to strike the wrong kind of conversation.

"Hey, you seeing anyone?" Brandon gave her a smirk as he drove moderately fast through the streets towards their destination. Luckily for them the road was empty and full of abandoned buildings, therefore he could go as fast as he wanted for now. Panne furrowed her brows and gave him a disgusted look.

"Stop right there. Don't even think about it." The back was rather noisy due to the van's engine; hence their conversation was going unnoticed by the rest.

"Not trying to be rude, love, just curious." Brandon stated.

"That isn't your business, dead ass."

"What you just called me?" He snapped his head to look at her, obviously insulted by her remark. "Do you think you are better than me?!" He continued, failing to look at the road he fell on a crater that caused everyone to jump in the back. Joker dropped his sandwich and his hot coffee spilled all over him, staining his white shirt. Everyone in the back looked at him wide eyed, not knowing how he would react, already bracing themselves that it wouldn't be good.

"Joker, don't-!" Jonny yelled as he saw Joker growl and pull out the gun off his holster blasting a hole through the back of Brandon's skull. Blood and brains splattered all over Panne as she yelped at the sudden explosion, feeling instantly nauseous. Brandon's dead foot slammed the acceleration pedal all the way.

"Panne! Take a hold of the steering wheel!" Jonny yelled as they all held on to whatever they could find.

"Seat belts everyone!" He put Joker's seat belt on as he laughed maniacally and then his own, and Cooper with two other thugs in the van followed as well. Panne tried her best effort to steer the van but as she took a curve it only caused it to slide sideways, she held on to her own seatbelt and quickly crouched down to avoid any head impacts against the windows. The van turned and flipped over and over again, until it finally came to a stop, landing on its side.

"Holy shit!" Crybaby yelled as he saw the van lose control and crash right in front of them. He stepped on the brake and slid over the pavement until it was able to fully stop.

"Fuck me kangaroo!" Clayton exclaimed as he quickly got off the car "Cooper! Cooper, you bludger!" He ran towards the back of the van and tried to open the back doors but they were locked from the inside. "Open the bloody doors!" He ran to the other side and opened the passenger's door, where Panne was. He took out a knife from his pocket and cut out her seat belt and pulled her out. She was covered in blood and he couldn't figure out if it was her own. He heard the back doors open and grunts coming out of it. Panne fluttered her eyes open as she winced, holding her side.

"Clay, I'm okay, just go help the others."

"You covered in blood, are ya sure?"

"It's not mine." She gave him a small smile and he carefully placed her on the ground and ran towards the rest of the men. The guys from the other car began pulling everyone out. Clayton noticed his brother Cooper, who had a piece of glass stabbed on his shoulder. He screamed as they moved him from the van.

"I'm sorry, lad!" One of them said.

"All of this because the Boss dropped his fucking sanger!" Cooper said in between gritted teeth as he held on to his shoulder. Jonny crawled out of the van as he dragged a grinning Joker with him. Clayton could see the phrase "No regrets" displayed all over the clown's face. Joker pushed Jonny away as he stood up as straight as he could. Minor cuts on his shoulders and legs. He patted the dirt and dust from his clothes and turned to look at everyone.

"What a ride!" He grinned wildly as he crouched down and grabbed one of the bags and threw it without warning towards Crybaby who barely caught it just in time. "Put all the bags in the bus, will ya?"

"R-right away, sir."

"Where's the Panda?" He looked around until he turned to his back and saw her clutching her side, leaning against the van. His eyes grew wide as he walked towards her, but she held her arm in front of her to keep him from getting any closer.

"If you want to kill us just fucking do it already!" She pushed him as she walked past him. He looked at her in disbelief as he clutched his fists.

"Are you alright?" Jonny walked towards her and offered to help her walk steady but she refused.

"The seatbelt was real tight around me, it's just a bruise. I'm fine." Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm and spin her around. She found herself face to face with Joker. His face in a snarl as he glared down at her.

"Who the fuck you think you are? Talking to me like that, eh?!" He yelled at her in front of all the other men, who were unloading the van and loading the bus, acting as if they didn't hear anything. Joker gave her another shake as she winced by his grip.

"You are hurting me." She muttered.

"Oh, I'm hurting you? Well, that's too bad." He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked it forcefully "You are gonna get on your knees and tell me you are sorry, right now!" He yelled as he threw her against the pavement. Jonny felt the urge to protect his friend and he stood in between them.

"Boss, please." He whispered as he looked down at him "We just suffered a crash, she's hurt, we all are. Cooper needs help, he's injured the most."

The Joker latched on to Jonny's collar and pulled him closer to him, then pointing at Panne. "You think I give a fuck? I'm sick and tired of playing games with her. She better say she's sorry or I'll blow her brains next." He pulled out the gun out his holster and pointed it at Panne, who was still on the ground.

"What are you talking about? You hate apologies! So just go ahead and shoot!" She encouraged him to do so and Jonny snapped his head towards her.

"No!" Jonny yelled as he again stood in between the two "Boss, please!" He pleaded as now Joker pointed the gun at him.

"Get outta my way, boy!"

"Don't you want to find Harley?!" He saw how Joker's glare softened. "We are so close to finding her, let's just stop arguing and get this over with." He turned to look back at Panne "I don't know what happened between the two of you, but please sort things out until we get there. Please." He begged.

Panne slowly stood up and Joker eventually lowered his gun and placed it back in his holster. He exchanged glances between Jonny and Panne and shook his head. Panne took a step forward and crossed her arms over her chest. Joker looked at her intently as if expecting something from her.

"…I'm sorry for disrespecting you." She said with a heavy tongue. She wanted to hold her ground, but Jonny was right. Being so tense with Joker will only endanger herself and others. She watched closely as Joker's mouth curled into a wicked smile.

"Someone get Panda a towel. She looks awful and reeks of shit." He pinched his nose as he walked past her and got himself inside the bus. Panne's mouth slightly dropped as she couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Motherfucker." She said to herself.

Jonny sighed loudly in relief, glad that things didn't get any worse. "Would you stop taunting him?" He looked at Panne who had a troubled look on her face. "I think you might get him to kill us all at some point." Jonny handed her his handkerchief for her to clean her face and the blood on her body.

"If he wanted us dead, he would've killed us a long time ago, don't you think?" She wiped her face with the handkerchief and turned around to join everyone inside the bus. Jonny turned to look at the inside of the van one last time to see everything was successfully retrieved. "Poor bastard." He said as he caught a glimpse of Brandon's corpse. Once he made sure everything was taken care of, he got in the bus with everyone else.

Joker was sitting in the front row, next to Clayton who was holding Cooper. He stared at Jonny as he took his seat in the back next to Panne. She looked back at him, a resting bitch face look on her face. The Joker stuck his tongue out at her in a quite childish manner, as the engine turned on and they began to move from the area. Panne rolled her eyes and turned her head to look out the window. The Joker couldn't help but chuckle to himself. He took out his phone and activated a bomb that was located inside the van they had just crashed. When they were far enough, this one exploded.

"Things will be back to normal soon." Jonny told her as he held her hand. She looked at him surprised as a warm smile greeted her. "He's just really grumpy because Harley isn't here, but when she's back, everything will be okay again."

Panne tried her best not to break in front of him. She wished it was that simple. She sweetly smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Everything will be alright. Everything will be okay.

.

.

.

* * *

" **There you have it! I've been working full time and I only have the weekend free, so by the end of work week I'm exhausted. I fell behind on writing this chapter because I couldn't find a way to get back on track, but hopefully this one met your expectations. We are getting closer to Joker meeting Griggs!** _ **I can't wait to show you my writing.**_ **LOL! Please review my dears and tell me what you think, it really helps me get motivated and upload faster." -Katmeroo**


	19. Palace of Uninvited Memories

" **Hello pumpkins! I hope I didn't take so long to upload this time. For those who don't have Instagram, I'll be uploading the art from this story on "katmeroo . deviantart . com" Just be sure to delete the spaces in between. If you have commissions on wanting to see a specific scene being drawn or just anything else related to the story please PM me! Now I hope you enjoy!"**

* * *

.

.

 **Nineteen**

Palace of Uninvited Memories

.

.

"Arrrrgh!" Cooper yelled as Panne removed the glass shard from his shoulder.

"There, there, the worst is done. Sort of." She pressed a cloth to his bleeding shoulder "At least the wound wasn't too deep." She gave him a reassuring smile.

They were already in the plane on their way to Louisiana. The Joker, with fresh clothes, sat next to them and poured rum from a shot he had on his hand on Cooper's wound, making him scream and convulse.

"Jay!" Panne yelled at him and he laughed. "I'm working here!" She took out a little sewing kit from the medical bag and placed it on her lap.

"I was just trying to help." He said in a sing song voice as he grinned at Cooper, who looked at him with big eyes, afraid he would hurt him again.

"You might want to put alcohol on this instead." She told him as she brought up a needle and dipped it in his glass.

"Seems like you needed me after all."

She rolled her eyes and looked at Cooper "I need you to be really still, this is going to hurt." He gulped and closed his eyes. Clayton got closer and handed him a piece of rope. "Hey lad, put this on your mouth so you don't scream like the little girl that you are."

"Fuck you, you wanker!" He yelled before putting the rope on his mouth and clenching it hard as Panne began to quickly stitch his wound. He groaned loudly as he held on to his seat tightly, breathing hard. The Joker looked closely at Panne working and he seem genuinely surprised.

"Who taught you that?"

"I was majoring in medicine back in college. I still remember a few things."

"Interesting." He rubbed his chin as he turned his head to the other seats and saw how Jonny had fallen asleep on his. _Poor bastard_. Joker had been awake for 48 hours straight and Jonny couldn't keep up with just being up a whole day. He felt Cooper bang his fists on his seat as Panne finished and tied the knot. She cut it with a small knife and then proceeded to bandage his shoulder.

 _Such skill._ \- He thought.

"I think there's a wound in my pants I'd like you to take a look at." Joker grinned mischievously, earning a dirty look from her.

"Please, not in my presence." Cooper said out of breath as he removed the rope from his dry mouth. The Joker leaned in closer and threw his arm around his shoulders. Cooper holding in a growl as Joker pressed himself on his wound.

"Now what makes you think is not you who I'm talking about." He laughed as he saw Cooper's uncomfortable look.

"I d-don't go that way, Boss." He scrunched his face as Joker landed a big kiss on his cheek, staining it with red.

"Oh I know that, lad!" He couldn't help himself to keep messing with him. Two hours felt like an eternity, and he needed to find ways on how to keep himself busy. Panne stood and told Cooper to rest for now and not move his arm too much. She glared at Joker and shook her head.

"He's hurt, leave him alone." Almost as if she were scolding a child. What's with him lately? Right, he was still intoxicated probably.

"You forgot to say please."

She squinted her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Please." She said between gritted teeth.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" He got off Cooper and stood up as well, to be in front of her.

"If you excuse me I'm going to go change, because _someone_ said I reeked of shit." She said in a sassy tone as she grabbed her own bag and walked towards the small restroom at the end of the jet. The Joker laughed at her remark. He really did tick her off with that comment. He quickly strut behind her and before she turned to close the door he sneaked in and locked it behind him. She quickly yelped and opened her mouth to yell at him but he quickly covered it with his tattooed hand.

"Shhh! Shhh! Shhhhhh!" He gestured her to remain quiet, as he then slowly removed his hand. Panne could feel the claustrophobia creep in as Joker took all the small space this restroom had.

"What do you want?" She yelled in a whisper. This man would just not leave her alone.

"How about we make a deal?" He said as a mad glint showed in his eyes.

Panne looked at him warily as she narrowed her eyes. Thinking the worse already. If he decided to suddenly choke her or slam her head against the sink, or even rip her guts open with a knife; there was not much she could do about it, feeling completely defenseless.

"What do you want?" She repeated again, with a cautious tone.

"How about we pretend nothing happened? Hm? How does that sound to you?"

Panne raised an eyebrow saying a word.

"Because I swear if you keep giving me attitude I will throw you out this jet plane."

"Please do, you'll do us both a favor."

"The backtalk again." He groaned loudly as he rubbed his face "Make this trip **tolerable** for us, can ya?" He said carefully toned.

She crossed her arms and looked away. Sudden turbulence shaking them around, she fell forward and he caught her in his arms. She tensed up but didn't push him away, until the turbulence stopped. He held her chin and made her look at him.

"Was that a yes?"

"Fine!" He pushed him away. "But only because it's exhausting fighting with you all the time."

"Good girl, see, I knew you still had it in you."

"Get out please."

"Why don't you put on a pretty dress for daddy?"

"I will, if you'd give me some space and leave me the heck alone." She glared at him.

"Fair enough." He grinned, giving her a wink as he opened the door behind him and got out the stall.

Panne leaned against the sink as she sighed loudly. She turned on the sink and splashed water on her face, neck and shoulders. She still had remnants of blood stains on her. There was more turbulence in the plane and she could feel her gut turn upside down. She felt bile go up her throat and before she knew it she was already bent down on the toilet, gagging uncontrollably. No doubt, the side effects of her pregnancy.

.

* * *

After landing, Kevin waited for them outside in front of a black limousine. Joker sported a black unbuttoned shirt, with a bone white jacket with a black collar. Big golden chains hanged on his neck and multiple gold rings on his fingers to match. He twirled his cane around as he went down the plane's ramp. He grinned wildly to his friend as he went to embrace the wide man in full purple suit.

"J, my man!" Kevin greeted Joker with stretched arms. "It's been long, my friend."

"Too long." Joker agreed, signature smile still plastered on his face. Kevin raised his eyebrows and took off his shades to look at him closer.

"Well, look at you! New tattoos and you even wear grillz now! You look sick!" The man laughed as he smacked Joker's shoulder. Panne followed behind in a fitted long sleeve black dress that ended above her knees. It had a long V cut which revealed enough of her chest tattoo. She widened her eyes as she saw the uncomfortable look Joker gave him for a second, but he suddenly laughed alongside Kevin as if it were nothing. It's weird he had never mentioned this man before. It was obvious they had some sort of friendship, which was weird because everybody hated Joker. He had no friends, only enemies.

"Come on, bring all your boys! As you can see I brought a limo for everybody." Kevin eagerly opened the doors of his limo and motioned everybody to get in. The Joker got in first and Panne followed him. She gave Kevin a small smile and he quickly stood in front of her; he then held her hand and kissed it. Right after he did, she quickly removed it feeling utterly uncomfortable by the action. "Right this way, my dear." He smiled broadly as he moved to the side and motioned her to get in, and she did quickly.

As soon as Joker saw her, he called her over moving his finger in his direction. She took a deep breath as she moved towards him. As soon as she sat he placed his hand on her thigh possessively and squeezed lightly. Kevin had followed her and sat next to the Joker on the other side. After them, everybody else took their seats all around.

"You've never been a man of simple things, Kevo." The Joker looked at the interior of the pimped limo. Cushioned leather seats, dim lights with a surrounding sound system, a small bar and fridge, just to mention a few things.

"I taught you it was all about style, my friend." Kevin said as he opened the mini fridge and took out beers and handed it out to the squad. "You want?" He offered one to Joker but he shook his head.

"There's enough alcohol in my system for a few days still." He laughed, making Kevin chuckle.

"What about you, dear?" He offered the same beer to Panne and just when she was going to reach out she hesitated as Joker looked at her intently.

 _Right, pregnancy._

She smiled politely and shook her head. "No thank you."

"I see what's going on." Kevin looked at both with a smirk "You got yourself an escort pussy-cat until you get your girl back, right? Please, tell me where I can find one. You know I love Asians."

Joker looked at Panne and pinched her cheek before turning back to his old friend "This is Panda, she's been in the gang for a while. She's quite…something." He gripped on her thigh tighter, claiming her as his.

"Hey I get it, she's uncharted territory! I'm sure those threesomes have been wild, eh?" Kevin winked as he nudged at the Joker, expecting him to laugh but he only looked at him with a faint smile on his face. He turned to Panne and leaned against her ear to whisper something.

"We could try that when Harley comes back."

Panne felt her face go red as she summoned all her strength to not punch the man.

"Don't even think about it." She said with a clenched jaw. The Joker laughed and turned back to face Kevin who was still looking at them with an amused look on his face.

"So tell me, Kevo, whatever happened to the kid that was always with you?"

"Sonny J? Hah! He became this famous DJ, haven't you heard of him? He did that song called Purple Lamborghini. It's inspired on the things we did."

"You don't say? No wonder is a crappy song." He remembered that song vividly playing at the club the night Harley was taken away. Kevin was taken aback by his comment and gave him a confused chuckle. Joker's smile had died out as he looked at him. "I'm not surprised you let him go, you always had a soft side for him."

"Sonny had dreams. Sometimes you have to let birds fly, J."

Panne pretended she wasn't listening to the conversation but it was difficult not to when she was right next to them. She wondered what ticked the Joker so much about this Sonny guy.

"A bullet in their brain works well for me. Don't have to worry about any lose ends."

"I'm not going to kill him if that's what you are suggesting. Sonny ain't no snitch."

Joker smirked and rolled his eyes. Sonny witnessed many crimes by the hands of Joker and Kevin when they were younger. He was like Kevin's Jonny Frost. Joker couldn't understand how Kevin would be as foolish as to let go of someone who knew way too much. He didn't care how famous of a DJ Sonny had become, he'd make sure to stitch his mouth up whenever he had the chance.

"Joker…" Kevin said sternly, no trace of a smile in his face "Don't touch Sonny, understand? I see your face, I know you."

"Relax!" Joker cracked a laugh to ease the tension "That boy is the least of my problems right now."

"Good."

The Joker smiled at his _friend_. Oh, Kevin didn't know him in the slightest. He had just uncovered one of Kevin's weaknesses. He'll hold on to that, no doubt in the future that knowledge will be useful to him.

After a long ride, they arrived to this fancy looking building. It had big gold cursive letters on top of the entrance that read "K's Palace". Panne stared in awe once they entered inside. Everything seem utterly expensive. She thought Joker had a lot of swag but Kevin surely topped it without effort. The first floor was a massive dance club and bar. It was shiny and chrome and very classy. Empty at the moment since it wasn't opened for the public yet. Maintenance employees mopped the floors and cleaned the bars.

"Club won't open until a couple hours." Kevin informed them as he led them towards multiple crystal elevators at the far end. "My crib is on the last floor, but right below it we have a 5-star hotel where I encourage you all to stay in. You are all my guests, so make yourselves at home." Kevin stated as he pushed on the elevator's button. He took out a silver card from his wallet and handed it to Joker. "It's an unlimited credit card for my building's services. I have many spares for myself, so you can have one. This should get you the best rooms, just show it to the receptionist and she'll let you pick out any rooms you desire. Unlimited food too!" He grinned.

"Always the generous host, aren't you?" Joker said as he held the card between his fingers. The doors opened and they stood in front of the hotel's receptionist.

"Thank you, sir." Jonny spoke out as he felt the need to thank him, since Joker wasn't the one to be grateful. Kevin turned to Jonny and grinned "Go get your rooms and get comfortable." He turned to Joker who seem to grow impatient by the minute he'd spend with them "We can discuss business at my place upstairs."

He forced a smile "I'd be delighted." He gave Jonny a look as he still stood inside the elevator "Be sure to pick a nice room for me, Jonboy." Jonny nodded as he took the card from his hand and proceeded to walk out the elevator with the rest of the men. Joker and Kevin proceeded to keep going up the elevator.

"Okay so we are dividing the rooms in groups of two." Jonny spoke to the gang.

"That's bloody gay." Clayton summoned a nasty sound from the back of his throat and spat loudly in a big plant pot nearby.

"Fucking gross! Where's your manners?" Panne punched his stomach hard enough to make him curse loudly.

"Umff! You bitch!"

"Knock it off you two!" Jonny glared at them as a father would towards his kids. He slowly turned around to stare at the receptionist which seem a little nervous at the site of the rough looking men. His look soften before speaking. "Hello there, sweetheart." He smiled to the receptionist who smiled back timidly "Get me the best suite you have available and then 5 other rooms with two separate beds in each, please." He handed her the silver card.

"Right away, sir." She swiped the card and began the transaction for their rooms.

He heard some of the men groan at the sound of not having the fancier rooms. He turned around annoyed and yelled at the gang "Hey, shut the fuck up you spoiled assholes. You are all welcomed to sleep at the shitty motel down the street. "

"Geez, Jonny…Joker rubbing on you much?" Panne muttered as she walked closer. "Can we share the room together?" She gave him a small smile but he didn't return it.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Where would I sleep then? You said in groups of two, I assumed I'd be with you."

"You are obviously paired with J." He said casually "I don't think he'll approve of you staying with either one of us. Y'know how he gets."

Panne rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh. "Whatever."

After receiving all the keys for their respective rooms, they settled all the bags and things in them. Jonny helped Panne move Joker's and her own stuff to the master suite.

"This place sure is pretty." Panne said as she walked towards the king sized bed with a canopy draped over four posts. She smiled as she threw herself on it, clenching on the fresh sheets. Never had she been on a bed so comfy in her whole life. A loud thud was heard as Jonny threw the last bag on the floor.

"That's all of them."

"He sure has a load of crap." She said as she sat straight up, looking at Jonny.

"Hey at least you'll have all this place to yourself for now. I texted Joker the room number but he hasn't replied. I doubt he'll come back any time soon."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to rest for a bit. Maybe we can go to the club downstairs later." She smiled.

"I guess we could, even though I don't think Joker would be too happy about it."

"I noticed. What's wrong with him now?"

"Well…Kevin and J go way back. He helped J build the empire he has now, but even after that they've had their differences. Joker has never trusted Kevin, and I don't think Kevin fully trusts Joker either. It's really complicated to be honest."

"How do you know all this?"

"I've been the only constant person in J's life since the start. I was there one night when things went haywire and I received like 3 bullet wounds. I really don't remember, it's all gone fuzzy." He chuckled as he saw how Panne gasped.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this before? How did you survive?"

"Lucky for me none got any vital organs. I got one right under my clavicle, on my shoulder and my leg. Joker was furious about it. Kevin had said things were going to be in control but they obviously weren't and J always suspected it might've been Sonny J that snitched us out." He smiled "Like I said one time, I've been with him since the start. Trust me when I tell you I know a few things."

Panne stayed quiet as she thought carefully what to ask next before speaking "Do you know anything about someone called 'Jeannie'?"

Jonny's look changed completely. He furrowed his brows and blinked a few times before replying "What do you know about…Jeannie?"

She laughed "Well, nothing obviously. That's why I'm asking you, silly!"

"But you obviously heard this name before…How?"

"Joker mentioned it one time. He was looking at me in some sort of trance and he suddenly yelled that name and pulled away from me. He looked like he had seen a ghost. Never had I seen him genuinely…I don't know… scared?"

"Well…" Jonny cleared his throat before continuing "He's never really talked about this Jeannie. At the start of everything he used to have nightmares and talk in his sleep, like a lot. I'm not the smartest guy but after all these years I've been able to put some pieces of information here and there together. I have a feeling it was his wife or maybe daughter. The guy had a life before all of this, you know. One day, he just fell into this chemical vat and it all just went to shit."

Panne looked down as sadness rushed over her. It was very much possible he had a family before all of this. That could be the main reason why he was being so protective of her pregnancy. The reason why he wanted to find Harley so bad. Was it that he deeply long for a family?

No, it couldn't be true, that didn't even sound like him at all.

"Panne, what's wrong?" He walked towards and sat next to her on the bed. Panne hugged herself as she tried to find her voice. She couldn't tell him the truth, she didn't have the heart to tell him.

"What happened between the two of you? Why are things so tense?" He kept asking, keeping his voice soft, not wanting to alter her in any way.

Panne looked up at him, her eyes already watering. "D-do you know why Joker is so determined on looking for Harley?"

Jonny looked at her attentively as he shook his head "No, not really. I just assumed he simply needed her back."

"She's pregnant, Jonny."

Jonny's eyes widened a little as he found himself short on words. He slowly shook his head as he sighed.

"Shit, poor guy…No wonder he's going crazy."

Panne stared at him in awe as if he had grown three heads. " _Poor guy_?" She repeated as she sneered. "W-what about me?! Do you not know how this makes me feel?"

"Do you have any idea how he felt knowing he left Harley stranded in that state? Maybe you should reflect on that!"

"You are not getting the point, Jonny!"

"Oh, trust me I am. You are being really selfish right now, Panne." He stood up to look down on her while she looked at him with a troubled look on her face.

"W-what?"

"You are not seeing the good side of this. When we find Harley and the child, hoping that they are both safe, the Joker will have a lot in his hands. He'll be busy with them. Yeah, the truth is you might even stop being important to him but that's not a bad thing, Panne."

Panne didn't say a word to her friend. Her eyes glistening with a thin layer of tears, reaching out, threatening to fall.

"Look at you!" He raised his voice, hoping she would react differently "You've lost so much weight. You are no longer the wonderful pit fighter you once were. You no longer stand a chance in the ring anymore. And why? Because you are way too fixated on wanting to be Joker's main prized possession!"

He was right. She had lost a remarkable amount of weight, she looked fragile, no longer the tough Panda they had once hired. After some time she eventually stopped working out and eating less. She was overwhelmed by the stress inflicted upon her that she had no idea how she had conceived in the first place. Well, forgetting to take her birth control pills was definitely a big part of it, but that isn't the case right now. Jonny continued his lecture.

"If you could only think outside the box, things won't sound as bad. Just let him give Harley his undivided attention while you focus on your own things. Heck, I'll even talk to him about this. We'll only have you on call for whenever we do heists. You'll have your own place, you'll do your own things and just come work for us when we need you. I think that's very reasonable and I'm sure he'll agree to it. Everybody wins!"

Panne shook her head. How was it going to work when she is waiting for a child too? Joker won't let her go anywhere, she knows it.

"I don't know what to say…"

"Just promise me you'll get over this." He sat again next to her. "Think about yourself more."

"I promise."

.

* * *

Kevin handed Joker a glass with scotch in it before sitting behind his desk motioning for Joker to sit as well. Joker placed the liquor on the table, not really wanting to sip on any alcohol at the moment. He hadn't sobered up a 100% yet.

"So, my old friend, I'm sure you want to go straight to the point." Noticing the lack of enthusiasm showed on Joker's face.

"What do you know about _her_?"

"Well, about her specifically, not much. But we are on a guy by the name of Griggs, a guard from a high security prison isolated in a swamp. The bastard likes to go to a casino a few blocks down from here. He's only there on Saturdays so we have to wait out another day to retrieve him. Good thing is I know the owner so it shouldn't be too difficult. I already made some calls and seems the guy owes him cash."

The Joker touched his chin as he thought what he made of the information. Kevin resumed his blabber. He was a talker, one that annoyed Joker a lot. Unfortunately for him, they were involved in matters much bigger than the ones being discussed at the moment. This made him wonder off to the last night they worked together.

"Sounds simple enough, J. You pay his debt to the casino and the guy will be wrapped around your finger like this." Kevin snapped his fingers before erupting a laugh. The Joker's eye twitched slightly, the sound feeling like a constant throb in his temples. "Ya don't look too happy. What's troubling you?"

"You let that brat go." Joker's face turned into a scowl.

"Baby Jesus! Let it go, alright! It wasn't Sonny's fault."

Joker slammed his fist on the table "I almost lost my right hand because of that piece of shit. Sonny rat us out and you know it. Nobody should have known what we found that night, and you went on and told Sonny-son-of-a-bitch about it! It's obvious he went and ran to the other mobs. They wanted what we had found."

"Listen to me, J. I know you hold some grudges because Frost almost died in the incident, but hey! He alive and dancing now! Is all good, homeboy."

"Tell me something…" Joker's look turned dangerous as he leaned forward on the desk. "What will you do when the rest of the world finds out about our little pit of youth? Huh? We made a pact, Kevo. Nobody was supposed to leave."

"The Dyonesium is safe, my friend. I've made sure of it."

Joker slumped back in his seat, sneering at the man. "You've made sure of it? Really?" He cracked a smile as he shook his head in disbelief. "And how exactly did you make sure of it? By selling it and making a fortune out of it? Because you reek of gold."

"That's ridiculous! I know how delicate and important this is for us. It saved your friend from bleeding out, it fucking cured my terminal cancer…Hell, it's brought you from the dead even."

"We don't speak about that." If Joker's look could kill, Kevin would be 10 feet underground at the moment.

"You don't think I hear the voices too? That the demons don't hunt me at night? It's something I've been dealing for years! …But honestly, it's a small price to pay."

The Joker laughed "Oh, Kevo…The price is so much bigger than just listening to demons sing you lullabies." He took out his gun from his holster and pointed it at Kevin as his elbow rested on the desk. "You've given me all the information I need, so what is stopping me from cutting you out the deal?" Kevin tensed up immediately, not wanting to trigger the clown any further. He laughed nervously as he looked around to see if there was any way he could alert his men, but it seemed he was in complete mercy of the Joker.

"Hey, there's no need for that, J." He cautiously reached to the bottom of the table where he had a gun taped to it. "If you kill me now, all my men and affiliates will go after you. You need all the resources you can get if you want to retrieve your baby girl from that prison. Put our differences behind us, and let me help you. I promised you I'd always give you a hand whenever you needed one. It was part of our deal."

"Bla bla bla…You've always been the talker, and a convincing one too." He smiled wildly, his metal capped teeth glowing in the dim light.

"Come on, J. I don't want no beef."

"Ooooh poor choice of words, my friend. Last guy to not want any beef with me ended with a bullet between his eyes."

The tension was so dense between them. Kevin didn't move a muscle as he watched carefully Joker's every move. The Joker stared at him with a treacherous look in his eyes, one that made Kevin sweat like a pig. Joker felt his finger tighten around the trigger. Ending Kevin would give a small amount of peace in his mind. Nobody should know about the Dyonesium, nobody but himself. Kevin also began to squeeze lightly on his own trigger under the table. There wasn't a way he would go down without blasting Joker's insides first.

The Joker manifested his bone chilling laughter. He pulled his gun away and placed it back in his holster.

"Look at you! You shit your pants!" He said between laughs "It's a joke! I'm joking." He waved him off and Kevin slumped back on his chair in total relief. He chuckled nervously as he wiped the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand.

"You got me good." Kevin pointed at him as he took a big gulp of his glass and went to pour more liquor in it. Suddenly the door swung open, and a tall black man made his way in.

"Marcus! What brings you here?" Kevin stood up and grinned at the man who walked slowly towards the two. "Marcus, please meet my pal here, Mr. J!" He signaled towards Joker who slowly stood up as he cautiously looked at the man, as a predator would his prey. Only that this man did not seem at all intimidated by the clown.

"I know exactly who he is." The man looked down at the clown, as he spoke in a displeased tone. The Joker raised his brow bone and laughed gingerly as he brought his tattooed hand to cover his mouth.

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't, big guy."

Marcus kept glaring at the Joker until Kevin caught his attention. "Marcus, can't you see I'm busy? I was having an important talk with…my friend here."

"I thought you were alone. I needed to speak to you privately."

"I'm sure whatever you have to say, you can say in front of Mr. J here."

Marcus turned to look at Joker, unexplained hatred evident in his eyes. Joker grinned as he looked at the man's features. He looked so familiar but he couldn't place from where.

"Say Marcusss…" The Joker accentuated the _S_ in his name "Have we met before?" Tilting his head slightly to the side.

"We have not." Marcus said dryly before turning back to look at Kevin. The Joker couldn't contain his smile from widening; this guy was extremely amusing to him. He chuckled as he held on to his cane tightly, looking in between the two men.

"Look at this guy, he's **so** intense!" Joker exclaimed at Kevin, causing him to chuckle, right before being rushed by a tidal wave of Déjà vu. Hadn't he'd said the exact same thing to a similar looking fellow before?

"Marcus has a twin brother, you've probably seen _him_ instead. He had a bunch of tats on his face." Kevin said casually before realizing, by the look of his face, that probably Marcus didn't want that information divulged like that, especially in front of someone as menacing as Joker. The clown had a face of thought, he was trying to put the pieces together. Not that it helped being a little intoxicated.

"He was murdered in cold blood in Gotham, **your** city." Marcus said as his head turned slowly to look back at Joker. "They knew him as Monster T. Do you know anything about that?"

The Joker's lips parted slightly as he put the puzzle together. Monster T, the last man he had killed at the club right before he dumped Harley into the river. The man who ruined everything. If he hadn't set foot into his club that night, there would be a very high chance that Harley Quinn would've still be by his side today. He didn't let these emotions show in his face at all. He remained looking clueless for what seemed like minutes.

"Monster T…" He finally managed to say as he rolled the name in his tongue "Monster T. Monster T." He kept repeating as he rubbed his chin. "Nope! Don't know no T Monster." He messed the name on purpose as he shrugged it off and turned towards Kevin "I believe we are done for now. Call me when you have the guy."

"Will do, and sorry for my man here intruding."

"No problem-O" The Joker nodded as he made his way out past Marcus. Not taking his eyes off him, his smile dying out just as soon as he closed the door behind him.

 _Just what I fucking needed-_ He thought.

By the look Marcus was giving him, he knew Joker had blasted his brother to oblivion. No doubt this guy was already plotting his revenge somehow. He scowled as he made his way towards the elevator. He wasn't in control in this part of the woods. He thought it was time to begin making contacts in this area and get some friends that he could use in his favor to back him up in case things went haywire. Since the very moment he entered this place, he had a bad feeling about it. He knew something wasn't right, and that Marcus guy was one of them. Whenever he had the chance, he would take him out. Probably even after that, Kevin would be out of the map as well.

"I didn't know you were friends with the fucking clown." Marcus spoke spitefully at Kevin who sat in his chair with a bored look on his face.

"What the hell is your problem, Marc? Why did you want to talk to me so bad?"

"Don't you see? He killed MY brother. My own blood. I had told you it was the Clown a long time ago, and now that he has finally walked into our door step…You drink with him?! Like nothing happened."

"Mon-T brought it to himself!" Kevin said firmly as he pointed at the guy in front of him "Don't fuck with the clown or your fate will be the same."

"I already found out the rooms where he and his men are staying. All I have to do is activate the dormant microphones in each room. I'll have access to the cameras around the building as well. I'll know their every move. I just want to ask you to stay out of my way."

Kevin shook his head in disbelief "Un-fucking-believable." He took a last sip of his liquor "I'll leave you alone, only because you are my fucking son, but don't expect me to back you up if shit hits the fan."

"Don't dare call me your son ever again. You never gave a shit about Mon-T or me because you were too busy wiping Sonny's ass!" He stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He looked to his left and saw Joker standing next to the elevator. He was looking at his phone but quickly looked forward when he heard the noise. The Joker smiled and waved as the elevator doors opened behind him and he stepped in. Marcus didn't move, he only breathed heavily as he stood his ground.

Joker made a gun with his hand and pointed it at the man from behind the clear elevator doors. And just when the elevator began to go down he pretended he had just fired his finger gun. A ghost smile on his lips.

 _Bang._

* * *

Joker stood in front of his room and noticed it unlocked. He silently opened the door and closed it carefully. It seemed like the suite was empty. There was a small living room and kitchen, with a nice view on the balcony. He proceeded to walk towards the room as he removed his jacket, throwing it to the side. He froze as he stood on the bedroom door. There was Jonny and Panne holding each other in an embrace. It was quite the picture really. One that would warm the heart of anybody. Anybody, but him.

He removed his holster and threw it loudly on a small table, making them jump and quickly detach from one another. He saw how Panne quickly wiped away tears from her face before looking away.

Jonny stood with his hands behind his back, without saying a word. There wasn't much he could say in this situation. Joker didn't look too happy, he took slow steps without taking his eyes off them.

"Getting real cozy in here, aren't cha?" He grinned dangerously. "Come here Jonboy, I need a word with you."

Jonny swallowed hard and exited the room with Joker. Knowing how volatile Joker usually is he already prepared for the worst.

"Do you remember that worthless scumbag Monster T?" Joker paced around the room. Jonny gave him a confused look, somewhat relieved it had nothing to do with Panne.

"Yeah. You shot him at the club."

"Well, guess what? He has a fucking twin brother here in the building itching to play avenger." He began to unbutton the rest of his shirt to then remove it completely. "I want you to find out everything about him. I'm not in the mood for any surprises."

"Got it. I'll let the crew know as well."

"Good, now get the fuck out my room." He growled at Jonny as he continued to remove his chains and other accessories. Jonny hesitated for a moment before nodding and heading his way out. Panne stood on the bedroom's doorframe with arms crossed. The Joker changed his gaze to her as he picked up his shirt and folded it neatly.

"What was that all about?" He looked at her with a raised brow bone. Not looking amused at all.

"It was nothing." Panne shrugged.

"Oh cut the crap. I saw you." He rolled his eyes as he grabbed his things and passed by her into the room. "One more thing." He turned around and held the door "You are sleeping on the couch tonight, so make yourself comfortable." And proceeded to close the door on her face. Panne clenched her jaw as anger rose through her body. She roared and forcefully opened the door, expecting it to be locked but it wasn't. Joker raised his non-existent brows before contorting his face with rage as he looked at her.

"Who do you think you are?"

"If anyone has to sleep on the couch is YOU!" Panne yelled at him as she stomped her way towards the bed. She pulled out the comforter and sheets and crawled on top of it and quickly covered herself. The Joker couldn't help but laugh at her actions.

"Suit yourself, but don't be surprised when my _gun_ pokes you at night." He grinned wildly, as she saw how her face went red.

"You are disgusting."

"Shut your mouth, you love this disgusting clown." He walked towards the edge of the bed and began to remove the sheets from her. She began to whine and wriggle beneath him, clutching to the sheets. He tugged on them hard and threw them to the side. "You are still wearing the same dress you changed into in the plane." He clicked his tongue as he did his best to grab her while she wriggled away from him.

"Let me go!"

"Filthy, filthy Panda." He smiled as he pretty much dragged her from the bed "Come on, little cub! Afraid of the water?" He threw her in one swift motion on his shoulder and made his way to the master bathroom. He closed the door behind him and placed her on her feet. She stood still as she looked at him intently. He smirked at her and walked towards the vastly large bathtub. He turned on the knob and let the water run, putting his hand under the stream to try the temperature. He glanced back at Panne who still stood there.

She stared at herself in the big mirror. Jonny was right, she looked so fragile. She let go of her buns and brushed her hair, meanwhile Joker prepared the water. When she was done brushing she tied her hair in a tall single hair bun. A few hairs here and there fell on her face. She looked at the tattoo on her temple and hovered her fingers over it. One of her everyday reminders of the life she had basically chosen. A series of bad decisions had lead her here to this very moment. A bath with the prince of crime himself. She saw Joker strip the rest of his clothes. Noticing the scars on his back and legs. He was full of scars, some more noticeable than others.

"How did you survive all of those injuries?" She asked while she too removed the clothes from her body. The Joker turned around and stared at her figure for a second before flashing her a smile and dipping himself in the bathtub.

"Sheer will." He extended his hand towards Panne inviting her to take it as she climbed inside the tub, which she did.

"Is that so? I've figured you might've done some pact with the devil or something to keep you alive." She brought her knees up to her chest to cover herself. Their hands still intertwined together, floating above the warm water.

The Joker didn't answer her question, he just ripped a loud laugh at her remark. To tell the truth, she wasn't far from reality. Had he sold his soul to the Devil? It was highly likely. He grinned at her, his eyes wondering off to their hands that were still locked together. She found herself staring at them too.

"So, I guess this is where we pretend nothing happened between us." She said softly.

"You catch the drift."

"Why are you still holding my hand?" She asked, trying to sound disgusted.

"I'm not holding your hand, you are holding mine." He smiled playfully. She squinted her eyes at him and tried to let go of her hand but he held it tightly.

"Hey! Let go." She splashed a little bit of water towards him.

"Haha! Alright, alright." He let it go as he chuckled to himself, turning his head to the side and grabbing a small pastel blue ball from a basket next to the tub. He inspected it for a bit, assuming it was soap and submerged it under the lukewarm water. This one immediately began to fizzle and spread the blue color all over. Joker jerked back as water splashed outside the tub from his sudden motion.

"What the fuck?!" He glared at the bath bomb as it did its job. Panne smirked and then a small laugh escaped her lips. "What's so funny?" He glared at her too.

"It's only a bath bomb. Did you seriously get scared?" She continued to giggle, her almond eyes becoming small slits.

"A bath-what?" He was utterly confused as he had never seen one before. She smiled as she held back giggles. That reaction was priceless and it will be forever in her head to recall whenever she needs a laugh. He relaxed back in the tub again, looking extremely annoyed. He didn't anger any further since he noticed Panne had lightened up. Her genuine laughter around him was almost extinct. He liked the sound of it, so he didn't dare interrupt it.

The water turned a light blue and the aroma of blueberry filled the air. Panne grinned as she rested her head on her knees. "I wonder how serious your men will take you when they realize you smell like berries and flowers." She continued to giggle as he rubbed his face with the water.

"Alright, Panda-Doll, that's enough." He gave her a nudge with his leg. She dialed her smile down and splashed some water on her shoulders. She looked at him, the red no longer in his lips. It made him look like a marble sculpture. Chiseled by the best of artists, looking hauntingly beautiful. She dreaded being with him, but right now it didn't seem so bad. She was enjoying his company, and she was sure he was enjoying hers. That's how it was with him, constant mood swings. Right now they could be laughing together, and the next second things would go dry and dark. After all these years, she'd tried to get used to it but there was no getting used to with him, no matter how hard she tried. Harley Quinn is the only one who could keep up with him, and it was only because she was as crazy as he is. Perhaps, they do deserve each other.

"Tell me, what secrets are you hiding from me?" His features indecipherable, the amusement in his tone long gone. Panne dug her nails onto her legs as she held herself tightly. There it was, the mood swing she was dreading.

"What secrets?"

"The ones involving Frost." Bitterness spilling from his words. "Y'all seem to be getting…very close." He leaned forward slightly as he straightened himself. Panne blinked a few times as she furrowed her eyebrows, understanding where he was coming from.

"Frost is my best friend. I've known him since I was a kid."

"Always the friendship and the rainbows and the crap." He scoffed, reaching out to her knee and twirled his finger in circular motions around it. "Are you blind, Panda? Do you not see Jonzo's intensions?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ya' better keep your distance from him or I'll find myself forced to blast him into oblivion."

She slapped his hand away and pressed herself to the far end of the tub as far away as she could from him. "Jonny is nothing more than my friend! You dare touch him and I swear I'll kill you."

"Oooh!" He feigned astonishment at her threat, followed by a cackle "Would you look at that? The Panda got claws."

"Why must you ruin everything?"

"Me? Ruin everything? I have no idea what you are talking about." Amused by her words.

"Leave Frost outta this." She stated firmly as she proceeded to stand up and grab a towel, quickly wrapping it around her frame.

"Did I say you could leave?" He questioned as he watched her climb out the tub. "Panda!" She didn't listen to him as she walked out the bathroom. He snarled as he became utterly annoyed, hating nothing more than being ignored. He reluctantly got up and grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself. He walked out the bathroom and saw Panne putting on a white silk robe she had found in the drawers. Naked, with the towel over his shoulders, he reached out to his bag and pulled out his gold and blue striped shorts.

"Don't you ever walk away from me when I'm talking to you, ya hear?" He snarled at her as he pulled up his pants. She didn't back away from him as he dangerously walked towards her, but neither did she look at him directly. "Look at me…when I'm talking to you." He latched on to her face and forcefully turned it to stare directly at her eyes. He leaned towards her, his lips ghosting mere centimeters from her own. Her breathing uneven as she felt his warm breath on her face. She could still smell the alcohol from him…and the berries too. The thought made her smile involuntary, before quickly hiding it.

"What's so funny?" He cocked his head to the side as he let go of hers, running his hand to the side of her neck.

She shook her head and fought back a smirk "You smell of berries…" She muttered. He did his best to keep a serious façade but a grin crept on his face. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He pulled back and had her look at him as he held the side of her face.

"I don't want you speaking to Jonny about your…condition. Nobody can know, you understand?"

Panne frowned but nodded softly as she agreed with him.

"Whatever that may trouble you, whatever that you might feel regarding _Junior_ here…" He placed a hand on her flat stomach. "…You talk to me and only me. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Her voice barely finding her way out, coming out almost in a whisper. He pulled away from her and headed outside of the room. "Where are you going?"

"For a smoke." He said before closing the door behind him, leaving her alone in the bedroom. She sighed deeply as tears threatened to fall. She took deep breaths and calmed herself down as much as she could. Suddenly the door swung open and she jumped.

"Oh, one more thing!" Joker said as he leaned on the door frame "If some fella' by the name of Marcus, approaches you in any way, you will tell me immediately."

"Who is this Marcus?"

"Some fucker in this building with a vendetta against me. I have a weird feeling 'bout him, better keep your eyes open."

"Why not just kill him?" Panne said nonchalantly. The Joker smirked followed by a chuckle.

"As much as I love your idea, I can't. At least not right now." He shook his head "I don't need any more trouble right now."

"Weren't you all about chaos?"

He leered at her "Yeah, but I'm not stupid. I have a plan and every little thing has its moments. Even you." He crossed his arms across his chest. Panne noticed he lingered on the door frame, his mind racing elsewhere. She wondered how many moments she had in his so called "Plan".

"I don't…I don't want to sleep on the couch, you know."

"I know that." He replied almost instantly.

"I don't mind sharing the bed with you, if you'd like."

He didn't look at her as he scrunched his nose, thinking whether he would share the bed with her or not. He was a man that preferred his own privacy, after all. "…Fine, but I don't want no whining about it later."

"Why would I whine?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Because I might not be able to keep my hands to myself, especially with you looking like that." His blue eyes bright as he breathed his words.

She cleared her throat, feeling her face heat up. Almost as if he could undress her with his look even though they had already witnessed each other naked countless of times. The idea didn't seem at all unpleasant to her. She could use some release, and she already knew he was pretty good in the sack.

"I won't mind." She gave him a small flirtatious smirk, one that made him lit up like a firework.

"Then I'll join you after a smoke, bear cub. Daddy won't take long." He winked at her and closed the door in front of him.

She sat on the edge of the bed and smiled to herself. Maybe coexisting with him after what happened wasn't as difficult as she had thought. He was the father of her child, after all. There was no denying it. She stared at a beautiful flower that stood on a pot on the night table. She held it closer and ran her fingers through the stem. It was a white orchid with purple spots. Small succulents accompanied the bottom of the flower. She looked at them carefully as she wondered many things about how her future would become with a child of her own. Drowning in her thoughts, she noticed how one succulent had a small black bud emerging from it.

She furrowed her brows as she brought the pot to eye level, getting a closer look. It looked fairly odd. She went and tried to squeeze the bud, finding it to be sturdy. She pinched it and proceeded to take it out the plant. Fully detaching it from root, she saw how a small cord was attached to it. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"Jay!" She ran out the room towards the balcony where he was at. He looked at her with a raised brow as he took a puff of his cigarette.

"What?!"

"Look! I found it in the room." She handed him the device and he brought it closer to his face, inspecting it. His features turning into a scowl, confirming what she was thinking.

"Son of a bitch." He growled, squeezing the mic tightly in his hand until it popped. He brought his index finger to his mouth and gestured Panne to stay quiet. He pointed to the roof and then to his ear. There were microphones hidden across the room, no doubt listening to their conversations. He put out his cigarette and quickly went to his phone and wrote a text for Jonny.

"There's hidden mics in the rooms." He hit the send button, and looked at Panne who seemed worried.

"I have a bad feeling, J." She whispered, conscious about the mics in the room.

"Don't worry, Doll." He caressed her face, his shark-like grin full of treacherous thoughts. "Daddy will take care of things."

.

* * *

" **Sorry there was little interaction between Panne and Joker in this chapter. I just wanted to prepare for this small arc in my story before getting back into the Suicide Squad events after Griggs' interrogation.**

 **Also, if you were a little bit confused on the talk between Kevin and Joker, I'll shine some knowledge, dears. So if you didn't realize by now, Kevin's looks are based on Rick Ross and Sonny is Skrillex (Sonny is his real name too lol) After seeing the video for Purple Lamborghini I decided to make those scenes from the end of the music video canon (If you haven't seen it please do, Jared Leto is in it as Joker).**

 **Now into the good stuff…Dyonesium is an element found in the Lazarus Pit. A pit that can cure you or even bring you back from the dead with some side effects (like driving you insane for example), but in my story, I'll keep the side effects to a minimum.**

 **In a comic, Joker was once brought to life with the Dyonesium after being shot to death, and in the comic "Death of the Family" where Joker's face is removed, he falls into Dyonesium as is fully recovered, as is later explained in the comic "Endgame". I felt like adding the Dyonesium into the story because in this universe with such menacing foes and vigilantes *coughBatmancough* The Joker would occasionally turn to this aid after escaping from an inch of his life from the Batman's clutches.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and supporting my story! Don't forget to leave a wonderful review! Until next time!" -Katmeroo**


	20. Brothers Revenge

" **Hello, guys! Here's the chapter after so long. I know I promised to upload it about a month ago but I finally moved and started college so it has been very busy and I apologize for keeping you waiting so long. For those who didn't get to read my announcement, it basically said that due to the hurricane María affecting my home island Puerto Rico, I had to do all the things that had to be done to move permanently to Florida. I had to find an apartment, transfer to another college and so on. Bunch of adult stuff. It's not as bad as it sounds, I've just been very busy. It's almost like starting a new life. But anyways, I know you've waited for this chapter for so long so here is chapter 20. Enjoy!"**

* * *

.

.

 **Twenty**

Brother's Revenge

.

.

"They have our guy." Were the first words that came from Jonny's mouth as soon as Panne opened the hotel room's door after hearing a desperate knock. He walked past her barely acknowledging her. She blinked a few times as she realized the lack of interest her friend showed towards her. _Not even a simple hello?_ ─She thought.

"He's at the casino, held in the back until we arrive." Jonny briefly informed Joker.

The Joker finished putting on his gold jacket over a purple half buttoned shirt. "Really?" He said with a low voice before splitting his bloody grin widely "Can't wait to meet our friend." He continued as he placed his rings meticulously on each desired finger.

"You are talking about the Griggs guy, right?" Panne squeezed into the conversation as she grabbed her jean jacket and proceeded to put it on. Both men turned to look at her and Frost nodded at her question. At least he acknowledged her this time. "Alright then, I'm ready! Let's head out." She confidently said before earning a sneer from the Joker. She turned to look at him with confusion displayed on her face. _Now what?_

"You are not going anywhere, little cub."

"What are you talking about?" She said in annoyance.

He reached out and grabbed her tightly by her chin as he pulled her closer. Irritation displayed all over his features before softening his grip and moving his hand up to the side of her face, almost lovingly. He moved closer and pressed his face to the other side of her own, his lips gracing against her ear.

"Listen to me and don't you disobey me. You are to stay here until I come back. Do you understand?" He whispered viciously for only her to hear. He pulled back and looked at her with a menacing stare expecting for her answer. Panne gulped before nodding at him in agreement.

"Yes…"

" _Yes_ what?"

"Yes, sir." She said between clenched teeth.

"Good girl." He patted her cheek, making her wince before turning towards Frost. "So, where's our man again?" He said enthusiastically with a wide smirk on his face. Jonny looked at Panne for a second before shifting his gaze towards the pale man in front of him. He had already told him before, but seems paid no attention to his words. Jonny repeated himself once more for the Clown to hear.

"He's over at the casino. They are expecting us to bring the money."

"Then what are you waiting for? Grab the suitcase and move!"

Panne handed the suitcase to Jonny before proceeding to sit on the couch as she watched how the men left the room without her. She was supposed to join them at the interrogation up until Joker changed the plans out of the blue. Maybe it had to do with finding the microphones inside the room. It didn't make sense that he would want her to stay locked in their room while they worked. She was a little upset about it but at the same time relieved. She needed the rest even though she knew it probably wouldn't last. Panne laid down on the couch, facing the ceiling. She closed her eyes and drifted away a few long minutes after.

.

* * *

"Why you had Panda stay tonight?" Jonny asked Joker as they made their way towards the casino. The twins, fully masked, followed them closely behind.

"Missing the cub already?" The Joker snarled at his tall right hand before continuing "She's better off in the room, trust me."

Jonny felt at loss of words by his answer. It almost sounded like he cared of her wellbeing, whatever his reasons were. Jonny almost felt himself smiling before Joker continued "She's nothing but a distraction at this point. Lately, she's proven herself to be useless for us." Joker didn't look at him when he spoke. They walked towards a back door where Kevin was waiting for them. Right before reaching him, the Clown turned his head towards Frost and with cold eyes he spoke "We are getting rid of her by the time I get Harley back."

Jonny felt a lump in his throat as he couldn't understand what Joker was telling him. Getting rid of her could mean many things and not necessarily killing her off. Yet, in a world where Joker reigns that seems to be the only meaning to the phrase 'getting rid' of someone. He wanted to speak back at him but Kevin was already greeting them.

"I told you I'd get your man." Kevin said proudly with wide arms.

The Joker barely looked at Kevin before he was already sending Jonny inside the building first. Frost put on a pair of sunglasses and went in where there were several thugs surrounding a white man who was sitting on a chair in the center. Jonny put the briefcase on the table and clicked it open. It revealed packets of cash which he handed on a clear bag to one of the men.

"Yo slick, what's up?" He heard the man on the chair speak to him "Griggs. You are?" He introduced himself before he snapped his fingers at Jonny, expecting an answer. Jonny didn't like the smug look on this guy's face, and he already was in a bad mood by what Joker had told him beforehand.

"You might wanna keep your mouth shut." He spoke back with a dead tone on his voice. Seeing how Griggs shifted his gaze confused between the men before him.

"Can I go, man? What the hell is going on, man? This is crazy." He forced a small smile at the end before feeling a hand squeeze his shoulder.

"Blah blah blah, blah blah blah, blah blah blaaah…." The Joker feigned boredom as he ran both his hands back and forth from Griggs' shoulders to his neck. "All of that chit-chat's gonna get cha' hurt!" He suddenly slapped both of his upper arms making him jump on his seat.

"Oh! My God." Griggs already knew in what trouble he was as he watched the reveal of the man who stood behind him. Joker did a snarl with a low growl as he walked past Griggs bent down to be eye level with him. His sneer twisting into a witty smile as he moaned before straightening completely as he stood in front of him. Joker could smell the fear from him as he stared at his eyes closely. He slowly brought the back of his hand to the front of Griggs' face. His big ring staring at Griggs' lips, waiting to be reverenced. If it weren't because Joker paid his debt to the casino, he would've been wiped from the face of the earth by now. The Joker demanded respect from his part, and he knew that as soon as he did it, his soul would have been sold to the devil.

Griggs blinked a few times as he made up his mind and landed a shaky peck on Joker's hand. And just like that, Joker's menacing features were substituted by a wide grin. He threw himself at Griggs without warning and sat on his lap. "I can tell you meant that…" He grabbed both sides of Griggs head and ran his fingers through his hair. The Joker laughed as he witnessed how uncomfortable he was making him feel. He had no boundaries and he loved invading personal space. His grin dialing down as he looked closely to how much the man was sweating.

"I need you to be my friend."

.

* * *

Panne heard a noise outside her door which made her sit straight up. She looked around nervously but didn't see anyone. She let out a loud sigh before bringing herself up to her feet.

 _How long did I sleep?_ She looked at the clock to only see one hour had passed. No sign of anyone being back. No texts. No calls. She groaned, rubbing her eyes as she felt the exhaustion hit her like a truck. Suddenly jumping as she heard a loud bang against the door, again.

"What the f…?"

The door flung open as someone had kicked it hard enough. Panne gasped at the entrance of masked black thugs who made their way in with rifles in their hands.

"DON'T MOVE!" They yelled repeatedly as Panne stood frozen in the living room. She looked around and found her weapons being too far from reach.

"Don't you think about it." A deep voice came from behind the armed men. "One sudden move and we'll gun you down." He continued as he walked in front of his thugs. It was a tall suited black man, who looked very familiar to her. "The Joker took something from me, and now I'll take something from him." Panne felt the hairs of the back of her neck stand up as she came in full realization that this man was Marcus, Monster T's twin brother. He motioned one of his men to grab her and she took a few steps back.

"You are wasting your time! Joker won't fall in your trap!"

Marcus smirked at her remark before nodding to his men to continue his task. They forcefully grabbed her and threw a black cloth bag over her head. Another man grabbed her as well as they tied the bag on her neck to secure it. She thrashed around but didn't find herself to have enough strength to do any difference at all. "Let me go! Stop! You'll regret this! Let go!" She yelled right before feeling a sudden heavy hit on the back of her head, no doubt from the butt of a rifle, and getting knocked out almost instantly. The men quickly dragged her with them as they made a run for it before they could be seen by anyone.

.

* * *

"Before you do anything, you'll want to pay a visit to Dr. Van Criss over at Van Criss Laboratories." Griggs stuttered as he continued "Y-you see, they made the nano bombs that were placed in the necks of the prisoners…" He swallowed hard before continuing "…including Harley Quinn."

The Joker didn't look pleased at all. He licked his lower lip and cocked his head to the side "A _bomb_ you say?" He scowled at the man before him.

"As a preventive measure, s-sir." Griggs shook on his seat. The Joker paced back and forth, his hands clasped behind his back. He looked at the man and raised his non-existent brows, expecting him to continue divulging information.

"If y-you go to these Labs, then you can make the Doctor deactivate the bombs. If it doesn't get deactivated by the time you get there, then H-Harley is good as mushed pie."

"Mushed pie?!" The Joker snapped at him "Oh God, no! Not mushed pie!" He cried out loud "Anything but mushed pie!" He threw his hands in the air as he feigned exasperation. He held his head as he twisted his face and ripped out a maniacal laughter, one that would creep inside of anyone's bones. With a swift motion, he pulled out his gun from his holster and held it dangerously close to Griggs' face.

"How about we turn you into a mushed pie?" He pressed his gun further into Griggs' cheek "How ya'd like that, Griggitty?"

"Oh, God! Please have mercy. I-I-I've told you all I know!"

"Mmmmm…" He went to sit on his lap once more and grabbed his chin with one hand as he pressed his gun with the other "I don't know, Griggy…It sounds like you are not being completely honest with me." The Joker gave him a silly pout before being possessed by a shark like smile.

"Uhhh…" Griggs stuttered as he thought of other information to divulge "There's a woman by the name of Waller. She created a project called **Task Force X**. It's a group of prisoners that get deployed on missions to do the dirty work for t-the government." The Joker analyzed the information as he heard it. He found it to be quite interesting and he knew it would have been a long shot for this moron to have made it all up. "So…N-Now, some big shit turned up over in Midway City and they are getting ready to send her and others for a mission over there." He swallowed hard as he tried to read the Clown's expression "It be the perfect opportunity for you to retrieve her in the chaos." He smiled nervously but Joker didn't seem too amused. He removed the safety of the gun and Griggs' eyes flew opened "Hey, hey, hey! I'm your friend, remember?! I'm your friend!"

The Joker grinned and chuckled lightly as he slowly removed the gun from Griggs' face, watching as the man before him closed his eyes and sighed in relief. "Oh, but I'm not done with you just yet." He watched him closely as he got off his lap. He retrieved what seem to be a phone from the inside of his jacket and placed it on Griggs' hand. He leaned in to be eye level once again with the man.

"You are going to give this to my Harley the next time you see her. You better make sure she gets it, capisce? Not only that, I'll ask her if you were nice to her in this awfully long stay because if you didn't…heh…Ya better pray I don't find ya, buddy."

Griggs nodded lazily and Joker suddenly yelled for a better reaction "COMPRENDE?!"

"God, yes! Yes! I-I compre…what? I mean, yes, yes, I understand!"

The Joker's smile returned as he patted his cheek "Pray you don't have to see me again, pal."

He turned to Jonny and motioned with his head to leave.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. J." The Casino owner who witnessed the whole thing beamed at the Joker. The Clown looked at the man and gave him his signature smile before leaving the room with Jonny following closely behind.

.

* * *

Panne's vision slowly came back from a blur. She woke up disoriented on the floor of an empty dirty room with nothing on but her underwear. She scowled as she covered her chest and dug her nails onto the skin. Had they assaulted her while she was unconscious? She wanted to cry but this time she felt her eyes completely dry. She had to remain strong and unfazed, for all she knew this could be her last night breathing. She shivered at the creaking sound of the door opening, not knowing what to expect.

"Get up!" A brute walked in and reached out to grab her but she quickly rolled to the side to evade him and made a run for the opened door. "Hey! She's getting away!"

Once she went through the door, she quickly froze as six other men quickly pointed their guns at her.

 _Shit._

She quickly looked around, inspected her surroundings. Perhaps something would give away where she was being held in. Marcus was sitting on a desk right in front of her. She seems to be in some sort of office, a very low maintained one. He looked at her intently as a smug smirk appeared on his features.

"Where are you going so fast? The night's still young." He motioned for her to sit on the chair in front of his desk. "Please, sit down."

Panne glared at him as she took heavy breaths. Her eyes switched from man to man as she took slow steps towards the chair. She could feel herself shaking slightly but couldn't tell if it was because she was either cold or afraid. She took a seat and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Was undressing me necessary? What do you want from me?" She shook as she felt a chilly air grace her semi-naked body.

"We had to undress you to make sure you didn't carry any trackers with you. I hope you understand that this is nothing personal." He said simply, angering Panne to the core.

"Nothing personal? Are you fucking kidding me? You know you are wasting your fucking time, right?"

Marcus chuckled at her back talk "Well, aren't you something? No wonder the clown has kept you around."

"Yeah, for his own bloody amusement. Nothing more. If you expect him to come over and rescue me, then you are an idiot. He **won't** do it." She emphasized on the negativity of her words. She had no idea how Joker would react when he figured out she had been taken away. Being so close to finding Harley, would he stop to risk his plan to save her instead? Harley was pregnant too and possibly already had the child, so what makes her so special? "I am _nothing_ to him." Her tone almost sad at the fact.

"So then if I have one of my men shoot you right this instant, Joker wouldn't be fazed at all?"

Panne swallowed hard as she looked around her at the armed men who stood in the room. Gun in their hands, waiting for an order. The man laughed at her reaction, leaning back onto his chair. "Trust me, I know I'm not wasting my time. I heard the conversations you both had. He's a possessive fucker and I know he'll come back to get his Panda once he finds out."

Panne's mouth went dry as he revealed listening through the hidden microphones in their room. How much had he heard? Did he know about everything?

"What do you want from me?" She forced herself to ask again.

"Oh, it's simple really. I just want **you** to kill the clown."

Panne's eyes grew wide as her jaw fell open slightly "What? W-why? Why me?"

She retorted her face in anger "You want him dead, then YOU fucking do it." She pointed at him, emphasizing her words.

Marcus held his smug look as he spoke "I won't see the reaction I'd like to see if it's me pointing the gun. But if it's you…" He chuckled "Then the betrayal in his eyes will be one for centuries!"

Panne didn't say a word, she just looked at him with disgust.

"Think about it, Panne…Its Panne, isn't it?" He leaned back against his seat watching her intently. She remained silent and that didn't stop him to continue his monologue "You got this all wrong. I'm not the bad guy here, Joker is."

Panne squinted her eyes at him, not speaking a word.

"Tell me right here and now, one single benefit you have by working for the clown?" He gestured with his hand for her to speak, but she only shifted uncomfortably on her seat. "Exactly. There's none. My men work with me because I make sure to take care of them. I know their names, I know their families, I make sure they bring food to their tables. What does Joker do for you? Exploit you like a slave and terrorize you. Am I right?"

Panne's look softened as she listened to his words. These past years of her life with the Joker hadn't been good at all. Yeah, they would all receive a cut from each heist but no time or freedom to do whatever they pleased with it. Always working under threats of being shot in the face. Afraid of saying something wrong that would earn you to be choked until you lost your vision. There was absolutely no benefit of staying with The Joker. She was of course, emotionally invested in him. No doubt, obvious signs of Stockholm syndrome.

"If you kill the Joker and like this sort of lifestyle, I might as well offer you a job. I can assure you that it will be nothing like you are used to." He leaned forward as his look turned menacing "But I need you to do this for me or you won't be able to see the sun come up tomorrow."

Panne swallowed hard "What if he doesn't come to save me?"

"That is highly unlikely but if he doesn't, then you'll go to him."

She looked down at the tattoos on her skin. The HA HA HA's, the random scribbles, her complete inked sleeve… All reminders of her bad decisions in life. Reminders of not being able to overcome her fears or being able to live a normal life. Yet, the man before her was offering an exit to all her problems.

But at what cost?

.

* * *

The Joker grinned as Jonny and himself made their way back to the hotel room. He looked up at Jonny who seem to be in his own thoughts. "Well, it all seems to be falling into place, right Jonny boy?"

Jonny blinked a few times, recovering himself from his thoughts and nodding quickly. "Yeah." He replied dryly.

"How about you check which is the most luxurious restaurant in this area? I'd like to make an appearance. I'm famished."

They both made a turn towards the hallway where Joker's room would be at the far end, just to see the door kicked opened. Jonny and J halted almost instantly, becoming alert of their surroundings.

"What the fuck?" Jonny took out his gun and held it with both hands as he took the lead. Joker removed his own gun from his holster as well and took slow steps behind Frost. He cursed under his breath as his mind raced, wondering if Panne had gone into some distress. Jonny made an entrance bringing his gun in front of him ready to shoot. He pointed forward as he walked carefully into the thrashed suite.

"Panne?" He called out as he entered the bedroom "Hello?!" He looked at every corner afraid he would find his friend's lifeless body somewhere lying around, but to his short relief, he found nothing. He turned back to the Joker who was holding Panne's phone. "It's clear, but no signs of Panne."

"They took her." Joker said with a low growl from the back of his throat. He gripped on tightly onto her phone before smashing it completely against the floor in pure rage. He swallowed a roar that itched to emerge and fumed of anger. He thought he'd keep her safe by having her stay in the room tonight, but oh, was he wrong. He never expected Marcus to target Panda, considering that the target was himself instead. He hated having his plans take an unlikely turn of events. He already had a lot on his hands with Harley Quinn where every minute counts, yet now he has another similar problem.

"Why would they take her? Is this the work of the guy you warned me about?"

"He is obviously using her as bait expecting us to go look for her."

"We have to go save her."

"Absolutely not! That's what he wants. There's other matters that need to be addressed and this is interfering in my plans." The Joker feigned disinterest in Panne's situation.

"He'd kill her if we don't!" Jonny felt himself losing his composure.

"She's probably already dead! How dense are you? It's all a trap!" Joker ran both hands through his hair, messing it a bit in the process "You win some, you lose some. You already know how this works, Frost. That's just how it is."

"And you are going to stand here and tell me Panne means absolutely nothing to you?" Frost curled his hands onto fists as he contained his anger as best as he could.

"She…" The Joker hesitated for a second before continuing "…Means nothing. She is just a toy. That's all she's been." He managed to say as he looked at Jonny with cold blue eyes.

Jonny shook his head as he refused to accept what Joker had just told him.

"No Jay… Panne is just like Harley. She's _your_ girl too." The Joker looked at him with a strange look on his face. He almost seemed confused even, hearing something like this from Frost himself. "If you are not doing anything to find her, then I will, and I'll kill them all."

"By yourself?" The Joker sneered at him. "And here I thought you were the sane one." He went to the room and opened the closet where the duffle bags rested. He ripped the zipper open and took two golden rifles out and threw one at Jonny, who caught it in the air. "Let's go grab the other idiots, I already have a lead."

Kevin sat on his seat as an attractive woman sat on his lap and another danced around a pole he had in his chambers. He had two other girls in his bed playing with each other as he watched them as well. "Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, baby."

The music in his room was too loud for him to hear anything else. Therefore, he did not see it coming when his door suddenly bust open and masked men emerged. The women started to scream and they opened fire, killing everyone in the room but Kevin. "What the..?!" Kevin reached out for the gun in his waist band and before he could point, he got shot in his very hand. "Fuck!"

The Joker didn't lower the gun he had just fired, as he kept pointing at the man before him. Kevin glared at him as he held his bleeding hand. "I help you and this is how you pay me?! You motherfucker! Gah!"

"Dear Kevo, Ya' see everything was fine until I went back to my room and found it completely trashed with my Panda missing. How you explain that?"

"I have no fucking clue what you are talking about!"

Joker scowled and without hesitation blew off one of Kevin's knees, making him gasp in pain and fall on the floor. "Aaaaaaargh!"

"I've been patient enough. I no longer have the time nor the crayons to paint the picture for you." He walked closer as he aimed at his head. "Check the cameras, Frost." He said as he noticed a computer room on the back.

"Yes Sir."

"I had nothing…nothing to do of whatever y-you are accusing me of!"

The Joker rolled his eyes as a chuckle escaped his red lips "Oh man, when God put teeth in your mouth he ruined a perfectly good asshole, didn't he?" His raw laugh filled the air and he squatted down next to the bleeding man. He placed his gun on to Kevin's other knee, and he saw how his eyes trembled as he opened them wide.

"Please, no….Jay, I helped you, come on…"

"Boss, you are gonna want to look at this!" Jonny yelled from the computer room. Joker had the twins aim at Kevin before he stood up completely and walked towards Frost. As soon as he was in front of the screens, Jonny played a recorded video from earlier that night. It showed how a group of men burst open the suite and moments after emerged with Panne in their hands. It looked like she was unconscious.

"There's the bloody bastard." Joker pointed at Marcus who led the group "That's the fucker we have to kill and I know Kevin knows where he is."

Kevin couldn't control his breathing as he heard Joker's heavy footsteps come closer. He placed his foot on top of his wounded knee and shifted his weight onto it making Kevin scream in agony.

"Tell me where your friend Marcus is." He pressed harder onto his knee earning another scream from the man.

"Jay, please, please! Aaaargh! Just please stop!"

"Tic Toc Tic Toc…" Joker cocked his gun as he proceeded to aim at the unharmed knee. He saw how quickly Kevin brought one hand up pleading him to stop.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you, I'll tell you!"

"Well, that sounds more like what I want to hear." The clown smiled "Spill the beans."

"Ma-Marc and his men own a building down south from h-here. It's by the river…Next to a p-pub called Charles Hemingway."

"What are his plans with the girl?"

"I-I don't know…" Kevin sighed.

"Wrong." Joker mercilessly shot Kevin's other knee, making Kevin rip a gutting scream.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Kevin cried out as he began to lose color with all the blood he was losing. "Please, just stop…Please…Please, don't let me bleed out…Give me some of the…" He didn't finish his sentence as he realized what he was about to give away. The Joker's eyes sparkled in the dim light as he grasped what his so-called _friend_ wanted to say. _Give me some of the Dyonesium—_ The Joker finished in his mind. The elixir that could cure any injury or illness in an instant. His metallic grin grew wild as he leaned down to be as close to Kevin as he could.

"Where is it, Kevo?" He pressed the barrel of his gun right on Kevin's crotch. He whispered dangerously close to his face "Where's the _Dyo_ , buddy? Tell me or you can kiss your little ugly friend here goodbye." Referring to his genitals that were dangerously in the way of the gun's infrared road.

Kevin breathed heavily as he looked at Joker with wide crystal eyes. His voice failing him.

"If you tell me I'll give you some and you'll be good as new." He gave him a mischievous smile, one that covered the lie he was telling him. Kevin knew he lied; Kevin knew that the moment he would tell him where he had his part hidden he would kill him. The Joker looked back at his men "Boys, tear the whole place apart! Look for a safe or something, we don't have much time."

He stood up and patted his pants as if to remove dust.

"Jay, what exactly are you doing? We already got what we came for. Let's go." Frost said almost in a whisper for only Joker to hear. "Panne could be dead by now!"

Joker latched onto Jonny's collar and pulled him close to his face. "Don't fucking tell me what to do, punk. If you keep questioning why and how I do things, don't be surprised if I shoot your balls next." He violently pushed him back and quickly turned to face Kevin again who seem to be drifting to unconsciousness. Joker felt his artery throb as he lost all his remaining patience.

"WHERE IS IT, YOU FAT FUCK?!" Joker roared as he proceeded to kick him in the stomach multiple times.

"I won't tell you…No, I won't tell you…" Kevin managed to say as he gritted his teeth in excruciating pain. Jonny stood still as the gang broke and thrashed everything in the room in search of something they didn't even know. It was all a waste of precious time for Jonny. He saw how Joker grabbed Kevin by his golden chains and punched him in his face repeatedly with his ringed fist. When one of the twins ripped open the king mattress, he revealed big packets of cash money. There were thousands of dollars inside of the mattress.

"Boss, we found some greens!" Cooper said behind his shark helmet as he proceeded to grab some and put inside his jacket.

"Keep looking!" Joker yelled back as he turned to face a bloodied bruised Kevin in the verge of unconsciousness. "I can spare you, my friend." He said in an almost caring voice as he ran one hand down the side of his face. "I can make the pain go away. All you need to tell me is where you have it."

"Go…" Kevin used all his strength to speak "...Go…"

Joker accented his head letting him know that he was listening to what he had to say "Yes, yes! Go…Go where?"

"…Go…. fuck yourself." Kevin smirked, earning a scowl from the Clown Prince of Crime. The Joker latched on to his neck and began choking the man before him. "I'll find it. I won't leave until I do and when I do, I'll burn this place to the very ground with you in it."

Meanwhile, Jonny grabbed a duffle bag and began putting as much money from the mattress as he could fit in his bag.

 _It's always about the money, right?_ —He thought — _This could work against Marcus._

As soon as he did, he walked past Joker without saying a word. The Clown was too busy at that moment to even notice where his friend was headed. Jonny took his Batman mask from the inside of his jacket and put it over his head. Once he made it out of Kevin's penthouse which was situated on the last floor of the building he found himself face to face with two guards.

"Hey! You are not supposed to be-" Frost opened fire with his silencer gun as soon as he was spotted. He then ran down the stairs as fast as he could, headed towards the first fire exit he could find. Once out through the door, he found himself outside of the building in an alleyway. He quickly removed his mask and strode with haste a few lights down where they had their cars parked. He made sure he wasn't being followed and made his way inside of a vehicle.

"Hang in there, Panne. I'm coming for you."

..

* * *

-GASP-

Panne gasped for air desperately and coughed uncontrollably as they pulled her head from a container of cold water. She had been tortured in that way for a while now in response of her resistance to Marcus' plan. She could no longer feel her face, due to the ice-cold water she was being punished with.

"I'll ask you again, little girl. Doesn't it anger you that your clown hasn't showed up? Or either of your friends?" Marcus had his henchman bring Panne forward and sit her once again at the table. She shivered furiously as the water seeped on her skin. Her teeth clanked against each other while she held on to herself. She had no idea how long had she already been there but it felt like eternity. For all she knew, Joker probably had no idea she was away or maybe she had been right all along. Maybe Joker didn't really care at all.

"I can make this stop. All you have to do is agree to killing the clown. What has he ever done for you? Why does he deserve to live more than you do?" Marcus slammed his fists on the table "He killed my brother in cold blood. He'll kill your friend and you whenever he grows tired of using you." He signaled his men to retrieve her again towards the water but she squirmed under their grip.

"Stop! Stop!" She yelled at them.

Marcus gestured the men to distance themselves from her as he felt a response coming from her.

Panne's breath was heavy and ragged as she kept shivering from the cold. Water constantly dripping from her hair and face onto her feet. She glared at Marcus as she thought of his words. Why did Joker deserved to live more than she did? The answer was that he didn't. He didn't deserve to live, in fact she wished he had never been born. Maybe Marcus was right, maybe this was her ticket to freedom.

"I'll do it…" She managed to say without trembling "I'll only do it with one condition."

"And what is that?" She saw the glint in Marcus' eye as she agreed to his plan.

"Don't you motherfuckers touch Jonny Frost."

Marcus smirked and he glanced towards his men before looking back at Panne. He extended his hand towards her expecting her to shake his hand to seal the deal.

"I accept your condition." He said eagerly as his plan took place.

Panne looked down at his hand and wondered if she was making the right decision. This man couldn't be worse than Joker. Who could possibly be worse than the prince of crime himself. But even after all he's done, with heavy heart and reluctance she brought her hand up and shook Marcus' hand.

Killing the Joker ─ or trying to ─ could be the last thing she would ever do.

.

* * *

" **Thank you so much for being extremely patient with me. Please, please, comment and let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I always reply to PM's so feel free to write to me even if I haven't updated. Reviews really motivate me so the more comments I receive the faster I can get to writing. But even then, I will finish this story no matter how long it takes. I love you all and thanks for keeping up with me. Until next chapter!" -Katmeroo**


	21. Eternal

_" **Guys! It's been so long! I can't believe I haven't uploaded since 4 months ago. Time surely goes by way too fast. I know I say this every time but I have been pretty busy. Not only that, but I felt like I had written myself to a corner with the last chapter. I had the most massive writer's block, you guys have no clue. But the announcement of Jared Leto having his own Joker movie in the works really pumped me to continue on with the next chapter (Not like I was giving it up, because I** **will**_ ** _finish it sooner or later). Hopefully, when that movie comes out, it will inspire me to expand this AU of Pandaman. Also, the few people who kept asking me to upload a new chapter gave me the final push that I needed, so thank you for that. Anyways, enough about me. You guys are here to read another chapter! Please enjoy and don't forget to write me a lovely comment in the end. Even if it's the smallest thing like "great chapter", they really help me keep going with this."_ -Katmeroo **

* * *

.

.

 **Twenty one  
**

Eternal

.

.

Panne was given a simple gray t-shirt and a navy blue long sleeve jumpsuit which she only used it as pants, tying the rest around her waist. Marcus handed her a small pistol and looked at her in the eye.

"This is a PPK Walther. It's compact and is easy to carry or hide."

She felt the weight of it in her hand. She was used to bigger guns so this one was actually easier for her to handle.

"I like it." She said dryly.

"Good. You can keep it." He said as he turned around "It'll be your reminder of the Clown's demise."

Panne furrowed her brows at his words. Would she really want to be reminded of this horrible night? She already felt nauseous about the whole situation.

"There's a warehouse hidden in the back of this building. We will set our ambush there."

"Are you sure about this?" She asked him, putting the gun away in her waistband. He raised a single brow at her, curious as to why her sudden doubting. She continued "The Joker is really smart, he's not easily fooled. He's always a step ahead of everyone else."

"So, what? Is that supposed to stop us?" He glared at her. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"N-no... I just... I've never been on the other end of the situation. Always been behind the Joker, always succeeding, always surviving. I feel like we are on the losing end."

He sighed and softened his look "I understand your point and I get that it could be scary for you, but this is war. This man killed my twin brother. He has terrorized thousands of people, including you and your friends. He must be stopped at all costs."

She heavily nodded her head in agreement. "I get that but he's..." She got cut off.

"I see the look in your eyes, Panne. I know the look of pain when I see it and it is painted all over your face. Look at you!" He signaled at her tattoos. "Look what he did to you...Do you think you'll ever be able to overcome this part of your life?"

Panne stared at him without saying a word. She slowly lowered her head and closed her eyes. She remembered the words he had told her when they got back from blowing up the warehouse with Robin in it.

 _Love becomes desire. Desire becomes surrender and surrender becomes power. Then Panne Yuen-Da will be no more. There will only be Panda, and I'll make sure of that._

He had told her that she will no longer be the same person, and in a certain way she wasn't. Yet, she did not become the one he wanted to. She never reached over the wall to crazy land, much like Harley Quinn did herself. Panne felt a knot in her stomach and remembered that she was not alone. She was expecting life. Would she want to bring an innocent child into this world? A world of abuse next to someone like the Joker? No matter how far she ran away, he would find her. She couldn't let that happen. Her child needed protecting. This might be her only chance and she had to go all in.

"Besides... You are my secret weapon. He won't expect it. Now, come on, let's get ready." Marcus' voice broke her from her thoughts. "You can focus now on succeeding with the plan." She nodded and followed him around.

* * *

"Where the fuck is Frost?!" Joker yelled as he cleaned his bloody hands in Kevin's golden plated bathroom. He looked to his side where he had put the small metal case he managed to extract from him after clipping most of his toes off. Kevin eventually told him he had the Dyonesium hidden in a safe in his bathroom. Of course, after verifying that what he wanted was in the place he had told him, he shot the man in the head. He would've gutted him but that would've ruined his outfit so he opted for the "merciful" way. Joker closed himself in the bathroom and opened the case. His face lit up as multiple test tubes with a bright blue liquid inside smiled back at him. Stuck to the inside of the lid, was what seemed like a pendant that could hold a very small amount – but enough – of the Dyonesium. He looked at it closer as he held it in his hand, confirming it already had the substance inside.

 _Isn't this handy?_ – He thought as he placed the pendant in the inside pocket of his jacket, close to his chest. He went ahead to reset the combination lock of the metal case and proceeded to close it shut.

Inside of the safe, he also found some blueprints attached to a duffle bag. He examined it and smiled. It was a device prototype that seemed to work as a magnet to disarm people of their guns inside of a 30 feet radius. Inside of the bag where about 10 transparent plastic fully functional handguns that had no effect on the magnet.

"Ha ha haaa… Oh Santa, you shouldn't have!" He held one of the guns and brought it close to the light to see the visible inside mechanism "Seems that I've been a _reeeally_ good boy to deserve all these gifts."

"Boss, we can't find Frost." Cooper told him through the closed door.

Joker felt his eyes roll almost all the way to the back of his head. He ran his hand across his forehead before hitting himself with the palm of his hand on the head repeatedly out of anger. He already knew where Jonny had gone. That idiot had gone without them. He grunted loudly as he put everything away and carried the bag as he kicked the door open.

"You three!" He pointed to three of his goons "Grab some of the explosives we have on our bags and tape them to each floor as we go down. Let's light this place up like the Fourth of July." He grinned wickedly.

* * *

Jonny parked the car in an alleyway just a few blocks away from the street Kevin had told them. He had taken Kevin's cellphone – or one of them – and snuck it with him before leaving unnoticed. He reached for his bag and grabbed a portable signal tracker Eyeball had worked on before he died. He turned it on and connected the phone to it. Marcus' phone number was easy to find on Kevin's contact list and he made sure to turn on the signal blocker from his end, in case they tried to track him too while he called.

After the third ring, he heard someone pick up the phone. Activating the tracker, he began to speak. "Listen here, Marcus, I don't know what the hell you expect to gain from kidnapping one of our own but let me tell you is certainly nothing good."

A low chuckle was heard through the line, followed by a deep voice "You really have some balls to talk to me like that, Frost. It's Frost I'm talking to, isn't it?"

"I'd say the same about you, stealing from the Joker like that. I can tell you are a pretty ballsy fella'." Jonny eyed the tracker screen, feeling as if he was getting close to locating him. "But…The Joker is feeling generous today and he will reward you with..." He glanced back at the big duffle bag with money "...A big amount of money in exchange for the girl."

Jonny felt his pocket vibrate as another call fought to be answered. He retrieved his personal phone and saw the words "BOSS" displayed on the screen. He went and hit the answer button because if the call went on to the voicemail he could as well just dig his own grave.

"The Joker? Reward me?" Marcus couldn't help but laugh. He knew Frost was full of it, but if it meant that it would bring the Joker to them then it didn't matter. "Alright, but I want the clown to give me the money himself."

"Deal."

That time was more than enough to track his location successfully. After hanging up, he put his personal phone on his ear. "Boss, I can explain..." He began.

"Oh, I heard enough, Jonny boy." The Joker's voice came through. "You better tell me that you have their position."

"And I do, it's only 5 minutes from where I'm currently at. Kevin had given us the right address."

"Well, too bad we can't thank him anymore. " He laughed " Well, Jonzo, let's make some heads roll. "

Jonny heard the call end and put his phone away. He'll be sure to bring them hell.

* * *

Panne had no clue how much time had passed since she had been taken away. Had it been hours? Had it already been a day? She found no point in asking. She was leaning against a wall, her hands crossed in front of her chest. She just wanted to get this over with.

"They are close! Everyone to their positions!" She heard someone yell before men started running around. Marcus suddenly grabbed her tightly by the arm "You listen to me." He pulled her to an empty chair in the center of the warehouse, placing her arms behind her and proceeding to wrap some ropes around. He did a very loose knot on the back.

"If you try something funny, remember I have my men already pointing their guns at you." He threatened closely to her ear before vanishing in the darkness of the warehouse. Panne could see her breath in front of her, she shivered on her seat as she held on tightly to the pistol on the back of her waistband.

Before she could think any further, she heard gunshots in the distance. The noise becoming louder and louder as it got closer towards the entrance of the cold warehouse. Suddenly, the doors flew open letting some light in the warehouse. Panne gripped tightly onto her pistol, not moving. Her eyes were big as she looked forward towards the opened doors who didn't seem to welcome anyone. Yet that didn't last long when very familiar masked men emerged from the sides of the entrance and pointed their rifles forward. A tall figure came from behind them dragging a big duffle bag. He wore a Batman mask that Panne immediately recognized. She knew that was Jonny.

"Panne!" He removed his mask and ran towards her, yet her horrified look brought him to a halt.

"Jonny, don't!" She managed to yell before someone fired their gun close to Jonny's feet. Marking the distance between how close he could get to her. Jonny jumped back and raised his weapon towards the obscurity. "Shit." It was only light enough to see Panne in the center. Everything behind her was pitch black.

"Look Asshole! Here's your stupid money." He pointed at the bag with his own gun "Now give her to us unless you wanna end up like your friends out in the front." Jonny unzipped the bag halfway and grabbed a fistful of cash and held it in front of him. "You want it? Then let her go."

Marcus and his men walked out of the darkness. Half of their bodies visible. He chuckled drily at the picture in front of him.

"Slide that shit here." He said in an uninterested tone. "I got you surrounded so don't do anything you might regret."

Jonny stood his ground for a moment before proceeding to use his foot to push the bag so it would slide long enough and stop right in front of their feet. Marcus leaned slightly forward to catch a glimpse of the cash before switching his gaze back to Frost.

"So, where the fuck is your Clown Boss?"

"He had other important matters to attend, but he sent the next best thing and you are looking right at him."

Marcus snorted and turned to look at Panne, who looked at him from the corner of her eye "You hear that, sweetheart? He had _more_ important matters to attend."

"I told you he did not care for me." Panne said spitefully as she gripped on to her gun so tight her knuckles had gone white. Something wasn't right in here.

"Oh, but that's where you guys went wrong." Marcus looked at the gang and waved his gun around "I asked for him specifically and I know he wouldn't miss this show for the world."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but the fact he isn't here works in your favor. I'm more of the merciful kind of guy, but he, on the other hand, not so much."

"You talk of him like if he were some sort of unstoppable force. He is just but a mere man with a severe case of megalomania." He pointed his gun at Panne's head "Now, you better tell me where the clown is hiding or she's a goner." More men came out from the darkness and surrounded the gang.

"You asked for money and we brought it."

"The money is just a bonus, what I really want is the Joker."

The tension in the room was excruciating. Panne shifted quietly on her chair, loosening the already weak knot with a lot of discretion. She could already get a bad feeling and she was readying herself to embrace whatever upcoming threat.

Marcus held on tightly to the back of Panne's neck as he kept his gun firm on her head. She squinted at the sudden grip, her mind racing at the thought of this whole plan going downhill. Joker wasn't here. Marcus wasn't her friend. She was just a pawn in this game and she had to survive somehow.

"You think I won't shoot her? That bastard took my only brother! You think I'll only be satisfied with stolen money?! Do you not know who I am?!"

Even though it felt like the more time it passed the worse things got, Jonny's features bathe in a confident smirk.

"Oh, I know who you are." He snapped his fingers "You are a dead man." He simply said as, behind him, Crybaby suddenly turned on a small powerful magnet contraption that sent the guns flying towards them. Jonny and the others ducked as their guns also were taken from them. Weapons hovered right in front of the vibrating magnet Crybaby held on tightly with both hands. Panne felt her own gun get pulled out of her waistband, the sudden movement shifting her to the side, making her fall with the chair against the cold floor.

"What the fuck?!" Marcus' eyes widened in shock as he found himself to be completely disarmed and didn't waste any time on making a run for the back exit.

Without any notice, from inside the money bag, the Joker emerged with a huge smile. "I'm here, bitches! And I brought favors for everybody!" Sitting straight up, still in the bag, he pulled out two of the plastic guns and began shooting to the men around him. His gang behind him also pulled out their plastic guns and engaged fire. Panne managed to pull free from the ropes and began crawling out of the way as she took cover from the gunfire. She could hear Joker's maniacal laughter but she daren't look at him.

They came back for her. _He_ came back for her. Maybe she had thought wrong? She felt someone grab her arm and lift her up.

"Are you okay?!" Jonny yelled over the sound of gunshots. Panne nodded and gave him a quick hug.

"It's great to see you, kid." He smiled at her before handing her his gun "Here, you shouldn't be disarmed." She took it without hesitation and turned to see all the bodies on the floor but none them were Marcus. She saw the Joker finish off the last man inside the warehouse before he shifted his head to the side to look back at them. "I'll go finish off that coward while all of you clean up this mess. Jonny! Come give me my gun." He said as he threw the empty plastic guns on the floor. Jonny fished out Joker's personal gun from the duffel bag and handed it to him. "Here, Boss."

Panne went up to talk to him "J, I'm glad that- " She got caught off as he scrunched his face and waved his hand before pointing at Jonny. "The only reason we are here, it's because of this poor excuse of a monkey you see right before you."

Panne looked at Jonny and then back at him. "But I thought you'd at least- " She once again got interrupted by him "You thought what? That I would come and save you?" He threw his head back and did an exaggerated laugh before straightening back again. His face no longer amused.

"I'm waaaay behind schedule because of this annoying detour and if we miss our opportunity of retrieving Harley, I swear I'll nail you both in a coffin and bury you alive!" He growled at them before turning away and heading back to the exit where Marcus had escaped.

"Panne, don't listen to him. Come on, let's go. " Her friend patted her back, hoping she would come with him. She stood in the same spot, breathing heavily. She was seeing red. Her free hand a tight fist.

"Panne?" Jonny called out to her, noticing her expression. She turned her head to him and gave him a small smile.

"I'm gonna go help him, he shouldn't be out there by himself." She began walking towards the exit door. "I know where Marcus is heading, I'm just gonna give J a head's up!"

"Are you sure about this?!"

"Don't worry about me, Jonny." She gave him a reassuring smile before sprinting out.

"Please be careful."

* * *

Marcus had managed to arrive at the alleyway that headed towards the streets. He rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Boy, you are quite the runner." He heard the Joker's voice behind him. He quickly turned around to see the Clown about 5 meters away. "If you didn't catch that, it was sarcasm." He smiled.

"Shit!" Marcus jerked back and continued running. The Joker aimed with his gun and shot him in the leg. Marcus groaned and fell to the ground. The Joker walked his way to him and without warning shot both his knees. It all happened too fast for Marcus to even react. He made a sound between a gasp and a choke before he could curse loudly. The Joker crouched next to him with a big smile on his face.

"You know, I shot your ol' pop's knees too. There's something about shooting kneecaps that I enjoy. Maybe is the fact that your victim can't run away."

Marcus breathed hard through his nose. "W-what you did to Kevin?"

"Your ol' pop Kev, well... I shot his knees, I cut his toes off, I sliced him here and there, shot him in the head... You know, the usual stuff." The Joker said casually as he tapped his chin thoughtfully. He straightened himself and aimed the gun at Marcus' head.

"I really wish we could have more quality time, Marc-T, but you know... I'll just kill you the same way I did your kin."

"Drop your weapon, J!" Panne's voice filled the air. She stood a few meters from them, holding her gun with both hands. The Joker looked at her slightly surprised. "Drop your fucking weapon, don't make me say it again." She took a few steps forward as she held the gun firmly. The Joker raised his hands after he cautiously dropped his gun on the ground.

"Is this a Déjà vu?" He gritted his teeth "Because this feels awfully familiar to the time you had me taken by the Bats to Arkham!"

"That time I wasn't strong enough to pull the trigger, but this time will be different."

"Different?!" He smiled wickedly "Ohhh, Panda bear." He began to wiggle his finger from side to side as he made a disapproving sound "No, no, no, no, nooo. There's nothing Daddy hates more than a traitor, you know this. So you better think your next actions very very carefully." He told her in a sing-song voice. "Let me guess…Is this you trying to be a hero now?" He pointed at Marcus behind him "Has this idiot brainwash you?" He did not let her speak "Hah! I knew you were weak, but to get this low? Wow, this is pitiful." He shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Shut the hell up!" She growled at him. "I'm tired of your bullshit. I'm tired of it all. Tired of having this fucked up relationship with you. Thinking that someday you and I might get along. That someday I will stop being your second dinner plate instead of helping you go on to rescue your stupid little princess no matter how many times they tell you she's on another castle!"

The Joker laughed at her remarks. "Well played Mario reference, that was good." He cleared his throat "But come on...Cut the crap, Panda. Grow up!" He did a finger gun to his head "You want me to be real honest with ya? Do you know why I'm trying so hard to bring Harley back?" He spread his arms wide at each side "Because you will never fill up her shoes!" He yelled at her loud and clear "She's all that you are not. She's chaos, she's fun, she has no stupid boundaries. I got rid of all of that! And for me to do that successfully, she had to want it. And you, _Panne_ …" He pronounced her name spitefully "…You don't want it... And just like you, I'm sick and tired of your bullshit."

Panne felt a lump on her throat as her stance began to weaken. She wanted to remain firm and threatening, but his words were cutting into her thick skin.

"So why don't you go ahead and do it?" He hit his chest several times with the palm of his hand "Come on! Shoot me right here. Do it!" He took steps towards her and Panne involuntarily stepped back.

"Don't you fucking take another step or I swear I will!"

"Oooh Panne, you better shoot me right now and you better make sure I'm dead." He grinned wildly, his smile ironically irradiating anger. "Because if you miss this one chance, well, heh…" He chuckled to himself before fiery piercing orbs burned through her. "I swear to God…" He pointed to the sky briefly before curling his hands into fists, making his way slowly one step forward at a time. "...I will lock you up in a dungeon, and trust me I got plenty of those. I'll wait out the 9 months and whenever you are ready..." His eyes darkening as he continued to spit venom "… I'll cut you open myself and extract the child with my bare hands. Your corpse left there to rot and your name with all that you were to be forever erased from this world."

Panne stared in horror. Stupefied by the words of a monster. His true nature uncovered, without the smiles and laughter. His words were heavy and dark, filled with poison and nothing but evil.

"You wanted a monster, so here I am! Is that what you want, Panne? Is this how you wanna end it? Then pull the trigger." His chest touching the barrel of her gun. "Get it over with." He was that close to her and she did not even notice. Hypnotized by his cursed look, tears unwillingly staining her cheeks. "DO IT!" He suddenly yelled at her making her snap back and realizing what was taking place. Before she could do anything her gun was snatched from her hands and a ringed fist connected to her face, making her fall back to the ground. The Joker turned back to look at Marcus who was crawling away. He walked hastily towards him and pointed the gun to his head.

Marcus looked at him straight in the eyes as he took in a shaky breath, knowing it might be his last. "You are nothing but dirt in this world. A piece of shit! You are absolutely no-!" A loud bang was heard and Marcus' brains were splattered all over the pavement. The Joker fixed his hair back before sighing loudly. This had taken a turn he was not expecting.

He heard footsteps getting closer and when he turned back he was suddenly slammed against the floor. Panne lounged at him and began wrestling for the gun. A war cry erupted from her, managing to smack it from his hand making it slide a bit further from them. They both looked at the gun and began crawling towards it. Panne reached out and barely touched the gun before feeling him grab her ankle, stopping her from fully grabbing it. She broke free from his grip and kicked him in the face before he latched onto her foot again and pulled her towards him, pinning her right beneath him. He locked both his hands on her throat and began squeezing hard. She was still reaching out for the gun as she felt it on the tip of her fingers.

"Oh little Panda, remember when you let the Bats have me? All I could think of was strangling you until the light left your eyes." He laughed as he gripped tighter. "Seems like wishes do come true." She began to turn all sorts of colors as oxygen was taken from her. Out of desperation she threw her arms around and clawed at his face making him stagger back and loosen his grip on her neck. She took this opportunity to impulse herself to the side and grab the gun successfully. The Joker roared as he reached out to her hand but she was faster than him and as soon as she aimed to his body she pulled the trigger.

Everything happened so fast. She gasped at the sound of the gunshots, shooting him twice on his chest. He pulled back, his body resting on his knees. He looked down and touched his torso, coughing blood right before falling to his side. A puddle of his blood forming around him.

Panne's hand shook vigorously as she sat up next to him. She dropped the gun and moved closer on her knees until she was hovering right above him. The Joker choked on his own blood as he felt her hot tears land on his face. He slowly reached out to her and wiped off her tears with his bloodied hand, staining her cheek with red. He curled a corner of his mouth into a smirk before forcing his throat to speak "I knew you'd be the death of me…heh…heh..."

His words made her bawl as she looked down on him. "You made me do this…" She managed to say with a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Harley couldn't…do it." He swallowed hard "…But you did." He coughed harder, blood splattering on her face. She wiped it with the back of her hand along with her tears. She looked at him and grabbed his hand and kissed it hard. "You were gonna hurt me…You were gonna hurt us…" Referring to the life she carried. "…You made me do this, J." She repeated, convincing herself that it was indeed his fault. He made an expression she couldn't quite figure out. It was hard to tell if it was emotion or physical pain. His eyes looking at her, but distant at the same time "Y-you were indeed this Joker's punchline... heh... Jeannie..." And with those words, his head shifted to the side slightly as his eyes lost all life. They stared blankly at Panne as she reached out to grab him. His last words were directed to that special someone he had before he became what he was now. She did not know for certain who Jeannie was in his life, but at least she took in comfort that he passed away thinking about someone that made him happy because she knew that whoever she was, he truly loved her. She held him by the shoulders and began cradling him back and forth. She sobbed hard as she leaned her face against his own.

"You made me do it, J… I had to, I'm sorry…" She said between sobs. He was finally gone and she couldn't grasp it. A world with Joker was all she had known since she was nineteen. She had fantasized a world without him so many times, yet now that it had finally happened, she felt nothing but grief.

"Panne!" She heard Jonny's voice in the distance, but she didn't lift her head to see him. Frost and the gang came up the alleyway as soon as they heard the gunshots but found themselves face to face with nothing but a heartbreaking scene. They saw a dead Marcus and Panne cradling the Joker, who also seemed lifeless, on a puddle of blood. Jonny felt his heart drop. Was the Joker dead?

"No, no, no…" He said to himself as he ran towards them.

"What in the bloody hell?!" Clayton exclaimed, placing his hands on his head as to keep himself together. The rest of the gang couldn't believe their eyes. They were all in shock. Who would've thought this be the Joker's demise.

"Panne, let go of him we have to take him to a hospital now!" Jonny knelt beside her as he tried to pull her from the Joker.

"It's too late, Jonny…" She wept.

"H-How did it happen?"

Confused, Jonny looked at Marcus who to the best of his knowledge, was disarmed. He looked back and saw Joker's gun further back on the ground. He turned to look at Panne who had bruises on her face and neck, that weren't there before, next to the gun he had given her. Jonny wasn't the smartest lad out there but he was able to connect the dots rather quickly to solve this puzzle.

"Panne…You didn't…" He looked at her warily. She rocked back and forth, still holding the Joker close to her, shaking her head.

"I had no choice, Jonny…I had to…" She almost whispered. Jonny covered his face with both hands, regretting ever asking her. What was he supposed to do in this situation? Panne had to be punished. Killed actually. That was the code of the underworld. He couldn't let that happen.

"The fucking Marcus did it, didn't he?" Clayton said with a shaky voice. Hard to tell if he was angry or sad.

"Yes." Jonny blurted out without hesitation. Panne's eyes widened at him as she knew her friend was protecting her from any consequences and this made her cry harder. "We can't stay here any longer we have to get him out of here. Who has the money bag?"

Crybaby walked forward, dragging the bag behind him "Here…Boss."

They all looked at Jonny as he stood up from the ground with a disapproving look on his face.

"Please don't call me that."

"Too soon?" Baby asked.

"Yeah." Jonny replied dryly as he took the bag from him and zipped it open. Cooper and Clayton walked towards Panne and carefully retrieved the Joker from her hands. They carried the clown from both ends and slowly placed him inside the bag. Jonny zipped the bag all the way up and the twins proceeded to carry it.

"The van is right around the corner." Another goon said as he pointed the direction towards it. "I'll go grab it and pull up right here so we can all bail before the cops get here."

Jonny grabbed Panne by her arm and scooped her up bridal style. Her eyes following the bag where Joker had been placed.

 _"I am free"_ she thought. _But why doesn't it feel that way? Why don't I feel at ease with myself? Why does it hurt so much to have put an end to my nightmare? Was this a dream? Is it the fact I'm carrying his seed? Will my child be as corrupted as its father?_

So many questions left unanswered.

* * *

 _It was bright and sunny outside the window. He leaned against it as he could sniff the smell of homemade dinner. He turned to witness the presence of what he thought was an angel. She had a soft light irradiating from her as she worked in the kitchen of the house. When she looked at him and smiled sweetly he saw that it was his wife, Jeannie, who was singing a beautiful melody._

" _Are you going to Scarborough fair?  
Parsely, sage, rosemary, and thyme.  
Remember me to one who lives there.  
He once was a true love of mine."_

 _She was breathtaking. Her voice soft and silky, sounding like an angelic harp. A child's laughter joined the scene. He saw a small boy running around the kitchen table with a paper plane in his hand. The boy who was never born._

" _Jack!" Jeannie's voice caught his attention "You are home." She turned off the stove and covered the pots, before walking over to him. She wore a white gown that made her look like she floated. She turned to the child "Sweetheart, come to say hi to daddy! He's finally home." Jeannie motioned him to come closer. The boy ran towards his mom and hid behind her shyly._

 _Jack looked at the both of them, not really sure what was going on. He looked around the house that seems familiar to the apartment he once had but only better. "Where are we?" He asked, taken aback by the smoothness of how his voice had come out._

" _We are home, silly." She smiled broadly and cupped his face "We've been waiting for you for years."_

" _Jeannie, I don't-" He began speaking but got caught off as he took a glimpse of himself in a mirror on the wall. He could barely recognize himself. He had fair skin, dark brown hair, eyebrows, and teeth. No tattoos. No makeup. It was his old self. The one that haunted his nightmares. The one he had buried so deep within himself that he could no longer recall his face._

" _Jack." Jeannie called to him._

" _Don't call me that." He said as he didn't break gaze with his mirrored self. Jeannie joined his reflection, her smile no longer on her face._

" _Dear, I've been worried about you."_

" _Why's that?"_

" _You haven't been holding up very well since we parted." She caressed the back of his neck softly "I thought you could start_ _over."_

" _I did start over." He turned his head to look at her "I started from scratch. I built an empire. I triumphed. I've been great without you." He said sternly as he tried to not raise his voice. Jeannie's face was overcome by sadness. She took a step back and turned to grab her child and lift him up in her arms. She cradled him as she continued her singing. The small boy's head resting on her shoulder._

" _Tell him to make me a cambric shirt.  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.  
Without no seams, nor needlework.  
Then he'll be a true love of mine."_

" _Why am I here, Jeannie?" Jack asked as he ran his hands through his hair. An annoying habit he had developed over the years whenever he felt anxious. She didn't answer to him._

" _Why am I here, Jeannie?!" He yelled as he walked towards her, startling the child, making him cry. Jeannie hushed him as she put him down and told him to go to his room. The kid ran away as soon as he touched the floor. She turned to look at Jack, gasping loudly as she took a good look at him. He no longer looked like Jack. He was pale and had green hair._

" _Oh, Jack…"_

" _Jack is dead." He said between gritted teeth._

" _No, he's not." She shook her head, a pearly tear ran across her freckled cheek. "I wanted you to love again, Jack." She smiled sadly "So you would be happy one more time."_

" _How?!" He waved his hand around "You died, Jeannie! And you took Jack with you as well! He will never come back."_

 _She moved forward and cupped his face, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. He closed his eyes to her touch, almost succumbing to it. She whispered close to his face "Promise me something, Jack." His bright eyes connected with her green ones and she smiled broadly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace._

 _She whispered something in his ear as she held on to him tightly. After some time, he pulled back, his features being Jack once more and not the Joker. "Oh Jeannie, I miss you so much."_

" _Promise me, Jack."_

 _He looked down for a moment before daring to look back at her beautiful face. He nodded lightly._

" _I promise."_

 _Her smile in full glory, she went in to give him a soft kiss on his cheek._

" _I know you have things to attend to, and I don't expect you to change entirely or at all, but at least I'll be at peace that you will keep this oath." She pulled from the embrace and returned to the kitchen. "Now go, Jack. I'll always be here waiting for you, but right now it's simply not your time."_

 _He looked at her, sadness in his heart. He turned to the main door and right before heading out he heard her sing one last time._

" _Tell him to find me an acre of land.  
Parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme.  
Between the salt water and the sea strands.  
Then he'll be a true love of mine."_

* * *

Panne held her knees tightly against her chest. She did silent sobs, her eyes and nose puffy and red due to all the crying. Jonny rested a hand on her shoulder and occasionally rubbed her back whenever her hiccups grew louder. They were all sitting in the back of the van, surrounding the big duffel bag that held the Joker, as one other team member drove away. They were beginning to head back to Gotham where they planned to bury him.

"Jonny, I don't feel too good." She turned to her friend as nausea began to stir her empty stomach. She felt incredibly sick. Jonny tapped the driver's shoulder "Hey pal, pull over as soon as you can."

"Is he really dead?" Clayton spoke out of the blue as he felt the van come to a stop.

Panne snapped her head towards him "H-He died in my arms." She clarified.

"I know that, lass! But I mean…" He reached over to unzip the bag, unzipping a couple of inches down before Jonny stopped his hand from opening it any further.

"Have some fucking respect, would you? You put him in the fucking bag yourself, you know that he's gone."

"I just can't bloody believe that after all we've been through, he fucking died by some wanker who wasn't even the Batman!"

"I agree with ya, brother." Cooper joined the conversation.

"Now you too have something ridiculous to say." Frost snapped at his Australian friend.

While the three men argued, Panne stared at the exposed hint of green that came from inside the bag. Now she wanted to make sure herself that he was indeed dead as she had claimed. She moved forward and reached for the zipper, lowering it enough to uncover his face. His eyes were closed and he had dried blood smeared from his mouth all the way down to his neck. Jonny and the rest halted their argument as soon as they noticed what was taking place. Panne touched the Joker's hair lovingly. She smiled softly as a melody flew from her lips and before she knew it she was singing softly.

" _Tell him to reap it with a sickle of leather.  
Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_…"

The men looked at each other confused, but none did anything to interrupt her.

"… _And gather it all in a bunch of heather.  
Then he'll be a true love of mine."_

They all stared at the Joker's peaceful face, never thinking they would ever see him this way. Panne turned to look at her teammates, her eyes barely opened as they were slightly swollen by her mourning.

"I have to confess some-" A loud ragged gasp broke her sentence and everyone snapped to look at where the sound had come from. The Joker gasped for breath as he jerked forward as if he had been shocked back to life.

Panne shrieked and threw herself back, pressing herself against the wall of the van as much as she could. Her eyes as wide as she could ever have them at that time. Everyone else did the same as they yelped and screamed. The twins pointed at the Joker as they stuttered incoherent words.

"HE'S ALIVE!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"SHIT!"

"BOSS?!"

"JESUS CHRIST!"

Different reactions coming from all the gang members present. The Joker coughed uncontrollably and Jonny surprised as he was, went to help him. He continued to unzip the rest of the bag so he could fully stretch. "Y-you are b-back!" Where the only words he could blurt out. Joker cleared his throat and quickly looked down to his chest and began patting it to try and feel where he had been shot.

There was nothing. Like it never happened.

He felt little pieces of glass from the inside of his pocket where, fortunately for him, one of the bullets had gone through. They were the remains of the Dyonesium pendant he had put in his pocket before leaving. The bullet destroyed the pendant, releasing the liquid to be absorbed by his body. He felt his smile broaden into a shark-like smile, not being able to hold back his laughter. It had worked just as he wanted it to.

Panne, on the other hand, could not withstand what was taking place. Her heart was racing and her head was spinning. She covered her mouth to prevent any sort of sound to escape from her. As if that way the Joker wouldn't spot her. He turned to look at Panne who was at arm's reach and evidently reached over to take her hand in his. She wanted desperately to pull away from him, but she no longer had the strength to do anything.

"You really thought you could get rid of me, Doll?"

"H-how?" She said in a broken whimper.

His iconic smile filled the small space of the van as he gave her a small squeeze. His eyes looking intensely into hers, more alive than they had ever been before.

"We are gonna have so much fun together, you and I." His voice certain "I promise." A mischievous smirk curling his lip.

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to stare at him any longer. Thinking that if she tried hard enough, she would wake up from this nightmare.

Was he not human? Was he something much greater than all of them? Was he truly the Devil himself? This was the very moment she realized that no matter how hard she tried, there was no escaping the Joker. This was a battle, she had already lost.

* * *

" _ **And there you have it folks! I re-read this thing a thousand times and could still find errors and couldn't help to re-write some things. I am aware that I must've left some here and there but if I kept re-checking, I might've never posted this chapter on time. Regarding the song Jeannie and Panne sang, you can look it up as "Scarborough Fair" the Celia Pavey cover on youtube. It's a beautiful song and thought it would tie in nicely with the heavenly scenario. Please tell me what you guys thought of this in the comments! Thank you! Until next chapter!"**_ **-Katmeroo**


End file.
